Salvando o mundo com um casamento
by Rafinha granger-potter
Summary: Hermione Granger descobre quem é seu pai biologico e p/ completar suas ferias, tem que se casar com Severo Snape.Disclaimer:nada é meu,se fosse o fim seria sshg,o Ted nao seria orfao e eu estaria entem!
1. Chapter 1

SALVANDO O MUNDO COM UM CASAMENTO

_CAPITULO I-DESCOBERTAS_

Hermione levou três dias inteiros pra convencer seus pais a deixarem-na ir pra sede da Ordem da Fênix, como ela os conhecia bem, enviou uma carta (que já estava pronta antes mesmo dela voltar pra casa) pra sede, pra mandarem alguém pra buscá-la, assim que ela convenceu seus pais.

Não demorou muito e veio a resposta:

''Hermione,

Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você esta bem.

Eu irei visitar sim os filhotinhos do seu gato e trarei um pra minha casa, ela anda muito vazia ultimamente.

Até mais tarde,

Snuffles. ''

Ela leu a carta para seus pais e explicou que aquilo queria dizer que alguém da ordem iria buscá-la, mas seria em segredo, pois todo o mundo mágico e trouxa achavam que ele estava morto e mais uma vez ela prometeu mandar noticias todos os dias e se cuidar.

_**Sshgsshgsshgsshgsshgsshg**_

Às duas da tarde ouvia-se um PLOC, característico de aparantação na sala da casa dos Granger.

Alex Granger estava sentado em sua poltrona lendo um jornal, enquanto Sarah Granger assava um bolo na cozinha e Hermione Granger terminava de arrumar suas malas sem magia, pois só completaria 17 anos em um mês, apesar de estar no sexto ano.

Sirius Black estava todo de preto, mas sua aparência estava boa, cabelos penteados e barba feita, não aparentava mais alguém que passou 12 anos em Azkaban. Estava de pé na frente do homem com jornal.

-Com licença?Sou Sirius Black e vim buscar a Hermione.

-Ah, claro!Ela esta terminando de fazer as malas, vou chamá-la, um minuto. -Ganhou um aceno de cabeça e resolveu deixar sua esposa de olho naquele estranho homem.

''É, a casa é bem a cara da Hermione, organizada e cheia de livros. ''Pensava Sirius observando discretamente a havia sentido um olhar sobre si e resolveu se virar derrepente com a varinha em punho, pois sabia que poderia ter comensais ali.

Ouviu um pequeno grito de susto,quando se virou,e arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que a mulher à porta, pelo mesmo motivo: se reconheceram.

Ela se lembrava de um verão a mais de 17 anos atrás, principalmente a ultima vez que viu aquele homem. Ele estava mais velho, com o cabelo maior, mais homem, mas era ele mesmo.

Ele estava extasiado, ela continuava linda, mais velha, mais mulher, mais delicada, por um momento se arrependeu de tê-la deixado, mas logo se lembrou o porquê e sentiu que foi a melhor escolha da sua vida, pela primeira vez ele tinha feito o melhor pra outra pessoa, não pra ele mesmo.

-Sarah Jane?Não acredito que estou te vendo de novo!

-Sou Sarah Granger agora. Creio que conheceu meu marido, Alex Granger. -Disse de forma ríspida, mas se arrependeu assim que viu o olhar triste e deprimido em sua direção - Desculpe, mas não pude segurar minha língua, ela ainda teima em falar coisas do tipo ou eu acabo falando de mais, além disso, eu não...

-Calma!Tem um cheiro de algo queimando ou é impressão minha?

-Ai meu Deus!Eu esqueci do bolo!

Ela saiu correndo em direção ao fogão e apagou o fogo. Segundos depois se ouvia um grito de dor, Sirius não pensou duas vezes, saiu correndo com a varinha pronta pra ser usada.

Ele correu com o coração na mão pra ver Sarah chupando a ponta do dedo e a porta do forno do fogão aberta com uma ponta de tabuleiro pra fora.

-Droga!Me queimei !

-Mãe!Que foi?-Gritava Mione enquanto corria na direção de sua mãe. -Droga!Achei que fosse um comensal!-Parecendo derrepente ter si dado conta da presença de Sirius na cozinha, Mione lhe aponta a varinha e pergunta - Qual a primeira frase que eu falei pra você na noite em que nos conhecemos?

-A primeira frase que você me disse foi uma pergunta, na casa dos gritos, no seu terceiro ano, a pergunta era''Como assim?''. Sobre a historia do Pedro e dos marotos.E de que foi que eu te chamei?

-Disse que para as garotas da minha idade eu era a mais inteligente!-Ao terminar a frase, Hermione deu um abraço no homem-E então?Vamos?

O senhor e a senhora Granger observavam com certa curiosidade o dialogo. Ele por não entender nada e ela por notar como os dois se davam bem.

-Mãe, pai, esse é o Sirius, o cara da ordem de quem eu falei. Ele é o padrinho do Harry.

-Creio que você já o mencionou filha, mas não tinha dito qual era seu nome - disse a mãe da garota.

-Filha?Você é a mãe da Hermione?

Ninguém entendeu, mas Sarah acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

-Vocês já se conhecem?-perguntou Alex a esposa.

-Já. Conhecemos-nos num verão na Austrália.

-Nossa que legal!Não ta na hora de ir Sirius?-Perguntou Hermione, ao notar certa tensão entre os pais.

Era raro o casal Granger brigar, mas quando isso acontecia normalmente havia aquele tipo de olhar que eles estavam trocando agora e não era nada bom de presenciar, a filha deles sabia disso e queria tirar Sirius de lá antes que eles começassem a brigar.

-Alex ajude nossa filha a descer as malas dela, sim?

-Você vai... -começou a perguntar Alex a Sarah sendo interronpido.

-Claro.

-Vem filha. –O homem saiu praticamente arrastando a adolescente que queria saber o que a mãe ia fazer, mas por fim,sentindo que logo saberia,deixou-se levar pelo pai ate seu quarto.

Ao chegarem no quarto, Alex estava com um olhar triste apesar do sorriso falso que ele dava a jovem a sua estava com medo de perder sua garotinha,não demonstrava pra ninguém,precisa se manter forte por sua mulher e por sua filha do coração.

-Hermione, quero que me prometa uma coisa. -Ela se virou pra ele, indicando que estava prestando atenção - Nunca vai se esquecer que eu a amo muito e que você é a minha princesinha e ninguém vai te fazer pensar o contrario. Prometa.

-Claro, pai. Eu prometo, mas mesmo que quisesse nunca esqueceria,você é o meu paizinho e ninguém vai tomar o seu lugar no meu coração.-ela não estava entendendo o que o pai estava falando,ele nunca fora sentimental.

-Acho que ta na hora de você descer, veja se não esqueceu nada.

Hermione demorou dez minutos pra conferir o quarto todo e o banheiro. Quando terminou ela e o pai desceram levando o malão da menina e uma bolsa com livros novos, dinheiro, seu diário e as coisas de seu gato, que estava a sua espera dormindo no sofá da sala.

Ao chegar na sala,eles se depararam com uma cena estranha,se lhes pedissem antes deles descerem as escadas pra adivinharem o que estaria acontecendo ali,aquela imagem nem passaria por suas cabeças.

Sarah Granger e Sirius Black estavam abraçados, ambos chorando e murmurando coisas desconexas,das qual os recém chegados só compreendiam coisas como ''desculpa'' e ''obrigado''.

-Mãe?Sirius?Tudo bem?

Momentos antes na sala...

_-Vem filha. –O homem saiu praticamente arrastando a adolescente que queria saber o que a mãe ia fazer, mas por fim,sentindo que logo saberia,deixou-se levar pelo pai ate seu quarto._

-Sirius, você se lembra do que aconteceu na ultima noite em que nos vimos?

-Claro, foi com certeza inesquecível.

-Por favor, não me interrompa. Isso já é bem difícil sem eu voltei pro hotel,eu estava arrasada e minha amiga achou melhor voltarmos pra não quis e disse que queria ficar e mostrar pra todos que eu podia superar e que não era uma garotinha ingênua e chorona como você disse.

''Nos ficamos mais um mês, ate pouco antes de acabar as férias. Nesse mês eu passei muito mal,desmaiei umas duas vezes,tinha tonturas e enjôos freqüentes alem da minha menstruação estar e obrigada pela minha amiga eu fiz um teste de farmácia e ele deu positivo.

''Fique arrasada e arrastei minha amiga de volta pra estava morando sozinha e ia começar o segundo ano da melhor amigo quando descobriu da gravidez,no meu terceiro mês,quis se casar comigo,ele disse estar apaixonado por mim e que seria muito melhor para todo mundo.Não lhe importava se eu teria um filho de outro homem,ele cuidaria do bebe como se fosse não queria que ele fizesse isso,mas no fim nós nos casamos.

''Meses depois nasceu uma linda garotinha. Ela tinha meus olhos e meu cabelo,mas tinha o mesmo nariz e o mesmo sangue mágico do é sua filha Sirius.

No meio do relato a mulher já estava chorando e o homem boquiaberto também soltava lagrimas. Era tudo o que ele sonhou enquanto estava em ter um filho com a mulher que ele amava.

-Se eu soube-se eu teria te contado a verdade e teria arrumado um jeito de ficarmos juntos. Eu havia recebido uma carta de meus pais,eles diziam que por causa de minha traição eles sofreram muito e que me fariam sofrer mais ainda me tirando o que eu mais amava.

''Eles não sabiam de você mais não demoraria muito e teria comensais lhe fazendo visitinhas na hora do jantar. Eu sempre fui galinha mas a única garota que eu realmente amei foi você.

''Se eu soubesse que você esperava um filho meu eu teria me mudado com você ate mesmo pra marte e não deixaria ninguém se aproximar pra lhe fazer mal nenhum. Quando a guerra acabou e Voldemort caiu eu fui atrás do rato do Pedro e queria te procurar depois de acabar com a raça daquele traidorzinho,mas eu fui preso.

-A Six!-Sarah se jogou nos braços do homem. Como estava com saudades dele.

Os dois choravam pela vida que poderiam ter construído lamentava não ter criado sua filha e não ter visto ela se tornar uma jovem bonita e inteligente,alem de elogiá-la por ter criado tão bem a pedia desculpas por não ter tentado se quer procurá-lo e por ter se casado sem ter esperado por a agradecia por ter lhe dado uma filha e no fim nenhum dos dois sabia direito o que falar e apenas murmuravam.

-Mãe?Sirius?Tudo bem?

A voz da menina os despertou daquele sonho e eles se separaram. Sirius olhou-a emocionado. A vida lhe presenteou com um afilhado e uma filha. Para completar sua alegria pós-prisão só precisava da mulher que amava ao seu lado.

Caminhando lentamente ele parou em frente a sua recém descoberta filha e hesitou em tocar seu dali ela realmente tinha seu ão lhe ocorreu que ela não sabia que era o motivo de todas as lagrimas de felicidade que ele derramava no momento.

O olhava nos olhos de sua que era a hora de contar a verdade completa para sua amada filha.

-O que esta acontecendo alguém pode me explicar.-Hermione estava achando que finalmente toda a loucura causada por doze anos na presença de dementadores pude-se estar se manifestando na cabeça de Sirius.

-Hermione,Lembra da historia que eu e sua mãe te contamos quando você tinha sete anos e começou a manifestar ter poderes mágicos?-Alex tomou as rédeas da situação e resolveu contar rapidamente.

-Sim,lembro,-respondeu franzindo a testa,tentando relacionar a historia à aquela situação,mas sua mente não conseguia achar a resposta.-o que tem haver?

-Tem haver que esse homem- respondeu apontando para Sirius-é seu pai.

-O que?

**N/A: Oi! Que tal o primeiro capitulo? Comentarios sao bem vindos.**


	2. Chapter 2

SALVANDO O MUNDO COM UM CASAMENTO

_**Cap. II**_

_-O que?_

-Sirius é...

-Não, eu ouvi e entendi. Só que quando vocês me contaram a historia antes da minha pessoa entrar em Hogwarts,esqueceram de mencionar o nome do meu pai biológico e agora eu estou irmos pra sede.

Ela se despediu de Sarah e de Alex como sempre fazia e se abraçou a Sirius e os dois aparantaram na mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black's.

Eles se trancaram na biblioteca e o homem jogou um feitiço silenciador para não acordar o velho quadro de sua mãe com os prováveis gritos da garota.

-Pode começar a perguntar, gritar, chorar, me bater ou sei La o que você ta a fim de fazer agora.

-Eu não vou gritar, nem chorar, muito menos te bater. Só tenho uma pergunta:por que você abandonou minha mãe na Austrália?

-Seus avos estavam querendo me fazer algum mal e podiam querer matá-la.

-Quando minha mãe me contou sobre meu pai biológico, eu achei que poderia ser ate mesmo um comensal da morte, mas estava errada- dizia de forma seria- é a melhor pessoa do mundo- completou sorrindo.

Pai e filha se abraçaram resolveram guardar segredo, mas concordaram que tinham que contar pra Dumbledore, já que o velho bruxo poderia os ajudar em qualquer coisa que precisassem.

-Já que agora essa casa também é sua, você terá um quarto só seu, pode decorá-lo do modo que quiser. E temos reuniões noite sim noite não e você não pode participar,então ficara no seu quarto ou na biblioteca,mas não poderá ir na cozinha.- Explicava Sirius a sua filha enquanto eles subiram as escadas para achar o mais novo quarto da menina.

-E aquele discurso defendendo a entrada de Harry na ordem no inicio do ano passado?

-É diferente, ele é um rapaz, você é só uma garotinha, chegamos, esse é seu quarto, é de frente pro meu qualquer coisa é só me gritar.

-Ei! Eu não sou uma garotinha indefesa que precisa de algum príncipe de armadura brilhante pra me salvar!Eu já enfrentei: um cachorro de três cabeças, um visco do diabo, um xadrez bruxo gigante assassino, poderia ter morrido por envenenamento, fui petrificada por um basilisco, enfrentei um lobisomem, salvei sua vida e a de bicuço, enfrentei comensais da morte ano passado no ministério da maia e ajudei Harry a passar em boa parte do torneio tribruxo no quarto ano, então não quero ser tratada como uma garotinha de cinco anos.

-Wow! Você é mesmo filha da sua mãe! To bom você não é uma garotinha, mas não vou permitir que a minha filha se arrisque tanto assim nessa guerra, acabei de te ganhar e não vou te perder tão cedo ouviu bem mocinha?

-Tenho que me acostumar com esse seu lado protetor. Me ajuda a arrumar meu novo quarto,eu ainda não posso fazer magia e quero pintar as paredes.

-Claro o que você quiser menos rosa, por favor.

-Eu não gosto muito de rosa. Depois podemos reformar o resto da casa que tal?

-Ótima idéia, se não fosse o quadro da minha mãe.

-Eu posso procurar um feitiço pra tirá-lo de lá. Posso começar a procurar hoje mesmo.

-Então vamos rápido que temos ate amanha a noite pra fazer uma surpresa pra aquele povo da ordem.

E assim pai e filha arrumaram toda a casa. Se divertiram muito e como prometido,Hermione achou uma poção complicadíssima pra remover o velho de ser difícil,ela fez a poção toda sozinha e riu muito do pai quando ele comentou que ele não era tão nerd na época de escola.

Quando os membros da ordem chegaram, Hermione já estava em seu quarto com um livro sobre leis mágicas pela metade. Ela acabara de ler a base de um contrato má só poderia ser desfeito com a morte de uma das partes envolvidas.

Ela escuta leves passos no corredor, ouve batidas na porta e a voz calma de Dumbledore lhe pedindo permissão pra entrar.

-Srta. Hermione, sei que seu pai não a deixou participar da reunião, mas creio..que ele não veria problemas em eu lhe fazer um pedido.É só uma idéia que eu tive para que tudo ocorra bem pelo menos ate a batalha final,mas quero deixar claro que a Srta pode recusar,peço apenas que escute com atenção e meça bem sua resposta.

-Esta bem,mas tenho certeza que se foi idéia do senhor não é algo ruim ou muito perigoso,ou impossível de se fazer.

-Eu sei que nem todos vão concordar, mas a situação é a seguinte. Severo é quem esta nos dando todas as informações para agirmos, sem ele ficamos as cegas. Tom esta desconfiando de Severo e pra conquistar sua total confiança, ele quer que nosso espião se case com a filha de um dos comensais. Durante a cerimônia de casamento,há um momento em que as mentes do casal estão tão ligadas que eles compartilham alguns pensamento um com o outro,incluindo alguns eles se casarem, ela contaria tudo o que descobrisse na mente dele ao Tom que mataria Severo.

-Eu não estou entendendo aonde o senhor quer chegar. Em que eu posso ajudar?

-Só há um meio de salva-lo e só consigo imaginar a senhorita fazendo isso. Para salvá-lo, preciso que você se case com ele. Então? Qual é a sua resposta?

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki:atendendo ao seu pedido, ai esta o cap. O que vc achou? Fiquei feliz em saber que tem alguem lendo, vou tentar me esforçar mais.**

**COMENTEM!**


	3. Reunião da ordem da fenix

SALVANDO O MUNDO COM UM CASAMENTO

CAPITULO III-A reunião da Ordem da Fenix

_-Só há um meio de salva-lo e só consigo imaginar a senhorita fazendo isso. Para salvá-lo, preciso que você se case com ele. Então? Qual é a sua resposta?_

-Desculpe-me senhor, acho que não ouvi direito. Pode repetir o que eu preciso fazer?

-O único meio de salvar nosso querido mestre de poções é a senhorita se casar com ele. Então?

A garota estava lívida, ela havia prometido a si mesma quando descobriu que você-sabe-quem havia voltado que iria ajudarem que fosse preciso pra ajudar a vencer essa guerra, era a hora de cumprir.

Quando ela viu o quanto Harry sofria com as perdas e com o fardo que carregava desde pequeno, ela se prometeu que o ajudaria no que fosse preciso, mas se casar com alguém...não,promessa era divida pra ela,portanto...

-Eu aceito. Farei o que for preciso.

-Esplendido. Vamos lá contar aos outros. Creio que todos estão curiosos, principalmente Severo.

Os dois desceram as escadas em silencio.

Ao chegar na cozinha eles encontraram todos falando ao mesmo tempo, dando idéias e especulando sobre o que precisaria de Hermione pra salvar Severus Snape.

-Senhores, peço que façam silencio e se sentem para escutarem o que esta velha e cansada mente planejou.

''Todos aqui tem conhecimento suficiente de magia para saber que apenas através de um contrato mágico pode-se anular qualquer feitiço que Tom possa lançar em tanto ele e a senhorita Granger iram se casar.''

Provavelmente a intenção de Dumbledore ao deixar aquela frase pro final era ser escutado ate o fim por todos.

Obviamente que ele sabia que aquela algazarra iria começar assim que terminasse sua breve explicação. Ouvia-se vozes exaltadas dizendo aos quatro cantos do mundo quanto aquilo era impróprio e ridículo,a senhora Weasley quase desmaiou,mas não ouvia-se nem Snape nem Black.

Os dois homens estavam calados, olhavam ora Dumbledore ora Hermione.

-Calem-se- ordenou se calaram por causa da surpresa,o homem se dirigiu a sua filha- É o que você quer fazer?

-Sim, é o cer...

-Não- interrompeu-a- Eu sei que é certo, quero saber se você quer mesmo se casar agora, você esta pronta mentalmente pra isso? Vai agüentar se tornar uma mulher casada de pacote completo?

-Eu...só vou descobrir se o fizer.-Respondeu decidida.

-Pense antes de responder sim Srta. Granger. É uma grande responsabilidade,maior do que você possa agüentar-completou Snape ignorando os olhares incrédulos que lhe foram direcionados.

-Eu já pensei senhor e tenho certeza de minha decisão final.

Sirius se levantou e se postou ao lado de Hermione segurando-a de frente pra ele pelos ombros.

-Sua mãe vai me matar. Em pouco tempo como seu pai fiz o que ela e Alan conseguiram evitar por dezesseis anos.

A garota começou a gargalhar, dissipando um pouco da tensão do ambiente,ate todos processarem a frase era de se esperar, Remo Lupin foi o primeiro a entender.

-Qual o nome de sua mãe mesmo Hermione?

-Sarah Jane Granger,professor.

-A Sarah?-Perguntou pra Sirius –A garota que conhecemos na Austrália e que sua mãe ameaçou matar?Essa Sarah Jane?

-É Aluado. Acho que não preciso contar mais nada já que você e sua língua grande já contou pra todo mundo,muito obrigado.-Respondeu fingindo-se de bravo.

-Se me permitem,é muito pra absorver então estão todos liberados,a reunião noite- Interrompeu Dumbledore- Menos você Severo, fique mais um pouco pra conversarmos.

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki: pois é, a nossa Mione é uma garota bem madura que pensa até mesmo sobre pressão, sem contar que é uma garota emoção é contagiante e é obivio que ela sendo uma garota inteligente e esparta vai aceitar se casar com Severo é o próximo capitulo e obrigada por não desistir de ler a fic.**

**Obrigada o todos os que estão lendo mas não estão comentando.**

**Bjs,Rafinha granger-potter.**


	4. constrangimento I

SALVANDO O MUNDO COM UM CASAMENTO

CAPITULO IV-CONSTRANGIMENTO

_-Se me permitem,é muito pra absorver então estão todos liberados,a reunião noite- Interrompeu Dumbledore- Menos você Severo, fique mais um pouco pra conversarmos._

Assim que todos foram embora, Hermione subiu ate seu quarto e tomou um banho rápido de banheira, como todos os dias, ela levou seu radio para o banheiro, o ligou e tomou seu banho.

Ela acabou se esquecendo das roupas, levara apenas uma calcinha rosa rendada que sua mãe comprara pra ela e um sutiã combinando.

Foi ate o guarda-roupas de olhos fechados,já que sabia o caminho de cor, cantando a musica de sua cantora preferida, ela abriu a porta do móvel e tirou um conjunto de moletom azul bem simples.

-I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us

How we met and sparks flew instantly  
>People would say 'They're the lucky ones'<br>(Eu costumava pensar que um dia ia contar a história de nós  
>Como nos encontramos e as faíscas voavam instantâneamente<br>As pessoas diziam 'Eles são os sortudos')

Cantava a castanha enquabto entrava no quarto,sentindo a vibração da musica.

I used to know my place was a spot next to you  
>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat<br>'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on  
>Oh (Eu costumava saber meu lugar era um ponto próximo a você<br>Agora eu estou procurando o espaço para uma cadeira vazia  
>Porque ultimamente eu não sei mesmo em que página você está<br>Oh)

Ela observava o guarda-roupa procurando em sua bagunça o conjunto que queria vestir

A super complication, miscommunication  
>Has lead to fallout<br>Too many things that I wish you knew  
>So when your wall's up I can't break through<br>(Uma super complicação, falhas de comunicação  
>Levou à precipitação<br>Muitas coisas que eu queria que você soubesse  
>Então, quando sua parede de cima eu não posso romper)<p>

Ela rebolava e jogava varias roupas pra traz enquanto fazia caras e bocas.

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know  
>Is it killing you like it's killing me?<br>And I don't know what to say  
>Since the twist of fate<br>When it all broke down  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<br>Next chapter  
>(Agora estou sozinha em uma sala lotada<br>E não estamos falando  
>E eu estou morrendo de vontade de saber<br>Isso mata você, como está me matando?  
>E eu não sei o que dizer<br>Desde a virada do destino  
>Quando tudo quebrou<br>E a história de nós se parece muito com uma tragédia agora  
>Próximo capítulo)<p>

Ela agora fazia uma bela coreografia,pulava e rodava de olhos fechados no mesmo lugar.

How'd we end up this way?  
>Singing nervously, pulling up my clothes<br>And trying to look busy  
>And you're doing your best to avoid me<br>I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here<br>But you held your pride like you should've held me  
>Oh<br>I'm scared to see the ending  
>Why are we pretending this is nothing?<br>I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
>I've never heard silence quite this loud<br>Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know  
>Is it killing you like it's killing me?<br>And I don't know what to say  
>Since the twist of fate<br>When it all broke down  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<br>This is looking like a contest  
>Of who can act like they care less<br>But I liked it better when you were on my side  
>The battle's in your hands now<br>But I will lay my armor down  
>If you say you'd rather love than fight<br>So many things that you wish I knew  
>But the story of us might be ending soon (Como nós acabamos desse jeito?<br>Cantando nervosamente, arrancando minhas roupas  
>E tentar parecer ocupado<br>E você está fazendo o seu melhor para me evitar  
>Estou começando a pensar que um dia vou contar a história de nós<br>Como eu estava perdendo minha cabeça quando eu vi você aqui  
>Mas você segurou seu orgulho como você deveria ter me segurou<br>Oh  
>Tenho medo de ver o final<br>Por que nós estamos fingindo isso não é nada?  
>Eu ia dizer que sinto sua falta, mas eu não sei como<br>Eu nunca ouvi falar deste silêncio bastante alto  
>Agora estou sozinha em uma sala lotada<br>E não estamos falando  
>E eu estou morrendo de vontade de saber<br>Isso mata você, como está me matando?  
>E eu não sei o que dizer<br>Desde a virada do destino  
>Quando tudo quebrou<br>E a história de nós se parece muito com uma tragédia agora  
>Esta é a aparência de um concurso<br>De quem pode agir como se nem se importasse  
>Mas eu gostava mais quando você estava ao meu lado<br>A batalha está em suas mãos agora  
>Mas eu vou colocar minha armadura para baixo<br>Se você disser que prefere o amor do que lutar  
>Tantas coisas que você queria saber<br>Mas a história de nós pode estar chegando ao fim em breve)

Ela agora usava uma escova de cabelos como microfone e estava esperando o fim da musica para se vestir,já que encontrara a roupa que queria.

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know  
>Is it killing you like it's killing me?<br>But I don't know what to say  
>Since the twist of fate<br>And it all broke down  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<br>Now, now  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know  
>Is it killing you like it's killing me?<br>I don't know what to say  
>Since the twist of fate<br>'Cause we're going down  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<br>The End (Agora estou sozinha em uma sala lotada  
>E não estamos falando<br>E eu estou morrendo de vontade de saber  
>Isso mata você, como está me matando?<br>Mas eu não sei o que dizer  
>Desde a virada do destino<br>E tudo isso quebrou  
>E a história de nós se parece muito com uma tragédia agora<br>Agora, agora  
>E não estamos falando<br>E eu estou morrendo de vontade de saber  
>Isso mata você, como está me matando?<br>Eu não sei o que dizer  
>Desde a virada do destino<br>Porque nós estamos indo para baixo  
>E a história de nós se parece muito com uma tragédia agora<br>O Fim)

Ela se virou de olhos abertos para a porta e não acreditou no que vontade era sem duvida se jogar pela janela.

**Estou mto nenhum comentá esse cap, mas se não ver pelo menos cinco reviews, não irei postar o próximo.**

**Bjs, Rafinha granger-potter.**


	5. constrangimento II

SALVANDO O MUNDO COM UM CASAMENTO

**CAPITULO V-CONSTRANGIMENTO**

_Ela se virou de olhos abertos para a porta e não acreditou no que viu. Sua vontade era sem dúvida se jogar pela janela._

-Severo, eu sei que voce não gostou nada do meu plano, mas confie em mim, dará tudo certo no final.

-Claro que não gostei, Alvo! Me casar com uma criança que mau saiu das fraudas não era o que eu estava pensando quando você disse que tinha um plano. Ela é só uma menina, não vou estragar a vida dela desse jeito.

-Sim meu menino, mas talvez você devesse observá-la melhor, já não me parece uma menina que mau saiu das fraudas. A senhorita Hermione esta muito bonita, não me parece a mesma garotinha que esperimentou o chapéu seletor anos atrás. Isso não esta em suas mãos, não é uma questão de sim ou não.

-E o que quer que eu faça agora, vá comprar um terno e preparar um sapato conveniente a ocasião?

-Não, isso voce faz você devia conversar com sua noiva, seria melhor vocês se conhecerem um pouco antes desse casamento.

-Como você quiser Alvo- respondeu o professor entre dentes, enquanto saia da cozinha em direção as escadas.

-Última porta a sua direita, bata antes de entrar.

Severo Snape fingiu não ouvir o comentario de seu mentor. Além de força-lo a se casar, o homem ainda havia insinuado que ele era um ser sem educação nem cavalheirismo o bastante para bater na porta de um quarto antes de entrar.

Ele foi até a ultima porta do corredor do lado direito e bateu na porta. Ele não ouviu nada, então chamou antes de entrar.

-Srta. Granger

Após cinco minutos sem respostas, ele entrou no quarto e ouviu um barulho de música vindo de uma porta que devia ser o banheiro, resolveu esperar ali mesmo.

Ele observou o quarto, era bem...feminino, lilás com desenhos de flores nas paredes, duas estantes com livros, uma cama de casal, dois criados mudos, um de cada lado da cama e um guarda roupas de frenta para a porta.

Ele notou uma escrivaninha e resolveu sentar-se na cadeira,presentindo o quanto a garota iria demorar. "Mulheres",resmungou.

Pouco tempo depois, a porta do banheiro foi aberta bruscamente e por ela passou uma pessoa junto com uma musica animada.

-I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
>How we met and sparks flew instantly<br>People would say 'They're the lucky ones'  
>(Eu costumava pensar que um dia ia contar a história de nós<br>Como nos encontramos e as faíscas voavam instantâneamente  
>As pessoas diziam 'Eles são os sortudos')<p>

Ele pode ver uma garota apenas de calcinha e sutian entrar cantando junto com a musica, que pelo que ele percebera era trouxa. Só de observar o corpo da mulher ele cogitou ter entrado no quarto errado.

I used to know my place was a spot next to you  
>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat<br>'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on  
>Oh<p>

(Eu costumava saber meu lugar era um ponto próximo a você  
>Agora eu estou procurando o espaço para uma cadeira vazia<br>Porque ultimamente eu não sei mesmo em que página você está  
>Oh)<p>

Enquanto ela escolia o que vestir ele memorizou detalhadamente cada curva do corpo dela, até que a sanidade bateu e ele se recriminou por ter olhado daquele jeito pra uma aluna. "Pode ate ser a Granger sabe-tudo, mas tem um corpo...Se controla homem, é só uma garotinha que mau saiu das raudas, lembra?."

A super complication, miscommunication  
>Has lead to fallout<br>Too many things that I wish you knew  
>So when your wall's up I can't break through<br>(Uma super complicação, falhas de comunicação  
>Levou à precipitação<br>Muitas coisas que eu queria que você soubesse  
>Então, quando sua parede de cima eu não posso romper)<p>

Ficou dificil pra ele manter aqueles pensamentos por muito tempo ao ver a "garotinha" rebolando, jogando roupas pra trás e se mexendo, pelo conceito dele, de modo muito sensual.

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know  
>Is it killing you like it's killing me?<br>And I don't know what to say  
>Since the twist of fate<br>When it all broke down  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<br>Next chapter  
>(Agora estou sozinha em uma sala lotada<br>E não estamos falando  
>E eu estou morrendo de vontade de saber<br>Isso mata você, como está me matando?  
>E eu não sei o que dizer<br>Desde a virada do destino  
>Quando tudo quebrou<br>E a história de nós se parece muito com uma tragédia agora  
>Próximo capítulo)<p>

Ele já estava completamente hipinotizado pela rodava e pulava de olhos fechados, se ela não estivesse semi nua na frente dele naquele momento, ele teria arrumado um jeito de fazê-la se sentir completamente envergonhada.

How'd we end up this way?  
>Singing nervously, pulling up my clothes<br>And trying to look busy  
>And you're doing your best to avoid me<br>I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here<br>But you held your pride like you should've held me  
>Oh (Como nós acabamos desse jeito?<br>Cantando nervosamente, arrancando minhas roupas  
>E tentando parecer ocupado<br>E você está fazendo o seu melhor para me evitar  
>Estou começando a pensar que um dia vou contar a história de nós<br>Como eu estava perdendo minha cabeça quando eu vi você aqui  
>Mas você segurou seu orgulho como você deveria ter me segurdo<br>Oh)

Se estivesse pensando normalmente, ele teria feito muita coisa naquele momento, desde gritar com ela ate agarrá-la e lhe ensinar um jeito mais divertido de usar a cama do que ficar pulando nela. Enfim, ele só conseguia olhar para aquele corpo e pensar em quanto ela era linda.

I'm scared to see the ending  
>Why are we pretending this is nothing?<br>I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
>I've never heard silence quite this loud<br>Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know  
>Is it killing you like it's killing me?<br>And I don't know what to say  
>Since the twist of fate<br>When it all broke down  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<br>This is looking like a contest  
>Of who can act like they care less<br>But I liked it better when you were on my side  
>The battle's in your hands now<br>But I will lay my armor down  
>If you say you'd rather love than fight<br>So many things that you wish I knew  
>But the story of us might be ending soon<br>(Tenho medo de ver o final  
>Por que nós estamos fingindo que isso não é nada?<br>Eu ia dizer que sinto sua falta, mas eu não sei como  
>Eu nunca ouvi falar deste silêncio bastante alto<br>Agora estou sozinha em uma sala lotada  
>E não estamos falando<br>E eu estou morrendo de vontade de saber  
>Isso mata você, como está me matando?<br>E eu não sei o que dizer  
>Desde a virada do destino<br>Quando tudo quebrou  
>E a história de nós se parece muito com uma tragédia agora<br>Esta é a aparência de um concurso  
>De quem pode agir como se nem se importasse<br>Mas eu gostava mais quando você estava ao meu lado  
>A batalha está em suas mãos agora<br>Mas eu vou colocar minha armadura para baixo  
>Se você disser que prefere o amor do que lutar<br>Tantas coisas que você queria saber  
>Mas a história de nós pode estar chegando ao fim em breve)<p>

Ele riu baixo quando ela pegou uma escova de cabelos e usou como microfone, após descobrir o que iria vestir. Ele não queria que aquele momento acabasse.

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know  
>Is it killing you like it's killing me?<br>But I don't know what to say  
>Since the twist of fate<br>And it all broke down  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<br>Now, now  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know  
>Is it killing you like it's killing me?<br>I don't know what to say  
>Since the twist of fate<br>'Cause we're going down  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<br>The End (Agora estou sozinha em uma sala lotada  
>E não estamos falando<br>E eu estou morrendo de vontade de saber  
>Isso mata você, como está me matando?<br>Mas eu não sei o que dizer  
>Desde a virada do destino<br>E tudo isso quebrou  
>E a história de nós se parece muito com uma tragédia agora<br>Agora, agora  
>E não estamos falando<br>E eu estou morrendo de vontade de saber  
>Isso mata você, como está me matando?<br>Eu não sei o que dizer  
>Desde a virada do destino<br>Porque nós estamos indo para baixo  
>E a história de nós se parece muito com uma tragédia agora<br>O Fim)

Ele viu que a musica estava acabando, Hermione virou de frente pra ele e dessa vez estava de olhos percebeu que a garota ficou muito vermelha e nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer.

Ele tentava disfarçar um "detalhe" em sua calça, quando a garota finalmente se virou, pegou o conjunto de moletom e entrou apressada no banheiro sem dizer nenhum palavra.

Bem que ele queria ir embora, mas precisava falar com ela e explicar o motivo de sua visita. Ao se lembrar ele se senta desanimado e espera a grifinória sair do banheiro, dessa vez devidamente vestida.

Hermione estava muito envergonhada, seu cerebro trabalhava furiosamente fazendo com que ela sentisse que a qualquer momento sua cabeça explodiria, o que seria melhor do que ter de sair daquele banheiro e encarar aquele homem.

Ela se vestia de maneira muito lenta enquanto tentava se lembrar como se respirava, mas ao pensar que Severo Snape estava do outro lado da porta a tentativa de se acalmar não funcionava.

Enquanto a garota estava no banheiro, o sonserino tentava achar algo pra dizer a ela quando se encarassem de novo.

"O que eu vou dizer?Ah, senhorita, eu vim aqui porque Dumbledore sugeriu que conversassemos pra nos conhecermos melhor, já que iremos nos casar e eu tentei lhe avisar que estava aqui mas a senhorita não me ouviu,então eu resolvi esperá-la se aquietar pra depois lhe falar.É, esta bom, agora é só esperar.´´

Impaciente, ele se levanta e vai analisar os livros da garota, se distrai tanto com grandes obras trouxas e bruxas, que não ouve a porta do banheiro ser aberta, nem Hermione se aproximar.

-Sempre gostei mais de Shakespeare, não há melhor historia de ficção que Romeu e Julieta.

-Eu concordo, mas prefiro os livros da biblioteca de Hogwarts, a versão bruxa da historia é bem mais interessante.

-O que tem de diferente nas duas historias?

-Na verdade a diferença é minima, mas para um bruxo que não entende muito do mundo trouxa é bem mais facil de entender.

Eles conseguiram manter uma boa conversa sobre livros, feitiços e poções por uma meia hora, até que foram intorrompidos por uma batida na porta do quarto.

-Hermi, filha, posso entrar?

-Pode.

-Olha só querida, eu queria conversar com voce sobre a sua deci... Snape!

-Black!

Hermione percebeu a surpresa do pai e como Severo voltara a sua forma ´´sonserina´´ de ser.

-O que estava acontecendo aqui?

-Nós estavamos conversando pai.

-Conversando?

-É, apenas conversando, Black, algum problema?

-Nenhum. Já esta tarde Snape, é melhor você ir embora.

-Claro – Respondeu já saindo – Amanhã lhe trago o livro noite.

-Boa noite.

Após a saida de Snape do quarto, pai e filha se encaram, ele com a sombrancelha levantada como se perguntasse o que havia acontecido ali.

-Então pai, o que queria conversar comigo?

-O que de verdade estava acontecendo aqui? Eu não acredito que vocês estavam conversando calmamente.

-Mas foi o que aconteceu, eu sai do banho e o encontrei aqui, acho que ele queria falar comigo sobre o casamento, mas acabamos nos distraindo com os livros.

Ela achou melhor ocultar a parte em que ela havia dançado semi-nua na frente dele, mesmo que tenha sido sem querer, isso provavelmente faria o pai ir até o sonserino e fazer algo que o mandaria de volta pra Azkaban.

-Que seja. Eu quero falar disso com você.

-Pois então fale.

-Sabe tudo o que tem de acontecer na cerimônia e a responsabilidade de um casamento?

-Não exatamente, não sei todos os detalhes da cerimônia, mas sei bem das responsabildades.

-Bem, a cerimônia é dividida em três partes. Primeiro é uma parte bem parecida com o casamento trouxa, há troca de alianças e de promessas, é a união da alma, depois vocês vão para uma sala fechada com quem for o celebrante e com um casal de padrinhos, onde é realizada a parte que Dumbledore falou, possivelmente vocês teram as mentes ligadas tempo suficiente para verem um ´´resumo´´ da vida um do outro, é a união da mente. Essas são as partes mais chatas, depois vem a festa, vocês ficam lá até a hora que quiserem, depois vocês vão para a lua-de-mel, onde é feita a última parte, que consiste na união do corpo e que eu não vou entrar em detalhes porque não tô afim de conversar sobre isso com minha filha.

-Nossa, é bem mais complexo do que eu pensei.

-Querida, essa não é a pior parte. Depois disso tudo você vai ter que aturar aquele ranhoso pelo resto da vida.

-Por que apoiou isso se não ta gostando nem um pouco?

-Porque a vida é sua e você tem de tomar suas próprias decisoes, eu tô aqui só pra te ajudar, mesmo com vontade de matá-lo por saber que ele vai encostar bem mais que um dedo em você, essa foi a sua decisão. Além disso a Sarah e o Alan ja vão te dar uma bronca gigante, então deixa eles falarem por mim.

-KKKKKKKK! Sabia que lá vinha uma, o senhor não consegue ficar um minuto sem fazer uma piadinha. E o nome dele é Alex e não Alan.

-Tanto faz, tudo começa com "a" não começa?

Hermione entendeu tudo com aquela simples frase.

-Ainda a ama.

-Que?

-O senhor ainda ama a mamãe, tenta provar que não, mas não da, não vai deixar de ama-la da noite pro dia.

-Estamos mesmo tendo essa conversa?

-Pois é, que noite longa e cheia de conversas definitivas, eu vou dormir, porque sei que amanha bem cedo os garotos vao me mandar cartas ou ate mesmo vir aqui pra me interrogar sobre tudo noite, papito.

-HA! Boa noite, filhita.

**Musica:The story of us da aylor Swift.**

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki: eu nã ia parar, só estou postando por sua causa, já que parece q vc é a única que ta lendo isso aqui. Viu? Segui seu conselho, cap. maior. vou tentar mantelos assim! Vc já viu o último filme? Eu acabei de chegar do cinema, chorando horrores. É emocionante!**

**Se tem mais alguem lendo: clica nas palavras aqui em baixa, "Review this Chapter", não vai dar virus no seu PC, escreve alguma coisa sobre a fic, pode ate ser "isso tudo tá horrível, vc é mto chata e acho que o site ta melhor sem essa fic", mas escreve alguma coisa, não gasta mto tempo. Faria alguem mto feliz.**

**Bjss, Rafinha granger-potter.**


	6. Chapter 6

SALVANDO O MUNDO COM UM CASAMENTO

**CAPITULO V-CONSTRANGIMENTO**

CAPITULO VII

_-HA! Boa noite, filhita._

__

A luz do sol invadiu um quarto onde dormia uma bela jovem e acariciou seu belo rosto a despertando de doces sonhos.

Hermione abriu os olhos, soltou um suspiro, se espreguiçou e muito a contra gosto se levantou pra trocar de roupa e tomar seu café da manhã.

Ela colocou sua calça jeans basica e uma blusa de frio azul bem claro.

Ao entrar na cozinha, ela começou a preparar um chocolate quente pra ela e pro seu pai, já que ambos não gostavam de café. Começou a comer umas torradas e tomar seu chocolate quando seu pai entrou na cozinha avisando.

-Parece que você estava certa, Ronny esta lá na sala e me parece bem confuso com algo.

-Acabou com meu otimo dia, vou lá ver o que ele quer, nao coma minhas torradas e nem o meu chocolate, tem pra voce na outra xicara.

Ela foi ate a sala e respirou fundo antes de entrar.

-Bom dia Ronny.O que o tras aqui tao cedo?

-Oi verdade eu vim aqui te perguntar uma coisa.

-Pergunta entao!

-É verdade o que minha mae falou?

-O que sua mae te falou?

-Ela disse que voce vai se casar com o morcego das masmorras, com o Snape.

-É professor Snape e sim é verdade.

-Ah, bem, eu achei que minha mae tava í! O que? É verdade?

-É.

-O Harry já sabe?

-Acho que não, antes de voce começar a gritar, deixa eu te explicar(NA:rimou) o que aconteceu desde o inicio.

Eles passaram horas conversando ate que Ronny foi embora sem concordadar com a decisao da amiga e prometendo contar ao Harry tudo aquilo pra ver se ao menos ele ela escutava.

Horas de puro tedio depois...

Hermione estava tentando se distrair arrumando seu guarda roupa, que estava bem bagunçado, quando recebeu uma carta, ao ler a bendita carta ela se surpreendeu. Realmente não se pode afirmar que se conhece alguem com toda a certaza do mundo.

Ela não acreditava que Harry, seu melhor amigo, que ela considerava um irmão mais novo, tivesse escrito aquilo.

_"Hermione,_

_Eu espero que o que Ron me contou seja apenas uma brincadeira muito sem graça._

_Depois de tudo o que vivemos juntos, depois de tantas coisas, eu não acredito que você vá fazer isso com a gente._

_Logo você, quem diria que a certinha grifinória traíria seus melhores amigos pra se CASAR com um Sonserino.E o pior é que ele é o maior sonserino, o que mais nos fez mau em todos esses anos._

_Não me responda, eu vou até ai na ordem pra ouvir de voce essa historia._

_Harry"_

Nas primeiras linhas ela havia começado a chorar, afinal de contas a opinião de Harry e Ronny sempre teve muito valor pra ela, mas no final ela estava estremamente irritada, quer dizer eles estavam tentando controlar e mandar na vida dela.

Tudo bem eles serem amigos, mas disso ate agirem como os pais dela já era de mais.

Ela abriu sua gaveta de uniformes de Hogwarts e tirou de lá um pequeno livro de capa vermelha aveludada e uma caneta de tinta verde escura e desceu as escadas na direçao da biblioteca.

Aquela não era um comodo muito utilizado, entao ela deduziu que estava a salvo de qualquer pergunta ali, sem contar que os livros sempre a acalmaram.

Ela se sentou em um canto encolhida, abriu o livro e ccomeçou a escrever.

_"Oi Diario,_

_Desculpa estar tao sumida, mas tem acontecido muita coisa ultimamente e eu não tive tempo nem pra respirar, quem dira pra escrever._

_Vou falar resumidamente, porque é muita coisa pra digerir(acredite eu ainda não consegui)_

_Segundo Dumbledore e seu plano doido eu e o professor Seevero Snape(sim, o mestre de poçoes que esta ocupando no minimo metade dessas folhas) teremos que nos casar, um com o outro._

_Eu descobri que não existe divorcio no mundo bruxo e que na cerimonia toda, eu vou ver a vida dele e ele a minha, alem de que vamos ter de fazer aquilo. Eu sei que voce deve estar pensando, mas é claro que vao, isso é normal pra um casal, so que isso é parte da cerimonia e voce sabe que eu nunca...bem que eu sou virgem, entendeu o problema?_

_Eu descobri que meu pai biologico é Sirius Black, eu adorei saber que era ele e não um idiota qualquer, mas tem um problema, ele e meu futuro marido(é estranho pensar nisso) são inimigos de infancia._

_E pra fechar com chave de ouro, aqueles idiotas que eu chamo de amigos, estão com raiva de mim.O Ron veio aqui e segundo a carta do Harry ele vai vir aqui em pouco tempo, olha só que abusado:_

_(*Ela cola a carta no diario*)_

Um barulho vindo do lado de fora da biblioteca distrai Hermione que ouve vozes discutindo e vai ver o que esta pensa em deixar o diario ali, mas resolve leva-lo consigo.

-ELA NUNCA IRIA FAZER ISSO, VOCÊ FEZ ALGUMA COISA PRA ELA CONCORDAR COM ISSO!

-CLARO POTTER! EU A ENFEITIÇEI, MAS SE EU FIZ ISSO ONDE ESTAVA VOCÊ PRA SALVÁ-LA?

-O que esta acontecendo aqui?

-EU ESTAVA...

-SEGURO EM ALGUM LUGAR ONDE NADA PODERIA TE Ê SÓ PENSA EM SI MESMO...

-O QUE? CLARO QUE NÃO, HERMIONE E RON SÃO MEUS MELHORES AMIGOS E ISSO TUDO É CULPA SUA.

-MINHA? NÃO FUI EU QUE ACEITEI ISSO, FOI A SUA AMIGUINHA.

-Vocês podem me dizer o que esta acontecendo aqui?

-ELA NÃO ESTA EM SEU ESTADO NORMAL!

-JÁ CHEGA- Hermione se cansou da discussão, mas ainda conseguiu entender a última frase de Harry, que pelo olhar dela seria a última frase da vida do garoto.- O que você disse, Potter? Você me chamou de louca? Eu ouvi bem?

-Não Mi, eu...

-Saia da minha frente antes que eu te mostre do que essa doida aqui é capaz!

-Mas...

-MAS NADA, CAI FORA!- Agora ela estava realmente brava- E VOCÊ?O QUE ESTA FAZENDO AQUI?

-Eu vim lhe buscar pra resolvermos os detalhes da festa e da cerimonia, afinal vamos nos casar ainda nessas férias.

-Tá, espera que eu vou trocrar de roupa e já volto.

Ela sobe as escadas, troca de roupa e desce de novo, ao descer ela encontra seu pai e Severo discutindo. "Mas o que deu nesses homens hoje?"

**Oi. Gente, esse fim de semana minha internet deu pau. Eu tava enlouquecendo e a primeira coisa que eu pensei foi em avisar vcs. Só que qdo eu fui avisar, meu tio veio aqui e arrumou a net pra mim.**

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki: eu não conseguiria parar nem se , ri mto tbm na parte que a McGonagall faz o feitiço lá e fala pra Molly "Eu sempre quis fazer esse feitiço", logo depois da parte que voce falou.**

**Lady Luna Andrews: Bem vinda! Que bom que tem mais alguem no grupo alem de mim e da Kagome, fez uma pessoa mto feliz, viu? Me fala em que partes mais ou menos que tá faltando palavras que eu vou corrigir e concerto qdo for postar o próximo capitulo. Ainda tem muita coissa pra acontecer na história, fica ligada aí.**

**Bjss meninas e até o proximo cap.**


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo VII

_"Mas o que deu nesses homens hoje?"_

__

_PDV Hermione:_

-ELA É SÓ UMA GAROTINHA!

-EU SEI, BLACK, DIGA ISSO AO DUMBLEDORE, NÃO A MIM!

Eu desci as escadas fazendo bastante barulho com os pés, eu estava de TPM, só podia.

-Espero que não estejam falando de mim. Já disse que não sou mais uma garotinha.

-É claro que não, você não é uma garotinha, já tem dezesseis anos, já é uma adulta.

-Nós vamos ou não resolver as coisas do casamento?- Preferi ignorar, sabia que se eu respondesse não seria muito educada.

-Não, vocês não vão.-meu pai se entrometendo, de novo.

-Então eu me arrumei à toa?

-Não, você vai sair, mas não vai ser com _ele_. Você vai com a Genevra e a Tonks escolher um vestido enquanto nós dois aqui temos uma conversinha com Dumbledore.

-Isso não vai prestar - murmurrei pra mim mesma - Tá bom, que horas elas...

Fui enterrompida pelo barulho a lareira. Eram as garotas. Eu fui até a biblioteca (N/A: gente eu não lembro onde tinha uma lareira no Largo Grimaldi, nem como escreve o nome de lá, sorry) e as encontrei tirando as cinzas da lareira de suas roupas e cabelos.

-Mione!

Gina, assim que me viu, parou de arrumar as roupas e me abraçou, eu estava surpresa por ela ainda não ter gritado comigo por causa do casamento.

-Oi, Gi. Tava morrendo de saudade.

-Eu também amiga! Que loucura isso de você se casar agora, mau acreditei quando minha mãe falou, mas depois de ver a cara do Ronald eu tive certeza.

-Você não vai gritar comigo ou algo do tipo?

-Não, eu acho isso legal, além do que sei que foi sua decisão e é minha obrigação te apoiar.

-Eu também tô aqui, sabia?

-Oi Tonks!Desculpa, me empolguei em ouvir que alguém não tá me julgando que acabei esquecendo de você.

-Tudo bem,Mione. Eu sei como isso é difícil, eu ainda estou tentando fazer o Remo entender que eu realmente amo ele e que eu quero me casar.

-Deve estar sendo dificil mesmo. –Nós fizemos uma pausa dramatica, cada uma refleindo sobre suas vidas amorosas, até que eu me cansei da nostalgia e as tirei daquele torpor. –Mas chega disso, vamos logo, afinal escolher um vestido de noiva perfeito pra mim não vai ser fácil, muito menos rápido.

Nós entramos na lareira e, após um breve até logo para meu pai e Severo, que por acaso é bem estranho chamá-lo assim,fomos direto à uma loja bruxa de vestido de noiva, sugerida pela Tonks.

-Esse estilista é o melhor, já estou até pensando no meu vestido de noiva, com certeza vai ser com ele.

-Os vestidos são realmente lindos –Comentei depois de vislumbrar alguns modelos expostos.

-Realmente –Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim, era uma voz de homem, uma voz desconhecida –Mas essas não são as minhas melhores criações. Me sigam senhoritas.

Nós fomos com ele até seu ateliê, que ficava ligado aquela sala onde nós chegamos por um corredor.

-Então - perguntou-nos depois que nos sentamos em volta de uma mesinha daquelas que os trouxas põe em volta de piscinas.- Que tipo de vestido estão precisando?

-Um vestido de noiva –Foi Gina quem respondeu.

-Oh! Que maravilha, quem é a sortuda que encontrou o principe de sua vida?- Eu estava considerando o fato de que talvez aquela coisa de todo estilista e cabeleireiro serem gays era um mito, mas depois dessa desisti de tentar provar contra isso.

-Eu, senhor.- Respondi timidamente.

-Ora! Parabéns, mas me chame de Leo, senhor me faz parecer velho.

-Claro, Leo.

Derrepente notei como Tonks havia ficado calada derrepente e dei uma olhada nela, me assustei. Tonks estava com uma expressão de dor, estava suando frio e estava meio esverdeada.

-Tonks, tudo bem?

Depois disso tudo aconteceu muito rápido, com a minha frase, Leo e Gina olharam para ela preocupados, ela por sua vez parecia que ia botar tudo pra fora, mas antes que ela vomitasse, ouviu-se um baque e Tonks caiu da cadeira, desacordada.

Nós três nos desesperamos, mas, como sempre, eu raciocinei rápido e organizei tudo.

Me abaixei e senti sua pulsação, seu coração batia, depois eu verifiquei a respiração, normal.

-Leo, você tem alcool aqui?

-Tenho.

-Pegue pra mim, por favor e algodão também. Gina, me ajude a acomodá-la aqui no chão mesmo.

-Tá.

Em pouco tempo eu esteva com um frasco de alcool nas mãos, um algodão e Tonks estava acomodada no chão, com a cabeça nas pernas dobradas de Gina.

Eu embebedei o algodão com o alcool e o segurei próximo ao nariz de Tonks, que abriu os olhos, confusa.

-Calma, você desmaiou mas parece bem. Como está se sentindo?

-Tonta.-respondeu ela com a voz fraca.

-É melhor levarmos ela até o St. Mungos. Se for algo sério o me mata por não cuidar dela como prometi.

Gina parecia realmente preocupada, então Leo nos ajudou a levá-la até lá, já que ela claramente não conseguia ficar em pé.

Ao chegarmos no hospital,Tonks foi levada para fazer uns exames e depois nós ficamos eperando os resultados.

?- Perguntou um enfermeiro ao parar na nossa frente.

-Sim?

-Aqui estão os resultados, qualquer duvida é só perguntar na secretaria.

-Obrigada.

Tonks abriu o envelope que lhe foi entregue e arregalou os olhos assustada, matando a mim e a Gina de curiosidade e preocupação, o que seria dessa vez?

-O que foi? É algo grave?

Eu não aguentava de curiosidade, será que ela tinha alguma doença grave? Não podia ser, a menos que... Será?

-Eu... eu tô...

-Fala logo mulher.- Agora é a Gina que esta nervosa, daqui a pouco a ruiva vai dar um ataque e gritar em pleno hospital.

Após varias tentativas frustradas de falar, Tonks me entregou o papel, ela tremia muito e tinha os olhos arregalados. Eu passei os olhos rápidamente pelo pergaminho e tambem arregalei-os, mas a cara da Gina de que iria me matar se eu não falasse logo me impediu de ler mais cuidadosamente.

-A Tonks está grávida!

-O que?

-É. E de gemeos!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Eu não disse que a ruiva ia gritar no hospital?- Parabéns, Tonks! Aí diz o sexo dos bebes?

Eu dei mais uma passada de olho.

-Não, mas também é muito cedo pra saber.

-Ai. Meu . Merlim.- A nova mamãe finalmente falou algo.- Eu tô gravida! De gemeos! Que legal!

Depois dessa eu não aguentei, cai na gargalhada, que foi acompanhada pelas duas, com direito até a gritinho de comemoração.

-OK. Agora que sabemos o que eu tenho, nós vamos escolher o vestido da Mione.

-Nada disso! Nós vamos pra sede, você vai descansar e depois vamos arrumar um vestido pra mim.

Nós voltamos pela lareira. Esse tipo de transporte sempre me deixava meio tonta, mas assim que chegamos eu tive que socorrer a Tonks que deixou a comida toda voltar bem no tapete da biblioteca. Pra piorar, quando eu levantei meu olhar quem eu vejo?

Remo Lupin(que correu pra ver como estava a Tonks), Sirius Black(que segurou a Gina quando ela caiu da lareira), Severo Snape(que apenas levantou uma sonbrancelha, não sei se de sarcasmo ou de curiosidade, provavelmente sarcasmo) e Alvo Dumbledore(que simplesmente assistia a tudo com um discreto sorriso de divertimento).

-Acho melhor deixarmos os dois a sós para conversarem- disse Dumbledore quase expusando todo mundo dali.

Ao sair e a Gina demos um sorrisinho de boa sorte pra Tonks.

Todos foram pra cozinha, parecia que estavamos como pré adolescentes: garotas de um lado "garotos" de outro.

-Aonde estavamos antes delas nos enterromperem? -Começou meu pai. –Ah!Como pude me esquecer? POR QUE?

-Não use esse tom com o diretor, Black, ele sabe o que faz.

-Claro, você é o maior beneficiado, não é Snape.-Black

-Eu também não concordo, mas não vai conseguir mudar a cabeça desse velho senil.-Snape

-Escute-o, ele já tentou muito, meu caro.-Dumbledore

Não precisa ser gênio pra saber sobre o que eles estavam falando. Meu pai tem dupla personalidade? Ontem ele estava dizendo que me apoiava na minha decisão e agora esta criticando?

-Cadê aquele coisa toda de "vou te apoiar, deixa sua mãe e o Alex te darem uma bronca"?

Eu não pude ouvir a resposta dele, porque bem nessa hora ouvimos um grito de alegria vindo da biblioteca e logo depois Remo entrou na cozinha puxando a Tonks pela mão delicadamente.

-Vocês não vão acreditar! Eu vou ser pai!

Meu pai foi comprimentar o melhor amigo, seguido de proveitei pra sair de fininho e ir pro meu cantinho na precisava pensar em como contar aos meus pais que iria me casar.

A única coisa que eles não queriam era que eu me casasse tão cedo como eles, queriam que eu curtisse a vida.

Eles não permitiriam o meu casamento facilmente muito menos se souberem que não é por amor.

Isso esta cada vez melhor, agora vou ter que mentir pra eles e me fingir de apaixonada.

-Com licença?

Eu levei o maior susto com a voz_ dele_.

-Oi. Você me assustou, da próxima vez faça mas barulho ao entrar.

Ele se sentou do meu lado no chão. Acho que ele esta se sentindo culpado por tudo isso. Idiota, a escolha foi minha, lembra?

-Como foi o dia?- Ganhei só uma levantada de sombrancelha- Eu só não gosto de silencio de mais.

-Tá,podemos organizar as coisas pra esse casamento idiota.- Depois dessa eu tive que levantar a sombrancelha. Parece que ele tem o mesmo problema do meu pai:personalidade dupla.

-Ótimo, então podemos ver pra começar... o dia em que vamos na minha casa contar aos meus pais que vamos nos casar.

-Que tal amanhã?

-É uma boa ideia, os dois vão estar em casa na parte da manhã, já que é sábado. Só que...

Como eu falo isso pra ele? Não é simples contar que vamos ter que fingir ser um casal apaixonado enquanto estivermos lá.

-Só que o que?- Disse ele em uma tentativa de me fazer falar mais rápido. Vamos lá garota, você não foi pra grifinória atoa.

-.-UFA!

-Não entendi uma palavra.

...Outro.

Acho que foram as palavras mais dificeis da minha vida.

-Tudo bem.-Ele só conseguiu falar depois de uma enoooooooorme pausa- Mas já ta tarde e é melhor eu ir embora, te pego amanhã as pronta.

-Sim, senhor.

Ele entrou na lareira e eu subi pro meu quarto.

Eu me arrumei pra dormir e resolvi escrever um bilhete pro meu pai e colar na porta do quarto dele avisando aonde eu iria pela manhã.

Estava tão cansada que logo que me deitei eu consegui dormir.

Tive um sonho bem estranho, lembro que era algo relacionado a poções, uma mulher, acho que era eu, um homem que me lembra de alguem e um bebe muito fofo, parecia ser o filhinho do que o casal estava brincando com o bebe em um laboratório de poções e todos três pareciam muito felizes.

Acordei me sentindo muito bem, até me lembrar que hoje eu iria contar sobre meu casamento pros meus pais.

Olhei o relógio e eram oito e meia da manhã, corri pra me arrumar, meu banheiro ficou mais bagunçado que o normal e eu joguei um monte de roupas na cama até achar a que eu queria,mas não dava tempo de arrumar nada,desci correndo as escadas, quase caindo e fui arrumar meu café da manhã.

Eu não gostava muito de pedir nada ao Monstro,a menos que fosse realmente preciso, por isso eu mesma preparava o café da manhã.

Dessa vez só deu pra pegar uns biscoitos, olhei no relógio, cinco pras nove. Corri escada acima e escovei meus dentes, corri escada abaixo bem a tempo de ouvir a porta da frente da casa se fechar.

Me recompus e fui ao encontro dele.

-Bom dia.- comprimentei.

-Vamos?

-Claro. Não há como evitar.

Nós fomos até a porta da lançou um feitiço ilusório sobre nós e aparatamos em um beco a duas quadras da minha ele sabia onde aparantar era um segredo.

Andamos em silencio até a casa,mas antes de passarmos do portão eu achei melhor lembra-lo.

-Eles não sabem de nada sobre o casamento, então tente parecer que me ama, por favor, seja gentil.

-Eu sei o que fazer.

Depois disso eu abri o portão e toquei a que eu sabia onde estava a chave reserva, mas achei melhor esperar que eles abrissem a porta. Já era susto de mais.A porta estava sendo aberta, era agora.

-Filha?-Minha mãe abriu o maior sorriso ao me ver, só depois ela notou o homem ao meu lado.- E o senhor, quem é?

**Oi! Feliz dia do amigo pra vcs! Não tem muito o que dizer. Vamos aos coments então.**

**Lady Luna Andrews: ela tava de tpm, ou simplesmente toda o pressão subiu à cabeça. Da pra entender né?**

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki: sua animação é contagiante! Nesse capitulo não teve uma cena gigante dos dois, mas o dialogo deles vai te ajudar a aguentar até o grande momento. E maldita seja a Tpm(temporada proibida pra machos XD)**

**Maluh Weasley H. Volturi Snape: nome grande! Que bom que vc amou a fic. Eu vi o filme na estréia. Eu ia ver a pré estreia, mas qdo minha mãe deixou não tinha mais ingresso. :( Vc tem um fã clube? Que legal! To imaginando vcs de comensais no cinema, tinha mta gente caracterizada? **

**Bjss e até o proxim capitulo!**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO XIII-E AGORA?

_-Filha?-Minha mãe abriu o maior sorriso ao me ver, só depois ela notou o homem ao meu lado. - E o senhor, quem é?_

-Mãe!- Eu praticamente pulei no colo dela. Que coisa infantil pra quem já esta noiva. Quer dizer pra qualquer um.- Temos muito o que conversar. Será que podemos entrar?Lá dentro eu te conto quem é ele. _Quando tiver um lugar macio por perto, pra quando desmaiar. _- A última parte foi pra mim mesma.

-Claro, claro. Entrem e fiquem a vontade enquanto chamo seu pai, sim?

Ela nos deu espaço pra entrar e foi correndo até a cozinha, meu pai ainda devia estar tomando café da manha. Odeio estraga a primeira refeição das pessoas, sei bem como isso é ruim.

-Filha!- Meu pai veio até mim e me deu um daqueles abraços quebra-costela. - Você cresceu desde a ultima vez em que nos vimos.- Ele bagunçou meus cabelos naquele típico e irritante gesto paterno.- E o senhor é...?

E agora? O que ele vai dizer? Espero que seja delicado. Cruza os dedos.

-Sou Severo Snape.

-Prazer Sr. Snape, sou Alex Granger, pai da Hermione, como o senhor deve ter percebido.- Meu pai apertou a mão de Severo e deu aquele sorriso simpático.

-O prazer é meu Sr. Granger.

-Que isso, me chame de Alex, senhor me faz parecer velho.

-Tudo bem, Alex. E a senhora - Completou olhando minha mãe. - Deve ser a senhora Granger –Minha mãe estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo, mão esta que foi beijado por ele, não é que ele consegue ser bonzinho quando quer? –Já vi de onde Hermione tirou toda a beleza.

Perai! Para o mundo que eu quero descer! Severo Snape, o professor mais temido de Hogwarts, o espião duplo, o melhor mestre de poções da Grã-bretanha e o homem mais arrogante e sonserino que eu conheço acabou de elogiar, não só a minha mãe, mas a mim também? Acho que é um ET que o possuiu se é que isso pode acontecer.

Depois disso, minha mãe sorriu envergonhada e contente e meu pai fechou a cara tentando entender. Eu acho que simplesmente corei.

-Mãe, pai, temos algo a contar. Sentem-se, por favor.

Eles se olharam longamente com, o quem sabe o que vem por ai. Pra ajudá-los, eu me sentei no sofá e puxei o mestre de poções junto, até que por fim, meus pais se sentaram.

-Bem... - eu suspirei mais uma vez, tentando prolongar o tempo, fechei os olhos e quando os abri já sabia o que dizer.- A um tempo atrás, eu percebi que estava apaixonada, mas eu estava muito triste, porque tinha quase certeza de que não era correspondida. Um dia porem eu descobri que ele também me amava e nós começamos a namorar escondidos.-Não sei de onde saiu, acho que me inspirei em alguma história que eu li.- E a dois dias atrás nós resolvemos que queríamos viver juntos pra sempre e... Severo e eu vamos nos casar.

-Com a permissão de vocês, é claro.

Meus pais estavam muito, muito surpresos com aquilo tudo e eu podia sentir o homem ao meu lado segurando as perguntas sobre aquela história que eu inventei.

-Vocês se amam de verdade?- Minha mãe parecia a menos afetada pela história.

-Sim. - Respondeu Severo.

-Muito. -completei e pra tornar mais realista dei um sorriso, que eu esperava ser apaixonado, pra Snape.

-Se vocês se amam, não somos nós que vamos impedir que um casal seja feliz. Não é, Alex?

-Claro- murmurou meu pai- minha menininha...

-E vocês já têm algo pronto? Como vai ser o casamento?

-Algumas coisas já foram feitas. - O que já foi feito que eu não to sabendo?- Os papeis já foram organizados no ministério da magia e já temos uma das partes do casamento completamente pronta. Dumbledore ira realizar os feitiços necessários.

-E quanto ao vestido? Já providenciaram?

-Eu, Gina e Tonks fomos ontem encomendar, mas a Tonks passou mal. Acredita que ela ta grávida de gêmeos?

-Que bom!

-Pois é, mas aí nós acabamos não vendo vestido nenhum.

-Então considerem essa questão pronta. Você pode usar meu vestido, querida. Venha, vamos lá em cima pra vê-lo, tenho certeza que esses homens agüentam um tempo sem nós duas.

Antes de subir as escadas eu olhei pro meu futuro marido e pro meu pai, os dois estavam se encarando, não to gostando.

-Se comportem!-avisei.

**PDV. Severo Snape:**

Quando as duas subiram a escada eu já sabia que seria bombardeado de perguntas pelo meu futuro... sogro.

-Então, Severo, por que se apaixonou pela Mione?

-Ela é uma garota linda e inteligente, não há como não se apaixonar.

-E como você pretende manter uma família? Creio que quer ter filhos, não?

-Meu salário de professor é muito bom e eu tenho uma quantia alta de herança no banco, mas nós ainda não planejamos ter filhos, pelo menos por enquanto.

Eu sabia que nunca iríamos ter filhos, afinal de contas sei muito bem de onde os bebes vem e é claro que nós dois não vamos... A não ser claro por causa da cerimônia que é inevitável. Só que o pai dela não precisa saber disso.

Ser um ótimo ator ajuda muito nessas horas.

-Não seria bom mesmo ter filhos no meio de uma guerra.

-Pois é, seria loucura. -Cadê aquelas duas que não descem nunca?

-Agora, de homem pra homem, nós dois aqui temos quase a mesma idade-ele tinha que mencionar isso?- então quero saber se você não vai quebrar o coração dela depois, minha filha parece realmente amar você.

-Farei o melhor que puder pra fazê-la feliz, não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer a Hermione. Tem a minha palavra.

-Isso é bom. Já que é assim, bem vindo à família!

**PDV Hermione Granger:**

Eu subi com a minha mãe e nós fomos até o quartinho da bagunça, onde fica tudo o que nós não usamos mais, mas não queremos jogar fora.

O vestido era tradicional, branco, tomara que caia cheio de pedras, lindo. (n/a: . Vestido da hermione.).

-Tem certeza de que quer se casar tão nova?Você nem terminou a escola e tem essa guerra.

-Mãe, eu entendo a sua preocupação, mas eu tenho certeza, se esperarmos de mais pode não acontecer exatamente por causa da guerra e queremos dar um motivo pra alegria no meio disso tudo.

-Se você o ama, não há o que temer, ele pode magoá-la algumas vezes, mas os homens são assim mesmo, você vai ter que passar por cima de muitas coisas que ele fizer e disser, porque todos eles são cabeças quentes e fazem coisas muito idiotas.

-Eu agüento isso tudo mãe, pode acreditar.

-Se precisar de qualquer coisa é só aparecer, nem precisa avisar antes. -Ela fez aquela carinha de choro e quase desidratou de tanto chorar no meu ombro.- Minha menininha vai se casar.

Ficamos um bom tempo ali, depois que ela chorou tivemos que dar um jeito nos olhos vermelhos e no nariz escorrendo.

Ao descer as escadas eu suspirei aliviada, achei que encontraria os homens brigando, mas eles estavam simplesmente conversando sobre um assunto de homens, que foi interrompido com a nossa chegada.

-Acho melhor nós irmos embora, temos muito que resolver.

-Tudo bem, mas voltem pra jantar hoje.

Eu olhei pro Severo e ele assentiu discretamente.

-Tudo bem. Que horas?

-As oito, assim dá tempo de arrumar tudo. Tem alguma coisa especial que queiram comer? Vamos comemorar esse noivado.

-Não, na verdade eu não conheço muitos pratos trouxas. - desculpou-se meu noivo.

-Ótimo, uma surpresa então. Traga Sirius também Hermione.

Sou só eu ou mais alguém notou que não vai dar muito certo isso?

Ao chegarmos à minha casa, encontramos o diretor, com quem passamos a tarde toda organizando mais coisas do casamento. Pelo menos já estava quase tudo arrumado.

Eu me arrumei em uma hora, que foi? Ser mulher tem dessas coisas, além disso, era minha comemoração de noivado. (n/a: ./looks/1624451 Roupa dela XD)

Quando eu desci meu pai e Severo já estavam prontos me esperando na cozinha, os dois ficaram ótimos de terno e pelo olhar que eu recebi dos dois eu devia estar bem também, fomos via lareira.

O jantar foi tranqüilo, nenhuma discussão, os homens conversaram animadamente e eu e minha mão ficamos comentando sobre umas revistas que ela me mostrou sobre casamentos.

Naquela noite eu não dormi muito bem, agora o fato de que em breve eu iria me casar estava começando a me deixar com medo e atrapalhou meu sono, assim como nos quatro dias seguintes, onde terminamos de organizar o casamento, que seria no domingo, dali a quatro dias.

Gina, Tonks, Remo e Harry seriam os padrinhos. Severo não reclamou muito das garotas nem de Remo, mas ficou muito irado quanto a Harry, mas como não tinha mais ninguém que ele quisesse como padrinho, ele teve que aceitar. Eu até chamaria o Rony, mas ele ainda ta meio bravo comigo.

Depois de três dias, Harry percebeu que estava errado e me pediu desculpas, disse que continuaria odiando Severo, mas que iria me apoiar, pois ele sabia que eu iria "sofrer muito nas garras do morcego das masmorras", palavras dele.

Tudo esta pronto, agora é esperar pelo domingo.

**Bonus: conhecendo a sogra!**

Um dia depois de organizarmos o casamento, Severo me levou para conhecer a mãe dele. Eu acordei hiper cedo, pois estava muito nervosa, afinal não é todo dia que se conhece a sogra.

Ele nos aparatou em frente a uma casinha de campo. Tocou a campainha e se virou pra mim.

-Não precisa fingir nada, é só deixar-la chegar a suas próprias conclusões e concordar.

-Esta bem.

Aporta foi aberta por uma senhora. Ela olhou surpresa para nós dois e nos deu espaço para entrar. Ela fechou a porta assim que passamos por ela.

-Que eu saiba, você deveria aparecer aqui semana que vem. - Começou a mulher. Ela tinha cabelos negros que estavam presos em um coque firme, olhos de um tom escuro, que eram um pouco mais claros que os de Severo. Cheguei a conclusão de que é a minha... sogra.

-Tenho uma noticia pra senhora, mãe.

-Ótimo, sentem-se.

A casa era bem arrumadinha, nos sentamos em frente a ela.

-Por motivos que não vem ao caso, eu e Hermione- Apontou pra mim- vamos nos casar daqui a alguns dias.

-O QUE? SEVERO PRINCE SNAPE- Eu me assustei com isso, esperava qualquer coisa, menos gritos- ESPERO QUE ISSO SEJA UMA BRINCADEIRA!

-Não é mãe.- Pela primeira, e provavelmente última vez, eu vi Severo Snape abaixar a cabeça pra alguém.

-COMO? – Após uma pausa ela arregalou os olhos e voltou a gritar – VOCÊ NÃO ENGRAVIDOU A MENINA, NÃO, NÉ? SE FOR ISSO, SAIBA QUE É MELHOR COMEÇAR A CORRER.

Ele ficou chocado de mais pra responder, eu achei melhor o fazer antes que ela o azarasse.

- Não, senhora.- os olhos dela viraram rápidos em minha direção.-Eu com certeza não estou grávida e nem sou uma oportunista, nem nada do tipo. Se a senhora puder se acalmar, seria melhor pra todo mundo.

Por um momento, achei que ele iria me azarar. Acho que fui atrevida demais.

-Tudo bem, acaba de ganhar meu respeito senhorita...

-Black, senhora.

- Ora, ora. Tinha de ser uma Black, petulante. Estuda em Hogwarts?- Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente- De que casa você é?

-Grifinória. Como meu pai.

-Seu pai foi da grifinoria? Sirius Black?

-É.

-Melhor ainda. O homem fez tudo o que os membros das famílias sangue puro queriam fazer, se rebelou completamente, pena foi seu fim.

-Black ainda esta vivo, mãe- disse, finalmente, Severo- É triste e depressivo esse fato mas é a verdade.

-Não devia falar assim sobre seu sogro, ainda mais na frente da filha dele com quem esta comprometido.

-Tudo bem. Esse dois não terão jeito nunca, discutem como crianças por um doce.

Eileen, minha sogra, me contou varias coisas sobre Severo, me mostrou fotos e recortes de jornais, passamos uma tarde muito agradável juntas, só não foi boa pra Severo, que murmurava que isso era injusto, que ele não tinha escutado nada sobre minha infância e blábláblá. Nem liguei, me diverti bastante.

**Oi! Eu já escrevi o próximo capitulo, que vai ser o casamento, mas resolvi postá-lo em três partes, mais emoção, sabe? Daqui uns dias eu posto.**

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki: e incentiva mesmo, não há como ler uma review dessas e não se sentir motivada. Foi muito engraçado imaginar essa cena, Severo Snape conhecendo os sogros. Tadinho. O sonho... melhor não falar nada, ou estrago uma surpresa, não se esqueça do sonho.**

**Lady Luna Andrews: o dumbie é completamente excêntrico! Tomara que sim, com dois bebes e do jeito que o remo é certinho, deve casar sim. Como disse pra Kagome ali em cima, não posso falar sobre o sonho, mas não esquece dele não. Ainda tem muito sobre isso.**

**Bjss, Rafinha granger-potter.**


	9. casamento I

CAPITULO IX- O CASAMENTO(PART.I)

PDV. HERMIONE:

Os dias que faltavam para o casamento passaram como um borrão, logo eu estava sendo acordada aos berros pela Sra. Weasley, que já tinha levado as minhas refeições pro quarto, onde eu passaria o dia todo me arrumando.

Minha mãe, Gina, Tonks e até a Luna, vieram pouco depois que eu terminei meu café-da-manhã e já começaram a arrumar o quarto, abriram espaços para uma mesa com maquiagem e um canto com coisas pra cabelos, sem contar que quase criaram outro guarda roupas só pras peças que eu iria usar durante as cerimônias.

Organizar as coisas por ordem de uso e toda a arrumação gastou três horas, depois elas começaram a depilar, esfoliar e hidratar toda a minha pele, o que demorou muito.

Depois do almoço foi à hora de arrumar as unhas, tomar um banho longo de banheira e arrumar o cabelo que ficou preso em um coque com uns cachos soltos, depois eu iria colocar o véu.

Faltando uma hora pra descer as mulheres me ajudaram a colocar o vestido, a luva, o véu e o salto, que era prata.

A festa e a primeira parte da cerimônia seriam no jardim atrás da mansão Black, pra ser mais fácil pra mim me arrumar e chegar "ilesa".

Quando chegou a hora, meu pai Alex subiu, as mulheres já tinham, ido se arrumar e me deixaram sozinha, eu fiquei ouvindo musica, até começar a tocar "The story of us" da Taylor, que me lembrou daquela vergonha toda que eu passei a apenas alguns dias atrás.

-Nossa! Levaram minha garotinha e te deixaram no lugar?

-HAHA! Sem essa Sr. Granger. Então, preparado?

-Eu que devia perguntar isso pra você. Não acha?- Perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

-Não, porque eu já estava preparada desde o momento que disse sim ao pedido de casamento.

Ele me abraçou e me estendeu o braço. Nós descemos as escadas lentamente, por causa do meu vestido. Eu tinha combinado que na primeira parte eu entraria com Alex e na segunda com a porta ser aberta.

Sabe aquela coisa toda de estar preparada? Pois é, eu comecei a tremer e suar frio, a hora estava chegando.

O jardim estava lindo, com cadeiras postas como em uma igreja trouxa, havia flores decorando todo o lugar, um pequeno altar montado mais a frente já ocupado por Dumbledore e todos os padrinhos e por ele. O lugar também já estava cheio, parecia que todos já haviam chegado.

Quando eu e meu pai passamos pela porta começou a tocar a marcha nupcial, que musica mais idiota, só conseguiu me deixar mais nervosa.

-Se controla - murmurou meu pai pra mim.

-Estou me controlando. -respondi enquanto sorria pra todos os rostos conhecidos e desconhecidos no meio da multidão.

A caminhada até o altar foi rápida demais pro meu gosto. Logo eu pude ouvir meu pai dizendo pra Severo cuidar bem de mim, me dar um beijo na testa e ir se sentar ao lado de minha mãe.

-Estamos aqui hoje para celebrar a união de duas pessoas que nos são muito queridas e que encontraram um no outro a felicidade, a compreensão e, principalmente, o amor.

Dumbledore falou por uns bons cinqüenta minutos sobre amor, vida a dois e coisas do tipo, eu estava tão nervosa que nem consegui prestar muita atenção. Eu olhava toda hora pro sonserino ao meu lado pelo canto do olho e tentava imaginar se aquilo tudo, esse dia todo, foi tão estranho pra ele como foi pra mim.

Ao fim do discurso de Dbledore, eu e Severo nos viramos de frente um pro outro, ele pegou minha mão esquerda e uma das alianças que estavam em cima da mesa.

-Eu, Severo Snape, recebo você, Hermione Black, como minha esposa - ele repetia as palavras sussurradas por Dumbledore e colocava a aliança em meu dedo anelar, sem tirar desviar seus olhos dos meus - e te prometo ser fiel, amar e respeitar, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, por todos os dias da nossa vida, até que a morte nos separe.

Eu podia ouvir as mulheres chorando a minha volta.

-Eu, Hermione Black, recebo você, Severo Snape, como meu marido - eu forçava a minha voz, que teimava em tremer, quase não podia falar. Bendito feitiço que fez com que todos ouvissem o que eu disse - e te prometo ser fiel, amar e respeitar, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, por todos os dias da nossa vida, até que a morte nos separe.

-Pelo poder a mim investido, eu os declaro, marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

O que? Que papo é esse de "pode beijar a noiva"? Eu tinha esquecido dessa parte. Meu Merlin, eu nem acredito nisso, meus pais devem se orgulhar muito de mim, meu primeiro beijo vai ser no meu casamento. Vai ser santa assim lá na...

Ele se aproximou devagar ainda sem desviar os olhos, acho que viu o pânico que eu senti e não quis me assustar. Que fofo!

Quando os lábios dele finalmente encontraram os meus, uma corrente elétrica passou pos todo o meu corpo, parecia que eu estava em outro mundo, ele me segurou pela cintura delicadamente, o que foi ótimo, já que minhas pernas amoleceram e eu não podia sustentar meu peso sozinha. Foram apenas poucos segundos, mas me tiraram do sério.

Quando ele se afastou eu recobrei, mais ou menos, os sentidos e pude ouvir os aplausos e assovios dos convidados, eu olhei pra ele e corei, acho que também lhe dei um sorriso tímido.

Não tive tempo de notar mais nada, porque logo estávamos saindo de braços dados pelo corredor e entrando na casa novamente, sendo seguidos prontamente pelos padrinhos e por meus pais e pela minha sogra, Eileen.

PDV. SEVERO:

Minha manhã foi completamente normal, eu levantei no horário de sempre e fiz as mesmas coisas dos dias anteriores. Isso até eu me lembrar que era o dia do meu casamento.

Eu achei aquilo tudo muito irônico, sobre meu casamento. Um dia eu me imaginei casando com Lily, até já tinha visualizado como seria. E agora eu vou me casar com uma garota que como ela é nascida trouxa, estudiosa, inteligente e grifinoria.

CÔMICO!

Eu comecei a me arrumar às três horas, tão cedo assim porque teria que ir buscar minha mãe em casa antes de ir pra mansão Black, onde seria a cerimônia.

Ao chegar à casa da minha mãe eu tive que ficar sentado na sala por mais um século esperando ela se arrumar, até parecia à noiva!

-Vamos querido?

-Claro, depois de cinco milênios...

-Não reclame, devia era estar agradecido por não ser você a noiva, a coitada deve ter sido acordada bem cedo.

E eu agradeço, mas não posso falar isso pra ela, não se eu quiser sair daqui hoje, senão ela vai dar aquela bronca e vir com todo aquele blábláblá que enjoa e dá sono.

Chegamos lá e fomos enxotados pros jardins dos fundos da casa, onde os convidados, Alvo, os padrinhos, Black e a mãe de Hermione já esperavam.

Colocaram-me no altar de frente pra Alvo, que tinha um sorrisinho divertido no rosto, e a minha mãe se sentou ao lado de Lupin e Tonks.

A ho passava e nada de ela descer, será que percebeu a idiotice daquilo e resolveu fugir? Não me surpreenderia. Não sei por que, mas isso me deixou bem nervoso.

-Não se preocupe meu menino. Ela vai descer daqui a pouco.

-Quem disse que estou preocupado, Alvo?

Eu não pude ouvir a resposta, pois bem nessa hora a música começou a tocar e eu me virei pra vê-la entrar de braços dados com o pai. Parece que ela não desistiu, burra!

Qualquer tipo de pensamento coerente fugiu da minha cabeça assim que a vi. Ela estava com cara de mulher madura, se bem que ela é mesmo.

Ela e Alex caminhavam lentamente até chegarem à minha frente, onde ele deu um beijo em sua testa logo depois de mandar a minha pessoa cuidar bem dela.

Então Alvo começou a falar e eu sinceramente estava tentando entender o que ele falava, mas não consegui captar muita coisa, só o final, onde ele mandou nos virarmos de frente um pro outro e trocarmos os votos.

Segurei sua mão e senti que ela tremia.

-Eu, Severo Snape, recebo você, Hermione Black, como minha esposa – eu repetia as palavras ditas por Alvo enquanto colocava o anel no dedo anelar esquerdo dela e lhe mirava os olhos (n/a: to me sentindo poética... NOT: D)–e te prometo ser fiel, amar e respeitar, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, por todos os dias da nossa vida, até que a morte nos separe.

Agora era a vez dela, ela estava bem nervosa e se atrapalhou um pouco na hora de pegar a aliança.

-Eu, Hermione Black, recebo você, Severo Snape, como meu marido - ela precisou da ajuda do feitiço feito silenciosamente por Alvo para que todos a escutassem - e te prometo ser fiel, amar e respeitar, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, por todos os dias da nossa vida, até que a morte nos separe.

-Pelo poder a mim investido, eu os declaro, marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Eu tinha esquecido dessa parte e pela cara assustada que ela fez, não era o único. Ela estava com medo disso, por isso eu fui devagar, dando tempo pra ela se acostumar com o inevitável.

Quando a beijei, foi diferente, uma sensação boa, os lábios dela eram quentes e... Inexperientes. Era impressão minha ou era o primeiro beijo dela? Devia ser impressão, já que ela tinha dezesseis anos e andava pra cima e pra baixo com dois garotos.

Foi bem curto o selinho, nem beijo era, logo estávamos saindo pelo corredor e entrando na casa ao som das palmas, sendo seguidos pelas pessoas que estavam em cima do altar.

Alvo já havia entrando enquanto nos beijávamos e esperava num quarto da mansão especialmente arrumado pra próxima parte do casamento. Era agora que a coisa ficava séria de verdade.

PDV. HERMIONE:

As mulheres me arrastaram de novo pro quarto, só que dessa vez apenas Tonks ficou pra me ajudar.

Pra essa parte do casamento eu precisaria de outra roupa. Dessa vez uma mais simples e de menos maquiagem.

Meus cabelos foram soltos e todas as jóias e maquiagem foram tiradas. Era como um ritual. Tonks e Lupin foram os escolhidos pra entrarem na sala, então Tonks tinha que me arrumar. Tínhamos que desfazer tudo e colocar outra roupa. Sem sapatos nem acessórios.

(n/a: Roupa da Mione: **./looks/1635699** )

Eu me vesti e corremos até uma das portas daquele corredor. Os homens já nos esperavam na porta, doidinhos pra entrar.

Dumbledore abriu magicamente a porta, e entramos silenciosamente. Eu e meu pai Sirius logo depois de Severo e Eileen e Remo e Tonks por último.

A sala estava escura, a única fonte de luz dali era uma pequena chama que queimava no centro do lugar. Sinistro.

Dumbledore nos organizou em volta do fogo sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Então foi a hora de os noivos darem as mãos por cima do fogo, aí os padrinhos estenderam as mão direitas sobre as nossas e os pais colocaram suas mãos sobre nossos recitou umas palavras em outra língua, que logo reconheci como a língua morta dos duendes, e derrepente tudo escureceu.

**Oi galera!**

**Tenho que comentar algumas coisinhas: **

**-todo homem é igual mesmo né? Até o nosso amado professor reclama de uma mulher demorar a se arrumar!**

**-sobre o beijo, bom, eu não sei se fiquei boa à descrição, eu achei bem clichê, mas eu tive que apelar pras coisas que eu já li em outras fics, já que sou BV *autora hiper corada*, por isso quero opiniões sobre.**

**-Já tenho o casamento e a lua de mel prontos, só que como sou uma autora meio má, vou postar um cap. por dia. Pra deixar todo mundo curioso, só por isso.**

**-Vcs estão conseguindo ver as imagens?**

**Lady Luna Andrews: a Eileen ganhou uma fã, né? Realmente, ela foi bem cruel com o Sevie. Daqui a uns capítulos o sonho vai aparecer de novo, fica ligada aí.**

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki: parece que a Eileen tem mais uma fã! É gigante a diferença entre ele conhecer os sogros e ela conhecer a sogra, os pais dela são piores que a Eileen, tadinhos. Vou matar todo mundo de curiosidade quanto ao sonho, ele vai aparecer de novo viu?**

**Vi Alves: bem-vinda! Estou trabalhando quanto ao tamanho dos caps. Espero que continue gostando da fic, o que achou da primeira parte do casamento?**

**Bjss, Rafinha granger-potter**


	10. casamento II

CAPITULO X- O CASAMENTO()

CAPITULO XIII - O CASAMENTO (PART. II)

PDV. HERMIONE:

_Dumbledore recitou umas palavras em outra língua, que logo reconheci como a língua morta dos duendes, e derrepente tudo escureceu_.

Quando abri meus olhos, me vi em uma sala de estar toda arrumadinha, exceto pelos cacos de algum vaso que se espalhavam em volta de um homem. O homem, adormecido, me lembrava alguém, mas não tive tempo de descobrir quem, já que uma mulher entrou na sala dando a mão a uma criança.

A mulher era muito bonita, tinha cabelos negros extremamente lisos e olhos amadeirados que estavam sem vida ao olhar o homem. A criança era um garotinho, devia ter seis ou cinco anos, ele tinha cabelos idênticos ao da mulher, o que me fez deduzir que ele era filho dela, mas os olhos eram completamente negros, ele carregava uma mochilinha de escola nas costas.

Os dois passaram silenciosamente pelo homem e saíram da casa, eu que não sou boba os segui.

Enquanto eles caminhavam, me lembrei que isso era provavelmente uma das lembranças de Severo, então o garotinho era ele.

Nós passamos por um parquinho, onde havia duas meninas brincando, uma era ruiva e outra tinha os cabelos castanhos.

Então tudo mudou de novo.

Eu vi o mesmo garotinho, só que mais velho, olhando as duas garotas no parque, eu não entendi o que elas conversavam, mas quando uma delas saiu irritada, ele foi até a ruiva.

-Eu sei o que você é!

-Como assim?

-Você é uma bruxa - sussurrou no ouvido dela.

-Hei! Não precisa ofender!

-Não é ofensa, você é uma bruxa assim como eu e minha mãe.

E tudo mudou de novo.

Esse lugar eu conhecia, estávamos no salão principal de Hogwarts, era o primeiro dia de aula, já que estava havendo uma seleção.

-Evans, Lílian.

A garotinha ruiva correu até o chapéu, que não demorou a dizer.

-GRIFINÓRIA!

Depois de um monte de crianças eu escutei o chamarem.

-Snape, Severo.

-SONSERINA!

O garoto foi sentar-se na mesa verde e prata e olhava tristemente para a ruivinha na mesa da grifinoria.

E tudo mudou.

Agora estávamos nos jardins, Severo já estava bem mais velho, aparentava ter quase a minha idade, ele estava lendo um livro quando quatro garotos se aproximaram. Um dos garotos era extremamente parecido com o Harry, só que sem a cicatriz, então deduzi que eles eram os Marotos, o grupo de amigos compostos por meu pai, o pai do Harry, Remo Lupin e Rabicho.

-Hei Ranhoso - ouvi James, pai do Harry, gritar ao se aproximar. Eu não escutei as palavras seguintes, pois estava um pouco longe, mas enquanto me aproximava pude ver que todos eles sacaram as varinhas. Logo Severo estava desarmado.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo, Potter? Não é permitido...

-Ruivinha! Veio ver a minha ilustríssima pessoa mostrando a cueca do ranhoso para todos?

-Não se atreva a encostar um dedo nele, Potter!

Ignorando os pedidos da jovem Lílian, James lançou um feitiço no garoto, que ficou pendurado de cabeça pra baixo.

O evento não durou muito, já que logo a garota livrou o amigo do feitiço.

-Sev! Esta tudo bem?

-Eu não preciso da sua ajuda!- Ele estava muito bravo.

-O que...

-Eu não preciso da ajuda de uma SANGUE-RUIM!

A imagem mudou de novo.

Agora varias tentativas de pedir desculpas passavam rapidamente por mim, até parar na imagem de um lugar sombrio. Voldemort estava à frente de Severo, que lhe estendia o braço esquerdo. Eu sabia que aquela era a hora em que ele se tornou um deles, um comensal da morte. Eu não quis ver aquilo, me virei de costas e fiquei apenas ouvindo os gritos as minhas costas.

Mas aí os gritos mudaram, eram femininos agora. Assustada, me virei pra achar o que estava acontecendo e me arrependi profundamente. Eu vi duas pessoas, ele e uma garota, numa cama. Nem preciso dizer o que eles estavam fazendo né? Eu realmente preciso ver isso? Quer dizer, estou me casando com ele e tenho que vê-lo com outra garota, em uma cama, fazendo... Aquilo.

A cena, graças a Morgana, mudou, mas passaram mais umas dez muita parecidas, só que em outros lugares com garotas diferentes. Merlin! Meu marido era um galinha!

Quando tudo mudou, eu me vi em um morro perto de Hogwarts. Severo estava ajoelhado em frente à Dumbledore. Juro que quando vi o morro já estava tentando imaginar com seria a garota daquela vez.

-A profecia fala de uma criança nascida no final do sétimo mês e não de uma mulher.

-Eu sei, mas ele acha que é ela, que o bebe é dela. Tem que protegê-los, por favor.

-E o que você faria para que eu os proteja? O que faria por ela?

-Qualquer coisa!

E eu vi tudo o que ele fez durante a primeira guerra, inclusive o voto perpetuo com Dumbledore, tudo. Vi quando tudo acabou, como ele estava mal, vi os anos monótonos como professor, vi quando eu e os garotos chegamos a Hogwarts, os cinco anos anteriores e essas férias, até o dia daquela reunião da ordem onde ele descobriu que iríamos nos casar.

Então tudo fico negro novamente, eu voltei a sentir os meus membros mais fortes, a sentir as mãos que encostavam em mim e ao abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que vi foram os olhos negros da pessoa que viveu todas aquelas coisas que eu acabara de ver.

-Muito bem!- Ouvi a voz de Dumbledore fraca. – Acha que temos uma festa nos esperando e aposto que lá em baixo está cheio de pessoas que querem cumprimentar os noivos, então não é de bom tom deixá-los esperando, não? Vamos, vamos.

Saímos de lá e fui novamente levada ao meu quarto para mais uma troca de roupa. Casar mesmo não cansa não, o que mata é esse troca-troca de roupa.

(n/a: roupa da mione: ./looks/1641426)

Dessa vez meu cabelo ficou preso em um meio rabo, me fizeram uma maquiagem leve e descemos rapidamente. Ninguém queria perder o melhor do casamento.

Ao chegar ao fim da escada, os homens esperavam conversando tranquilamente, aposto que é sobre quadribol!

-Vamos?

-Claro!

Todos foram saindo, como eu fui à última a descer, sobrei com Severo na cozinha. Por uns segundos ele me olhou, depois simplesmente me ofereceu o braço.

-Assim que sairmos, as pessoas viram nos cumprimentar, não se assuste!

Eu não me assustei. Foi engraçado ver um monte de gente me abraçando e beijando meu rosto e apertando minha mão, desejando felicidades, enfim, foi uma loucura!

Depois de muito tempo, finalmente consegui chegar à mesa de comida, eu estava morta de fome. Depois de uns salgados e um pouco de uma bebida que eu nem sei o que era, meus dois pais me carregaram pra pista de dança e começou a tocar uma com os dois, e depois foi à vez de dançar com o noivo.

Ele começou a me guiar pelo lugar e eu fiz uma cara surpresa. Quem diria que logo ele dançava tão bem.

-Impressionada?- Perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha, isso é um tique dele, só pode!

-Não imaginava que você dançava tão bem.

Ficamos em silencio pelo resto da musica, eu procurava fitar qualquer coisa que não fosse seus olhos, mas falhava miseravelmente.

Durante mais umas três ou duas horas nós aproveitamos a festa, ele foi fazer sei lá o que e eu dancei até a hora que me puxaram da pista de dança. Eu não queria ir de jeito nenhum, primeiro porque a música tavas boa e segundo porque queria adiar mais ainda o próximo passo do casamento.

Levaram-me de novo pro quarto, isso já ta cansativo. Dessa vez a coisa foi pior, escolheram até minha roupa de baixo. Por que será em Hermione? Retardada.

(n/a: roupa de baixo da mione: ./looks/1641499)

Depois que eu vesti aquilo e fiquei vermelhaça, que elas resolveram escolher minha roupa de cima.

(n/a: roupa de cima da mione XD:./looks/1641534)

Eu me senti constrangida pra caramba, nem quero imaginar daqui a pouco quando eu tiver que tirar tudo isso. OMM! No que eu fui me meter (sem pensar besteira).

**Oi!como prometido, mais um capitulo sobre o casamento.**

**Não liguem pra quantidade de roupas, é que eu tenho uma incrível preguiça de descrever roupas, então fica mais fácil pra todo mundo assim. vcs estão conseguindo acessar as paginas?**

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki: quem disse que casar é fácil? principalmente pra noiva que tem que estar perfeita! E depois ainda tem que aguentar o noivo reclamando. Se você diz que o beijo fico bom, quem sou eu pra dizer o contrário, né? Agora vc tem mais do casamento. Viva a mamae do Snape, ainda bem q ele não fez nada, se fizesse ia ficar de castigo, sem video game! E quanto a lua de mel, vc vai querer a NC(que por acaso esta escrita a mó tempão)?**


	11. casamento III

CAPITULO XI- O CASAMENTO(Parte III)

Eu me senti constrangida pra caramba, nem quero imaginar daqui a pouco quando eu tiver que tirar tudo isso. OMM! No que eu fui me meter (sem pensar besteira).

Depois de me vestir e de ter que ouvir um monte de dicas das mulheres do quarto (até a Gina e a Luna estavam me dizendo o que fazer, eu sou a única virgem presente?), finalmente pude descer. Iríamos pra não sei onde através da lareira.

A biblioteca estava lotada! Não estou brincando, aquilo lá é imenso e tava entupido de gente. Estavam lá: meus pais e a Eileen conversando a um canto perto da lareira com Dumbledore, Remo e Severo; TODOS os Weasley's e o Harry que já é quase um Weasley também. Só isso já encheu bastante a biblioteca, com mais a minha pessoa e as mulheres que acabávamos de entrar.

Eu apertei a alça da mala que eu carregava, tanto que as minhas juntas dos dedos começaram a reclamar, mas eu não dei atenção a isso. Foi andando junto com Tonks e minha mãe até o grupo perto da lareira, já que as outras ficaram no caminho, junto com os Weasley's.

-Então? Vamos?- Perguntei meio insegura a Severo.

-Está pronta?-Me perguntou em resposta. Só não sei ao que ele se referia, se a questões materiais ou emocionais.

-Estou – Mentirosa!

Todos vieram se despedir. Não sei por que tanto drama, já que só vamos ficar fora por cinco dias.

Primeiro vieram Gui e Carlinhos Weasley, me deram um curto abrço e apertaram a mão de Severo, depois foi a vez de Percy e dos gêmeos, então Rony, que sussurro no meu ouvido que qualquer coisa era só lhe mandar uma coruja que ele ia me ajudar no que fosse. Vieram o Senhor e a Sra. Weasley, sendo seguidos por Harry que ainda tava meio bravo comigo, Gina e Luna. Tonks e Lupin, Dumbledore, Eileen e meus pais.

Depois de tantas despedidas, nós dois entramos na lareira e sumimos.

Foi à maior viagem de lareira que eu já fiz. Deve ter durado uns bons cinco minutos.

Quando chegamos, eu pude ver um salão bem decorado, a entrada de algum hotel bruxo, provavelmente.

Severo me guiou até um balcão, onde havia um cara, os dois conversaram em outra língua, francês, eu não entendi nada já que não sei francês. A conversa foi curta, logo estávamos indo pra outro lugar.

Durante o caminho o silencio foi reconfortante, eu estava muito nervosa, tinha muitos motivos pra isso.

Paramos em frente a uma porta por pouco tempo, até ele a abrir. Como um cavalheiro, ele me deu espaço para entrar ainda sem dizer uma palavra, eu só corei como uma idiota ao entrar.

Era um quarto gigante, tinha uma cama de casal, uma mesinha com duas cadeiras, um sofá e uma mesinha de madeira. (n/a: quarto do hotel: ./_kO2lPwgBMgE/TDuum8slg-I/AAAAAAAAFZY/UOLG4deL1Y0/s1600/suite+lua-de-mel-+)Ao lado direito da cama havia uma porta, provavelmente o banheiro, que estava fechada.

Eu entrei no quarto e coloquei a minha mala ao lado da porta. Sendo logo imitada por Severo, que havia encolhido a própria mala e a guardado no bolso do paletó.

Ele observou brevemente o quarto e deu um discreto sorriso de aprovação. Depois de analisar o quarto ele foi até a porta de entrada e a fechou, depois foi observar o outro cômodo, eu não segui e tive a impressão de que ele queria adiar o momento o máximo possível.

Eu fui até a janela para observar o lugar. Pude ver uma pequena floresta em volta do hotel e um lago um pouco grande com uma cidade do outro lado.

-Gostou do lugar?-ouvi o sonserino me perguntar a uma curta distancia, sua respiração batia em minha cabeça.

-Claro. A vista é linda.

-É. Foi uma dica de alguém da ordem, não conheço. Alvo fez a reserva.

-Temos que agradecê-los depois. - Notei como usei o plural de modo tão natural.

Ele respirou fundo e tocou hesitante, meu ombro esquerdo. Ele me virou, pegou minha mão e me guiou até a cama, onde nós sentamos de lado, frente a frente, nos olhávamos nos olhos em silencio até ele começar a falar.

-Preparada?

-Não sei. Nervosa, com certeza.

Eu abaixei os olhos por um tempo, quando eu o encarei de novo pude ver a luz do entendimento nos seus olhos.

-Você nunca... - ele começou mas não terminou a frase, sua voz sumiu.

-Não- respondi apesar de não ter sido uma pergunta. Eu já devia estar roxa.

-Ta. - ele respirou fundo mais uma vez. - Vamos devagar, tudo bem?

-Ta, é bem melhor assim.

-Se a qualquer momento, qualquer momento, você quiser parar é só falar que eu paro.

-Ok.

-Só relaxe. - ele começou a falar com uma voz rouca, que me causou arrepios. Se ele continuasse assim eu com certeza relaxaria.

Ele aproximou devagar o rosto e me deu um selinho demorado, se afastou para ver minha reação. Eu sei que ele voltou a se aproximar e eu achei que iria beijar meus lábios de novo, mas ele se desviou e distribui beijos por todo o meu rosto, delicadamente ele foi nos deitando na cama de modo que ele ficou por cima de mim.

Agora ele abaixou um pouco e foi levantando minha blusa e passou os beijos para minha barriga, ele subia devagar me enlouquecendo. Olhava em meus olhos e eu podia distinguir certo cuidado carinhoso.

Ele tirou minha blusa antes de seus beijos chegarem aos meus seios, apoiou-se nas mãos e observou meu tronco. O roxo abandonara meu rosto a muito, eu já devia estar bem mais que roxa.

Ele desabotoou minha calça enquanto se abaixava para beijar um dos meus seios. Eu simplesmente perdi toda a linha de raciocínio quando seus lábios encontraram minha pele sensível, nunca senti nada igual antes. Ele beijava e sugava um e apertava o outro. Com a mão livre ele abaixou minha calça jeans, eu levantei o quadril para ajudá-lo, o que não foi uma boa ideia, já que por isso o contato com seus lábios diminuiu.

Ele parou tudo o que estava fazendo, se levantou e ajoelhou na beirada da cama, eu o olhava intrigada. Ele tirou cuidadosamente as minhas botas, as minhas meias e puxou minha calça até ela sair completamente do meu corpo. Observou-me de cima a baixo e levantou uma sobrancelha.

-As garotas escolheram a roupa.

Eu acho que era isso que ele estava perguntando silenciosamente até por que quando eu terminei a frase a sobrancelha baixou. Eu não tinha como ficar mais envergonhada, ele já estava a um tempão analisando meu corpo.

Ele começou a tirar a própria roupa, tudo bem devagar pra que eu pudesse me acostumar, ficou só de cueca Box preta de pé em frente a cama.(n/a: morri! Eu já tinha atacado ele e dane-se o fato de que era pra ser um momento romântico!) Ele se deitou ao meu lado na cama e passou a mão por meu rosto.

-Você é linda.

Me beijou mais uma vez, agora tinha algo mais: desejo. Nos beijamos por um bom tempo, não paramos nem para ele tirar as nossas últimas peças de roupa.

Ele passava as mãos por todo o meu corpo, que pegava fogo. Ele se colocou de novo sobre mim e cada célula do meu corpo gritava de prazer. Seus dedos desceram e encontraram meu clitóris, eu não pude segurar um gemido de prazer. Eu tive meu primeiro orgasmo por causa desses dedos.

Após me torturar com seus dedos experientes, ele me beijou de novo, até que eu voltasse a ficar excitada, o que não demorou, já que seus lábios e seu membro duro em minha cintura me enlouqueciam.

Ele parou por um momento, o que me fez olhá-lo.

-Tem certeza?-Apenas concordei com a cabeça, não confiava em minha voz. Ele estava incrivelmente sexy com aquela voz rouca. - Se quiser que eu pare é só me falar, tudo bem?- eu concordei de novo. Não que eu fosse pedir pra ele parar.

Ele me ajeitou na cama, de modo que tivesse acesso a minha "entrada". Ele encostou o membro lá e pediu pra que eu o olhasse nos olhos. Ele começou a entrar e eu fiz uma careta.

Já tinha escutado das garotas no dormitório que a primeira vez delas havia sido horrível, que sentiram muita dor, na época eu não liguei muito, de que me interessava como seria a minha primeira vez, se não havia nem mesmo um garoto atraído por mim? Claro que já havia lido algo sobre, afinal de contas, alguns livros fictícios tinham cenas do tipo, não que eu fosse maníaca por isso.

Tinha doído muito, eu prendi a respiração e fechei os olhos. Senti os lábios de Severo nos meus, ele parou o movimento com o quadril pra que eu me acostumasse. Quando voltou a se mover ele distribuiu beijos pela minha testa, a dor estava cedendo para o prazer, as estocadas passaram a ser mais fortes até que nos dois chegamos no ápice juntos.

Ele caiu em cima de mim, sem forças pra se levantar. Estávamos suados e cansados. Minutos depois ele saiu de dentro de mim e rolou pro lado. Ele pegou o lençol que estava aos pés da cama, me puxou pro seu peito e nos cobriu.

-Como está se sentindo?-me perguntou. Não tinha a menor ideia de como me sentia. Pesquisei um pouco dentro de mim.

-Bem. Isso tudo foi incrível. - ouvi sua risada despreocupada. Queria ver isso, levantei a cabeça e pude ver seu riso. Ele ficava lindo rindo assim.

-Que foi?

-Devia sorrir mais.

Um silêncio caiu no quarto.

-Tem certeza que esta tudo bem? Não te machuquei?(n/a:FOFO. QUERO UM PRA MIM!)

-Tenho certeza, você não me machucou. Se você era assim quando era mais novo eu posso entender porque aquelas garotas ficavam naquele estado.

-O que? Que garotas?

-Nada, esquece.

-Não, me expli... então você viu isso?

-É. Também. - e cá estou, corada de novo. Eu e minha boca grande.

-Melhor você dormir, o dia deve ter sido exaustivo.

-Tá. Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

Eu coloquei a cabeça em seu peito e senti os carinhos no cabelo que ele me fazia.

Eu dormi muito bem (n/a: quem não dormiria bem com severo do lado?), ao acordar senti um corpo ao lado do meu. Me mexi pouco, temendo acordá-lo.

-Bom dia.

-Bom dia, te acordei?

-Não- menos mau, ele já estava acordado antes de mim- eu já pedi nosso café da manhã- apontou pra mesinha com as duas cadeiras, que agora abrigava uma bandeja cheia de comida.- não sabia do que você gosta, então pedi um pouco de cada.

-Obrigada.

-Vamos comer ou você quer tomar um banho antes?

-Ahn.. acho que quero tomar o banho primeiro, tudo bem?

-Claro. Vai lá.

Eu levantei e levei o lençol junto. Ele riu.

-Que foi?- perguntei confusa.

-Por que esta levando o lençol?- Entendi. Ele não queria que eu fosse nua até o banheiro, né?- Fiz muito mais que te ver nua ontem, não precisa ficar com vergonha agora.

Eu abaixei os olhos envergonhada e notei o lençol sujo de sangue, prova de que a noite anterior foi real. Meu Merlin! Eu sou uma mulher casada agora!

Eu tomei o banho que fez meus músculos relaxarem. Eu estava toda dolorida. Coloquei uma roupa simples, não sabia o que iríamos fazer nesses cinco dias aqui.

-Pronta?

-Vamos comer logo, eu estou faminta!

Nós comemos e conversamos sobre varias coisas cotidianas. Quem visse de fora acharia que éramos mesmo um casal apaixonado.

-Então, o que vamos fazer hoje?

-Não sei, eu perguntei ao gerente do hotel e ele me disse que há varias coisas a se fazer no hotel, que são inclusas na diária, mas também podemos visitar o vilarejo do outro lado do lago.

-Podemos ficar hoje no hotel e visitar o vilarejo amanhã, o que você acha?

-É uma boa ideia.

Bateram na porta e Severo teve de sair para atender a lareira. Quem será?

**Hotel** ./portal/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/Estalagem-ST.-Hutertus1_foto_ )

**Oi! Só eu to com calor? Foi mais difícil do que eu pensei escrever esse capitulo! Espero que tenha ficado aceitável. Amanhã eu vou postar bem cedinho outro capitulo q já ta pronto, mas eu vou viajar a tarde(finalmente), então não sei qdo vem outro, deve demorar um pouco.**

**Patriiciia Teiixeiira:bem vinda!Que bom q vc gostou. Eu não vou parar de postar não, quero ver onde isso tudo vai dar. É, eu posto na Floreios e Borroes, começei a postar lá, pq não sabia como add novos capitulos aqui :( ai eu descobri e resolvi postar aqui.**

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki: eu pretendo colocar como bonus, mais pra frente, talvez qdo eu voltar da viajem, as lembranças dela, já que é só a vida dela antes de Hogwarts e as aventuras narradas nos livros até o quinto ano dela, sem nada muito novo. Lhe recomendo maracuja pra essa ansiedade toda, quanto a NC, quero comentarios detalhados! Queria ser a Hermione num momento desses!**


	12. lua de mel

CAPITULO XII-LUA DE MEL

Enquanto Severo foi atender a lareira, Hermione arrumou as coisas deles mais ou menos pelo quarto, juntou a bagunça deles do café da manhã e até arrumou a cama, tudo manualmente, como aprendeu com sua mãe.

Mesmo depois de tanto trabalho, o homem não voltara ao quarto. Ela deitou-se na cama e esperou uma boa meia hora.

-Então, descobri o que faremos hoje. -disse Severo assim que entrou no quarto.

-Fale. - eu estava morrendo de curiosidade pra saber quem era na lareira e o que foi que demorou tanto, mas não iria perguntar.

-Vamos visitar a aldeia, passaremos o dia lá e nos próximos dois dias ficaremos no hotel.

-Ta bom, mas e nos outros dois dias? Se vamos fazer tudo em dois dias, ficaremos à-toa no resto do tempo?

-Nós só teremos três dias aqui, depois você vai descobrir por que. Agora só precisa curtir a viagem.

Eu o encarei por um momento. Não tinha gostado nada do que ele disse. Como assim ficaríamos apenas três dias e eu não posso ter explicações sobre? Isso ta me cheirando mal.

Gostando ou não de ficar sem saber de nada, tive que me arrumar rapidamente, pois o barco que nos levaria até o vilarejo já estava esperando e corria o risco de ir e nos deixar pra trás.

Descemos por uma estradinha bonitinha até o lago, onde entramos em um barquinho igual aqueles que se vê em Veneza (n/a: aqueles românticos sabem?), que nos levou ao pequeno porto do vilarejo.

O lugar era muito acolhedor, lugares pequenos assim sempre nos fazem sentir em casa. As casinhas pareciam com as das novelas antigas que vovó assistia, calçada de pedra e pessoas simpáticas.

Passeamos por todo o local e até compramos algumas coisinhas. Eu estava surpresa. Estava conhecendo um lado diferente de Severo, ele era sério, mas estava me tratando muito bem, parecíamos ao menos velhos conhecidos.

Pouco depois do meio dia, procuramos um lugar para comer, achamos um bar arrumadinho no que supus ser o centro da pequena vila.

-Bom dia. - disse Severo ao homem atrás do balcão.- O senhor tem almoço aqui?

-Dia. - respondeu o homem.- servimos almoço sim, pode se sentar ali- apontou pra uma mesa perto de uma janela- que logo mando a menina lhes atender, sim?

-Brigado.

Nós nos sentamos e logo veio uma garota com seus dez ou onze anos nos atender.

-Dia. O que vão querer?

-Qual a especialidade da casa?

-Peixe frito empanado acompanhado de batata frita e vinagre.

-Queremos uma porção desse. Tudo bem, Hermione?

-Claro.

-E para beber?

-Vinho. (n/a: não entendo nada de vinho e não quero colocar nenhuma bobeira aqui)

A garotinha pediu licença e nos deixou sozinhos enquanto ia preparar nosso almoço. Ficamos um bom tempo em silêncio, até que ele puxou assunto.

-O que esta achando da viagem?

-Legal. Nunca pensei que conheceria um lugar assim. Tão calmo. Nem parece que há uma guerra lá fora, poderia até morar aqui.

-Realmente. Parece que a guerra não chegou a esse lugar.

-Isso tudo é inacreditável. É incrível como a vida apronta com as pessoas. Se alguém me dissesse á oito ou sete anos atrás que eu era uma bruxa e que eu estaria aqui, agora, com você nas atuais circunstancias, eu recomendaria um psiquiatra.

-Idem. Se alguém me dissesse ano passado que eu me casaria com você, mandaria pro St. Mungus.

A comida chegou e interrompeu por um momento a conversa. Almoçamos e conversamos sobre varias coisas, a conversa fluía sem esforço e era muito agradável. O dia foi incrível, fiquei até chateada de voltar ao hotel, estava tão bom andar por aquelas ruas. Acho que não sentia essa paz desde... Desde que encontrei Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley pela primeira vez.

-Quer tomar banho primeiro?- perguntei a ele.

-Tudo bem.

Isso estava cansando. Estávamos tão entrosados que as respostas às perguntas eram sempre as mesmas. Tinha que relevar, afinal, é como se nos conhecêssemos há quase duas semanas.

Com mania de arrumação herdada de minha mãe, arrumei a roupa pra levar ao banheiro, organizei um horário para os próximos dias e estava quase terminando quando ouvi a porta do banheiro ser aberta.

-Eu preparei mais ou menos o que poderíamos fazer nesses dois dias, se quiser dar uma olhada. -disse ao me levantar. Erro total levantar os olhos.

Dei de cara com um homem super musculoso, só com a toalha branca do hotel enrolada na cintura, cabelos negros totalmente molhados.

-Esqueci de levar uma roupa, desculpe.

-Tudo bem - respondi depois de engolir em seco. Eu me casei com um deus grego! Me dei bem!

Eu tomei um longo banho de banheira, queria apenas relaxar e me lembrar de como meu marido é gostoso.

-Hermione Snape - experimentei dizer meu novo nome em voz alta. Soou bem, gostei.

Ao sair dali, encontrei Snape analisando a paisagem, ele estava muito pensativo o dia todo, eu pude notar.

-Esta tudo bem?-perguntei parando ao lado dele na janela.

-Por que não estaria?- me respondeu.

-Tem razão. Ele foi buscar o jantar e eu fiquei o esperando ainda olhando pela janela.

Me assustei ao ver uma coruja branca como a neve se aproximando da janela. O susto foi por saber que era Edwiges, o que ela estava fazendo ali não sei. Ela deixou uma carta em cima da cama e se empoleirou numa das cadeiras.

Quando eu fui pegar a carta, ela soltou um pio alto. A carta não era pra mim, como pensei a principio, era para Severo. Tem alguma coisa seria acontecendo aqui e ninguém quer me contar.

-Chegou uma carta pra você. –Disse enquanto lhe entregava o envelope.

-Obrigado. - disse ao pegar a carta. Ele tirou dois pergaminhos de dentro do envelope e entregou um pra mim. Reconheci a letra dos meninos e da Gina.

_ "Oi Mione, _

_Espero que esteja tudo bem por ai. Sabe que qualquer coisa pode escrever que eu vou ai e mato o Snape, né?Estou morrendo de saudades (Harry)_

_E ai Mione!_

_Esse seboso esta te tratando bem? Espero que sim. E você? Gostando do lugar? Sei que a companhia é péssima, mas tente aproveitar o lugar pelo menos (Ron)._

_Mi, _

_Não liga pra esses dois bobos ai em cima não, só se divirta. Quando você chegar quero ouvir os mínimos detalhes. _

_Descobrimos o sexo dos bebes da Tonks. É um casal. Não é lindo?Ela e o professor Lupin estão super felizes, Por falar em casal... o Harry finalmente me pediu em namoro e eu que não sou boba aceitei. O Rony parece que está caidinho pela, pasme, Luna!_

_Não precisa responder, deve ter muito que curtir, ai._

_Bjss, de todos."_

Fiquei hiper emocionada com as novidades, ri sozinha enquanto lia a carta.

Quando olhei para o homem ao meu lado percebi que sua cara não era das melhores.

-Temos que voltar. - começou a dizer assim que terminou de ler pela décima vez a carta.- Temos que voltar agora.

-Por quê?- perguntei sem entender nada. - Não iríamos voltar daqui a dois dias? Aconteceu alguma coisa grave?

-Aconteceu. - ele respirou fundo antes de continuar.- Seus pais foram atacados assim que chegaram em casa ontem a noite. Depois do nosso casamento.

Eu não pude acreditar, não consegui raciocinar rapidamente. Cai sentada na cama, sem forças. Meus pais. Atacados. Lagrimas saiam de meus olhos. Comecei a soluçar incontrolavelmente. Pude sentir braços me rodeando. Apoiei a cabeça no ombro do sonserino, ele fez carinho nos meus cabelos, ficamos assim por um bom tempo, pareceram minutos, mas creio que foi bem mais, talvez horas, eu fui me acalmando, me sentia segura entre aqueles braços.

Ele arrumou nossas coisas, nos trocamos e fomos via flú pro hospital onde meus pais estavam. Foi difícil chegar à recepção e perguntar pelo casal Granger, mas eu consegui e descobri o numero do quarto deles. Fui primeiro ao do meu pai que era antes do da mamãe.

-Pai?

O encontrei deitado, ele parecia péssimo, as lágrimas voltaram aos meus olhos.

-Filha. -Disse forçando a voz.

-Eu estou aqui papai.

-Quem mais esta aqui?

-Eu, senhor Granger - disse Severo.

-Oh! Rapaz! Chegue mais perto.

As lagrimas saiam dos meus olhos, eu segurava a mão do meu pai e Severo parou as minhas costas.

-O senhor vai ficar bem, pai.

-Não querida. Eu vou dessa pra melhor logo, logo.

-Não fala assim pai.

-Severo. Quero que me prometa que vai cuidar da minha menina, não vai deixar nada de ruim lhe acontecer.

-Claro, eu prometo.

-Filha. - eu estava tentando me controlar, mas não estava me saindo bem.- Você foi o melhor presente que Deus me deu. Eu amo muito você e sua mãe. Diga a ela que a amo.

Ele deu um ultimo suspiro, o aparelho conectado a ele parou e eu desabei em lágrimas. Severo me segurou e me tirou da sala, eu estava sendo carregada por ele até um banco ali perto.

-Quer ir pra casa?

-Não- sussurrei- tenho que ver minha mãe.

Ele foi me segurando pela cintura até a porta, onde eu parei e respirei fundo. Precisava ser forte pela minha mãe.

-Mamãe?- perguntei ao vê-la sentada na cama.

-Hermione? Pequena?-Perguntou já estendendo os braços pra um abraço apertado.

-Como esta se sentindo?- lhe perguntei docemente.

-Bem considerando a atual situação.

-O que aconteceu, mãe?

-Chegamos em casa e entramos, eu fui até a cozinha pra fazer um café pro seu pai, quando eu ouvi...-Ela não conseguiu terminar de falar.

-Calma mãe.

-Foi horrível.

-Senhora Granger. - começou Severo- olhe nos meus olhos, por favor.

Mesmo sem entender, ela fez o que ele pediu. Eles ficaram um bom tempo daquele jeito. Acho que ele estava lendo a mente dela.

-Sinto muito. Desculpe por isso. -Ele disse desviando o olhar.

-A culpa não é sua. - disse minha mãe.

-Alguém pode me explicar?-Implorei.

Severo me contou o que aconteceu. Quando minha mão chegou à cozinha, ouviu o grito de dor do meu pai, Ao chegar à sala ela viu três comensais torturando-o. Eles lançaram varias cruciatus neles e só os deixaram vivos pra avisar que a culpa daquilo tudo era do meu casamento. De algum modo Voldemort ficou sabendo e quis deixar um recado.

-Já viu seu pai?- perguntou minha mãe logo após o relato de Severo.

-Vi.

-Como ele esta?

-Mãe. A senhora tem que ser forte.

-Não... - sussurrou- Não pode ser. Por favor!

-Ele... O papai mandou lhe dizer que a ama muito. - eu disse.

-!-ela gritou. Não preciso dizer que cai no choro de novo.

-Sarah!- disse Sirius ao entrar no quarto. Ele a abraçou e apertou em seus braços. Eu lhes dei espaço e fui buscar abrigo nos braços do meu marido.

-Mãe - disse depois de um tempo. - Quer que eu fique aqui?

-Não precisa, filha - quem respondeu foi meu pai, Sirius - pode ir pra casa, creio que precisa descansar da viagem. Separei um quarto pra vocês dois, é ao lado do seu, pequena.

-Esta bem. Volto depois, mamãe. - me despedi dos dois e fui embora.

Chegando em casa, dei graças a Merlim por estar vazia, fomos direto pro quarto, recusei comida e o banho, me sentia péssima. Meu pai morreu porque eu me casei. Eu queria sumir.

Longe dos olhos da minha mãe eu desabei. Chorei até as lágrimas secarem. Severo em nenhum momento saiu de perto de mim, ele me abraçou de novo e me consolou, até que soltou um palavrão.

-Que foi?-m perguntei num fio de voz.

-Tenho que ir. Desculpe.

-É ele, não é?

-É.

-Cuidado. Por favor. -lhe abracei antes dele sair do quarto. Sei que esperou chegar longe dos meus ouvidos para transfigurar a roupa pra seu "uniforme de trabalho".

Passei o resto da noite, até quase duas da madrugada chorando e implorando pra que Severo voltasse bem, já que o humor de seu "chefe" não parecia dos melhores e estava direcionado completamente para ele.

Acabei adormecendo e tive um sonho estranho. Era um casal, já velhos conhecidos, com uma criança, um menininho que parecia ter uns oito ou nove anos. Eles estavam em um parque e brincavam tranqüilos. O sonho me acalmou, parecia que nada poderia acabar com a felicidade dessa pequena família. Fui arrancada do sonho por um barulho alto no andar de baixo.

Eu peguei minha varinha e desci cuidadosamente as escadas. Pude ver um monte preto jogado no chão do corredor. Corri ao reconhecer o mestre de poções largado no chão.

Ele tinha desmaiado, então tive que levá-lo até a cama, onde pude ver o quão ferido ele estava.

**Oi! Eu tô correndo, pq daqui a pouco eu vou ir viajar, por isso não deu pra arrumar tudo bonitinho, Sorry!**

**Só pra ngm ficar mto tempo curiosa com o que vem por ai.**

**Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki:era a primeira vez dela e dos dois juntos, tinha que ser mais romantico, talvez eu coloque outra mais picante lá na frente. Vou colocar de bônus quando eu voltar as lembranças dela, pode deixar.**

**Tchau gente, vou morrer de saudades de vcs por esses dias que vou ficar fora. **

**Bjss, Rafinha granger-potter**


	13. sei la

CAPITULO XIII-SEI LA

_Ele tinha desmaiado, então tive que levá-lo até a cama, onde pude ver o quão ferido ele estava._

Ele ainda estava com as vestes de comensal, então ela tirou a maioria das peças por magia e transfigurou a calça e uma blusa que ele usava por baixo das vestes.

Ele tinha marcas profundas de... Chicotadas? Enquanto eu avaliava os ferimentos e tentava pensar onde estavam as poções, o corpo dele começou a tremer todo, ele começou a gritar de dor e eu desesperei, comecei a chorar e sussurrar pra ele se acalmar.

Não durou muito, eu corri pro banheiro e tentei encontrar algo útil, só achei coisas trouxas e uma poção pra dor de cabeça.

Peguei tudo e corri pro quarto. Ele estava tendo outra vez aquela espécie de convulsão, eu sentei ao seu lado na cama e fiz carinho em seus cabelos enquanto dizia coisas como "vai ficar tudo bem" e "você vai melhorar".

Quando ele se acalmou de novo, eu comecei a tratar dos ferimentos do modo trouxa, limpei os cortes e fiz os curativos, durante esse tempo que gastei pra fazer o curativo, ele teve mais duas "convulsões".

Aquilo eu não sabia como curar, por isso resolvi chamar o professor Lupin pela lareira, já que aquilo parecia ser efeito de algum feitiço das trevas.

-PROFESSOR LUPIN! PROF...

-Hermione, o que foi?

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda senhor, Severo acaba de chegar todo machucado de uma reunião de comensais e está tendo espasmos, não sei o que fazer!

-Calma. Eu já estou indo.

Eu sai da lareira e voltei pra perto dele, ele suava e tremia, imagino que de dor. Pouco tempo depois o professor Lupin chegou e foi examiná-lo.

-Como eu temia. Cruciatus.

-O que?

Senti a cor fugir do meu rosto e arregalei os olhos. Ele me expulsou do quarto e só saiu de lá duas horas depois.

Por não ter o que fazer as lembranças voltaram com tudo e eu recomecei a chorar. Pouco depois Tonks apareceu, ela não falou nada, só me abraçou.

-Ele já esta bem, mas sugiro que procure Alvo assim que o sol sair. -Disse Lupin ao entrar na cozinha.

-Obrigada, desculpa por te chamar tão tarde.

-Tudo bem, se eu não viesse ele ia ficar assim até amanhã e você não ia pregar o olho. Felizmente a maldição não o afetou mentalmente. Boa noite e se cuida.

-Boa noite - respondi e ele foi embora. – Boa noite Tonks.

Ela me deu um beijinho na testa e foi atrás do professor. Eu subi as escadas pronta pra deitar e dormir, mas me deparei com dois olhos negros me observando ao entrar no quarto.

-Como está se sentindo?

-Já estive pior - respondeu. – E você? Conseguiu dormir?

-É. Também já estive pior. Me deu um susto, não faça mais isso, por favor.

-Não precisa se preocupar comigo – o que?

-Claro que preciso. Você chega aqui todo machucado e não quer que eu me preocupe? – Ele fez uma careta de dor e eu percebi como devia estar sendo difícil pra ele manter uma conversa agora. –Vamos dormir, você precisa descansar e amanha é pra procurar o professor Dumbledore.

-Amanha, ou melhor, hoje – disse olhando o relógio na cabeceira da cama – vai ter reunião da ordem, lá eu converso com ele.

Eu apaguei a luz e deitei, pouco depois estávamos dormindo. Foi uma noite ótima, sem nenhum pesadelo e sem acordar a cada cinco minutos. Mentira. Eu levantava toda hora pra ver como ele estava. Foi uma longa noite.

De manha eu pude ouvir meus pais no andar de baixo e Gina com os meninos no corredor. Me levantei, me arrumei e já ia sair do quarto, mas vi que Severo estava acordado.

-Bom dia. Está melhor?

-Estou.

-Consegue descer pro café da manhã?

-Claro. Pode ir, deve estar com fome, afinal de contas faz tempo que comeu alguma coisa.

-Vou te esperar aqui. Não estou com muita fome.

Poucos minutos depois ele saiu, mancando, do banheiro, sentou-se na cama e calçou o sapato social. Ele estava com sua habitual roupa de professor.

-Vamos, acho que já tem gente lá em baixo. - eu disse quando ele terminou de se arrumar.

Pude escutar risadas vindas da cozinha. Ao entrar no aposento, uma cena bem incomum: Ron, Harry e Gina sentados na mesa dando gargalhadas enquanto assistiam meu pai, tentando arrumar em uma bandeja, um café da manha. Parecia que ele estava arrumando o café de um exercito inteiro.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui?- perguntei chamando atenção pra mim e Severo parados a porta.

-Mi!- Gina sorriu ao me ver.

-Mione!- os garotos gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Filha!- havia alivio na voz do meu pai. - Preciso de ajuda.

-Notamos, Black. - Disse Severo levantando a sobrancelha .

-Snape, não se meta, isso é assunto de família.

-Eu sei que você está velho Black, mas não imaginava que esta nesse ponto. Vou refrescar sua memória: eu, infelizmente, faço parte da sua família, desde anteontem à noite. - Ele falou infelizmente por minha causa ou por causa do meu pai?

-Chega! Parecem crianças!- cortei a briga verbal dos dois antes que partisse para a física. Pude ouvir mais risinhos muito mal segurados vindos daqueles três expectadores, depois de um breve olhar fulminante eles se calaram. - Qual a dificuldade, pai?

-Não sei o que sua mãe gosta e...

-Minha mãe? Ela esta aqui?

-É, ela teve alta de madrugada, tive que tirá-la a força do hospital pra trazê-la pra cá. Ela queria ficar lá, não quis ir pra casa, então eu passei meia hora a convencendo de que não seria um incomodo aqui, eu quase usei Imperius.

-Foi amarrado, Black?- Perguntou Severo.

-Olha aqui seboso...

-Pai, não completa a frase, eu mandei os dois pararem não mandei? - eu vi que Severo ia rebater - Quer que eu chame a Eileen? Ela disse que qualquer problema não demoraria a chegar aqui!

A perspectiva de ter a mãe lhe dando um puxão de orelha na frente de tanta gente deve ter sido o bastante para fazê-lo calar. Agora eu tenho um meio de controlá-lo, beleza!

Eu arrumei a bandeja enquanto discutíamos, a entreguei ao meu pai que agradeceu e foi correndo levar o café da manha pra minha mãe.

Nós dois, eu e Severo, nos sentamos e tomamos o nosso café da manha. Eu tentei puxar uma conversa amigável com todos quatro a mesa, mas a única que tentou me ajudar na difícil tarefa foi a Gina, por fim desistimos de conversar e ficamos em silencio ate o fim da refeição.

-Vou procurar o Alvo, - começou Severo logo após a refeição- não sai de casa, nem acompanhada muito menos sozinho, é muito perigoso.

-OK. Cuidado. -respondi e ele foi em direção a biblioteca.

Quando ele saiu, eu pude sentir o peso dos olhares incrédulos na minha direção.

-Eu vi isso de verdade?-perguntou Ron.

-Severo Snape estava dando satisfações a Hermione Snape e mandando ela se cuidar. Se for isso que você viu então é, é verdade. - Respondeu Gina e os dois fizeram caretas com meu novo sobrenome.- Vem Mione! Temos que por as novidades em dia.

-Fofocar, você quer dizer, né amor?-Perguntou Harry. Amor?

-Não, mas interprete como quiser. - A ruiva saiu me arrastando com ela escada a cima. Nós fomos pro meu novo quarto, onde nos sentamos na cama logo depois de trancar a porta, que ativou o feitiço silenciador.

-Quero saber de tudo, senhora Hermione Granger Black Snape!

-Tudo o que?- me fiz de boba.

-Como era o lugar, o que vocês fizeram, sua primeira vez...

-Bom o hotel era lindo, muito chique. Dava de frente pra um lago, do outro lado do lago tinha uma vilazinha, muito bonitinha. Fomos lá ontem, passamos o dia todo lá, é aconchegante e calma, nem parecia que estávamosem guerra. Nãodeu tempo de fazer mais nada, porque mandaram uma carta avisando do atentado contra meus pais ai nos voltamos ontem à noite. Quanto a minha primeira vez, bem... Foi mágico, ele foi super cuidadoso e doeu, mas ele me acalmou e foi incrível, é muito bom. - eu estava constrangida por estar contando aquilo tudo pra ela, então resolvi mudar de assunto.- E que história foi aquela de "amor" lá em baixo?

-Bem, eu e Harry estamos namorando. Ontem, ele foi me chamar pra almoçar e tivemos uma pequena conversa, eu me irritei com ele e acabei falando que o amo. - Ela corou.- Ele me pediu em namoro pros meus pais, coisa séria. O Ron só faltou azará-lo, mas mamãe o controlou e a Luna o convenceu de que isso não era ruim, que Harry era amigo dele e que não faria mal a minha honra. Acho que tá rolando um clima entre o Ron e a Luna.

-Que legal!-Ficamos a manha toda conversando, até Severo vir nos chamar pro almoço.

Passar aquele tempo com Gina, conversando como uma adolescente normal, me fez esquecer por pouco tempo que meu pai morreu recentemente, mas ao ver minha mãe na mesa, sendo claramente amparada por meu pai, que estava sentado ao seu lado, me deu vontade de chorar, correr e me esconder em baixo da cama, como eu fazia quando era pequena.

Eu apertei a mão de Severo, a pessoa mais próxima de mim. Ele apertou minha mão de volta, o que me fez ter forças para sentar ao lado dos meus pais e não cair aos pedaços ali mesmo. O almoço foi bem difícil.

Na parte da tarde, não tinha nada pra fazer, então eu, os garotos e Gina ficamos conversando na sala e jogando xadrez bruxo. Resolvemos os lugares onde iríamos passar quando fossemos comprar o material no beco diagonal, como reativaríamos a A.D. e outras coisas. Quem visse até diria que éramos adolescentes normais e não pessoas marcadas pela guerra.

Pouco antes do jantar, a apareceu no quarto e disse que era para descermos e esperarmos sentados na mesa da cozinha. Ela nos disse que Dumbledore pediu para que participássemos da reunião da ordem.

To com um mau pressentimento. Acho que fiquei traumatizada, afinal da ultima vez que Dumbledore quis falar comigo, ele pediu para que eu me casasse, mas é só uma coisa boba, afinal, o que ele poderia pedir, além disso, que eu tivesse um filho? Se bem que pelo andar da carruagem... Melhor não dar idéias.

**Oi, galera! Desculpa ter demorado, mas esse cap foi muito difícil de escrever e quando eu estava terminando eu viajei, então eu levei mo tempo pra digitar o que eu escrevi em folha separada, mas daqui a uns minutos eu coloco dois bônus no PDV do Sevie.**

**Lady Luna Andrews: eu sei como é ruim ficar sem net, fiquei com medo de vc ter me deixado aqui ****L. Mas que bom que não deixou****J . As mulheres são as que mais sofrem com os casamentos, né? Tbm quero um casamento assim, um primeiro beijo assim, um Sevie assim... Se não tiver um falatório e uma carta na manga, não é Alvo Dumbledore! Quanto as lembranças, da uma olhada no bônus, eu não ia colocar, pq os livros já mostram a maior parte delas, mas tive muitos pedidos, então resolvi colocar o bônus. EU QRO UM SEVERO PRA MIM1(NOVA CAMPANHA). Vc ta mto curiosa, mas eu não posso responder se não acaba com a graça. Se o Alex não morresse, como o Sirius e a Sarah iam ficar juntos? Ufa! Coments, grande! Vê se não some de novo, hem?**


	14. BONUS I

Bônus I: lembranças da Mione

PDV SEVIE:

Eu via uma garotinha de cabelos cheios ajudando uma mulher que eu reconhecia como Sarah Granger, a arrumar uma mesa de dentista. As duas estavam tão concentradas que não notaram o homem que se aproximava lentamente por trás delas. Ele se preparou e deu um susto nas duas, a garotinha se assustou tanto que deu um grito alto. Logo após o grito os três observaram os instrumentos acima da mesa voarem pela sala e caírem a bater na parede.

O cenário mudou, agora eu estava em uma sala de estar, eu vi uma Hermione assustada, vendo uma briga dos pais pela fresta da porta, ela correu e eu a segui, vi quando a garotinha de sete ou seis anos pegou um livrinho de capa colorida, trancou a porta do quarto e se enfiou em baixo da cama com uma lanterna.

Eu fui mandado pra sala de estar da casa dos Granger, ela devia ter nove anos agora, estava sentada em frente aos pais, os ter com expressões serias.

-Então eu faço essas coisas por causa do meu pai biológico?

-Sim, querida – respondeu Alex.

Tudo mudou de novo, eu vi uma garotinha sentada no colo do pai enquanto abria a carta de Hogwarts.

Vi a primeira vez que ela foi ao beco diagonal e quando entrou no trem para seu primeiro ano, a primeira vez que viu Weasley e Potter, enfrentando o trasgo, em busca da pedra filosofal, fazendo a poção polissuco perfeita, descobrindo sobre o basilísco e sendo petrificada.

A vi na casa dos gritos, usando o vira-tempo para salvar Black, a rápida paixonite pelo Weasley e por Krum, o baile de inverno e a segunda prova do torneio tribruxo.

Vi as férias, onde ela se sentiu apavorada pela guerra que provavelmente viria, medo de seu pai biológico ser um comensal. Vi quando ela descobriu que era monitora, quando enfrentou Umbridge e a luta no ministério, Quando descobriu que Black era seu pai e quando aceitou o pedido de Dumbledore.

Logo depois tudo escureceu de novo e eu me vi de volta a sala com os outros. Ela olhou pra mim com uma cara confusa.


	15. Bônus II:LUA DE MEL

Bônus II:LUA DE MEL

Assim que saímos da festa, ela foi levada para trocar de roupa, de novo. Eu fui ate a biblioteca. Eu conversava com Alvo, minha mãe, meus sogros e Lupin.

-Então? Vamos?- ela me perguntou meio insegura.

-Está pronta?

-Estou – ela estava mentindo, sou um espião preparado pra perceber essas coisas.

Todos vieram se despedir. Dela é claro. Todos sem exceção nos cumprimentaram, logo depois entramos na lareira e fomos para o hotel que Alvo reservara pra nós.

Era um belo lugar, eu a levei ate o balcão, eu falei com o atendente em francês, ele me falou onde era o quarto e eu a levei pra lá.

Abri a porta e a deixei entrar. Era um quarto gigante, tinha uma cama de casal, uma mesinha com duas cadeiras, um sofá e uma mesinha de madeira. (n/a: quarto do hotel: ./_kO2lPwgBMgE/TDuum8slg-I/AAAAAAAAFZY/UOLG4deL1Y0/s1600/suite+lua-de-mel-+) Ao lado direito da cama havia uma porta, provavelmente o banheiro, que estava fechada.

Eu entrei no quarto e coloquei a minha mala ao lado da porta, como ela havia feito. Eu observei brevemente o quarto e dei um discreto sorriso de aprovação. Depois de analisar o quarto eu fui até a porta de entrada e a fechei, depois fui observar o outro cômodo, era realmente um banheiro.

Ela estava na janela, eu me aproximei por trás.

-Gostou do lugar?-perguntei praticamente grudado nela, pra dar uma espiada na vista, claro.

-Claro. A vista é linda.

-É. Foi uma dica de alguém da ordem, não conheço. Alvo fez a reserva.

-Temos que agradecê-los depois. - Notei como ela usou o plural naturalmente.

Eu respirei fundo e toquei hesitante, seu ombro esquerdo. Eu a virei, peguei sua mão e a guiei até a cama, onde nós sentamos de lado, frente a frente, nos olhávamos nos olhos em silencio até eu começar a falar. Precisávamos fazer isso então era melhor começar logo.

-Preparada?

-Não sei. Nervosa, com certeza.

Ela abaixou os olhos e eu entendi. Pensando bem agora, não vi nenhuma lembrança sobre isso.

-Você nunca... – eu comecei, mas não tive forças pra falar em voz alta. Eu seria seu primeiro.

-Não

-Ta. – respirei fundo mais uma vez - Vamos devagar, tudo bem?

-Ta, é bem melhor assim.

-Se a qualquer momento, qualquer momento, você quiser parar é só falar que eu paro.

-Ok.

-Só relaxe. – eu queria que ela se acalmasse, a voz rouca sempre funciona.

Eu tinha ido pra cama com muitas garotas na adolescência, mas nenhuma delas era virgem, eu me aproximei devagar e a beijei brevemente. Ela tinha fechado os olhos. Aproximei-me de novo e distribuí beijos por todo seu rosto.

Deitei-nos e me direcionei para sua barriga, onde fui deixando um rastro de beijos e tirando sua blusa. Eu olhava em seus olhos, esperando ver ali algum sentimento que me fizesse parar. Eu não merecia isso. Não a merecia.

Tirei sua blusa antes de chegar aos seios. Apoiei-me nos braços e enquanto desabotoava sua calça, retomei os beijos. Apesar de toda minha experiência no assunto, nada me preparou para aquilo. A sensação de tê-la tão entregue era de mais. Acabei perdendo o controle por um tempo. Tirei a calça dela com uma mão, ela levantou o quadril e meus lábios diminuíram a pressão em sua pele.

Eu me separei dela completamente e me ajoelhei na beirada da cama para tirar as botas e a calça dela. Observei seu corpo todo e não segurei a sobrancelha. Ela usa isso por baixo das roupas?

-As garotas escolheram a roupa.

Entendi, a sobrancelha voltou pro lugar e eu continuei olhando e memorizando as curvas dela, que não eram poucas e que estavam nos lugares certos.

Notei seu desconforto e comecei a tirar minha própria roupa, devagar para não matá-la de susto. Fiquei só de cueca Box preta de pé em frente à cama me deitei ao seu lado e passei a mão pelo rosto delicado a minha frente.

-Você é linda. - não segurei as palavras.

Beijei-lhe de novo, dessa vez com mais desejo, durante o beijo tirei nossas últimas peças de roupa, tanto contato com a pele quente e macia dela fez meu auto controle ir pro espaço.

Eu passava as mãos por seu corpo e me coloquei em cima dela. Meus dedos desceram e encontraram seu clitóris e ela gemeu baixinho, aquilo me excitou ainda mais.

Depois do orgasmo dela, a beijei de novo, sem dar tempo pra ela respirar. Parei por um momento e a olhei nos olhos.

-Tem certeza?-Apenas concordou com a cabeça. - Se quiser que eu pare é só me falar, tudo bem?- ela concordou de novo.

Ajeitei-nos na cama e me preparei para penetrá-la. Pedi para que olhasse nos meus olhos, assim eu saberia o que ela estava sentindo.

Quando comecei a entrar, ela fez uma careta de dor, prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos. Eu a beijei nos lábios para tentar distraí-la, parei o movimento com a cintura ate ela se acostumar.

Quando voltei a me mover, eu distribui beijos por sua testa, ate notar que ela não sentia mais tanta dor, passei a estocar mais forte até chegarmos ao ápice juntos.

Eu não tinha mais forças e cai em cima dela. Depois de me recuperar um pouco em sai de dentro dela e deitei ao seu lado. Peguei o lençol aos pés da cama e nos cobri, a puxando para descansar a cabeça em meu peito.

-Como está se sentindo?- perguntei e ela demorou um pouco a responder.

-Bem. Isso tudo foi incrível. – eu ri baixo, aquela frase era muito inocente. Senti seus olhos em mim.

-Que foi?

-Devia sorrir mais.

Um silêncio caiu no quarto.

-Tem certeza que esta tudo bem? Não te machuquei?

-Tenho certeza, você não me machucou. Se você era assim quando era mais novo eu posso entender porque aquelas garotas ficavam naquele estado.

-O que? Que garotas?- do que ela esta falando?

-Nada, esquece.

-Não, me expli... - as garotas com quem eu dormi no colégio, deve ter visto nas minhas lembranças - então você viu isso?

-É. Também. – e ela corou de novo.

-Melhor você dormir, o dia deve ter sido exaustivo.

-Tá. Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

Ela colocou a cabeça em meu peito e eu fiz carinho em seu cabelo. Logo senti sua respiração calma, ela havia dormido.

Eu não acreditava no que tinha acontecido. Não tinha sido apenas sexo sem compromisso, tinha algo mais, não sei explicar.

Mesmo com todas essas novas sensações eu não dormiria tão rápido. Não me acostumei a dormir com ninguém, eu me satisfazia e ia embora, dormia sempre sozinho.

Não sei em que momento da minha avaliação sobre a minha vida eu estava quando finalmente cai em um sono profundo, pela primeira vez eu não tive pesadelos com pessoas gritando por socorro.

**O que acharam dos bônus?****Gente, minhas aulas voltaram e eu devo postar só uma vez por semana.**

**Mereço reviews?**

**Bjss, Rafinha granger-potter.**


	16. Cap XVI

_Cap. XVI:_

To com um mau pressentimento. Acho que fiquei traumatizada, afinal da ultima vez que Dumbledore quis falar comigo, ele pediu para que eu me casasse, mas é só uma coisa boba, afinal, o que ele poderia pedir, além disso, que eu tivesse um filho? Se bem que pelo andar da carruagem... Melhor não dar idéias.

Aos poucos a cozinha foi ficando cheia. O cômodo, mesmo aumentado magicamente, assim como a mesa, estava lotado, as pessoas se apertavam.

Os Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Shakclebolt, meus pais, professores, McGonagall, Flitwick, Trelawney e Vector, alguns aurors e inomináveis que eu reconhecia da luta no ministério ano passado e mais algumas pessoas que eu não conhecia.

Após todos se espremerem na cozinha, Dumbledore se levantou e começou a falar.

-Senhoras, senhores e senhoritas - começou – creio que as noticias do ministério não tenham mudado desde a última reunião , não?

-Na verdade, Alvo - interrompeu uma mulher morena, uma auror – as noticias não são boas. Houve mais cinco desaparecimentos em dois dias, alem dos outros dois que foram parar no Profeta.

As noticias eram em sua maioria de assassinatos e desaparecimentos. Uma família trouxa, cujos dois filhos, um de oito e outro de cinco, eram bruxos, teve sua casa incendiada.

As missões estavam sendo bem sucedidas, mas pelo fato de que o espião não estava trabalhando no dia anterior, dois ataques não foram detidos a tempo.

Os poucos comensais que foram presos, se safaram por causa de sua influencia no ministério.

Foram-se discutidas diversas estratégias de batalha, algumas eles mudaram com base na experiência da última guerra, a época da primeira ordem da fênix.

Dumbledore coordenou alguns grupos para protegerem alguns alunos nascidos trouxas que entrariam em Hogwarts esse ano.

Quando terminaram de formar os grupos, Dumbledore virou-se para nós quatro. Eu pude ver os garotos tirando um cochilo e Gina tediada. Eu cutuquei Harry que estava ao meu lado direito, ele por sua vez, com o susto que levou, acordou Ron que estava no meio de Harry e Gina, esta última apenas revirou os olhos para os dois. Realmente! Como podem dormir com uma reunião dessas acontecendo?

-Bom, acho que estão curiosos quanto ao motivo de terem sido convidados para essa reunião. Como puderam perceber a guerra, mesmo que por debaixo dos panos, está a todo vapor, logo chegara o dia da tão esperada batalha final e queremos que todos tenham uma base maior caso tenham que lutar por suas vidas. Sei bem o que faziam na Armada de Dumbledore ano passado e gostaria que continuassem com trabalho. Não posso ensinar certas coisas na escola e não quero que Tom descubra sobre isso. Lhes darei os horários de ronda de todos os professores e monitores nos dias que precisarão treinar. As detenções serão comigo, caso alguém seja pego fora da cama e uma vez por semana vocês viram aqui, representando o grupo para participar da reunião da ordem.

Nós nos olhamos por um momento. Não seria má idéia.

-Aceitamos senhor, será bom pra todos os alunos que quiserem participar. Inclusive na nota de DCAT.

Pode-se perceber o tom de líder de Harry quando ele fala em nome da AD. Fomos obrigados a amadurecer rápido demais, isso aparece muito no tom maduro e no rosto serio quando tocam no assunto Guerra.

Tratamos dos detalhes, como possíveis dias para as reuniões, quantas pessoas mais ou menos, como trocaríamos informações e como faríamos para sair do colégio sem sermos vistos.

Agora, com toda essa preparação, informações e responsabilidades, a ficha começava a cair. Ali, naquela mesa, eu senti todo o peso da guerra, peso que eu, e tenho certeza que Ron e Gina também, sentia na obrigação de dividir com Harry, o mais prejudicado da história.

Derrepente me veio uma enorme vontade de abraçar todos os meus amigos e dizer como me importo com cada um, quem sabe se terei como fazer isso amanha? Quem sabe se eu vou estar _viva_ amanha?

Ao lembrar da guerra e do peso dela, meus pensamentos vão automaticamente para Severo e nosso casamento. Agora que aquele louco sem nariz já sabe, vamos ter que manter segredo?

Muitas perguntas, poucas respostas. Não vou descobrir isso tudo em livros, não é? Livros de adivinhação não contam.

A batida na porta da cozinha me tirou de meus pensamentos, a Senhora Weasley correu para abri-la e por ela entrou um muito pálido Severo Snape. Sei que ele já é pálido, mas estava muito mais.

-Ah! Que bom que chegou, filho. Sente-se ali, Marlene acaba de sair pro ministério e deixou a cadeira vazia bem ao lado de Hermione.

Ou Dumbledore se fez de bobo ou realmente não notou que o espião da ordem estava...chocado ou paralisado.

-Alguma novidade imagino, Severo?- perguntou quase cinicamente o diretor.

-Descobri, Alvo. - começou aos sussurros Severo. Seus olhos estavam apavorados e focaram apenas o velho homem na ponta da mesa – sei por que ele não me matou ontem. É pior do que imaginamos.

-Com licença, senhor – interrompeu um auror – podemos saber do que se trata?

-Claro, meu jovem. Todos aqui estão sabendo que o casamento de Hermione e Severo é um segredo total, - senti todos os olhares se alternando entre mim e Severo - mas na noite passada, assim que chegaram de lua de mel, Severo foi chamado por Tom. Nosso inimigo está a par do casamento deles e não gostou nem um pouco disso. O que ele quer Severo?

Meu marido olhou em volta discretamente e fixou o olhar no diretor.

Por longos minutos eles e encararam e a apreensão tomou conta do lugar. As pessoas começaram a sussurrar e a se perguntar o que aconteceu dessa vez.

-O que eles estão fazendo, Mione?- me perguntou Harry.

-Dumbledore esta lendo a mente de Severo. - deve ser mesmo ruim, já que quando eles pararam de se encarar, o diretor tinha um semblante serio e Severo abaixou os olhos, transtornado.

O silencio apareceu e se instalou na cozinha por um bom tempo.

-Reunião encerrada. - disse Dumbledore mando o silencio pras cucuias.

Mesmo pasmas as pessoas se retiraram do aposento, sobrando apenas os dois homens, meus pais, eu, os garotos, Gina, Tonks e Remo e a senhora Weasley que estava preparando o jantar. Todos nós não estávamos acreditando naquilo, nem forças tivemos pra levantar.

ELE VOLTOU! O silencio sentou nos lugares vazios e a sala me pareceu derrepente sombria de mais.

-OK. Isso tá bem estranho. - disse Harry. Foi apenas um sussurro, mas o suficiente pra ocupar o espaço que o silencio deixou quando foi embora. (n/a:o silencio foi embora T_T)

Foi também o bastante para fazer os dois homens "acordarem", Dumbledore, que havia sentado, se levantou e observou os rostos perplexos a sua volta, se demorando mais em mim, o que me causou um arrepio na espinha.

-Creio que o assunto é de interesse de todos, por tanto vou aproveitar que ficaram apenas vocês e contar o que aconteceu. Todos estão sabendo que Severo foi chamado ontem à noite por Voldemort e que esse chamado foi por que Tom descobriu o casamento dele com Hermione, não? - concordamos com a cabeça – Pois bem, ele tinha planos para Severo se casar com a filha de Noot, mas com o casamento que celebramos anteontem isso não será possível.

-Ele pretende se vingar da Mione, por isso?- perguntou Gina cautelosa.

-Não. Ele quer usá-la, através de Severo, pra ganhar a guerra. Ele quer que Severo conquiste sua confiança total, ao ponto de que ela lhe conte tudo o que acontece no trio de ouro e no fim, quando se aproximar a ultima batalha, ele espera que Severo a leve até os comensais para matá-la.

As reações variaram muito. Os Weasley em geral ficaram vermelhos, da cor dos cabelos. Minha mãe começou a chorar abraçada ao meu pai, que permaneceu sério. O novo casal, Gina e Harry, ficaram pasmos, enquanto Lupin, Severo e Dumbledore ficaram esperando minha reação.

Eu não sabia o que sentir. Medo? Pânico? Só conseguia pensar que Voldemort estava errado. Severo não precisava conquistar minha confiança, eu já confiava nele desde que o conheci no primeiro ano. Acho que os garotos têm razão, ler tanto fritou alguns neurônios meus.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Tonks que se levantou correndo em direção do banheiro provavelmente. Lupin correu atrás dela, assim como a senhora Weasley, minha mãe e Gina. Eu me levantei por instinto pra ir até lá, mas meu pai barrou minha saída e me fez voltar pro lugar.

Eu encarei Severo e percebi toda dor e repulsa que ele sentia de si mesmo por trás daquela mascara fria.

Dumbledore se levantou e foi embora, assim como os outros presentes na cozinha. Eu não desviei meus olhos dos dele nem um momento, só percebi que todos foram embora quando ele desfez a cara de nada e abaixou a cabeça até encostar a testa na madeira.

-Desculpa. - eu disse, não queria causar tanto dano àquele homem tão judiado. Eu sabia que a culpa era minha.

-O que? – ele estava confuso. – Por que você esta se desculpando?

-Porque isso tudo é culpa minha. Eu devia ter me intrometido assim na sua vida. E só estou lhe causando mais problemas e dor.

-O que? Você acha que esta me fazendo mal? Você salvou minha vida! Eu é que acabei com a sua! Você é jovem e bonita, tem uma vida inteira pela frente e poderia se casar com alguém que realmente ama-se, não com um velho marcado como eu.

-Velho? Você? Ta brincando, né? Ta inteirão! Nós é que escolhemos nosso futuro, podemos fazer isso dar certo. O casamento, sabe? É só querer.

-Talvez.

Pela primeira vez eu notei o quão próximos estávamos. Ele também, já que seus olhos miraram minha boca, que logo foi coberta pela dele.

O que era apenas um encostar de lábios, logo virou um beijo profundo e bem quente. Parecia que queríamos nos fundir através de nossos lábios. Ele desceu os beijos por meu pescoço e colo, logo voltando ao ponto de origem.

A coisa tava esquentando rápido demais, era meu primeiro amasso, que ia evoluir pra algo mais, se eu não me lembra-se que estávamos na cozinha e que qualquer um poderia nos ver ali, se isso passar pro próximo estagio, seria constrangedor demais. Relutante eu parei o beijo.

-Calma – disse ofegante – alguém pode entrar aqui e...

Não precisei continuar, percebi que ele já havia entendi o que eu estava dizendo.

-Tem razão. Vamos pro nosso quarto?- ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha, gesto hiper sexy.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior que já estava inchado dos beijos e acenei positivamente com a cabeça.

Ele nos encaminhou para a escada e eu pude ver varias cabeças saindo da biblioteca, mas não liguei, meu corpo em chamas queria apenas que chegássemos rápido no quarto. Eu nem raciocinava direito.

Ao passarmos pela porta do quarto, eu a fechei com o pé e logo fui empurrada contra ela.

Os beijos recomeçaram e estavam cada vez mais ousados assim como as mão que passeavam livremente. Eu desabotoei a capa, a blusa preta e a camisa social dele e as joguei longe, pra junto da minha blusa, que ele tirou rapidamente.

Ele nos guiou pra cama e eu caí nela, sem parar de beijá-lo. Seus beijos desceram para o meu tronco, até a barra da calça, que seus dedos experientes logo desabotoaram. Quando ele ia tirá-la, um infeliz bateu na porta. Amaldiçoei até a centésima geração do idiota que nos interrompeu.

-Já volto. – prometeu Severo antes de se levantar e ir atender a porta.

Ele jogou a capa preta de qualquer jeito e abriu apenas uma fresta da porta. Não pude ouvir o que ele conversou com quem quer que seja. Eu continuei do mesmo jeito que ele me deixou, aquela situação era frustrante.

Pouco tempo depois ele entrou carregando uma bandeja lotada de comida, parecia que foi feita pra um batalhão.

-O que é isso? – eu perguntei.

-Comida. – ao ver minha cara de "não? Serio?" ele resolveu falar serio, mesmo que ainda estivesse com um traço de riso no olhar. – Molly achou que precisávamos comer direito, já que estamos "tão magrinhos".

Eu fiquei pasma. A senhora Weasley, interrompeu o momento por achar que precisávamos de comida? (n/a: gente, na boa, não sei se tem mais alguém mente poluída aqui, mas eu não gostei mto dessa parte não, teve um duplo sentido não intencional, aí.)

Fui de pasma a irritada numa velocidade incrível. Por fim, eu olhei pra Severo, Severo olhou pra mim e nós dois cimos na gargalhada, sem nenhum motivo aparente. Eu já mencionei como ele fica lindo quando ri? Não? Pois é, ele fica lindo quando ri.

-Ta bom. – eu disse me recuperando – Melhor comermos logo, que já ta tarde e não se pode saber se a senhora Weasley vai vir aqui pra ver se comemos tudo ou não.

-Verdade, pode-se esperar tudo nessa casa de doidos.

-Ei! - eu reclamei batendo de leve no braço dele – Eu moro aqui, sabia?

-Eu sei disso. Porque acha que eu disse que é uma casa de doidos?

Nós comemos nesse clima de brincadeira, acho que ficamos uma hora pra comer metade da bandeja, ta certo que uns cinco minutos foram gastos pra comer de verdade, o resto foi conversa e brincadeira.

Quando terminamos, ele fez a bandeja desaparecer e nós começamos a arrumar o quarto pra dormir.

Ele foi tomar banho e eu aproveitei pra colocar a camisola, já que eu tinha tomado banho mais cedo. Levando em consideração o fato de que eu estava de sutiã e a calça desabotoada, não demorou muito pra que eu me trocasse.

Assim que ele saiu do banheiro enrolado na toalha - espero que isso vire habito – eu entrei no banheiro pra terminar de me arrumar pra dormir.

Quando eu voltei pro quarto ele estava só com um short preto, sentado de modo que seu tronco fosse apoiado pela cabeceira da mesma, lendo uma revista que eu reconheci como a "poções hoje", uma revista super indicada pra especialistas em poções, com linguagem super profissional.

Eu caminhei lentamente até a cama, não queria atrapalhar a leitura dele, ele tava bem concentrado, parecia desligado de tudo.

Eu me aproximei devagar, pé ante pé, mas derrepente ele se levantou da cama, me jogou contra a parede e apontou a varinha pra minha testa. Eu não contive um grito de susto, mas percebi que foi por puro instinto. Quando ele percebeu o que tinha acontecido, ele me soltou e foi pro outro lado do quarto, de costas pra mim.

Eu demorei um segundo pra raciocinar. Antes dele se virar de costas, eu pude ver seu olhar amargurado, ele não estava acostumado a tudo o que tínhamos passado juntos essa noite e mostrou seu lado mais primitivo em menos de um minuto. Lado esse que o permitiu sobreviver todos esses anos como espião duplo.

Eu me aproximei dele, tomando o cuidado de fazer algum barulho com os pés.

-Severo. - sussurrei.

-Vá para o seu quarto.

-Já estou nele.

-Não está segura aqui.

-Não importa. - eu respondi tocando de leve seu ombro. Ele continuava de costas. - Não vou te deixar sozinho nesse estado.

-Se preza por sua vida é bom que saia. AGORA!

Eu não me movi em direção da porta, eu dei a volta e parei de frente pra ele.

-Eu não vou sair, já disse. - repeti de forma ríspida. Meu tom mudou drasticamente quando vi que lagrimas de dor haviam se formado no canto de seus belos olhos negros. – Que foi?

Eu perguntei com a voz doce e ele virou o rosto, distorcido em uma careta de dor, pro outro lado.

-Eu quase te matei. Eu já estava com a maldição na cabeça. Eu... me desculpe.

-Tudo bem. Não fica assim. Eu sei que foi sem querer. A culpa também foi minha. Não devia ter me aproximado devagar sabendo que poderia te assustar. Eu só não queria atrapalhar sua leitura. Desculpa.

-Você é incrível, garota. Eu quase te mato e você me pede desculpa por atrapalhar minha leitura? Não tem o que desculpar.

-Digo o mesmo. - eu o abracei forte e sussurrei em seu ouvido – vamos dormir?

Ele me pegou no colo e me colocou na cama, depois se deitou ao meu lado e nos cobriu. Ele me puxou pra perto dele e deitei minha cabeça em seu peito nu. Não demorei a pegar no sono ouvindo as batidas do coração dele, logo eu mergulhei na inconsciência.

Eu tive um sonho bem estranho.

Eu via uma garota, ela parecia ser um pouco mais velha que eu, ou talvez eu tivesse essa impressão por causa das caretas de dor que ela fazia.

Ela estava em um quarto de casal, acompanhada de duas mulheres que me pareceram familiares e de uma medi-bruxa.

Os gritos dela preenchiam todo o quarto. Era fácil deduzir pela barriga dela que ela tava grávida e pela posição e gritos, que ela estava dando a luz.

-Vamos lá, querida. – a medi-bruxa a incentivava. – estou quase vendo a cabecinha, empurre, querida.

Uma das mulheres estava ajudando a empurrar a barriga da moça grávida enquanto a outra dava uma das mãos a ela e enxugava sua testa banhada de suor.

Minutos depois a mulher deu um grito mais forte e um choro de bebe preencheu o quarto.

-Nasceu querida.

-Deixe-me pegar meu bebe.

Quando a nova mamãe estendeu os braços pra pegar o bebe, a porta foi aberta e por ela entraram alguns homens e mulheres que seguiam um desesperado homem de cabelos negros como a noite. Pela janela, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta foi aberta, homens de preto entraram e estuporaram as pessoas mais próximas, enquanto um homem de rosto ofídico pegava a criança dos braços da mãe e sumia dali.

A mulher entrou em desespero e foi até a janela gritando e chorando para tentar pegar o filho de volta. Gesto inútil, já que o homem já fugira a muito. Ela se desequilibrou e teria caído se o homem de cabelos negros não a tivesse pegado pela cintura.

Foi nessa hora que eu percebi que apesar de estar assistindo a cena, eu também senti o que a mulher estava sentindo, era como se eu fosse ela, mas não fosse. De um modo estranho e engraçado eu percebi que aquilo era um sonho, mas era tão real, eu sentia as mãos do homem em minha cintura e eu chorava e gritava desesperadamente.

-Hermione!- chamava o homem, que só podia ser o marido da jovem mãe. – Acorda, Hermione...

**Oi meninas! Eu nem tenho como me desculpar, to me sentindo mto mal por ter demorado tanto, mas é que tem acontecido tantas coisas juntos que eu mal tenho tempo de digitar. A história desse cap já tava quase pronta, só faltava msm digitar. E ainda teve um desocupado que hackeou meu PC. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry...**

**Em compensação esse é o maior capitulo da fic(até agora), to tentando aumentar devagar o numero de paginas. ****Ah! E o sonho atacou de novo. O que será que esse sonho tem de importante na historia, hein? ****Ai! Eu amei escrever a parte do casal, foi mto legal, espero que gostem, pq alem de legal foi difícil.**

**Antes que eu esqueça. Eu to escrevendo um livro e to fazendo mais algumas fics que eu só vou postar depois que terminar essa, então, eu tenho que dividir meu pouco tempo livre pra escrever o livro, as fics(com mais afinco essa aqui) e ler tb, afinal eu sou viciada em livros(minha família costuma me chamar de traçinha), por isso eu devo mededicar uma semana a fic e poutra ao livro, afinal meu pai( que ta bancando) ta me cobrando pakas.**

**Acho que é só.**

**GiseleRibeiro: bem-vinda! Que bom que vc gosta, brigada pelo elogio, mas não elogia mto não senão meu ego cresce e pra abaixar... desculpa por demorar.**

**Kagome: respondendo ao comentário do cap.12 – pois é. Esses homens nos surpreendem. Foi preciso o pai dela morrer, infelizmente. ****do cap 13 – eu tbm espero que seja por causa do Six e não da mione. Descobriu o que ele fez pra voltar todo machucado? kkkkkkkkk Ela tinha que cotrolá-lo de algum jeito, não? Mas ela foi mesmo mto sacana. Do cap 14 – é, nem tem mto mesmo, não. E a maioria das coisas a gente já conhecia, né? Do cap 15 – realmente. Ele é mto safado. Tbm to loka pra hora em que ele se declara pra ela no dia do ani... ops, flei demais. Só digo uma coisa. Demora um pouquinho ainda. Kkkkk. Ai, flor... assim vc me faz chorar T_T . to sentindo meu ego inflar. Já era. Vou acabar ficando convencida, assim, hein! Brigada msm. Vc é uma das pessoas que mais me incentivam a escrever.**

**Bjss, até o próximo cap que não tem data prevista.**


	17. cap XVII:Se conhecendo

_Cap. XVII:Se conhecendo_

_-Hermione!- chamava o homem, que só podia ser o marido da jovem mãe. – Acorda, Hermione..._Hei! calma, foi só um sonho, acorda.

Quando eu despertei, eu estava esperneando, gritando e chorando desesperadamente enquanto Severo me apertava e me acordava. Eu parei de me remexer, mas não consegui parar de chorar. Ele, que já estava sentado na cama ao meu lado, me puxou em direção ao seu corpo em um abraço acolhedor.

-SHIII... calma, ta tudo bem.- ele sussurrou coisas tranqüilizantes em meu ouvido e aos poucos eu fui parando de chorar. – Se quiser conversar...

-Foi só um pesadelo, nada de mais.

-Não parece que não foi nada pelo jeito que você acordou.

Eu fiquei sem fala por um momento.

-Não quero lembrar dele agora.

-Tudo bem. Vamos voltar a dormir então.

-Ahãm.- nos deitamos e eu derrepente me senti sozinha ali – Me abraça forte?

-Claro. – ele pareceu surpreso pelo pedido. – Vem cá.

Ele me prendeu ao seu corpo pela cintura com um braço e ficou acariciando meus cabelos com a mão que não estava ocupada. Eu consegui aos poucos entrar na inconsciência, já não me lembrava do sonho direito, alguns detalhes importantes me escapavam e eu fiquei feliz por isso.

Quando acordei senti falta de algo, levei um minuto para descobrir que estava sozinha na cama. Não havia sinal de Severo pelo quarto e eu não ouvi barulho no banheiro.

Apenas um bilhetinho no travesseiro ao lado escrito com letra impecável:

_Hermione,_

_Tive de sair em missão para a Ordem. Assuntos sigilosos da guerra. Não quis te acordar, já que você dormia tranqüila. Descanse._

_Se não nos encontrarmos antes de você ir à Hogwarts, pegue uma carta com Alvo sobre umas coisas que teríamos de discutir sobre esse ano na escola. Pretendo voltar logo._

_Se cuida, _

_Severo._

_P.S: deixei uma bandeja com café da manha em cima da mesa, espero que a bandeja volte vazia pra cozinha._

Não teve como não achar aquilo fofo. Quem visse de fora acharia até que somos um casal normal.

Já que não tinha opção, levantei e fui comer. Tinha frutas e bolo com suco e água na bandeja. Comi tudo, não tinha percebido que estava com fome.

Resolvi ouvir um pouco de música enquanto tomava um banho de banheira, fazia muito tempo desde que eu não parava pra relaxar na banheira ouvindo música, desde a vezem que Severome viu dançando semi-nua.

Só de lembrar eu fiquei corada. Não sei como consegui o encarar depois.

Peguei o rádio e uma toalha e entrei na banheira.

Durante o banho, fui passando na cabeça tudo o que já tinha acontecido em tão pouco tempo.

Descobrir quem era meu pai biológico e que ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa, foi só o inicio. Eu concordei com um plano maluco de Dumbledore para me casar com meu professor de poções, descobri que Tonks está grávida de gêmeos, me casei, meu maravilhoso primeiro beijo e minha perfeita primeira vez.

Me lembrei dos sonhos também, apesar de não lembrar detalhes, eles me assustavam por serem mais parecidos com memórias perdidas do que com sonhos. Havia algo de errado com eles e me incomodava não saber o que. A resposta estava na minha frente, mas eu não consegui ver, como um texto em outra língua, você vê mas não entende o que quer dizer.

Evitei pensar na morte de meu pai, eu não podia me dar o privilégio de sofrer por isso agora, eu tinha que ser mais fria e me concentrar na guerra e no meu papel nela, além disso, eu tinha que ser forte pela minha mãe, não posso aparecer com o rosto inchado de choro na frente dela e a deixar pior do que já está.

Saí da banheira e passei o resto do dia ao lado de meus amigos. Nós combinamos que não iríamos deixar a guerra acabar com nossas tão merecidas férias, deixaríamos pra pensar nela durante as noites, já que poderíamos entrar na reunião da ordem, iríamos fazer a nossa própria no horário da reunião da ordem, só que todos os dias, ao invés de dia sim, dia não.

Os dias que se seguiram foram como nas férias anteriores na toca, nos divertimos muito e fomos ao beco diagonal comprar os materiais escolares.

Nossa carta tinha sido entregue por Dumbledore, ele achou mais seguro que ele mesmo entregasse, já que a coruja poderia ser seguida até a sede e poderia arruinar nosso esconderijo.

Apesar de passar o dia toda alegre, eu não conseguia parar de olhar pra porta ou lareira quando alguém entrava, esperava que Severo chegasse logo. Estava curiosa quanto a missão dele e o que ele tinha a me dizer sobre no relacionamento quando voltássemos pra Hogwarts, apesar de já ter uma vaga idéia do que ele vai dizer, mas ele é Severo Snape, então não tem como imaginar o que quer que seja.

Durante as noites, discutíamos sobre coisas a treinar na A.D. e sobre tudo ligado a guerra. Pra vocês terem noção, até meu casamento foi discutido, ninguém merece!

Após a reunião, jantávamos com os membros da ordem ou com quem estava na casa e nos recolhíamos.

Eu não consegui ficar no meu novo quarto, ele parecia muito sombrio enquanto estava sozinha, por isso levei o básico das minhas coisas pro meu quarto de solteira que eu quase não curti, por sinal.

Finalmente chegou a véspera de voltarmos pra Hogwarts e depois do jantar com o povo da ordem, eu pedi para conversar com Dumbledore, ele nos conduziu até a biblioteca e trancou a porta quando entramos.

-Sei o que a srta quer conversar. – ele disse enquanto mexia em um bolso interno de suas vestes verde limão. – aqui está a carta de Severo, mas creio que há algo mais que quer me perguntar.

-É, bem... – eu não sabia como perguntar se Severo tinha dado noticias, eu estava preocupada, afinal de contas era meu marido, mas pelo que eu conhecia dele sabia que ele não dava satisfações a ninguém e não podia lhe escrever já que poderia lhe prejudicar, a única solução que remoí por dias foi perguntar a Dumbledore.

-Ele está bem, pelo menos foi o que me disse hoje de manha pela lareira, houve um pequeno imprevisto e ele só chegará para o banquete de boas-vindas em Hogwarts e me pediu para lhe avisar que a espera ás dez horas em seus aposentos. Sugiro que leve a capa de Harry, poderá lhe ser útil.

-Obrigada senhor.

Ele abriu a porta e logo fui pro meu quarto, o dia seguinte já era à volta pra Hogwarts. Mal deitei e caí em um sono profundo, sem sonhos.

Acordei me sentindo bem, como à muito tempo não me sentia. Percebi que tinha acordado cedo já que não ouvia os berros da Sra Weasley.

Me arrumei, desci minhas malas e as coloquei na sala onde havia a árvore genealógica da família Black.

Havia tantos nomes estranhos, mas um em espacial me chamou atenção. Talvez seja as feições da moça que me chamaram a atenção, não sei. Era uma garota que aparentava ser um pouco mais velha que eu. Ela tinha um olhar triste, mas firme. Parecia ter sofrido muito na vida. Pensei na mulher que vi em meu último sonho, perdendo o filho que acabara de ganhar, ela provavelmente teria aquele olhar triste e decidido ao pensar nas pessoas que levaram seu filho, ou monstros, pessoas não fariam aquilo a uma mulher.

De certa forma aquela comparação me fez sentir algo estranho, como quando eu tinha algum enigma em mãos, sabia a resposta mas não tinha ligado um ao outro, a pergunta à resposta.

Não percebi que estava a meia hora parada na frente da parede, até que escutei as pessoas levantando e descendo. Desisti de entender a mim mesma e fui pra cozinha tomar meu café da manha aos sons dos melodiosos berros da matriarca da família Weasley.

Eu fiquei sentada apenas olhando a movimentação, era malões sendo arrastados pelas escadas e pessoas correndo de um lado a outro, indo de cômodo em cômodo para verificar se não se esqueceram de nada, enfim a aconchegante e familiar loucura de volta ás aulas.

Após muito tempo com os últimos preparos para a viagem, nós nos reunimos na sala pra dividir os grupos.

Por segurança, iríamos acompanhados de dois ou três membros da ordem. No fim, Rony iria com Tonks e Moody, Gina iria com seus pais, Harry iria com Tonks, Lupin e Marlene McKinnon(n/a:finge que ela não morreu na primeira guerra ou que é outra pessoa, tanto faz, eu só não sabia que nome colocar XD) e eu fui com Shaklebolt e Mundungo.

Antes de sair de casa eu tive que ouvir as últimas recomendações de minha mãe e do meu pai(que apenas disse pra eu me divertir muito e honrar o "sangue maroto" que corre em minhas veias) já que eles não podem ir até a plataforma comigo, minha mãe por ser trouxa e meu pai por todos acharem que ele esta morto.

Aparatamos na plataforma 9 ¾. Ela foi liberada por causa da guerra e nós entramos no trem rapidamente, depois de nos despedirmos da senhora Weasley, claro.

Foi uma viagem bem divertida, contatamos os membros da A.D. e aproveitamos cada segundo como se fosse o último, claro que a possibilidade de ser mesmo o último era grande, mas isso a gente deixa pra lá.

Nunca ri tanto em tão pouco tempo, foi a melhor e mais tensa viagem pra Hogwarts em todos os meus anos na escola.

Tive que ir com Rony até o vagão dos monitores pra uma reunião, discutimos rondas, horários e outras coisas relacionadas ao nosso trabalho. Sorte que os monitores chefes eram um da Corvinal e outro da Lufa-lufa.

Ao chegar na plataforma em Hogsmead, fomos cumprimentar Hagrid e não foi surpresa todos conseguirmos ver os testrálios, apesar do susto. Não tinha um bichinho menos feio que também ficasse "invisível" pros alunos e pudesse puxar a carruagem, não?

Como de costume, fomos direto pros nossos lugares na mesa da grifinoria, sem deixar de notar como o salão estava mais vazio que o normal.

Ficamos nos distraindo até a porta do salão ser aberta e os primeiroanistas assustados entrarem por ela admirando toda a extensão do salão principal.

Rony que até ali não parava de reclamar de fome, virou-se pra porta e voltou a nos olhar entediado.

-Eles estão ficando menores a cada ano mesmo, ou é só minha impressão?

-Você é que está ficando maior a cada ano, daqui a pouco teremos que usar uma escada pra falar com você e você vai ter que usar uma lupa pra enxergar o chão. – Gina disse enquanto Harry dava um belo pedala no Rony.

A seleção não demorou muito, já que foram poucos alunos novos. Logo o diretor se levantou e começou seu discurso de inicio de ano. Só quando ele começou a falar que eu notei certo par de olho ônixem mim. Percebique o ar a minha volta estava mais leve e que antes e uma tensão que antes eu não havia percebido se dissipando dentro de mim. Lhe dei um sorriso discreto e ele devolveu piscando divertido e discreto um dos olhos.

Voltei a prestar atenção em Dumbledore que já havia apresentado Remo como professor de DCAT e agora apresentava um novo projeto.

-...por isso resolvemos que a nota dos alunos de sexto e sétimos anos seriam comparadas em cada matéria e escolhemos quem será o estagiário de cada professor. Será levado em conta também a profissão que cada um quer seguir e só poderá cursar-se uma matéria.

Ele deu uma pausa enquanto os alunos cochichavam por todo o salão, eu e meus amigos apenas trocamos um olhar especulativo, querendo entender quais as reais intenções por trás daquela coisa toda. Era óbvio que a guerra tinha algo a ver, mas o que?

Foram alguns segundos, mas o suficiente pra me dar uma vaga idéia de o que era essa intenção, que os olhos do diretor de Hogwarts cruzaram com os meus e eu vi total divertimento nos olhos azuis.

Será que...? Não. Não pode ser isso. Ele não faria... ou faria? Vindo de Dumbledore eu não posso imaginar o que ele faria ou não. Se for isso é bom ou ruim?

-Vejam a lista em seus salões comunais esta noite e os escolhidos devem apresentar-se amanha após o jantar na sala do professor do qual será estagiário. Agora sem mais recados comêssemos o maravilhoso banquete, sei que todos estão esperando por isso.

Ele bateu palmas e logo as mesas se encheram de comida. Pode ver alguns primeiroanistas impressionados com tudo aquilo e me lembrei da minha primeira noite no castelo. Bons tempos.

O jantar foi mais alegre do que a viagem e eu suspeitava que era pelo fato de sentir a todo instante olhos, que eu sabia serem negros, em minha nuca. Tive que levar os alunos novos pro salão comunal e depois eu Rony fomos fazer nossa ronda pelo castelo.

Nada de anormal, acho que estão esperando que passe o primeiro dia pra depois começarem a quebrar regras.

Ao voltarmos pro salão comunal, tive que explicar a Harry porque queria sua capa emprestada até ele me emprestá-la.

-Antes de ir, devia dar uma olhada no quadro de avisos, tem uma coisa ali que vai te interessar.

Eu fui até o quadro e encontrei a lista dos escolhidos para estagiários e não pude conter a surpresa quando li:

_Poções(Professor Snape)- Hermione Jane Granger(Grifinoria, sexto ano)_

EU NÃO ACREDITO! ELE FEZ ISSO MESMO! Dumbledore é louco. Lá no final da folha havia um pequeno PS avisando que os quartos dos estagiários eram ao lado dos quartos dos professores.

Claro que eu percebi que era um meio de me deixar próxima de Severo e ainda da ajudar a nos comunicarmos com a ordem, já que naquela passada de olho que dei na folha percebi o nome de alguns integrantes da AD. Só Dumbledore mesmo.

Eu, por fim, peguei a capa e fui até as masmorras tão silenciosamente quanto pude. Não tinha idéia do que ele poderia querer falar comigo e me lembrava agora que não li o pergaminho que ele deixou com Dumbledore que tão gentilmente me entregou.

Vou fingir que sei o que estava lá ou então ele vai ficar uma fera. Mas e se tiver algum detalhe importante, talvez tivesse dito o que quer falar comigo hoje... Por que mesmo eu não li a droga do papel?

Antes que eu pudesse pensar mais nisso eu estava em frente à porta da sala de aula de poções e não sabia pra onde ir. Por que eu não peguei o mapa do maroto também?Eu devo ser retardada, só pode.

Enquanto eu me xingava vi uma porta sendo aberta e percebi que e era a sala particular de Severo, por isso fui lentamente até lá e pude ver uma cabeleira loira sair de lá e ouvi a voz dele.

-Atrasada.

Eu simplesmente tirei a capa e entrei quando ele me deu passagem. Péssimo começo, ele tá irritado com meu atraso e vai piorar se eu contar que não li aquela...coisa!

-Desculpe, mas tive alguns problemas quanto a pegar a capa de Harry, tive que lhe explicar que viria aqui e porque viria aqui até o convencer e ainda tive que me recuperar do choque ao ver um aviso no quadro de avisos do salão comunal.

-Que aviso?

-O dos estagiários.

-Mas por que ficou chocada?

-Porque eu não imaginava que eu seria sua estagiaria nem que meu quarto passaria a ser ao lado do seu.

-Por que você não leu o papel que Dumbledore lhe entregou ontem?

É agora. Finge que leu, é só mentir.

-Claro que eu li!

-Não leu não. Estava escrito nele exatamente isso e que iríamos arrumar as proteções que ligam nossos quartos pra reconhecer nós dois.

Ferrou! Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa que me entregaria naquele papel.

-É. Acabei esquecendo de ler o papel. Desculpa.

-Tudo bem. Era só isso e o fato de que apesar dos dois lados nessa guerra saberem sobre nosso casamento ele continua sendo segredo. Por isso eu não vou lhe procurar em publico e não vou mudar meu comportamento em sala de aula por causa do nosso relacionamento.

-Já imaginava. Não pretendo também mudar meu jeito em suas aulas, não se preocupe.

-Muito bem. Venha até aqui e me empreste sua varinha.

Ele estava parado ao lado de uma porta que eu não tinha notado até aquele momento. Fui até ele e lhe dei minha varinha. Ele a encostou a porta com a ponta colada na dele e sussurrou um feitiço complicado que eu sabia ser pra esconder a porta de qualquer um que não os bruxos permitidos, no caso nós dois.

Depois ele se sentou exausto. Eu comecei a olhar a sala. Era toda verde e preta. Como a sala de Eileen, mas um pouco sombria. Tinha uma enorme estante cheia de livros, meus olhos brilharam e antes que eu pudesse me controlar eu fui até ela e comecei a olhar os vários títulos. Trouxas, bruxos, desde livros para pesquisas até romances fictícios.

-Meu acervo particular. Me orgulho dele, tem tantos livros que ate mesmo você demoraria muito pra ler todos.

-Você já leu todos? – pergunta idiota. Os livros são dele, é obvio que ele já leu.

-Já. São todos os livros que eu mais gostei, tanto trouxas como bruxos. Pode pegá-los quando quiser, só os do alto que não, são de arte das trevas.

-Claro. Está me dando carta branca? Posso pegar o que eu quiser a hora que eu quiser?

-Acho que é isso o que quer dizer "o que é meu é seu". Me disseram que faz parte do casamento.

Eu sorri e corei. Fiquei muito feliz em ter uma biblioteca enorme dessas a minha disposição, tão feliz que pulei no colo dele, o abracei agradecendo e enchendo o rosto dele de beijos.

Até que eu percebi o que estava fazendo, mas aí ele me pegou pela cintura e não deixou que eu me afastasse, me beijou lenta e sensualmente até perdermos o fôlego.

Ele nos guiou por uma porta que levava ao seu quarto. Pelo pouco que eu pude ver era tão sonserino quanto a sala e tinha uma enorme cama de casal, que foi o que eu mais notei no quarto todo e só o que eu posso dizer é que era enorme. Muito, muito grande.

Digamos que eu estava muito ocupada pra me ater a cada detalhe do cômodo, agora me lembro de cada detalhe _dele_. Seus longos cabelos negros grudados na testa pelo suor, seus lábios em minha pele, suas mãos vagando pelo meu corpo, sua pele quente colada a minha e seus olhos totalmente negros de paixão.

Foi, com certeza, a melhor noite da minha vida. Estava quase dormindo lá pelas três e meia da madrugada, sentindo seu peito subir e descer lentamente com sua respiração, seu coração batendo e suas mãos acariciando meus cabelos, quando lutei contra o sono.

Levantei a cabeça e a apoiei em minha mão que repousava em seu peito.

-Ta tudo bem?

-Ta. – respondeu com uma sobrancelha levantada. Acho isso um charme. – Por quê?

-Nada, só que eu quero conversar, não to afim de dormir, apesar de estar com sono.

-Quer conversar sobre o que? – perguntou enquanto nos ajeitava de modo que nossas cabeças ficassem no travesseiro e pudéssemos nos olhar nos olhos.

-Sei lá. Só andei pensando e descobri que não sei muito sobre você. É estranho, estamos casados e eu nem sei qual sua comida preferida, ou que tipo de programa você curte em um fim de semana.

-Bom, é mesmo estranho, mas dadas as circunstâncias em que nosso casamento ocorreu, podemos nos conhecer agora..

-Já sei.- disse sorrindo. A idéia que tive me lembro momentos felizes da minha infância com umas amiguinhas do colégio. – que tal um jogo de perguntas e respostas?

-Como é isso?

-Eu te faço uma pergunta e você responde, depois me faz uma pergunta e eu respondo. Tem que dizer a verdade.

-Tudo bem. Primeiro as damas.

-Ta. – o que eu posso perguntar? Vou começar pegando leve. – Qual sua cor preferida?

-Preto. Qual a sua cor preferida?

-Roxo. Comida preferida?

-Brigadeiro. Lugar preferido?

-Sério que você gosta de brigadeiro? eu também amo!Um parque que tem perto da minha...ex-casa. Amava ir lá ler, pensar ou me encontrar com minhas amigas trouxas. E o seu?

-Uma clareira que tem na floresta proibida. Lá tem um pequeno lago e uma cabana que eu construí. Se quiser conhecer posso te levar lá em um desses fins de semana.

-Eu iria adorar.

Assim seguimos noite a dentro, ou madrugada, até que não agüentávamos mais manter os olhos abertos e acabamos adormecendo daquela jeito. Um de frente pro outro e com um sorriso nos lábios.

**Oiiiiiiii!**

**Que saudade! Desculpa a demora mas começaram as provas e eu tava no meio da capitulo sem conseguir tempo pra terminar. Já sei mais ou menos o que vai ter no próximo que vai ser especial: vai ser narrado pelo nosso amado Severo Snape!**

**Não sei vocês mas eu amei o finalzinho, cena totalmente cuty! Sério, fiquei meia hora tentando encontrar uma comida pra ser a preferida dele e mais meia hora tentando decidir entre verde e preto.**

**Gente, tem algum menino lendo? Eu costumo dar oi pras garotas mas nem sei se são só garotas msm. Se tiver algum menino lendo se manifeste por favor!**

**Carol Snape: oi linda, bem vinda! Brigada pelo elogio, mas não elogia mto não pq se não meu ego vai lá nas alturas! Pode deixar que assim que eu lançar o livro te conto. Pode ficar despreocupada que eu não vou abandonar a fic. Posso demorar um pouco pra postar, mas so vou parar quando ela tiver acabada. Ta aí o capitulo e só vou dizer(pelo menos por enquanto) que o livro é sobre uma garota que é espiã, a história acontece em Juiz de Fora(minha cidade) e que tem magia no meio.**

**Lady Luna Andrews: que bom que vc gostou, é bem a cara da Sra. Weasley msm, né? Interromper um momento daqueles pra mandar eles jantarem! Ngm merece!kkk. a Mione ainda vai passar por mta coisa antes de ter paz. Tadinha, mas não tem o que reclçamar, ela tem o Sevie pra ajudar ela em qualquer coisa, fla sério! Ate eu qro!**

**GiseleRibeiro: já era! Meu ego tá la em cima! Eu disse! Brigada pelo elogio, flor! São coisas assim que me motivam! E eu to merecendo é um puxão de orelha por fazer vcs esperarem tanto pelo capitulo! Autora má(batendo a cabeça na tela do pc) autora muito má! Autora tem que se castigar por ser má! **

**Bjss, até o próximo cap. galera!**


	18. bonus:missao de severo

**Bônus:missão de Severo**

Acordei com gritos. Nem senti a diferença dos meus pesadelos e da realidade, até que senti o corpo ao meu lado, o corpo de minha esposa, se debatendo.

Aquela coisa toda me assustou muito. Eu a acalmei e a fiz dormir de novo, mas eu mesmo não consegui me acalmar.Já era quase cinco horas quando eu não agüentei mais e resolvi me levantar.

Me arrumei e desci para comer alguma coisa. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver Dumbledore, Black e Lupin reunidos na mesa de jantar. Surpresa maior ainda quando me chamaram para fazer parte da conversa.

-Aconteceu algo, meu filho? – perguntou Alvo pra mim enquanto eu me sentava contra minha vontade, diga-se de passagem – Esta com uma cara péssima!

-Não é nada com o que se preocupar, Alvo. Apenas Hermione que teve um pesadelo e demorou a dormir. Não preguei o olho a noite toda.

Não entendi a troca de olhares SÉRIOS por parte deles. Claro que imaginei que Black soltaria uma piadinha hiper engraçada pelo episódio(note a ironia), ou algo do tipo, mas eles pareciam confirmar algo que já suspeitavam, e por causa do meu incrível faro pra confusão que desenvolvi em meus anos de espião, senti que não era coisa boa.

-Ta legal. – Surpreendentemente foi Black que me esclareceu tudo. – Eu não posso viver com a incerteza. Preciso saber se minha filha corre perigo ou não. Isso tudo é obvio, mas mesmo assim... como conto pra Sarah sobre isso sem ter nada em que ela possa acreditar?

-Tem algo de errado com Hermione? – estava me afeiçoando a garota, era o mais próximo de uma amiga que eu tinha.

Pensar em algo de errado com ela, a garota dedicada, inteligente, doce, corajosa, gosto... deu pra entender! Enfim, não via o que tinha de errado com ela.

-Não temos certeza, mas sua noticia é praticamente uma confirmação. – Disse Lupin.

-O. Que. Esta. Acontecendo? – Aquilo estava me deixando realmente irritado.

-Calma, Severo. – se intrometeu Alvo. – É muito cedo para tirar conclusões. Precisamos ir até lá, buscar informações com o outro lado da família e se, eu disse SE, isso se confirmar, teremos que pensar com calma no que fazer, mas uma coisa é certa: Hermione não deve saber disso até que esteja madura o suficiente para se controlar.

-Alguém pode, por favor, me explicar o que está acontecendo?

-Deixa que eu conto! – pediu Black pulando na cadeira como uma criança de cinco anos. – É uma longa história, portanto tenha paciência e não me interrompe.

-Claro que não vou te interromper! –Disse como se sua frase tivesse me magoado. – Sei que se te interromper você vai perder o rumo da história e eu não vou ouvir mais nada.

-Chato – ele disse me dando língua. Numa boa, da pra ser mais infantil? Lembrando que essa é uma pergunta retórica! – Tudo começou a séculos atrás quando uma das minhas antepassadas...

E a história seguiu durante um bom tempo. Eu fiquei impressionado com tudo. E Quando Alvo disse que alguém tinha que ir investigar e confirmar ou não aquilo tudo, não pensei duas vezes e logo me candidatei. Tentaram me manter fora dessa, dizendo que seria melhor eu ficar e me aproximar mais de Hermione, mas eu não abri mão de ser eu a ir nessa busca toda.

Então, antes do resto da casa acordar, eu já me arrumava em meu quarto, com muito cuidado para não despertar a mulher deitada tranquilamente na cama, para a longa viagem. Lhe escrevi um bilhete e uma carta que deixei no travesseiro e com Alvo, respectivamente.

Ao ir para a Grécia, onde começaria minhas buscas, fiquei encantado com a riqueza de detalhes que encontrei, pelo caminho mesmo, tinha várias pessoas que tinham informações valiosas para minhas buscas.

Eu me concentrei nas informações, em como, onde, quando e com quem descobri-las. Mal percebi o tempo passar, era tanta coisa a descobrir, tanto a pesquisar...

Passei por alguns apertos também, teve uma vez em que o cara que estava me contando a história, ou uma parte dela, derrepente se irritou e quase me matou. Só é engraçado depois que já passou, durante o momento, se você não for treinado pra isso, você congela e aí sim, pode dar adeus a esse mundo.

Só percebi a mudança de tempo quando uma barba fina começou a aparecer e meu cabelo me incomodava de tão longo.

Encontrei um hotel, pela segunda vez na viagem, e mandei uma mensagem patrono para Alvo.

Disse que estava tudo bem, que estava obtendo sucesso total e perguntei, como quem não quer nada, sobre as coisas por lá.

A resposta veio no mesmo dia, pouco mais de duas horas depois recebi seu patrono. Ele dizia que aparataria ao meu lado em dez minutos e que queria saber das novidades todas. Corri pra arrumar o quarto, tinha coisa espalhada pelo cômodo todo.

Meus músculos protestavam de dor e cansaço, afinal era meia noite e vinte e cinco e eu tinha chegado ao quarto a pouco tempo de mais uma visita perigosa, onde um senhor havia atiradoem mim. Agorame diz: que bruxo, que tem uma varinha hiper poderosa, usa uma arma trouxa pra machucar a outro bruxo? Que doido é esse, Merlim? Por que logo eu tenho o desprazer de conhecer gente desse tipo? Mas enfim, me obriguei a não demonstrar nada e manter a postura ereta e altiva como sempre.

Quase dez minutos depois de corrida pelo quarto, Alvo finalmente apareceu.

-Ola, meu filho! Quanto tempo! Como vai tudo por aqui?

-Vai bem, Alvo. Daqui a algumas horas eu terei a confirmação das nossas suspeitas.

-Por que "daqui a algumas horas"?

-Porque o senhor simpático que vai me contar se isso aconteceu ou não com a filha dele, esta indeciso e amanha terei de ir ate lá para...induzi-lo a me dizer a verdade.

-Seja simpático e educado, Severo. Não se deve assustar ou ameaçar os mais velhos.

-Claro. E talvez, se eu cooperar, ele não tem me jogar em um poço cheio de cobras, ou atirar em mim de novo. – não pude conter a ironia, eu ainda sou sonserino e já estou segurando minha língua a uns longos dias, tinha que extravasar.

-Atirar? Poço cheio de cobras?

-Esquece. É uma longa história e acredite em mim, você não vai querer saber. Mas eu ainda não sei se estarmos certos é uma coisa boa ou ruim. O que você acha?

Uma longa pausa se fez. Ele se perdeu em pensamentos naquela mente doida e velha dele enquanto eu sentei na cama pra esperar a resposta.

Fiquei divagando entre lembranças desses últimos tempos, quando minha vida virou de cabeça pra baixo por causa da impetulância daquela grifinoriazinha que vem conquistando meus pensamentos pouco a pouco.

O silencio já dominava a tanto tempo que eu já havia desistido de uma resposta quando Alvo se levantou e respondeu com um brilho de duvida em seu olhar.

-Teremos que avaliar as conseqüências. Se a treinarmos e ocorrer alguma coisa ruim no processo será algo leve, então paramos com o treinamento e enterramos essa historia.

-E se der tudo certo? Não acho que seja uma boa idéia contar a ela, pelo menos não agora. Isso iria assustá-la à toa e poderia comprometer seu desempenho no treinamento.

-Também acho. Não é necessário dar mais problemas para ela resolver, afinal ela tem apenas dezesseis e não trinta e seis.

-É. – concordei ignorando a indireta sobre a idade. – Mas ela não vai gostar nada de ser excluída da mais por ser ela o foco principal. E essa é, com certeza, uma das informações que o Lord das Trevas não deve saber. Se ele descobrir vai tentar levá-la para o outro lado e como ela não vai ir de boa vontade nem obrigada, ele vai acabar a matando, ainda mais por ela ser nascida trouxa.

-Tem toda razão. Mas parece que você já esta acordado a muito tempo e tem muito o que fazer daqui a algumas horas, portanto vou lhe deixar sozinho para descansar.

-Claro. Boa noite, Alvo.

-Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, Hermione parece estar sentido sua falta, mas esta completamente bem, feliz e acompanhada o tempo todo por seus amigos.

Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. Ele sabia que eu estava curioso quanto ao estado de espírito de minha jovem esposa – de algum modo o pronome possessivo despertou um animal dentro de mim, um animal bem orgulhoso por sinal – e eu nem precisei perguntar.

-E...espero que resolva tudo em dois dias, depois de amanha será o inicio do ano letivo. Se não puder comparecer ao banquete, mesmo depois de seus esforços, me avise e eu darei um jeito de disfarçar. Boa noite.

E ele aparatou me deixando sozinho com meu braço ardendo por causa do tiro que eu levei, minha cara petrificada em uma careta de surpresa e minha mente entorpecida pela data. Como assim o inicio das aulas seria daqui a dois dias? Mas a pouco tempo mesmo eu entrei de férias daquele bando de cabeças ocas!

Depois de alguns minutos de paralisia total, a dor e o cansaço me venceram, então eu trabalhei com minha varinha e algumas poções no braço e depois cai na cama com um vidrinho de sono sem sonhos vazio na mão.

Quando acordei, me dei conta de que meus músculos me incomodavam por estarem esgotados, mas mesmo assim me levantei e me obriguei a me arrumar para visitar o velho senil, que agora percebo que poderia ser a versão paranóica de Alvo Dumbledore, e terminar logo aquilo tudo.

Ao encontrar o velho ele confirmou que a historia e as lendas eram verdadeiras, apenas um pouco exageradas para chamar a atenção das pessoas.

Coletei mais algumas informações na região mesmo e voltei ao hotel para fechar a conta. Estava a apenas algumas horas do banquete, por isso seria loucura ir pra sede, mas estava cedo demais pra ir pra escola, por tanto fiz uma coisa que não faço a muitos anos:corri pra casa da minha mãe.

A dona Eileen já estava me cobrando a um bom tempo uma visita de verdade. "Morar um pouco, mesmo que algumas horas, com a mamãe" ela vive dizendo. Espero que eu não apanhe quando chegar lá.

Aparatei em sua porta e toquei a campainha trouxa. Pude ouvir os passinhos apressados do lado de dentro da casa vindo em direção a porta.

-Já vai.

Ela abriu a porta e arregalou os olhos.

-Mãe.

-Severo! O que esta fazendo aqui?

-Também estava morrendo de saudades. Preciso de um lugar pra dormir.

-Sabia que tava querendo alguma coisa. Vai, vai. – disse me empurrando. – Entra logo.

-Ta bom, mas é que eu to com sono e preciso de ajuda em alguns ferimentos. Eu acabo de voltar de um missão pra Alvo.

-E por que não pede colo a sua esposa?

-Porque ela esta nesse exato momento em um trem indo pra escola.e quem disse que eu to pedindo colo? – apesar de ser a verdade, eu não iria admitir.

Eileen foi a primeira, e por muito tempo a única, pessoa que realmente se importou comigo. Logo depois veio Lily e Alvo e agora Hermione. Alem disso, ela desistiu de muitos princípios e até mesmo de sua dignidade para me criar e por mais que não pareça, eu sou muito grato a ela e me sinto culpada por tê-la feito chorar por meus erros tantas vezes.

-Vem, meu bebê, vamos lá no banheiro cuidar dos machucados e depois você vai tomar uma sopinha e descansar.- ela disse fazendo graça.

Me puxou pela mão como quando eu era pequeno e apanhava de meu pai e me sentou na tampa do vaso.

-Vamos lá. Onde está machucado?

-Aqui, aqui e aqui tudo. – eu disse apontando pros braços e pro tórax. – E esta muito feio, já vou avisando.

Ela tirou minha roupa com magia, me deixando apenas de cueca. Pude ver a dor e tristeza em seu olhar, até mesmo algumas lágrimas querendo sair, mas ela as empurrou de volta e começou alimpar meus ferimentos de "batalha", pra se distrair, começou a me fazer perguntas.

-Então. Como vai seu casamento? Espero que esteja tratando Hermione como uma princesa, porque ela merece.

-Estou, meu casamento vai bem, apesar disso não ser da sua conta.

-Ainda sou sua mãe, você estando casado ou não, por tanto respeito. – ela disse apertando meu machucado e me fazendo prender um grito.

-Ta! Desculpa!

-Essa menina é mesmo muito especial, ela consegue aturar ate seu mau humor!

-Você nem imagina – eu sussurrei me lembrando do por que de todos os ferimentos.

Eu havia acabado de completar a missão quando um jovenzinho insolente me atacou por trás e me derrubo em um monte de cascalho. Se eu não estivesse com pressa por não saber que horas era, eu teria acabado com a raça daquele moleque.

-Como esta minha nora? Vocês tem que me visitar mais vezes, já sei. Viram jantar comigo no meu aniversario, e nem adianta me negar isso.

-Tudo bem. Hermione está ótima, ou pelo menos estava da última vez que a vi.

-Como assim "da última vez que a vi"?

-Eu estava em uma missão para a ordem ate hoje. Por isso não a vejo a um tempo.

-Quanto tempo?

-Uns dias. – ela me deu uma olhada feia que era um aviso pra não mentir pra ela. – Tá. Algumas semanas.

-SEVERO PRINCE SNAPE! COMO ASSIM NÃO VÊ SUA MULHER A ALGUMAS SEMANAS POR CAUSA DE UMA MISSAO DA ORDEM? VOCÊ SE DIGNOU A MANDAR UMA CARTA A POBREZINHA? ELA DEVE ESTAR ENTRANDOEM PANICO AGORAMESMO!

-Calma, é claro que ela não esta entrando em pânico! Ela está cercada pela família e pelos amigos, acredite em mim, ela está ótima. Não seria louco de deixá-la sozinha na mansão Prince, por exemplo. Ainda não perdi o juízo, né mãe?

-Tudo bem, eu exagerei um pouco, mas mesmo assim. Vocês estão casados a pouquíssimo tempo, deviam ter ido em uma lua de mel mais longa.

-Estamos em meio a uma guerra mãe, não é como se tivéssemos tempo pra ir um mês pro Havaí ou pro Rio de Janeiro.

-É exatamente por estarmos em guerra que deviam ir pra lá. Não se sabe quando vai ter outra oportunidade, podem ate mesmo nem estar vivos amanha, aproveitem bastante, querido.

-Mae, por favor.

-Por favor digo eu. Me escute ao menos uma vez. Quando a encontrar, a abrace apertado e a beije como se não fossem mais se ver. Não desperdice sua vida de casado com essa guerra.

Ela finalmente terminou meu curativo e me levou ao quarto esquecendo da sopa. Me deitou na cama e cantou pra mim como não fazia a muito tempo.

Eu nem percebi quando dormi.

Acordei em cima da hora, me arrumei correndo, despedi de minha mãe e aparatei nos portões de Hogwarts onde encontrei Hagrid indo buscar os alunos do primeiro ano na plataforma.

O cumprimentei e segui até as masmorras. Arrumei meu quarto e os meus planos de aula dentro de uma gaveta.

Fui rumo ao salão principal e me sentei no lugar de sempre. Não muito depois os alunos chegaram.

Pude ver vários novos comensais se sentarem nas mesas de todas as casas, principalmente alunos do sétimo ano. Jovens que irão pelo caminho da morte, que entraram em um caminho sem volta e perigoso.

Logo parei de olhar para eles e me concentrei em uma jovem que exibia para seus amigos um belo sorriso.

Hermione estava mais fantástica do que eu me lembrava e não fui só eu quem reparou, pude ver vários garotos virando suas grandes cabeças ocas em sua direção.

Logo a seleção foi feita e os avisos dados. Não pude prestar muita atenção neles, pois me concentrei na mesa da grifinória. Disfarcei e olhei algumas vezes para o diretor e o resto do salão, mas mantive meu foco nela, tudo o que descobri pesando derrepente.

Não pude conter a felicidade(?) dentro de mim quando seus olhos castanhos encontraram os meus.

O jantar passou rápido e logo eu estava ansioso por vê-la em minhas masmorras. Corri para meu quarto e a esperei.

Pouco antes das dez da noite, Draco veio até minha sala, ele me pediu que conversasse com Lucio, afinal éramos amigos, para que prolongasse a data em que ele receberia a marca negra para depois da formatura, afinal ele não tinha por que apressar as coisas.

Apesar da pose arrogante, Draco é um bom menino, apenas teve a influencia errada. Acho que ele quer sair dessa vida, apenas acha que não pode contar com ninguém, afinal pra todos os efeitos eu estou do lado do lord das trevas.

Quando ele saiu já era pouco mais de dez horas. Seu papo me deixou tenso e eu estava irritado porque se ele não fosse embora logo veria Hermione do lao de fora.

Quando meu afilhado, finalmente saiu, pude ouvir os passos dela na pedra logo atrás de mim.

-Atrasada.

Eu disse friamente e logo dei passagem para que ela, já sem a capa de invisibilidade de Potter, entra-se.

-Desculpe, mas tive alguns problemas quanto a pegar a capa de Harry, tive que lhe explicar que viria aqui até o convencer e ainda tive que me recuperar do choque ao ver um aviso no quadro de avisos do salão comunal.

O único aviso novo pelo que eu saiba era sobre os estagiários, que eu já havia dito na carta que pedi Dumbledore pra entregar.

-Que aviso?

-O dos estagiários.

-Mas por que ficou chocada?

Ela não leu isso na minha carta?

-Porque eu não imaginava que eu seria sua estagiaria nem que meu quarto passaria a ser ao lado do seu.

Ela não leu a carta.

-Por que você não leu o papel que Dumbledore lhe entregou ontem?

-Claro que li!

Mentirosa! Mas até que ela mente bem, só precisa treinar mais um pouco. Isso é muito útil em uma guerra.

-Não leu não. Estava escrito nele exatamente isso e que iríamos arrumar as proteções que ligam nossos quartos pra reconhecerem nós dois.

A cara que ela fez foi hilária. Depois de uma pequena pausa ela voltou ao normal.

-É. Acabei esquecendo de ler o papel. Desculpa.

Ela deve ter tido muita coisa pra fazer pra não ler o papel, eu sei como essa menina é curiosa.

-Tudo bem. Era só isso e o fato de que apesar dos dois lados nessa guerra saberem sobre nosso casamento, ele continua sendo segredo. Por isso não vou lhe procurar em publico e não vou mudar meu comportamento em sala de aula por causa do nosso relacionamento.

-Já imaginava. Não pretendo mudar meu jeito em suas aulas, não se preocupe.

Acho que ela já tinha descoberto isso sozinha, mas é sempre bom ressaltar esse detalhe.

-Muito bem. Venha até aqui e me empreste sua varinha.

Eu já estava parado ao lado da porta. Ela me entregou a varinha e eu a encostei na minha e na porta. Fiz o feitiço que é realmente muito difícil. Depois dele, só nós dois poderíamos entrar lá.

Depois me sentei exausto. Reparei que ela olhava a sala e vi seus olhos brilharem ao olhar os livros, se aproximou e começou a ler os títulos.

-Meu acervo particular. Me orgulho muito dele, tem tantos livros que até mesmo você demoraria muito pra ler todos. – eu disse me aproximando.

-Você já leu todos?

-Já. – disse orgulhoso. – São todos os livros que eu mais gostei, tanto trouxas como bruxos. Pode pegá-los quando quiser, só os do alto que não, são de arte das trevas.

-Claro. Esta me dando carta branca? Posso pegar o que eu quiser a hora que eu quiser? – ela parecia uma criança.

-Acho que é isso o que quer dizer "o que é meu é seu". Me disseram que faz parte do casamento. – eu disse fazendo graça.

Ela ficou tão feliz que corou. Só não estava preparado para o que vinha a seguir. Ela pulou no meu colo me abraçando e enchendo meu rosto de beijos.

Quando ela ia parar, o animal dentro de mim se manifestou de novo e eu a prendi pela cintura, sem deixar que ela se afastasse e a beijei lenta e sensualmente até perdermos o fôlego.

Nos levei até a porta do meu quarto e nos aproximei da cama. Por muito tempo, tudo que realmente ganhou minha atenção foi o corpo dela. Decorei cada detalhe dele, como ela fica linda quando suada e ofegante, seus carinhos e nossos movimentos sincronizados.

Eu achei que ela já estava dormindo com a cabeça apoiada em meu peito e minha mão lhe acariciando na cabeça, quando ela levantou a cabeça e a apoiou na mão parada em meu peito paras falar comigo.

-Ta tudo bem?

-Ta. – ela descobriu alguma coisa? Pra confirmar, perguntei de sobrancelha erguida –Por que?

-Nada, só quero conversar, - que alivio – não to afim de dormir, apesar de estar com sono. – já que é assim, por que, não?

-Quer conversar sobre o que? – perguntei nos ajeitando na cama para poder conversar olhando em seus olhos e com a cabeça no travesseiro.

-Sei lá. Só andei pensando e descobri que não sei muito sobre você. É estranho, estamos casados e eu nem sei qual sua comida preferida, ou que tipo de programa você curte em um fim de semana. – ela tem razão, nem nos preocupamos em nos conhecer direito.

-Bom, é mesmo estranho, mas dadas as circunstancias em que nosso casamento ocorreu, podemos nos conhecer agora...

-Já sei. – ela disse me cortando. Eu iria reclamar, mas desisti quando vi seu sorriso e percebi que foi totalmente sem querer.-Que tal um jogo de perguntas e respostas?

-Como é isso? – eu nunca ouvi falar, deve ser um novo jogo trouxa, já que fui criado em meio aos trouxas e nunca ouvi nada sobre.

-Eu te faço uma pergunta e você responde, depois me faz uma pergunta e eu respondo. Tem que dizer a verdade.

Proposta interessante.

-Tudo bem. Primeiro as damas. – vamos ver que tipo de pergunta ela vai fazer.

-Ta. –Ela parou um seguindo pra pensar. – Qual sua cor preferida?

-Preto. – fácil. – Qual a sua cor preferida?

-Roxo. – ela nem titubeou, respondeu na lata. – Comida preferida?

-Brigadeiro. – esse jogo até que é legal. Vou mudar a pergunta. – Lugar preferido?

-Sério que você gosta de brigadeiro? eu também amo! – é realmente uma resposta pra impressionar. – Um parque que tem perto da minha... ex-casa. Amava ir lá ler, pensar ou me encontrar com minhas amigas trouxas. E o seu?

-Uma clareira que tem na floresta proibida. Lá tem um pequeno lago e uma cabana que eu construí. Se quiser posso te levar lá um desses fins de semana. – nem sei o que me deu pra essas palavras saírem, mas foi tão espontâneo, eu não sei a quanto tempo não faço isso, falar sem pensar mil vezes antes. Se ela disser que não quer ir lá eu vou me matar por ser um imbecil.

-Eu iria adorar.

- alivio total.

E assim a noite seguiu, até que mal mantínhamos os olhos abertos e acabamos dormindo daquele jeito: um de frente pro outro e com um sorriso nos lábios.

Me lembro de acordar pouco antes das cinco da manha e a observar dormindo. Parecia um anjo que caiu do céu. Meu anjo caído.

**Oi meninas!**

**Desculpa o atraso, mas minha imaginação tinha dado uma travada. **

**Quero avisar que dependendo dos coments, eu vou reescrever esse bônus. Eu acho que ficou bom, mas acho tbm que o Sevie ficou meloso de mais, então me digam se querem que eu reescreva e poste com outro cap da fic.**

**Ms. Ana D: bem vinda! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic. Já estou a um tempo tentando lançar a campanha "Severo pra todas", mas se ele te pegar, não disperdiçe seu tempo tendo um infarto, aproveite bem. Kkkkkkk. Atualizado!**

**Carol Snape: meu ego fico msm lá em cima depois dessa, brigada amore. Fico feliz que trenha gostado do livro, qdo eu lançar, vc me passa seu endereço que te mando o . fecha o olho e imagina um sevie cheio de brigadeiro no seu quarto bem agora. Imaginou? Meu prsente pra vc. Espero que este cap esteja pelo menos aceitável. **

**GiseleRibeiro: acho que vô ter q baixar o espírito do Dobby de novo. Eu não tomo jeito msmo né? Vou pedi minha mãe pra me deixar de castigo( escrever uns sete caps e postar em uma semana), o que vc acha? **

**Bjss, até mais.**

**P.S.: CONTINUEM EMPOLGADAS ASSIM, ISSO ME ANIMA MTO!**


	19. capitulo XVIII

Assim seguimos noite a dentro, ou madrugada, até que não agüentávamos mais manter os olhos abertos e acabamos adormecendo daquela jeito. Um de frente pro outro e com um sorriso nos lábios.

Quando acordei algumas horas depois, Severo ainda estava dormindo com um braço me segurando pela cintura. Demorei alguns segundos para despertar completamente e me lembrar onde, porque e com quem eu estava, mas logo a noite anterior veio a minha cabeça e senti meu rosto esquentar e provavelmente corar furiosamente.

Espero me acostumar com isso o suficiente pra não corar cada vez que pensar nisso, afinal, parece algo que vai entrar na rotina.

Me levantei devagar e fui tomar banho, era apenas seis da manha. Não demorei muito na banheira e percebi que não tinha roupa pra vestir, então me enrolei na toalha e fui ate o quarto atrás das minhas roupas de ontem.

-Acordou cedo. – eu dei um pulo ao sentir mãos em minha cintura e lábios em meu ouvido.-Bom dia.

-Bom dia. Eu levantei ate que tarde, me admira você estar levantando agora.

-O café só é servido as oito, no primeiro dia de aula eu me dou o luxo de acordar um pouco mais tarde pra ter paciência praqueles cabeças ocas que entram na minha sala.

-Já que esta acordado, - comecei me virando de frente pra ele. – não quer me dizer como eu vou arrumar um uniforme limpo e roupas intimas, não?

-Ahn!- ele fez cara de pensativo – Não.

-Não?

-É, não!

-Por que não?

-Porque você ta bem melhor assim, se quiser tirar a toalha também, não vou reclamar. – eu corei muito, acho que não vou precisar de maquiagem o resto da vida, a não ser pra diminuir o tom de vermelho do meu rosto. Mas já que ele quer brincar...

-Tudo bem, eu posso ir assim pro salão principal, ou sem toalha também, já que você não vai reclamar. Só não fique bravo se os cabeças ocas começarem a olhar demais pra mim... – respondi dando de ombros.

-Me convenceu. Suas roupas já foram levadas pro seu novo quarto, esta tudinho lá.

-Obrigada pela informação.

Eu já estava me soltando dele pra ir ate meu novo quarto, quando ele me puxou de novo e me prendeu mais ainda.

-É assim que você me agradece? Não ganho mais nada? – ele levantou aquela sombrancelha e eu me derreti toda.

Dei um beijinho no rosto dele e ele levantou a outra sobrancelha, eu gargalhei e o beijei com vontade. O beijo foi esquentando e eu precisei de muito auto controle pra me separar dele.

-Severo... – ele beijava meu pescoço- Severo, não. Espera – eu o empurrei deleve, o suficiente pra olhar nos olhos dele, escuros de desejo. – Nesse passo não vamos sair daqui, hoje é o primeiro dia de aula e eu ainda tenho que me vestir. Você acabou de levantar, vai se arrumar porque se não, não vai dar tempo.

Ele bateu continência e foi se arrumar. Eu fiquei parada que nem uma besta de boca aberta. Não acredito que ele realmente foi! Balancei a cabeça e fui me arrumar também.

Decidimos ir cada um de uma vez pro salão principal pra não dar na cara, então eu fui na frente e me encontrei com os meninos no caminho pro café da manha.

-Mione! Onde você tava?

-Onde você dormiu?

-Bom dia pra vocês também. Eu dormi no mesmo lugar onde eu tava, papais.

-E onde era?

-No meu novo quarto de...

-Ata! Preferia não ficar sabendo. – parece que o Harry pegou.

-To boiando, mas vocês vão me contar no salão principal, junto com o café da manha, porque eu to morrendo de fome.

-Novidade. – ouvi Harry murmurrar.

-Alem disso, o Harry tem que se encontrar com a Gina e você com a Luna antes de irmos pra aula.

Morri de rir quando eles ficaram vermelhos. Mas como sempre, eu tava certa, a ruiva e a loira já estavam esperando sentadas na mesa da grifinoria conversando animadamente.

Tomamos o café da manha normalmente e logo recebemos nossos horários. Minha primeira aula da segunda é... aritmancia! Legal! Uma das minhas aulas preferidas, pena que os garotos não fazem ela junto comigo.

Eles iam pra aula de adivinhação que ate hoje eu não sei porque eles escolheram participar dela, mas fazer o que, deixei eles em frente a torre de adivinhação e segui ate a sala de aritmância.

A professora Vector mandou nos sentarmos em duplas de casas diferentes e eu estranhei quando Malfoy veio se sentar do meu lado sem que ninguém mandasse. Passamos a aula em silencio, mas na hora de realizar a atividade proposta, tivemos que nos fazer perguntas pessoais e eu percebi que ele ficou tenso, como se esperasse por isso a aula toda.

Não sei não, acho que tem caroço nesse angu, como dizia minha vó. Sai encucada dali e fui pras outras aulas do dia, fiquei decepcionada ao ver que só teríamos aula de poções no ultimo horário.

Contei sobre Malfoy pros meninos na hora do almoço e eles acharam tão estranho que resolveram segui-lo pelo castelo. Claro que eu tentei e muito trazê-los de volta a razão, disse que era exagerado e tudo mais, mas eles não me escutaram, como sempre. Depois de duas horas,sem exagero, eu consegui convencê-los a esperar que eu contasse a Severo, já que ele é padrinho de Draco, pra ele conversar com o garoto pra descobrir alguma coisa.

Depois de muito estudo, coisa que eu estava precisando, fomos pra ultima aula do dia. Eu quase estava engolindo meus dedos de nervoso. Eu sei que vai ser como nos últimos cinco anos, mas mesmo assim, vai ser diferente e eu não sei qual vai ser minha reação. Me ajude, Merlim!

Depois do que pareceu um século ele abriu a porta e nos mandou entrar em silencio, como se já não estivéssemos calados desde que paramos em frente a porta nas masmorras.

Ele fez a chamada parando em alguns nomes grifinórios, lufanos ou corvinais pra soltar um comentário acido. Como foram poucos de cada casa que passaram em poções, o diretor resolveu juntar as quatro casas, o que facilitou até, já que diminui o numero de aulas de Severo por semana e da mais tempo pra guerra.

-Harry Potter!

-Presente.

-Ora, ora! Você conseguiu NIEMS suficientes pra entrar nessa classe, devo dizer que estou impressionado. Como conseguiu colar nas provas? Por acaso sentou-se perto da Granger?

-Não, senhor. – ele abriu a boca pra dizer outra coisa que o colocaria em detenção, mas eu lhe dei um pisão bem forte que fez ele se calar.

Severo deu-se por satisfeito e continuou a lista. Alguns nomes depois.

-Hermione Granger.

-Presente.

-Parece que decorar os livros tem ajudado bastante, não senhorita?

Abaixei a cabeça e segurei minha língua, o que não foi tão difícil.

-Menos cinco pontos pra Grifinoria por não responder a pergunta.

Eu abri a boca chocada. Eu não acredito que perdi cinco pontos por não o responder! Agora eu posso me jogar da torre de astronomia.

Mais nomes e menos choque.

-Ronald Weasley.

-Presente.

-Parece que colou também, já que nem o senhor muito menos o Potter tem condições de passar nos NIEMS.

Eu dei uma olhada feia pro Rony avisando pra não falar nada, o que não passou despercebido pelo professor.

-Isso Weasley, obedeça a Granger, parece que ela é o homem da relação, não é?

Isso fez meu sangue ferver e as orelhas de meu amigo ficarem hiper vermelhas. Eu lancei meu pior olhar pra Severo e belisquei Ron por baixo da mesa em um aviso mudo.

Após as risadas dos sonserinos a chamada continuou e finalmente a aula começou, foi realmente a pior aula de poções da minha vida.

Quando o sinal bateu, eu corri pra fora da sala e fui com os meninos até o salão comunal jogar conversa fora ate a hora do jantar.

Após o jantar, eu fui pro meu quarto novo e me troquei, ainda chateada como comentário da aula de poções, resolvi que não iria ver Severo, pra não brigar com ele, só que eu esqueci que Merlim não vai com a minha cara e o próprio entrou pela MINHA porta sem nem bater.

-Já que você não foi até lá, eu vim aqui.

-Perdeu seu tempo. Boa noite. – eu disse deitando e me cobrindo até a cabeça com o pesado edredom.

-Vai me ignorar?- eu não respondi, mas senti ele vindo em minha direção. É seu idiota, eu vou. Quem sabe eu resolva ir me agarrar com Ron.

-Eu disse boa noite.

-Por que? – ele perguntou deitando na MINHA cama de casal.

-Porque é noite e não dia.

-Por que você esta me ignorando?

Eu não respondi, mas deixei ele puxar o cobertor da minha cabeça. Notei muito bem quando ele invadiu minha mente.

-Desculpa, mas eu tinha que manter a pose de professor durão.

-Eu sei, mas não precisava daquela frase idiota.

-Desculpa.

-Tudo bem, só não faz de novo. Eu to mesmo cansada, a gente pode só dormir juntinhos hoje?

-O que você quiser.

E assim, deitamos de conchinha na minha cama e dormimos até a manha seguinte.

Eu tive outro sonho, mas era apenas escuridão e tristeza, eu acho que estava em depressão e só me lembrava de um bebe que eu não consegui ver o rosto. Ignorei o sonho.

Os dias passavam rápidos e logo estávamos no segundo mês de aula, eu estava animada naquela semana em especial, era a semana do meu aniversário de dezessete, maioridade bruxa, ai vou eu! Percebi os meninos cochichando pelos cantos e mudando de assunto quando eu chegava perto, assim como Gina e Luna que se tornaram presença constante no grupo.

As cartas dos meus pais vinham mais vagas, eles não diziam mais o que estavam fazendo todos os dias e até Severo estava mais pensativo.

Ou eu estava apenas agitada o suficiente pra imaginar isso tudo.

Eu resolvi que iria comprar algo pra mim mesma em Hogsmead nesse fim de semana, meu presente pra mim, afinal eu mereço! Acho que conviver com sonserinos – sim, porque eu tenho ate conversado com Malfoy o suficiente pra deixar de odiá-lo – esta me deixando convencida.

E finalmente estávamos no dia quinze, meu aniversário caiu num sábado!:)

Eu comprei um bom livro pra mim e ganhei mais três dos meus pais, alem de uns enfeites pro meu quarto da Gina e da Luna que juntaram suas mesadas pra me dar um presente legal, e finalmente, um álbum repleto de fotos minhas e dos meus amigos desde o primeiro ano até o café da manha daquele dia dado pelos meninos. Eles pediram as fotos pro Colin que tinha ganhei um broche prata com meu nome em verde musgo de, pasme, Draco.

Fiquei um pouco decepcionada por Severo não ter me dado nem parabéns, mas fingi que estava tudo bem, afinal não vou dar uma de criança e estragar o relacionamento harmonioso que construímos nos últimos tempos.

O dia foi passado em Hogsmead com meus amigos a minha volta e ate parabéns no Três Vassouras eles cantaram pra mim.

A noite, as meninas foram até meu quarto comigo e me arrumaram, eu acho que eles prepararam uma festa surpresa pra mim.

(roupa da mione: ./looks/1869851/jantar-sevie-mione-look-mione)

Mas elas não me levaram pro salão comunal da grifinória, ou pra sala precisa, elas me levaram pra saída do castelo, me levaram até o portão sem ninguém nos ver.

Lá, pra minha total surpresa, estava Severo, de terno preto, esperando que eu chegasse mais perto pra aparatar.

Antes de irmos, ele se virou e me surpreendeu ainda mais.

-Obrigado senhoritas.

-As ordens- respondeu Gina rindo levemente.

Ele me puxou pra perto e me beijando aparatou.

**Oi! esse ta curtinho, pq eu vou viajar e não deu tempo de terminar, mas eu vão fazer o próximo com dez págs pra me redimir.**

**Ms. Ana D: também amo ele, e fico mto feliz que vc goste da fic, desculpa o cap pequeno, ta?**

**GiseleRibeiro: ai, linda! Eu qro sim sua ajuda! Como a gente vai fazer? Vc me passa seu e-mail? O meu é(não ria): tenta me add essa semana! Vc ta salvando minha vida! **

**Bjss, rafaela**


	20. cap XIX: SURPRESAS

_Ele me puxou pra perto e me beijando aparatou. _Eu ainda estava atordoada quando paramos em frente a um belo restaurante. O lugar já era lindo por fora e mais ainda, era muito chique, por um momento me perguntei se estava vestida adequadamente pra entrar no lugar.

Severo deu um leve aperto na minha mão, que ele havia segurado quando chegamos e ele parou o beijo, e ao olhar pra ele, me olhando como se eu fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo, quase com devoção, parei de me importar com o que os outros iam pensar, se ele gostou da produção eu fico feliz.

Entramos e o maître nos levou pra uma mesa afastada, em um canto discreto do lugar escurecido. Percebi que a idéia era fazer um lugar mais escuro, romântico, e realmente deu certo, já que as velas espalhadas davam uma áurea misteriosa e romântica ao lugar. Simplesmente perfeito.

Quando nos sentamos e o rapaz nos trouxe o cardápio nos deixando sozinhos, eu finalmente abri a boca.

-O que, exatamente, quer dizer tudo isso?

-Tudo isso o que? – Severo se fez de desentendido.

-Primeiro o fato de você não saber ou ignorar o dia todo o fato de hoje ser meu aniversário – pude ver um sorrisinho irônico de canto de boca aparecendo – depois as meninas me arrumaram e eu achei que era pra uma festa surpresa na grifinoria, já que todo mundo ama uma desculpa pra fazer bagunça, aí elas me levam pros jardins em direção saída da escola e você esta lá, todo lindo, esperando – além do sorrisinho crescer, ele ainda levantou a sobrancelha com a última parte – aí, você me puxa e agradece as meninas antes de me beijar enquanto nos aparata pra cá. O que tudo isso significa?

-Que eu estou fazendo uma surpresa de aniversário pra você, ou não percebeu senhora Snape? – ele não tirou a expressão cínica do rosto pra responder. – E agradeci as meninas por terem me ajudado sem contar nada a você. Aliás, como você disse que eu estava te esperando no portão?

-Ah! Cala a boca!

-Não faço mais surpresas pra você, você me interrogou e me mandou calar a boca e eu não ouvi nem um elogio pra surpresa e muito menos um agradecimento, mas é claro que isso é culpa do sangue Black.

Com essa eu derreti toda, fiquei me sentindo péssima, ele deve ter levado um tempão preparando tudo e eu dando uma de mau criada.

-Desculpa. Eu amei, muito obrigada.

-Tudo bem, mas se prepare que a noite ainda não começou.

-Então que tal a gente comer enquanto você me conta como foi que consegui convencer aquelas duas a não me falarem nada.

-Ok. Hoje é seu dia, você que manda.

Ele pediu a comida, porque eu nunca tinha escutado o nome daqueles pratos na minha vida e não tinha a mínima idéia do que eu queria.

Depois que comemos conversando sobre banalidades do dia a dia, ele pediu que eu esperasse um pouco enquanto ele ia ao banheiro, se levantou e foi pra um lugar que eu não pude ver onde.

Eu esperava paciente na mesa, quando senti duas mãos masculinas tampando meus olhos. Num primeiro momento eu sorri achando que era Severo, mas logo notei que a mão era diferente. Por mexer com poções, as mãos dele são mais lisas e os dedos mais longos do que os da pessoa que tampava meus olhos, minha mente começou a trabalhar num meio de descobrir quem era sem chamar atenção.

Eu levantei uma mão pra afastar as outras de meu rosto enquanto meu braço direito descia lentamente para o local que estava minha varinha: a bolsa.

-Com licença – eu disse afastando as mãos e me virando pra descobrir quem era.

Eu quase cai da cadeira ao ver aquela carinha de bebe já minha velha conhecida.

-Não cumprimenta mais os amigos, né?

-Eu não acredito! Parece ate...

-Miragem? É eu sei que eu sou lindo, sempre causo esse efeito nas mulheres!

-Eu ia dizer que parece pesadelo, mas miragem... não acha que é um pouco pretensioso demais pra você, não?

-Claro que não, Hermis! Eu sei que sou perfeito, pra que me diminuir?

-Convencido também, não se esqueça disso, Nick!

Caímos na gargalhada, contida, claro, afinal estávamos em um local público. Eu e Nick nos conhecemos desde que nascemos, ele é dois anos mais velho que eu e fazia muitas coisas...diferentes como eu, por tanto quando ele fez onze anos, recebeu uma visita, um professor de uma escola francesa, não muito conhecida, de bruxaria o convidou pra estudar lá.

Eu só descobri isso nas férias do primeiro pro segundo ano, porque ele foi passar as férias em casa e acabamos descobrindo pelo numero de corujas que apareciam pra gente que ambos éramos bruxos, o que nos uniu mais ainda.

No ano anterior, ele me levou como acompanhante no baile de formatura e pelo que sei, fez um pequeno curso noturno nas férias e agora é uma espécie de professor de quadribol. Ele era meu irmão mais velho, a pessoa que eu sempre vou poder contar, temos as mesmas idéias, só que ele é mais no estilo bad-boy e eu sou a responsável por meter algum juízo naquela cabeça de vento.

-O que você ta fazendo por aqui?

-Eu acabo de voltar de uma entrevista de emprego e se tudo der certo, vou dar aulas na sua escola. Não é o máximo? Você vai poder admirar minha beleza todos os dias.

-Sério? – ignorei a última parte – Isso é legal. Aí eu vou dar paz pra tia Ana – Ana é a mãe dele que fica me pedindo pra tomar conta dele. – Nossa, aconteceu tanta coisa que eu tenho que te contar que eu nem sei por onde começar.

-Que tal começarmos pelo seu presente?

-O que? – ele sempre me dava algo legal, o que eu mais tava querendo no momento – Meu presente ta aqui? Onde? Me da logo seu chato, eu to curiosa!

-Calma, eu não sabia que ia te encontrar aqui, eu deixei como professor Dumbledore e ele falou que ia pedir a um elfo pra colocar no seu quarto.

-E o que é?

-Uma coisa que você me encheu o saco por muito tempo pra conseguir.

-Ah! Mas são tantas coisas... dá uma dica!

-Não. Percebi que você acabou de jantar e provavelmente já deve estar indo pra escola, quando chegar, você olha. Agora eu vou indo, porque tenho um encontro hoje.

-Tudo bem, seu chato. eu vou ficar aqui, curiosa, me desfazendo lentamente em curiosidade, ate morrer, sem socorro...

-Meu Merlim! Eu criei um monstro! Pare com isso e volte a ser a minha irmãzinha. Sai desse corpo que não te pertence – ele disse com cara séria e logo se desmanchou em risos.

Eu o abracei e apertei bem, gesto prontamente retribuído.

-Eu to torcendo por você. E tava morrendo de saudade. Vê se não some de novo, ta?

-Que bela cena! – ouvi uma voz irônica e fria as minhas costas. Eu fechei os olhos e fui me soltando lentamente de Nick. Abri os olhos e me virei, completamente assustada e pálida.

-Não é nada do que você esta pensando, Severo, eu...

-Claro que não, eu não estava pensando em nada, Black.

-Black? – perguntou Nick e eu quase chorei ali mesmo, se bem que estava pertinho disso.

-É uma das coisas que eu tenho que te contar, depois eu te conto a história completa.

-Isso, quando estiverem a sós num quarto cansados e suados ela te conta a história.

-O que? – Nick é uma bomba relógio, como Severo provocou, eu sabia que ele ia partir pra briga e eu sinceramente não sei quem sairia mais machucado. Merlim nos proteja. – Olha aqui, não sei quem você é, nem me interessa, pode falar assim de mim, mas não se atreva a chamar uma garota tão doce e pura disso, ainda mais sendo a Hermis.

-Claro, desculpe, afinal ela é sua... o que ela é sua mesmo?

Eu assistia o dialogo completamente quieta, eu sabia que se tentasse falar mais auto que um sussurro eu iria cair no choro e acho que Nick percebeu, porque se aproximou pelas minhas costas e me abraçou por trás.

-Isso não é da sua conta senhor. Não sei se percebeu mais esse seu modo esta machucando-a, portanto peço que se retire ou seja mais educado.

-Quem você acha que é pra me dar ordens, moleque?

-Eu vou te mostrar o moleque.

E do nada Nick me soltou pra partir pra briga. Foi tudo muito rápido, Nick pulou pra cima de Severo que prontamente caiu na pancada com ele e eu abri a boca a chorar.

Minha noite tinha começado tão bem, estava tudo tão perfeito, se Severo não tivesse voltado bem quando eu abracei Nick, seria a melhor noite da minha vida, o melhor aniversário do mundo, mas agora, eu preferia que abrisse um buraco no chão pra me engolir.

-Parem, por favor. – eu estava implorando sem forças pra qualquer coisa. Eu conheço bem os dois homens lutando, orgulhosos e Severo é muito pior quando se trata de ciúmes, eu já percebi. Não posso suportar tanta pressão assim, quero o colo da minha mãe!

Com a briga, apareceram alguns homens pra separar os dois e uma senhora me ofereceu um lenço pra limpar minhas lagrimas e um copo de chá calmante.

-Precisamos conversar em um local mais reservado. – nem sei como eu consegui falar firme, mas foi.

Os dois me seguiram até uma sala que me foi mostrada pelo maître. Era uma salinha pra reuniões.

-Acho que tem algumas coisas que devem ser esclarecidas.

-Que tal começar explicando aquela ceninha ridícula lá fora?

-Não fale assim com ela!

-CALEM A BOCA! NÃO ME IMPORTA QUEM COMEÇOU, SO CALEM. A. BOCA!

Os dois me encararam espantados com meu grito.

-Agora, vamos conversar como adultos civilizados. Sem ofensas.

-Desculpa, Hermi, eu não déia te deixar assim no dia do seu aniversário.

-Só escuta a história que eu vou resumir, ok?

-Comece, estou curioso.

-Bem, tudo começou quando eu descobri nas férias que meu pai biológico, aquele que abandonou minha mãe, lembra da história?

-Lembro, quem é?

-Sirius Black.

-O que fugiu de Askaban?

-É, sem interrupções. Então eu fui pra casa dele e aí Dumbledore me pediu pra ajudar em uma missão, eu aceitei e me casei com Severo Snape – apontei pro homem com cara de tédio e ódio, se é que isso é possível – sendo que nosso casamento é um segredo, então não conte a ninguém. Nós voltamos antes do tempo da lua de mel, porque comensais atacaram meus pais e meu pai..bem.. ele morreu. – meu irmão me deu mais um abraço ao ver uma lagrima cair de meus olhos, mas logo se separou ao ouvir o rosnado de Severo. – então, eu voltei pra Hogwarts e depois de todo esse tempo, Severo me trouxe pra jantar, pra comemorar meu aniversário. Aí, depois que acabamos de jantar, Severo saiu por uns minutos e você apareceu.

-Isso, agora que estamos todos situados, quero ir embora, tenho trabalhos pra corrigir e a senhorita tem poções a fazer amanha. Ande logo – meu marido já saia da sala com cara péssima.

-Perai. Então isso tudo é ciúmes? – perguntou Nick fazendo Severo parar como estatua na porta. – Quero esclarecer uma coisa: eu e Hermione somos quase irmãos, senhor Snape. Nos conhecemos desde que nascemos e fomos separados por estudarmos em escolas diferentes. Eu nunca faria nada, desse tipo que esta passando na sua cabeça, com ela, seria incesto! Então desfaz esse bico, pede desculpas pra ela e leve-a pra cama, cunhadinho. Mas se a fizer chorar de novo, vai apanhar até pedir clemência.

-Nick!

-Ande logo senhorita, já disse que teremos que acordar cedo amanha.

Percebi que ele não se convenceu. Me despedi rapidamente de meu amigo e corri ao seu encontro. Assim que encostei nele, ele nos levou pra escola e saiu andando como se Nick não tivesse dito nada.

Ele andava rapidamente e eu corria para acompanhar. Parou em frente seu quarto e destrancou a porta sem nem olhar pra mim.

-Ei1 vai me ignorar?

-Vá para o seu quarto, não é bom uma aluna entrar no quarto do professor.

-Para. O que eu tenho que fazer pra te mostrar que eu não gosto do Nick desse jeito?

-Nada. Tem todo o direito de querer alguém jovem, espontâneo e que lhe conheça. Vou dar um jeito de acabar com esse casamento logo, pra vocês ficarem juntos sem terem que se preocupar comigo.

-Eu não quero que esse casamento acabe. Eu estou feliz, a menos que você não esteja, eu não quero que isso acabe.

Ele pareceu surpreso por um momento, mas eu via por trás da mascara de indiferença que ele usava. Ele parecia machucado, com ódio, dor, orgulho...

-Você esta feliz, ou pelo menos algo assim?

-Hermione – pude ver seus ombros relaxarem, ele estava se rendendo. – há muito tempo eu gostei de alguém, eu me apaixonei, não, eu amei. E tudo o que eu fiz foi destruí-la. E agora, de novo, eu estou deixando alguém entrar na minha vida, alem de amizade.

-Nada que você falar aqui vai sair daqui. – eu disse pra o encorajar. Ele realmente estava com medo, medo de amar.

-Eu nunca me senti tão feliz, eu fico o dia todo esperando pela noite, pareço um adolescente descontrolado. Eu mau vejo a hora de poder conversar com você, estar com você. Não te amo, nem nada assim tão forte, mas eu gosto de você. É bom ver você estudando, não tem noção de como eu tenho vontade de jogar seus livros e anotações longe, quando você mord o lábio inferior, como esta fazendo agora, e enrola a ponta do cabelo no dedo ao se concentrar em algum problema difícil de aritmância. Eu não quero acabar com isso, com esse recém descoberto "nós", mas eu não vou destruir a sua vida também. Se quiser, se você se apaixonar por alguém, acredite: farei de tudo pra anular o casamento e lhe dar liberdade pra ser feliz.

Eu fiquei tão emocionada que estava chorando de alegria antes até de perceber.

-Severo, eu sei o quanto você sofreu, o quanto já se machucou e o quanto faz pra se redimir, sei todos os seus defeitos e sei o que você esconde por trás dessa mascara de indiferença, deixe que eu descubra todas as suas qualidades, deixe que eu te ajude a cicatrizar todas essas feridas.

Ele não respondeu, nem precisava. Ele me prendeu pela cintura e me beijo. O beijo era doce e selvagem, calmo e sexy.

Quando precisamos respirar, ele passou a beijar a mordiscar meu pescoço. Abaixou a alça do vestido e deu atenção aos meus ombros.

Nós fomos até a cama, tiramos as roupas e sentimos o calor um do outro. Eu já tinha escutado das garotas, algo como amor depois de uma briga era o melhor, ou algo assim, não lembro bem, mas é total verdade.

Horas depois de carinhos, palavras bonitas e obscenas e olhares, repousávamos na cama totalmente sonserina que eu tão bem conhecia.

O peito de Severo subia e descia lentamente, eu achei até que ele estava dormindo, mas então ouvi o som de sua risada baixa.

-Então o esquentadinho é seu irmão mais velho emprestado? Você não teve um bom exemplo durante a infância, por isso vive se metendo em confusão com Potter e Weasley.

-Não fale assim. Ele é legal. Mas eu sempre fui a cabeça. Ele é como Harry, segue o instinto. Nick é inteligente e bem humorado, até bem sensato, mas não pode ser provocado, senão acontece aquilo que rolou no restaurante.

-Desculpa por aquilo, não sei o que deu em mim.

-Tudo bem, eu te entendo, porque se fosse o contrario, se fosse você abraçada a uma mulher que eu nunca vi na vida, nem teria conversa, eu ia quebrar a cara dela e depois ia ficar o resto da vida sem falar com você.

-Bom saber. Não vou abraçar uma mulher desconhecida na sua frente.

Nós rimos. Ele derrepente parou, bateu na própria testa e disse algo como "idiota, como você esqueceu isso seu velho" e depois "devia andar menos com Alvo, estou ficando esquecido igual ele", aí ele se levantou e foi até o armário dele.

-Feche os olhos, Hermione.

-Ta. – eu fechei os olhos morrendo de curiosidade. Senti ele perto de mim.

-Abra os olhos.

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava vendo! Eu estava sonhando, só pode!

-Ahhhhhhhh!

-O que foi? Não gostou! Eu posso trocar.

-O que? Não se atreva a trocar isso Snape, ou será torturado lentamente.

-Não vou trocar, calma.

Na minha frente eu tinha nada mais nada menos que um conjunto novinho de runas. Mas não era qualquer um não. Era um conjunto raro, fabricado no século passado, vermelho com detalhes dourados, cada runa cabia na palma da mão certinho. Eu estava loquinha com um desses!

-É a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. É perfeito.

-Como a dona.

Eu corei. Mesmo depois de meses, eu ainda não tinha me acostumado com isso, quando ele me olhava na cama, quando me elogiava... acho que nunca vou me acostumar, mas isso pode ser culpa dos hormônios.

-Sério. Mau posso esperar pra próxima aula de runas antigas pra estreiar.

-Que bom que você gostou, porque eu não tinha a mínima idéia de que presente comprar, então me lembrei que você comentou uma noite sobre isso aí decidi comprar.

-Fez bem. Eu estava doida com isso, mas eu tive que escolher entre livros novos e essa coleção. Os livros ganharam.

-Hermione, agora que estamos casados, você pode me pedir pra comprar qualquer coisa. Só não digo que pode comprar e colocar na minha conta, porque isso ainda é segredo, então me fale que eu compro pra você.

-Tudo bem. Mas você tem que me controlar nesse quisito, se deixar, eu compro a floreios e borrões inteira. Ou quase, pode tirar os livros de culinária e fofoca como os da Skeeter.

-Ainda bem, por que eu não consigo imaginar você lendo o livro da Skeeter. Muito menos cozinhando.

-Pois saiba que eu cozinho e muito bem, tá senhor Snape? Pode perguntar a minha mãe.

-Não duvido, mas você vai ter que provar. Nas férias vai preparar o almoço algum dia na mansão Snape.

-Mole. Me fale o prato que você quer e eu faço. Ah! Posso fazer brigadeiro de panela. Você disse que gosta de brigadeiro.

-Nossa. Você lembra disso?

-Você lembrou que eu comentei brevemente das runas.

-Melhor irmos dormir, está ficando tarde.

-É, amanha você tem trabalhos pra corrigir e eu poções a fazer.-Eu disse repetindo a fala dele mais cedo.

Nos deitamos e em pouco tempo dormimos. Meu sonho foi estranho. Eu estava em uma casa. Uma casa toda escura. E estava atrás de alguma coisa.

Eu segui até uma sala escura e entrei nas sombras. Eu era pura adrenalina e senti o local esquentar. Alguém entrou na sala sem perceber minha presença. Não pude reconhecer a pessoa, pois logo ela começou com uns movimentos estranhos que me deixaram arrepiada.

Meu corpo paralisou e eu vi os olhos vermelhos sangue me encarando. Era uma armadilha e eu caí feito um patinho.

Ele se aproximou de mim lentamente, pronunciava palavras estranhas e invocou uma adaga de prata sem usar uma varinha.

Percebi tarde demais que era um tipo de sacrifício, eu era o cordeiro que seria abatido. Enquanto refletia sobre isso, a adaga chegava mais perto de mim, do meu coração. Vi minha vida passar na minha frente quando a lamina atravessou meu coração, como se aqueles olhos vermelhos fossem a tela de um cinema onde eu via rostos amados, lembranças boas e ruins e tudo o que eu poderia ter feito se não tivesse sido estúpida o suficiente pra ir ate lá sozinha sem contar a ninguém.

-Vá em paz, querida Lizzie. Logo nos encontraremos de novo.

A voz de meu assassino era bela, tinha um "Q" de charme e parecia apaixonada. Acho que era confusão de meu cérebro já sem forças pra lutar contra a tão poderosa morte, então me senti cair e tudo escureceu. Não havia mais nada. Nada de dor, nada de conforto, paz ou medo. Simplesmente o angustiante vazio. O negro. O fim.

Quando acordei, me senti um pouco mau, mas não liguei muito, afinal a noite anterior tinha sido exaustiva em todos os sentidos.

-Bom dia... dormiu bem?- ouvi um sussurro preguiçoso na minha orelha.

-Dormi, e você? – não sei o que deu em mim, mas resolvi não contar sobre o sonho. Esses sonhos são muito estranhos. Eu vou descobrir o que isso significa e depois eu conto pra ele se for necessário.

-Muito bem. Quer tomar café aqui ou no salão principal?

-Aqui. Não to afim de perguntas indecentes sobre ontem a noite que com certeza serão feitas pela Gina e muito menos de ver as caretas dos meninos.

-São bons motivos. Vou pedir pra um elfo trazer nossa comida. Enquanto eu vou até a lareira, você talvez devesse olhar aquele pacote que apareceu aqui ontem a noite.

Ele se levantou e colocou um roupão para ir até a lareira, meu olhar caiu para o imenso pacote que estava na cômoda ao lado da cama.

Eu não entendi muito bem o que era de primeira, mas depois eu me lembrei de um certo comentário da noite anterior e de certos traços da personalidade de Nick e fui abrir meu presente.

Era um pacote muito mau embrulhado com um papel de presente rosa choque e uma fita preta toda passada em volta do presente, como se quem o tivesse feito não soubesse pra que servia o papel e a fita. Alias, quem embrulhou não sabia mesmo.

Tive um pouco de dificuldade pra abrir, mas por fim dei uma de criança e rasguei aquilo tudo. Tava horrível mesmo, eu não ia usar aquilo pra nada então não foi desperdício.

-Não acredito!

Meus olhos brilharam. Era simplesmente maravilhoso. Eu tinha passado o verão todo falando daquilo e estava ali. Na minha mão. O ultimo exemplar de "Hogwarts: uma história". Esse era o mais completo de todos os livros e ainda não havia sido lançada na Inglaterra. Eu não acredito que Nick foi até o editor do outro lado do mundo pra comprar isso pra mim.

Eu comecei a foliar e dei um grito de alegria. Tinha autografo do autor! E o autografo tinha dedicatória!

_Para Hermione, uma garota inteligente e legal. Espero que este exemplar seja interessante para a senhorita._

_Atenciosamente, DX_

Fiquei tão entretida com meu novo livro que não percebi Severo me encarando da porta até que ele falou.

-Outro presente?

-É. Do Nick. – eu percebi tarde de mais que não devia ter dito aquilo.

-Serio? Quer ficar ai admirando o livrinho que ele te deu ou vai vir comer?

-Para de ciúmes bobo. Três coisas. Primeiro esse livrinho é a última edição de Hogwarts uma historia e tem autografo do autor pra mim. Segundo Nick tem uma namorada que vai virar noiva dele no natal e terceiro vamos logo que eu to morta de fome e a culpa é sua por ter me deixado acordada a noite toda.

Eu nem esperei a reação dele, foi com tudo pra sala puxando-o pelo braço. Eu até me esqueci que estava nua já que não corei quando ele me deu uma secada. Aí eu larguei a mão dele e voltei no banheiro pra pegar uma toalha. Qual é, eu tava morrendo de fome e não ia agüentar ate trocar de roupa e me arrumar direitinho.

-Sabe, tem um roupão branco atrás da porta só pra você. – ele disse assim que eu sentei na mesa enroladinha na toalha - Não precisa pegar a toalha. Ou você faz isso pra provocar? – e a maravilhosa levantada de sobrancelha.

-Não. Eu estou com tanta fome que me esqueci do roupão lindo que você comprou pra mim. Ou melhor: que você mandou um elfo domestico comprar pra mim.

-Você vai falar disso ate quando?

Já tínhamos discutido isso um milhão de vezes, mas eu não podia deixar isso assim. A um mês Severo percebeu que eu sempre acordava e me cobria com o lençol ou com a toalha como eu estou agora. Então ele mandou um dos elfos dos Snape's ir até uma das mais chiques lojas do beco diagonal e comprar um roupão que combinasse comigo.

O pobre elfo teve que ir lá e comprar o roupão e quase se matou quando eu tentei libertá-lo.

Tivemos uma pequena discussão por causa disso, mas no fim caímos na gargalhada. O pobre elfo não bate muito bem, mas mesmo assim não merece essa vida de escravidão.

-Até você libertar todos os seus elfos. Ou até você concordar em dar férias pra eles e os tratar com gentileza.

-Então vai demorar muito. Se você não comer a comida vai esfriar.

Eu o ignorei, mas comi. Acho que comi por umas dez pessoas. Parece que a noite agitada e o sonho estranho aumentaram meu apetite.

-Hoje, como você esta progredindo bastante no estagio, vou deixar que corrija as redações do primeiro e segundo anos.

-Serio? – meus olhos brilharam. O fim de semana estava ótimo. Só o cara de cobra não aparecer e chamar Severo que vai ser perfeito.

Algumas vezes, antes de uma edição do profeta diário com detalhes de um ataque, Severo era chamado.

Eu ficava com o coração na mão, pra me distrair, eu ia pro laboratório e adiantava meus trabalhos de estagiaria ou sentava na frente da lareira com um livro interessante no colo até ele chegar.

Isso me fez manter o nível de notas como nos outros anos e ainda ter menos coisas pra fazer a noite.

Quando Severo chegava, três quatro da manha, eu parava tudo o que estava fazendo e ia o ajudar. O peso era muito e ele fica muito abalado com os ataques, odeia matar pessoas inocentes. Então eu deito com ele e o faço dormir como se ele fosse um bebe assustado. O deito em meu peito e faço cafuné na cabeça até ele pegar no sono que era seguido de pesadelos na maioria das vezes, que o fazem acordar suado e tremendo, com seus fantasmas. Quanto a isso eu não tenho o que fazer, então o apoio em silencio até ele dormir ate a manha e levantar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Hermione Snape! Se não se concentrar não ira corrigir as provas. – ele disse me tirando de meus devaneios.

-Desculpe. Acho que foi a emoção.

-Esta bem, esta bem. Só não seja boazinha. Seria estranho um lufa-lufa tirar a nota máxima num trabalho meu e ainda temos que manter as aparências por causa da guerra.

-Pode falar a verdade: nem quando a guerra acabar você vai deixar de roubar pra sonserina.

-Esta me chamando de injusto?

-Por ai. Não digo que você não vai mudar, sei que vai acabar tirando pontos da sua casa e pondo alguns sonserinos de detenção, mas vai continuar favorecendo sua amada sonserina, não é?

-Sonserina não precisa roubar pra se sair bem, somos ótimos por natureza.

-E bem convencidos também...

-Pelo menos não somos bobos como os grifinórios!

-Hei! Preciso te lembrar que é casado com uma grifinoria? E se tivermos filhos? Como você vai superar o fato deles serem grifinórios?

-Quem disse que um filho meu, sangue do meu sangue, vai ser um grifinório? Meus herdeiros serão sonserinos, irão pra casa das cobras, a casa verde e prata e com muito orgulho.

-Claro. Pra casa que fica em seguindoem tudo. Acomeçar pela cor. Prata. Enquanto grifinoria é dourada. A cor do ouro.

-Diga o que quiser, grifinoria nunca vai superar sonserina. Somos superiores a vocêsem tudo. Vocêé que não percebeu, querida.

-Ah, não, eu notei o QUÃOOOO superiores são as cobras. Me diga, querido, de que casa é o maior bruxo da nossa época? O homem que descobriu os doze usos do sangue de dragão e derrotou Grindewald? – eu dei o sorrisinho cínico que aprendi com ele.

-Se fala de Dumbledore, devo dizer que aquele velho esclerosado não é um bom exemplo pra sua casa. Devia era ter vergonha que um velho como aquele é da mesma casa que você.

-Inveja?

-Morrendo. – ele disse com voz de tédio. – não vou discutir com você sobre isso, quando nossos herdeiros entrarem pra sonserina, não venha chorar pro meu lado e perguntar por que eles são da melhor casa de Hogwarts e não de sua recaída grifinoria.

-Desculpe, mas meus filhos irão pra melhor casa de Hogwarts, aí, você vai vir me perguntar como eles não foram parar na sonserina e pode ter certeza que a resposta não vai mudar: eles irão pra grifinoria porque são...

-Perfeitos como a mãe?

-Eu ia dizer inteligentes o bastante pra irem pro lado vencedor, mas isso aí ta bom também.

-Convencida! Com quem você aprendeu isso?

-Com um cara meio alto, pálido, de cabelos e olhos negros, um ótimo bruxo, o nome dele se não me engano é...Severo Snape. Conhece? É meu marido.

-Não sei. Tenho uma vaga idéia de quem seja, mas ele esta criando um monstro. Devia avisá-lo disso.

-Pode deixar que assim que ele voltar de viagem eu aviso. – eu tive uma idéia pra brincadeira. – Sabe, tem muito tempo que meu marido esta fora e eu estou um pouco carente, sabe? E estava aqui pensando que talvez você pudesse acabar com uma parte dessa carência, entende?

-E não tem perigo de seu marido chegar e me ver aqui, matando sua carência?

-Não, ele foi pra bem longe daqui. Deve demorar uns bons dias. Talvez você queira me fazer companhia durante esse tampo. O que acha?

-Eu devo pensar bem na proposta. Um momento. – ele fez cara de pensativo e eu mordi o lábio inferior me segurando pra não rir. Eu nem acredito que falei isso tudo tão tranquilamente. – Ta. Já pensei. Acho que não tem problema, já que seu marido não vai nos ver, ele deve ter ido pro mesmo lugar que minha esposa, então por que não aproveitar?

-Claro.

-Mas só depois que terminarmos os trabalhos. – eu fiz uma cara decepcionada. – não é muito, minha pequena. Vai terminar rapidinho, antes deles voltarem. Alem disso, é domingo, então temos o dia todo.

-E se perguntarem por nós? Não podemos dar na cara que estamos juntos.

-É só dizer que eu te prendi aqui por causa de trabalhos do estagio e comemos aqui pra dar tempo de fazer tudo, é bem minha cara manter alguém preso nas masmorras num belo dia de domingo, ninguém vai saber que é mentira, só vão lhe dirigir olhares de pena pelo resto da semana, mas depois passa, não se preocupe.

-Fiquei hiper tranqüila de saber que todo mundo vai ficar olhando pra mim por uma semana inteira, obrigada.

-Disponha. Agora vamos trabalhar pra acabarmos logo e usarmos melhor nosso resto de fim de semana. Vou te recompensar por ter te ignorado o dia todo ontem.

-O que eu vou ter que fazer?

-As poções você já fez e os relatórios também, então você vai me ajudar corrigindo as redações do primeiro e segundo anos. De tinta vermelha. Você sabe como eu corrijo, então não vou perder tempo explicando. Vou lá buscar as redações e você vai ajeitando a mesa pra a usarmos. Não precisa trocar de roupa, porque não vai precisar delas pro que vamos fazer depois que terminamos essas redações.

Ele sorriu sarcástico e eu corei muito. Depois que percebi o caminho estranho pelo qual nossa conversa tinha ido. Estávamos discutindo sobre filhos. Claro que era sobre em que casa eles ficariam, mas então me toquei de que usamos o verbo de modo que desse a entender que planejamos ter vários filhos, sendo que nunca tocamos nesse assunto.

Tirei a mesa ainda pensando nisso e resolvi que iria conversar com ele sobre isso depois que acabássemos de corrigir as redações e eu também tinha que descobrir sobre os sonhos estranhos e tudo o que eles significam.

Durante toda a manha, eu e Severo ficamos corrigindo as redações, com alguns comentários sobre umas respostas absurdas de alguns alunos que realmente não tem vocação pra poções. A diferença é que esses deviam ter suas duvidas tiradas e não serem ridicularizados pelo professor.

Foi uma boa manha, depois das redações, voltamos pra cama pra descansar um pouco antes do almoço.

Eu pensava sobre o lance todo da discussão e de filhos, será que ele queria ter filhos? Claro que sim, afinal ele quer descendentes, mas por outro lado não consigo imaginá-lo cuidando de uma criança pequena, ele sempre pareceu odiar crianças ou talvez fosse porque ele não conhece a vida delas.

-Em que esta pensando? Esta muito calada.

-Severo, você quer ter filhos? – quando percebi já tinha perguntado o que me incomodava.

Ele pareceu surpreso e se pos a pensar.

-Eu não sei. – respondeu depois de uns minutos. Tempo suficiente pra me fazer achar que ele não ia falar nada. – nunca pensei nisso, eu achei que fosse morrer na primeira guerra e depois, quando vim pra cá dar aulas, não fiz planos de conhecer alguém me casar e ter filhos.

-Mas você gostaria de ter filhos? – o assunto já tinha saído mesmo, melhor aproveitar.

-Você não esta grávida, esta? – ele perguntou ficando branco que nem cera.

-Não! Que ideia! – nem tem como eu estar grávida, final eu tomo uma poção preparada por ele.

-Então porque você ta perguntando isso?

-Curiosidade. – ele me olhou com cara de quem diz "acredito nisso tanto quanto acreditoem papai Noel" – Eu fiquei pensando sobre a nossa conversa na hora do café da manha, só isso.

Ele pareceu satisfeito com a resposta, pois encerrou o assunto.

Levantamos depois de um tempo e fomos tomar banho pra ir pro salão principal, afinal seria melhor sairmos um pouco daquele quarto, por menor que fosse a vontade dos dois.

Fomos separados pro salão principal, eu fui na frente e ele uns bons minutos depois, só pra disfarçar.

Eu tinha razão quanto a parte das perguntas, Gina mau respirou quando me viu, sem pausa nem nada ela me pediu todos os detalhes.

-Como foi? Onde vocês foram? Era legal? O que vocês fizeram? Alias, aonde você estava que não veio tomar café? Vocês estavam juntos, né? Me conta tudo rápido antes que eu tenha um treco!

-Bom dia pra você também, Gina. Bom dia meninos. Como foi o resto de sábado de vocês?

-Para de gracinha, Hermione!(n/a:créditos a 1 amigo meu, o Vinicius, por essa frase, ele vive flando isso. Só p/ vc parar de reclamar, chato.) eu to morrendo de curiosidade!

-Tudo bem. – eu disse vendo a ruiva fazer biquinho – Ele me levou em um restaurante muito bonito, eu nunca tinha ido lá e nem prestei atenção no nome, mas era um lugar chique. Jantamos, conversamos e ele me explicou que você e a Luna o ajudaram, a propósito: obrigada. – ela me interrompeu com um abraço apertado e dizendo que não foi nada.

-Eu só quero ver minha amiga, minha irmãzinha, feliz.

Os garotos fizeram caretas engraçadas com essa frase dela.

-Com licença, mas a gente vai treinar quadribol, não queremos ouvir o que vocês fizeram depois, prefiro manter meus ouvidos puros.

-Como se ele e a Luna não fizessem o mesmo! – disse Gina brincando com Ron.

-Não. Eles não fazem não, porque o Ron é lerdo de mais pra isso. –Disse harry entrando no clima.

-Falou o casal mais puritano de Hogwarts, né? – Disse Ron irritado.

-OU! Ele falou sobre o relacionamento de vocês sem ter ânsias de esganar o Harry! Parabéns Rony! Isso é um avanço! – dessa vez eu ganhei uma careta dele e risadas dos outros.

Passei um bom tempo contando a noite anterior pra Gina e pra Luna que apareceu assim que os meninos saíram do salão. Só não contei sobre A conversa com Severo, sobre o que ele disse pra mim. Aquilo é pessoal demais pra contar assim, em publico.

Não falei do sonho também, pelo mesmo motivo que não falei pra Severo, eu não sei o que significa.

Eu resolvi ir pra biblioteca pesquisar sobre o sonho, quer dizer, os sonhos. Eu nem sabia por onde começar, mas foi de prateleira em prateleira, passando por todos os tipos de leitura. Claro que alguns livros eu não peguei, afinal, não iria ter nada em "Como cuidar de sua coruja" ou em "Feitiços básicos para esconder seu diario de seus pais" ou ainda em "Plantas que podem fazer partes do seu corpo cair". Sério, pra que a biblioteca tem esses livros? Quem é a pessoa idiota que pega isso?

Bem nessa hora eu vi uma garota pegando o livro que ensina a esconder o diário. É, esse tipo de gente que pega esses livros.

Eu vi metade de um lado da biblioteca e não achei nada que me deixasse no mínimo curiosa ou que tivesse alguma coisa a ver com o que eu estava procurando(que nem eu sabia o que era) em uma hora e meia.

Eu vi naquela tarde metade da biblioteca e nada. Tinha terminado as seções de biografias, herbologia, adivinhação - é, pra se ter uma idéia de quão desesperada por respostas eu estava – e ficção, eu achava que provavelmente só encontraria respostas na seção proibida, mas não podia ser precipitada.

Fiz uma organização mental. Eu iria olhar o resto da biblioteca naquela semana, junto com os livros de Severo, se eu não achasse nada, procuraria, de algum jeito, na seção proibida.

Com uma meta em mente pude ficar mais tranqüila.

Durante aquela semana, minha rotina foi a mesma. Eu acordava, me arrumava, tomava café e ia pras aulas da manha. Ficava dez minutos antes do almoço na biblioteca procurando, almoçava, tinha minhas aulas da tarde e ia pro meu estágio. Fazia tudo rápido e perfeito, dava uma olhada nos livros de Severo, jantava rápido, ia pra biblioteca até as nove, voltava pro meu quarto e ficava com meu marido, conversando, namorando ou algo mais até tarde, dormia e tinha vislumbres de rostos, as vezes era o homem do meu ultimo sonho, ou de meus amigos e familiares, mas o que mais aparecia era de uma mulher, ela era bem diferente de mim, tinha cabelos muito longos e de uma cor entre rosa clarinho e lilás. Seus olhos eram misteriosos e eu não conseguia distinguir uma cor, pois pareciam mudar a cada segundo, o rosto, se fosse reparar bem, parecia de longe o meu, mas era quase imperceptível a semelhança.

Eu não consegui nada e estava frustrada na sexta feira. Tinha olhado toda a biblioteca e todos os livros de Severo, menos os que ele me "proibiu" de mexer e não tina visto nada.

Eu fiquei mau humorada por isso e resolvi que iria pedir a madame Pince pra ir a sessão proibida para uma "pesquisa pro estágio". Eu sempre fui muito boa aluna e sempre freqüentei a biblioteca sem nunca atrasar um livro ou qualquer coisa do tipo, a senhora que cuida da biblioteca é quase uma amiga pra mim, então ela vai deixar eu entrar lá e vai até mesmo me deixar sozinha lá, por saber que eu não vou fazer nada de errado.

Decidida, fui até a biblioteca no fim das aulas da tarde e pedi gentilmente a mulher pra me deixar entrar lá dando uma desculpa perfeita.

-Pode demorar o tempo que precisar, querida. Eu tenho que voltar pra minha mesa pra tomar conta da biblioteca. Pena que nem todos os alunos sejam tão bons quanto você.

Ela saiu reclamando e me deixou sozinha. Nem pensei, comecei logo a procurar.

**Oi! Eu prometi um capitulo de dez paginas, mas só consegui um de nove e meia. Espero que vcs gostem. Eu ia refazer o capitulo anterior, pq eu não gostei, mas já q vcs gostaram eu não mudei nada.**

**Bom muitas coisas nesse cap. um jantar romântico, um novo personagem, revelações, um novo sonho, a mione se descabelando pra descobrir o que tudo isso significa... enfim, mta coisa legal. Foi um dos caps mais fáceis de fazer.**

**AH! ****Foto do Nick galera: ./teen/upload/noticia/materia_zacefron_ **

**Sem mais delongas vamos aos reviews:**

**sayonaraf: bem vinda!:) super feliz por vc estar gostando. O que achou desse cap?**

**niniane snape: oi!:) bem–vinda! Brigada. Quanto a falta de algumas letras e palavras, eu vou dar uma revisada, é porque quando eu vou postar, parece que o site come algumas palavras, já tinham até me avisado, mas eu tava umpouco enrolada, pode deixar que eu vou dar um jeito. Olha, eu aceitei a ajuda de uma outra leitora, a GiseleRibeiro, mas agradeço a oferta. Estou esperando seu coments.**

**GiseleRibeiro: linda, eu não consegui ver o e-mail. Não sei pq não apareceu. Acabei de ver que o meu tbm não apareceu. É rafitalindinhadopapai(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com é só tirar o parênteses e colocar o simbolo correspondente. Tenta me add o mais rápido possível. Caraça! Vc já ta terminando a faculdade? Parabéns! O que vc faz? Ansiosa para começarmos a trab. juntas.**

**Bjss, Rafaela.**


	21. Cap XX

_Ela saiu reclamando e me deixou sozinha. Nem pensei, comecei logo a procurar._

Eu olhei as primeiras prateleiras e não vi nada nem perto. Com o passar dos dias, eu usando a lógica, tirei alguns gêneros da lista, como herbologia, já que eu me lembro de tudo que comi e na época que esses sonhos começaram, eu estava na casa do meu pai e Monstro mesmo me odiando não teria me envenenado, já que meu pai proibiu.

Eu nem acreditei quando virei na primeira estante e vi quem eu menos esperava: Draco Malfoy.

-Oi. Procurando algo especifico? - ele perguntou como se perguntasse se eu queria uma caneta, quer dizer, pena emprestada.

-É, pro estagio. E você?

-Só dando uma olhada em novos títulos, não tem nada pra lá - disse apontando a saída daquela área da biblioteca - que me interesse o suficiente. Quer ajuda pra encontrar?

Eu fiquei em duvida, mordi o lábio inferior enquanto pensava. Ele estava bonzinho ultimamente e eu acho que preciso mesmo de ajuda pra achar qualquer coisa aqui.

-Tudo bem, mas você tem que prometer que não vai contar pra ninguém. Prometa.

-Nossa, ta bem, eu prometo que não vou contar nada pra ninguém. O que você ta pesquisando a dias não tem nada a ver com o estagio, não é? Por acaso meu padrinho sabe o que é?

-Você esta certo, não é sobre o estagio e Severo não sabe. A história é longa, vou te contar por enquanto o básico pra você me ajudar e depois eu te conto tudo com calma, pode ser

-Claro, sem pressa.

Então eu contei pra ele sobre os sonhos e sobre meu casamento que ele já sabia por causa do pai.

-Eu sei um livro que pode ter as respostas, mas você não vai encontrá-lo aqui na biblioteca, eu vou ao meu quarto buscá-lo e nós vamos procurar as respostas.

-Pode ser na sala precisa, não sei se quero mais algum engraçadinho falando coisas por aí que podem deixar Severo furioso.

-Claro. Vai pra lá que eu busco o livro e vou logo em seguida.

Eu fui pensando na minha decisão, será que tinha feito o certo ao contar pro Draco? Ele estava muito diferente, não me chamou de sangue ruim e derivados nem um vez ate agora, não implica mais com Harry, nem com Rony e não fala mau de nenhum Weasley. Na o vi nem fiquei sabendo de qualquer coisa contra qualquer um aluno da lufa-lufa e ele não perdeu pontos nem ficou de detenção.

Ele parece mesmo mudado, não é mais um garoto mimado e nem tem postura de um comensal.

Não pude concluir meus pensamentos pois já estava na frente da sala precisa, fiquei meio em duvida sobre o que pedir a sala, mas me decidi por um ambiente como o da sala comunal, só que em cores neutras, verde e dourado, pra não ter briga.

Poucos minutos depois, eu já havia me sentado e acendido a lareira, ouvi passos do lado de fora e vi a porta sendo aberta. Uma cabeleira loira entrou apressada e se encostou na porta segurando um livro velho no peito, como se aquilo fosse sua vida que estivesse sendo cassada por dementadores.

-Fugindo de que?

-Que tal de Filch que já caducou de vez e mandou aquela gata doida dele me atacar, claro que ele não viu que era eu, mas mesmo assim, quem já viu mandar aquele monstro atacar um aluno inocente?

Depois dessa eu não agüentei, cai na gargalhada, deitei no sofá pra rir, ate chorei.

-Isso, ri da desgraça alheia, já que é assim, você não precisa desse livro, não quer mesmo descobrir sobre os sonhos, não é?

-Desculpa – eu me controlei e apos ele mencionar o livro, ficou mais fácil ainda me controlar – então, o que tem nesse livro que me fará descobrir o que esta acontecendo comigo?

-Bom, esse é um livro muito interessante sobre genética bruxa e antes que você se estresse, isso tem tudo a ver com seus sonhos, mas você vai ter que ler o livro todo pra conseguir respostas. Se você for direto na parte que te conta exatamente o que você quer saber, não ira entender nada, apesar de ser muito inteligente, quase um andróide.

-Você vai me emprestar? Peraí, como você sabe o que é um andróide?

-É Granger, eu vou te emprestar, mas tome cuidado, esse é um exemplar muito raro, um manuscrito que esta na minha família a séculos. E acredite, é uma longa história, que não da pra contar agora, porque já passou da hora de ir pros dormitórios, se você quer comer alguma coisa, vem comigo, ou pode ir embora e dormir com fome, cuidado com o Filch e aquela gata doida.

-Eu não to com fome, obrigada.

Bem nessa hora meu estomago resolveu me denunciar e fez um barulho tão alto que tive certeza que as pessoas nos dormitórios acordaram assustadas.

-Estou vendo que não. Vamos logo que eu não tenho a noite toda.

Fomos ate a cozinha, onde fomos empanturrados de comida e Draco me surpreendeu ainda mais sendo muito educado com todos os elfos.

Ele também me levou ate a porta do quarto de Severo, já que era caminho pro salão comunal. Eu tive que ouvir um enorme discurso sobre responsabilidade, horário de recolher e tudo o que eu já sabia de cór. Não entendi o porque da desconfiança, mas ele não relaxou a noite toda.

Eu acordei toda dura na manha seguinte, a tensão dele passou pra mim e eu sentia cada músculo doer, consegui levantar e sair pro café antes dele, tomei um comprimido pra dor – sim, eu sei que estou na escola de magia, mas não vi sem meu remédio de cólica, então resolvi a quatro anos que iria trazer uma pequena caixa com alguns comprimidos pra dores e enjôo – e fui tomar meu café.

O único problema é que esses comprimidos são fortes pro eu estomago vazio, então eu tenho que comer algo em no máximo vinte minutos, senão…

Estava quase na porta, torcendo pro meu estomago não resolver sentir o comprimido antes de eu comer alguma coisa, quando senti dois braços fortes e masculinos me pegando pela cintura e me rodando na porta do salão principal.

Não consegui segurar um mini grito de susto, mas quando vi quem era eu comecei a estapeá-lo antes de notar o que aquilo significava.

-Nick, seu idiota, retardado, sabia que eu estou toda doida e que tomei um relaxante muscular? Já pensou no que isso tudo pode provocar somado a uma girada dessas? - aí meu cérebro resolveu colaborar – Mas como você ta aqui? Não! Conseguiu o emprego?

-Consegui, sua chata, cuidado como fala com seu professor de quadribol, ouviu bem mocinha, ou irei lhe dar uma bela detenção!

-Serio? Que bom! Fiquei muito feliz agora, mas sinto lhe decepcionar: eu não vou fazer sua matéria, esqueceu que eu tenho problemas com altura?

-Ah, é mesmo, esqueci. Mas eu tenho autoridade de qualquer jeito. Vamos comer antes que o remédio faça efeito.

Fomos conversando calmamente ate a mesa da grifinória, ele me recrutou pra ir comprar o anel de noivado com ele, me pediu pra ajudar a escolher, a namorada dele, Amy, tinha um gosto parecido com o meu pra jóias, então juntando isso com o fato de que eu sou a única amiga dele que não quer ficar com ele, eu sou a consultora de presentes oficial dele.

Eu demorei um pouco pra explicar pra ele que como era um professor tinha que almoçar na mesa dos professores, três dias depois o bonitinho foi muito contrariado pra lá, sobre ameaça de não ter ajuda com o anel de noivado.

A tarde eu passei com ele, contei minha longa história e arrumei um jeito de me livrar de qualquer companhia pra ler o livro que Draco me emprestou.

No caminho pra sala precisa, percebi que o que deixou meu marido ciumento tão tenso, foi a chegada de Nick na escola, segundo minhas fontes o "professor bonitão de quadribol" foi apresentado no jantar que eu perdi ontem, o que deixou o professor de poções uma fera.

Não foi surpresa encontrar Draco na sala precisa que estava do mesmo jeito que a deixamos na noite anterior. Ele se sentou do meu lado e começamos a ler o livro juntos. Ele disse que já tinha lido uma espécie de critica sobre o livro e que o pai dele o explicou algumas coisas que ele também explicou pra mim durante a leitura.

O livro explicava sobre poderes como ofidioglossia que são passados de geração a geração, eu não estava entendendo bem, mas será que esses sonhos são genéticos?

Tinha alguns "problemas" hereditários que podiam ser feitos por feitiços e que podiam se manifestar depois de décadas.

Passei as duas semanas seguintes lendo o livro, eu passava pelas aulas e usava o tempo pra estudar na sala precisa com Draco pra ler o livro. Não me senti culpada por não estudar, eu não sou uma sonserina, mas sei que teria me formado até mesmo no primeiro ano, afinal eu já sabia algumas coisas do sétimo mesmo, então eu já estava preparada ate mesmo pro ano seguinte.

Como eu sempre gostei de estudar sozinha, e não deixei ninguém perceber a pequena mudança da minha rotina, aquela estranha amizade com um sonserino não virou assunto na escola.

No domingo da segunda semana eu ia começar o ultimo capitulo, que era onde tinha a resposta que eu queria, o que eu achei uma sacanagem, afinal eu já tinha esperado muito pela resposta.

Encontrei Draco e ele já estava concentrado pra leitura. Começamos e o capitulo falava sobre algumas maldiçoes que poderiam ser ativadas por certo(s) descendente(s) de uma família, era bem raro e só apos algum motivo forte podia ser realizada.

Eu sentia a adrenalina nas veias enquanto lia o texto. O texto continuava dando o exemplo de uma bruxa que deixou alguns poderes sobrenaturais pra tataraneta que quase se matou por não saber o que estava acontecendo.

No meio do capitulo eu travei total. Contava sobre um caso que uma bruxa criou um feitiço desse tipo, mas não tinha sido testado, esse feitiço foi feito e descrito em uma folha entregue a um Malfoy, amigo dessa bruxa, junto com uma folha que tinha a descrição:

_"é um feitiço perigoso, mas se isso lhe foi entregue por um Malfoy de confiança use-o com instruções para a garota, adeus"_

Eu senti um calor estranho passar desde a ponta de meus dedos ate meu cérebro. A inconfundível sensação de que algo estranho estava pra acontecer.

Continuei vendo que apos uma guerra no mundo mágico a dois séculos atrás a família dessa mulher era uma das possíveis vitimas, por lutarem contra o mal, então apos um casamento entre a mais nova e um homem que mudara de lado recentemente, algo de grave aconteceu, que fez a jovem esposa recorrer ao velho feitiço, por algum motivo ela se tornou tão amargurada que depois de algum tempo se tornou tão ma quanto aquele que ela ajudou a destruir.

"Desde então todos os descendentes da família tem sido assim e tem pertencido a sonserina. Ate hoje não se sabe quem é a vitima de tal feitiço que teria feito a moça sucumbir a maldade, mas a carta ainda é guardada e ainda se espera por uma Black que possa ser a escolhida"

Eu senti o garoto ao meu lado gelar ao chegar ao final do trecho, ele me encarou e senti que estava tão assustado quanto eu.

-Sabe, estou em duvida: é pior não saber disso ou não saber o que vai acontecer comigo?

-Pode ser outra garota, sabia?

-Nos dois sabemos que sou eu, apenas resta saber o que há nessa carta, mas não temos tempo pra pesquisas, no próximo fim de semana já é a viagem de natal e eu não posso ficar na escola, tenho que ir pra casa e você também deve querer ir ver seus pais, não?

-Não, eu quero ver minha mãe e meu avo, deixei de pensar em Lucio como meu pai a muito tempo. Mas eu posso tentar ver se esta La em casa, afinal se deixaram esse bilhete com um Malfoy, podem ter deixado a carta também, não?

-Claro! Mas não quero que desperdice seu feriado procurando isso, tente se destrair, estamos nessa tensão a muito tempo.

-Sim senhora, senhora!

-Acho melhor a gente ir, ate amanha.

-Ate.

Fui lentamente pro meu quarto, matei a ultima aula, que era de poções, e o jantar. Meu erro foi não ter lembrado que Severo iria notar minha falta.

Eu me encolhi nos cobertores, assustada e temendo pelas conseqüências daquele fato, chorei pelas coisas que aconteceram e me senti tão frágil e idiota que acabei dormindo pra não pensar mais.

Eu agora via uma mulher que me lembrava alguém, ela estava parada, admirando um castelo, pouco menos que Hogwarts. Agora eu sabia de algum modo que aquela era a responsável por fazer o feitiço.

Ela usava um vestido medieval, como o que eu também usava, mas o meu era roxo e o dela vermelho.

-Sabe, eu costumava brincar aqui e ver as estrelas e a vida bem daqui. Ser criança é a melhor coisa do mundo. Eu jurava que traria meu filho aqui um dia, mas por culpa daquele… - ela se exautou, mas logo voltou a serenidade, parecia contar ao vento. – não importa mais. O que importa é que você chegou e que tudo esta no fim. Me diga: quantos anos tem pequena? – ela virou rosto pra mim.

-Dezesseis. – respondi mecanicamente.

-Mais nova que eu quando tudo começou. Seja forte.

-Como assim? O que vai acontecer? Alias, como começou? Por que você se tornou má?

-Ira saber quando ler minha carta. Fico feliz que esteja bem,tenho lhe acompanhado a vida toda, sei que esta assustada, mas Dara tudo certo, tem ótimos amigos e os Malfoy sempre ajudam.

-O que?

-Nos veremos novamente querida, ate logo.

-Você já vai?

-Não, ele ira te acordar agora, antes observe bem, pois terá de encontrar esse lugar, sua vó sabe onde é.

Eu olhei na direção que ela apontava e vi o antes majestoso castelo todo em ruínas, aquilo apertou meu coração, mas logo estava sendo acordada por um Severo Snape muito irritado.

-Pode me explicar porque ao invés de ir pra aula e jantar, a senhora resolveu vir dormir?

-Me abraça? – eu realmente precisava, não é técnica pra acalmar a fera, não – por favor.

Ele fez cara de desentendido mas me abraçou assim mesmo. Eu pude ter um momento de tranqüilidade nos braços dele, até que Dumbledore nos chamou na lareira, eu achei que era uma missão pra Severo e tava quase dando uma de criança e chorando pra ele ficar, até que eu ouvi a seguinte frase:

-Não, preciso de Hermione, filho. Va até a torre da grifinória e chame a senhorita Weasley Severo, a Hermione, venha pra ordem.

Eu estranhei, mas obedeci, nunca vi o professor tão serio assim.

Ao chegar na cede, pude ver minha mãe e a senhora Weasley carregando coisas de um lado pro outro atarefadas e preocupadas, Dumbledore me levou pro meu antigo quarto, onde eu vi Tonks deitada na cama em posição nada agradável de pernas abertas, de vestido, suando e…sangrando?

Eu corri pro lado dela enquanto o diretor me explicava o que estava acontecendo.

-Ela estava aqui, quando reclamou de dores e trouxeram ela pra cama, então Molly disse que provavelmente ela entrou em trabalho de parto um mês antes, parece que os bebes apressados queriam vir antes.

Eu comecei a limpá-la e lhe confortar. Minutos depois as mulheres entraram e colocaram as coisas no lugar, fecharam a porta e impediram Lupin de entrar, apenas permitiram a entrada de Gina.

Pelo que eu entendi das instruções, a senhora Weasley ia ser a parteira, minha mãe ia ajudar a empurrar os bebes e eu e Gina iríamos primeiro amparar Tonks, depois iríamos segurar os bebes e limpá-los coma ajuda da minha mãe.

Foi a coisa mais expetacular que eu já vi. O primeiro a nascer foi um pequeno garoto, ele tinha os olhos e os cabelos de Tonks, mas o formato do rosto era idêntico ao de Remo. Eu o peguei assim que a senhora Weasley cortou o cordão umbilical com uma mágica que já faz o curativo e o enrolou em um pano limpo a beira da cama.

Levei o pequenino em meus braços até a bacia que improvisaram de banheira e comecei a limpar cuidadosamente. Deixei a cabeça pra minha mãe me ajudar, isso tudo enquanto ouvia os novos gritos de dor de Tonks, o segundo bebe estava saindo.

Quando a criança nasceu, minha mãe me ajudou com a cabeça, ela me mostrou como fazer e foi ajudar Gina a lavar o bebe que eu descobri ser uma menina, ela era o contrario do garoto, tinha os olhos e cor de cabelo de Remo e o rosto muito perecido com o da mãe.

Eu enrolei o menino em uma toalhinha muito bonitinha e levei até a mamãe, que estava sendo cuidada pela matriarca dos Weasley.

-Oi mamãe, - eu sussurrei com uma voz de bebe – vim te conhecer.

-Oh! – ela ate se esqueceu da dor – Deixa eu pegar?

-Claro, é seu bebe. Segure-o enquanto eu busco Remo que deve estar tendo um ataque lá embaixo.

Entreguei o bebe a ela e sai sem fazer muito barulho. Ao entrar na cozinha, a cena era muito fofa. Remo andava de um lado pro outro preocupado, os outros estavam tentando acalmá-lo e ate Severo estava nessa.

-Se sente ou não terá forças pra subir as escadas e fazer um buraco no chão da cozinha não vai adiantar nada, então faça um favor e se acalme homem.

-Você esta dizendo isso porque não é Hermione nem seus filhos lá em cima, se fosse…

-Estaria sentado esperando sem me preocupar e não deixando as outras pessoas impacientes.

-Guarde suas palavras, quando for sua vez vamos ver se vai mesmo ficar sentado esperando pacientemente.

-Sera que vocês podem parar de discutir isso, não é saudável pra mim ouvir isso da minha filha, me da idéias nada agradáveis sobre ela, Snape, uma banheira, velas e pouca luz. É nojento.

Resolvi me pronunciar antes que piorasse.

-Muito bem, - fiz cara de seria, como se algo ruim tivesse acontecido – Remo, essa é uma noticia que vai te abalar, mas tem que ser dada.

-Não aconteceu nada de ruim, não é? – eu abaixei a cabeça e respirei fundo pra conter o riso e ele começou a me sacudir implorando. – me diz pelo amor de Merlim, o que aconteceu, Hermione?

-Remo. – outro suspiro alto – Você precisa ser forte, - eu vi lagrimas sendo formadas nos olhos dele – porque ser pai de um casal não vai ser fácil, muito menos pelo fato de seus filhos serem lindos, vai ter muitos problemas. – ele ficou me encarando estático.

-Parabéns, Hermione, acaba de matar o lobo – alfinetou Severo – espero que esteja feliz.

-Casal – ele reagiu.

-É, um casal de gêmeos e uma mulher muito sensível estão te esperando lá em cima, anda logo, homem, e não caia no meio do caminho por favor.

Eu mal terminei minha fala e ele saiu correndo. Me restou os demais.

-Quanto a vocês,poderão ir lá depois, agora eles precisam descansar, vou lá ajudar com as crianças e espero que meu nome não entre na guirlanda como entrou antes de eu entrar na cozinha. – eu me virei quando me lembrei de uma coisa, só pra provocar mais – e pai, saiba que não tem nada de banheira, velas e pouca luz, mas obrigada pela idéia.

Eu subi correndo, morrendo de rir da situação. Ao entrar no quarto descobri que o nome das crianças já tinham sido escolhidos, Ted e Estelar Lupin. Ted era afilhado de Harry e Gina, sendo que Harry ainda não sabia disso. Estelar era minha afilhada e, por incrível que pareça, de Severo.

Eu só faltei pular igual uma retardada, perai, não faltou não, eu fiz a dancinha da vitória também, junto com a Gina.

Por uma noite eu me esqueci de sonhos, guerra e maldade pra comemorar com as pessoas que eu gosto, pena que tivemos que voltar pra Hogwarts antes das três da manha, por ter aula no dia seguinte, mas marcamos de nos encontrar assim que voltássemos de Hogwarts pro natal.

**Oi. **

**Me desculpem a demora, mas é que eu tinha escrito o capitulo e como eu mandei pra Gisele, nossa amada beta que "estréia" nesse capitulo(brigadão minha flor)(não esqueçam de dar as boas vindas a ela), eu não salvei no PC. Só que meu MSN tava com falha e não enviou o e-mail, aí eu perdi tudo o que estava escrito e até eu reescrever…**

**AHHHHHHHHH! Nossa, tanta coisa em um capitulo só! A história dos sonhos, conversas entre amigos, novidades dos Malfoy, um nascimento, outro nascimento…**

**Por falar em nascimentos, os nomes dos bebes vieram dos livros(Ted) e de uma fic que eu amo de paixão, _Réquiem Livro I : A Dança Da Lua Cheia_(Estelar)(fic do ffnet). Todos os créditos dos nomes a eles, e pra quem ta procurando uma fic diferente, procure essa que é muito boa, tem continuação, blz?**

**Oi Meninas, sou a beta.. rs  
>Quero agredecer a Rafa por me dá esse privilegio de poder ajuda-la com a sua fic que é maravilhosa q=como vocês estão vendo.<br>Então prazer! espero que estajam gostando tanto quanto eu da fic, temos uma boa escritora, então nao deixem de ensentivar ela!**

**Novidade: Logo, logo a Rafa e eu estaremos em uma nova fic.. s2**

**beijos.**

**Vamos aos coments:**

**(FFNet)**

**Sra. LSnape: bem vinda! Brigada, eu me esforço pra fazer o melhor pra divertir vcs. Prometo que vou demorar o menos possível pra postar o próximo cap.**

**Lsnape: Bem vinda! E agora pode deixar ficar tranquila pois irei a Rafa( minha amada.. rs) Por mais que sejamos duas malukinhas juntas.**

**sayonaraf: mato a curiosidade? Se acalme, assim vc vai ter um ataque cardíaco e não vai ver o final da fic(que esta um pouquinho longe).**

**Sayonaraf: Sinto lhe enformar mas sua curiosidade só está começando pelo que eu sei da fic, eu já estou louca. entao bem vinda ao clube.**

**niniane snape: pode deixar que se a Gisele não puder mais me ajudar, eu te aviso pelo MSN, já te add. O q vc ta fazendo de facul? Espero ter acabado com algumas curiosidades suas, as outras vc vai ter q esperar os próximos caps pra matar.**

**niniane snape: Oi, eu tbm agredeço por querer ajudar a Rafa ela é otima, voc~e vai ver enquanto conversa com ela**

**GiseleRibeiro:nem sei se preciso msm te responder, mas msm assim… primeiro mto obrigada pela ajuda. Eu tbm amei o ataque de ciúmes, foi hiper hilário e mto bom de escrever. Ela acho o livro, quer dizer, o Draco achou o livro. Eu resolvi mudar um pouco o q tinha te mandado, tive uma idéia mto boa pra deixar um poko diferente, mas essa vc vai descobrir depois.**

**Eu: Eiu vi as mudanças anjo,ficou muito boa como sempre! rsrs**


	22. Cap XXI:Natal  o primeiro do casal

O Natal - Primeiro do casal

_Por uma noite eu me esqueci de sonhos, guerra e maldade pra comemorar com as pessoas que eu gosto, pena que tivemos que voltar pra Hogwarts antes das três da manha, por ter aula no dia seguinte, mas marcamos de nos encontrar assim que voltássemos de Hogwarts pro natal._

Assim que acordamos, eu e Gina fomos contar os detalhes pros garotos. Foi mais uma festa, mas essa foi interrompida bruscamente durante o café da manha pelo jornal matinal.

Havia outra grande noticia sobre ataque de comensais, dessa vez os alvos foram um casal de comensais que aparentemente estavam traindo o "lorde". Ouvimos uns sussurros da mesa da sonserina e um garoto foi escoltado por Malfoy pra fora do salão.

Todos nós assumimos a postura que nos cabia e sinalizamos pra alguns membros da AD. Fomos discretamente até a saída do salão e seguimos um corredor até onde ouvi um barulho de choro contido.

Meu coração apertou. Aquele garotinho do primeiro ano acabava de saber que os pais foram assassinados e não podia fazer nada, nem tinha alguém para o apoiar, o amparar. Segurei meu impulso de entrar naquela sala e puxei meus amigos comigo ate a sala precisa.

No caminho eu percebi que não estava em meu juízo perfeito, eu estava impulsiva demais, onde foi parar a Hermione totalmente responsável que pensa um milhão de vezes antes de fazer qualquer coisa?

A partir daquele dia meu estomago não era mais o mesmo, qualquer cheiro forte ou noticia péssima me fazia perder o apetite totalmente.

Mais um mês se passou, já era véspera de natal e estávamos reunidos na sala do diretor pra irmos pra sede da ordem via lareira. Já disse que odeio esse meio de transporte? Mil vezes? Então são mil e uma porque eu odeio esse meio de transporte.

Ao chegar, alem das náuseas normais que foram aumentadas pelo meu frágil estomago vazio, ainda teve os apertos de minha mãe e da senhora Weasley, acho que elas chamam aquilo de abraço, não tenho certeza.

Nossa chegada foi assim, todos foram apertados, incluindo aí Severo que não pareceu muito contente, a carranca que ele fez segurou as risadas que todos queriam soltar.

Depois da cena cômica da manha, fomos ver Tonks e os bebês, que estavam sendo mantidos ali por motivos óbvios de segurança.

**(foto dos bebes: Estelar - **

**Ted - .)**

Depois de cumprimentar todos os que estavam na casa, colocamos nossas poucas coisas de volta nos guarda roupas e fomos cada um pra um canto. Os adultos foram cumprir suas tarefas e nós nos dividimos pela casa pra fazermos varias atividades.

Foi uma tarde agitada pras mulheres, preparamos tudo pra ceia de Natal e as quatro e meia já estava quase tudo pronto.

Eu me arrumei, pois iria a uma confraternização na casa da Amy, a noiva do Nick, ele ia pedi-la em casamento essa tarde e queria minha presença, alem do que eu ia ser a dama de honra deles. Eu estava muito feliz pelo meu amigo.

Me arrumei rapidamente e fui feliz pra casa da minha "cunhadinha". **(roupa mione: ./wp-content/uploads/2009/10/vestido-para-noivado-traje-em-prata-e-preto-sugest%C3%)**

Eu deixei meus pais cientes dessa saída e pedi pra contarem pra Severo quando ele aparece-se (ele foi fazer não sei o que pra senhora Weasley, ela disse q só ele podia a ajudar com aquilo).

A casa da minha futura cunhada estava muito bem decorada. Apenas uns amigos próximos e os parentes foram convidados e de todos eles, eu era a única que sabia o que ia acontecer ali. Nick e seus pais iriam chegar a qualquer momento.

Eu tinha arrumado a minha parte direitinho. Iria acontecer uma pequena "festa" e a hora que o sol começasse a se por iríamos pro jardim, onde havia uma linda vista da cena. Nick faria seu discurso e faria o pedido de casamento, então, quando ele se ajoelhar eu baterei uma foto, cumprimentarei os noivos e irei voltar a tempo de me arrumar pra festa de natal no Largo Grimald.

Passei uma ou duas horas conversando com muita gente diferente e gastei um bom tempo com os meus tios emprestados (os pais do Nick).

Ao por do sol fomo lá pra fora e Nick puxou Amy pra frete de todos, de costas pro sol. Ele se virou pra todos e começou a falar.

-Hoje faz três anos desde que eu reparei nela pela primeira vez. Eu a vi do lado da árvore de natal e pensei "obrigado por me mandar um anjo, Merlim". No inicio ela não falava muito comigo, mas logo evoluímos para amigos e após um tempo, demos mais um passo e nos tornamos namorados, esses foram os anos mais felizes da minha vida. Ela me mostrou que eu posso sim trocar a final da copa de quadribol por uma tarde no parque com um piquenique a dois ou ir a um jantar ao invés de ir pra festas com os amigos e ficar feliz por isso, sentir que valeu a pena cada segundo. É por isso que eu pensei e decidi que não posso viver sem essa mulher. – ele então se virou pra ela, ajoelhou, tirou a caixinha com o anel e abriu. Eu me preparei e tirei discretamente uma foto – Amy, aceita se casar comigo?

Escutei vários "owns" atrás de mim, vi ela sorrir em meio a lagrimas sussurrar um sim. Tudo parecia mágico, como um conto de fadas e não como um feitiço normal. Eles se beijaram e todos bateram palmas, menos eu que ativei os fogos de artifício das Gemialidades Weasley e tirei mais fotos.

Quando fui os cumprimentar e me despedir, o sol já tinha ido quase que completamente embora.

-Obrigada pelo discurso, Mione. – disse minha querida Amy com um sorriso enorme.

-De nada, mas dessa vez quem escreveu foi o Nick mesmo.

Todos rimos da cara de surpresa dela e da de envergonhado e falsamente indignado dele.

-É, o papo ta muito bom, mas você não tinha que ir não, Mione. Tipo assim: pra uma festa de natal, com todos os seus amigos e parentes e de preferência antes de queimar mais ainda o meu filme?

-Nick! – Amy deu um tapa no braço dele, deve ter doido, porque ele se encolheu todo.

-Não, ele tá certo, eu tenho mesmo que ir, vim me despedir e dar os parabéns.

-Obrigada. Boas festas.

Nos abraçamos e eu fui embora, em direção a tortura, quer dizer, lareira. Eu não sei se já comentei, mas a sensação de viajar de lareira é uma das piores do mundo.

Eu cheguei a tempo de colocar os presentes na árvore. eu comprei todos na última visita a Hogsmead, o que gerou uma pequena briga, ou melhor discussão.

Eu ia levar meus trocadinhos, coisa que eu tinha ganhado dos meus pais antes de ir pra cede da ordem, estava até fazendo as contas de quanto eu podia gastar com cada presente, quando Severo entrou no quarto e me viu contando as moedinhas.

Ele não aceitou de jeito nenhum que eu levasse só aquilo, disse que tinha uma fortuna no banco e que eu não precisava contar o dinheiro pras compras, eu claro não concordei em usar o dinheiro dele, mas no fim, eu tive que usar, mas não perdi a oportunidade e coloquei o nome dele em todos os cartões, sem ele saber, claro.

Esse ano foi como os cinco anteriores, a Sra. Weasley ouviu o show daquela bruxa que canta mal no rádio, depois mudou de estação e nós ficamos conversando. Eu e Gina segurávamos orgulhosas, nossos afilhados e conversávamos com Luna que parecia bem menos aérea e lançava olhares apaixonados na direção de Rony.

As mulheres mais velhas, todas da ordem, estavam fofocando em um canto da sala ou trocando receitas, ou sei lá sobre o que elas falam.

Os homens estavam divididos em alguns bolinhos, aposto que falavam de quadribol, mulheres, política ou sobre a guerra.

O bolinho onde estavam meu pai, Dumbledore e Severo, com uns quase dez caras, estava fazendo meu sexto sentido pirar, porque alguns me lançavam olhares de pena (?) de vez em quando. E isso durou a festa toda, como se aquela fosse a última festa que eu fosse, ou como se eu fosse mor…

Preferi não completar o pensamento e me concentrar na bebêzinha rindo em meu colo.

Os meninos resolveram dar uma de criançinhas de dois anos e correram pra árvore de natal pra verem seus presentes. Eu, Luna e Gina rimos muito deles, mas logo corremos pra abrir os nossos presentes e os dos bebês.

Vi todos quatro fazerem uma careta engraçada ao ver os nomes nos presentes que eu comprei. Acho que ficaram chocados de receber algo de Severo "morcegão das masmorras" Snape. Eles foram educados e agradeceram seus presentes me sufocando e com um simples obrigado puxado por Gina para Severo.

Ele olhou sem entender, até que percebeu o que aconteceu e me lançou um olhar mortal, ao qual eu respondi com um "eu te avisei" sussurrado, vi meu pai prendendo o riso após um olhar mortal da minha mãe.

Nós, mulheres mandamos mesmo.

Apos mais algumas horas, todos foram se retirando. Os bebes apagaram assim que abrimos todos os presentes. Eu e meu bravíssimo marido só fomos pro quarto lá pelas três da madrugada.

Eu achei que fosse entrar, trocar de roupa por magia mesmo e desmaiar na cama, mas ele tinha outros planos.

Quando entramos, eu na frente dele, ele fechou a porta e me segurou pela cintura. Começou a beijar meu pescoço e eu acordei na hora.

Nem preciso dizer que já tínhamos feito aquilo muitas e muitas vezes, mas essa noite foi diferente. Ele me tocava com desespero, como se fosse a última vez que iríamos nos ver.

Ele beijou meu corpo todo, me segurou forte, se dedicou a arrancar gemidos cada vez mais altos de mim, como uma despedida, como se quisesse me marcar, mostrar que eu sou dele, ou me impedir de esquecê-lo. Como se isso fosse possível.

Foi muito intenso, entrou pra lista de melhores noites da minha vida, no top dez.

Quando acordei algumas horas mais tarde, pude ouvir os sons de arrumação do lado de fora. Minha vontade era ficar ali, aconchegada naqueles braços musculosos e quentinhos, mas eu tinha uma obrigação com minha própria conciência e tinha que ir ajudar a arrumar a casa.

Me levantei devagar e fui até o banheiro. Me arrumei e fiquei admirando a visão da minha cama. Totalmente relaxado, o professor mais temido de Hogwarts dormia profundamente e tranqüilo. Tive pena de acordá-lo e foi sozinha comer alguma coisa e ajudar na casa.

Passei a manha no andar de baixo, por incrível que pareça, o barulho todo era culpa só da minha mãe e da senhora Weasley. Quando elas foram fazer o almoço eu subi, estava louca pra ir ao banheiro, mas assim que cheguei no meu quarto eu vi que Severo estava tomando banho, com a porta trancada.

Sem mais opções, fui até o banheiro do meu quarto de solteira. Entrei correndo e quando olhei pra porta vi uma coisa que fez meu cérebro entrar em alerta, mas eu demorei uns bons cinco minutos pra descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Na porta estava um calendário com vários dias marcados de vermelho.

Eu percebi que tinha algo errado, porque o meu calendário era um calendário bruxo, feito especialmente para marcar aqueles dias onde voce fica irritada e inchada, ou seja, menstruada.

E não tinha nada marcado no mês anterior e esse mês estava com um atraso de quase duas semanas. O problema foi que quando eu notei o que podia ser, eu quase desmaiei.

Eu não me lembrava de ter tomado a dose anterior da poção anticoncepcional. O dia coincidiu com um monte de tarefas diferentes por todo o castelo.

Mas, não pode…quer dizer, não… Ah, esquece. O único jeito é fazer um teste de gravidez e ver o resultado.

A primeira pessoa que eu encontrei, pra minha sorte, foi minha mãe. Eu a puxei pra biblioteca e lhe contei das minhas já tinha se inteirado do motivo do meu casamento e não ficou tão mau quanto achei que ficaria.

Ela ficou muito surpresa com minha…dúvida e se propôs a me levar na farmácia e me ajudar com teste.

Eu queria que a senhora Weasley ainda estivesse sozinha na cozinha, mas minha sorte não é tão grande. Todos estavam lá. E com todos eu quero dizer todas as pessoas que moram nessa casa ou dormiram aqui por causa da festa.

-Sirius, - minha mãe se dirigiu ao meu pai, que foi a escolha errada – eu vou com a Mione ali na farmácia e já volto.

-Por que? Esta passando mau, Mione?

-Ahn… - é, eu sei que não foi muito inteligente essa resposta, mas estava todo mundo olhando pra mim e eu estava envergonhada.

-Assuntos de mulher, nem queira se meter, Sirius Black.

-Tudo bem, cuidado. Aliás, vocês podem ir com algum bruxo maior de idade?

-Claro! Que não. Não vai acontecer nada.

-Mas… - minha mãe lhe lançou o olhar mortal q fez ele repensar – tenham cuidado.

Eu não me atrevi olhar Severo, que parecia querer ler minha mente pra descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas eu não podia falar, pelo menos ainda não.

Eu e minha querida, amada, salve, salve mamãe saímos tomando muito cuidado, demoramos quase vinte minutos pra ir até a farmácia que ficava a três quarteirões da casa. Chegando lá eu já estava com o estomago no cérebro, pronto pra me abandonar de vez.

-Boa tarde, em que posso ajudar? – perguntou a balconista da farmácia a minha mãe.

-Boa tarde, precisamos de um teste de gravidez. Você tem algum bom?

-Claro, temos essas três marcas aqui – ele colocou três pacotes de teste de gravidez em cima do balcão – que são muito recomendadas pelas mulheres que vem comprar.

-Vamos levar dois desse aqui – minha mãe apontou pra um pacote rosa e azul claros, o do meio.

O homem nos entregou as duas embalagens e fomos até o caixa. Pagamos e fomos embora, com mais vinte minutos até chegar em casa.

Meu pai só faltou ir atrás da gente, ele andava de um lado pro outro da casa e quase nos matou sufocadas quando chegamos. Minha mãe mandou ele ir pra cozinha tomar um chá pra acalmar os nervos e me levou até meu novo quarto, o de casal.

Claro que Severo tinha que estar lá pra que tivéssemos que expulsá-lo do quarto.

Apos seguir todas as instruções do negocio, tivemos que esperar um minuto. Claro que se fosse uma poção bruxa eu só teria que esperar alguns segundos, mas como não podia fazer nada sem ter que explicar pra outra pessoa o que estava acontecendo, tinha que esperar um minuto.

-Com medo? – minha mãe puxou assunto.

-Na verdade não, só não sei como vai ser se o resultado for positivo.

-Então você vai ser mãe.

-Eu sei. – suspirei – só não sei como vou contar pro Severo, não acho que ele queira ter filhos ainda.

-Vai dar tudo certo, meu bem. E se não der, você sempre vai poder contar comigo e com seu pai, ouviu? E sei que, de onde ele esta, Alex também esta tomando conta de você.

A essa altura já estávamos as duas com cara de quem esta segurando o choro, o que não era mentira.

-Eu sei, amo vocês! – nos abraçamos e ficamos assim, cada uma perdida em seus próprios pensamentos até completar o minuto e descobrirmos se era ou não.

Pegamos os dois testes e olhamos o que cada cor significava e… positivo… nos dois! Eu acho que isso significa que eu estava mesmo grá… grávida.

POV Sevie:

O natal é uma das melhores partes do ano, sem aulas, sem ser obrigado a suportar aqueles pestinhas…

Claro que eu sabia que teria que participar do natal da ordem, mas não pensei que pudesse ser tão…esclarecedor.

Molly me mandou buscar algumas coisas na travessa do tranco, coisas que ninguém mais conseguiria senão eu, essa é a vantagem de ser um mestre renomado de poções.

Quando cheguei, Hermione ainda estava naquela festinha com o amiguinho dela que iria casar, ninguém merece.

Durante a festa mesmo, eu contei pra mais algumas pessoas sobre a história que envolvia minha jovem esposa e eles me contaram alguns detalhes, como por exemplo a ´[época em que ela poderia ter as "viosões" que nos ajudariam na guerra. Ninguém gostou muito de saber quem era a "pobre garota do feitiço", mas não podiam fazer nada.

Eu sabia que aquela seria nossa última noite tranqüila pelo menos até o fim da guerra, então joguei o cansaço longe e ameia como se nada mais importasse, queria que ela se lembrasse durante essa guerra toda que vai estourar agora que sempre estartei com ela, mesmo que só em pensamento.

Eu não queria admitir, mas estava realmente me apaixonando pela garota.

Quando acordei vi que ela não estava mais na cama, dei de ombros e fui tomar meu banho e desci pra almoçar com todos, com certeza ela levantara antes pra ajudar a mãe a arrumar a casa, típico do gênio grifinório.

Eu só não esperava que ela e Sarah saíssem as pressas pra farmácia, sem uma única explicação descente e ela nem olhou pra mim, como eu poderia ler sua mente sem contato visual?

Após a saída delas e o termino do almoço,não agüentei ver Black como uma barata tonta andando de um lado pro outro da casa, então fui pro quarto e dei uma olhada nos trabalhos que eu tinha pra corrigir.

Terminei a metade deles e ela ainda não tinham dado sinal de vida. Desisti de corrigir o resto e fiquei sentado pensando, o que me fez lembrar que dali a dois dias era o aniversário de minha mãe que cobrara um jantar na data. Devo ter colocado chiclete na varinha de Merlim e o mandado enfrentar um dragão com um pedaço de madeira que nem uma varinha era.

Quando pensei isso elas chegaram me expulsando do MEU quarto, ninguém merece mesmo.

Black estava a ponto de matar um, então me juntei a ele com sua raiva e ficamos esperando no andar de baixo alguma das mulheres resolverem explicar que raios estava acontecendo.

**OI! Acho melhor eu nem fla mto, pq vcs devem estar querendo me matar, né? Sumir assim, por tanto tempo e com um cap desses… desculpa msm.**

**AH MULEQUE! VEM MAIS BEBE POR AI! KKKKKKKKK**

**Eu estou loka pra ler os coments, então não me decepcionem, hein! Digam o q acharam de verdade desse cap, se tiver alguma coisa ruim, eu preciso saber.**

**E quem quiser ser avisado qdo tiver att, me manda o e-mail no review q eu add no MSN e mando um e-mail avisando qdo postar outro cap, blz?**

**Jessica Prince Snape Rickmann: bem vinda, espero q não enjoe de mim kkkkk, mto obrigada, eu tava precisando de um pokinho de inspiração msm. Acredite, eu só paro qdo acabar a fic, ai eu começo outra.**

**sayonaraf: brigada, me esforço mto pra deixá-la assim! Pode ter certeza que eu vou te deixar mais curiosa ainda!**

**Ana Scully Rickman: bem viinda! Eu li os seus reviews anteriores e adorei, viu? Brigada! Já q vc quer mais, ai esta. Calma, são mtas perguntas de uma vez só, mas eu não posso responder, vc vai ter q ler pra saber, a única coisa q eu te respondo é q eles terão filhos logo kkkkkk… como eu disse pra sayonaraf: vc ainda vai ficar mais curiosa! **

**Bjsss**


	23. Cap XXII:Todos descobrem uma hora!

Todos descobrem uma hora!

_Black estava a ponto de matar um, então me juntei a ele com sua raiva e ficamos esperando no andar de baixo alguma das mulheres resolverem explicar que raios estava acontecendo._

PDV Mione:

Eu fiquei estática por vários minutos, bateu uma insegurança que logo foi embora com o sorriso feliz da minha mãe em direção a minha barriga.

Eu também olhei pra lá e senti meus olhos marejarem. Tinha um bebê ali. Uma vidinha. Que era minha e de Severo. Eu não sabia bem o que estava sentindo, eu estava assustada, com medo, feliz, emocionada, eu já amava aquela criança antes mesmo de vê-la e de repente eu tive pânico. O que Severo iria achar?

Me lembrei de uma conversa que tivemos há um tempo atrás em que ele disse que não queria ter filhos por enquanto e alem disso estamos na linha de frente dessa batalha. Como poderíamos proteger essa criança se mau tínhamos como cuidar de nós mesmos? Se a cada vez que ele respondia um chamado do cara sem nariz poderia ser a última vez em que eu o via?

Sem perceber eu já estava chorando e minha mãe me abraçando.

-Pode parecer ruim por estarmos em guerra, mas ter um filho é um presente, uma dádiva, querida.

Apesar do meu desespero momentâneo eu percebi que ela se incluiu nessa guerra apesar de não ser bruxa.

-Eu sei, - disse me controlando pra não chorar mais – já tinha pensado nisso, em todos os pros e contras e temos que concordar que, pelo menos agora, há muito mais contras que pros.

-Você sempre foi assim, completamente racional. E se quer a minha opinião, você ainda vai perceber como essa criança veio na hora certa. Tudo na vida tem um por que.

Eu olhei agradecida pra ela e a abracei de novo. Ao mesmo tempo ouvimos passos apresados do lado de fora e depois dois homens muito preocupados e furiosos (não necessariamente nessa ordem) invadiram o quarto com cara de quem logo iria parar em Azkaban, no caso deles, de novo.

-Agora já chega dessa palhaçada. – começou meu pai.

-Queremos saber agora o que esta acontecendo. – completou Severo.

Vê-los assim, juntos, mesmo que pra brigar comigo, era algo muito bonitinho. Acho que era a primeira vez que eles concordavam assim, desde que disseram que se odiavamna primeira vez que se viram.

-Calma aí. – minha mãe levantou. E lá vai ela rodar a baiana – quem vocês acham que são pra falarem assim com nós duas?

-Marido dela e seu genro.

-Seu namorado e pai dela. – disseram juntos de novo.

Isso tava me deixando tonta.

-Vocês podem parar com isso, por favor? – pedi com cara de perdida, ou idiota. Provavelmente a segunda opção.

-Não. – disseram juntos de novo.

-Vocês estão deixando Hermione tonta, ela não pode passar mau então parem agora.

Eles olharam embasbacados pra minha mãe que manteve o olhar deles. Por isso eu adoro ela.

-Mãe, pode fechar a porta, por favor? – eu estava sentada na cama e não estava nada a fim de levantar ainda mais com as caras furiosas dos dois na minha frente.

Ela fechou e com o olhar me perguntou se queria ajuda pra contar ou se falava sozinha. Eu balancei negativamente a cabeça e dei um sorrisinho, que não a convenceu muito, afirmando que estava tudo bem, ainda percebi a cara de preocupada dela e me levantei.

Como se começa essa conversa? Eu não posso falar na lata, eles podem ter um ataque cardíaco e isso não ia ser nada bom. Ou eles podem perder os movimentos, caírem no chão e se machucarem feio. Já sei.

-Para evitar acidentes, acho melhor vocês se sentarem na cama, - eles se sentaram me olhando estranhamente – bom…

-Pare de enrolar e fale logo. – mandou o mestre de poções. – quando você enrola é porque é sério.

-Como eu ia dizendo – olhei pra ele como que o mandando calar a boca – esses últimos tempos tem sido muito complicados e cheios de preocupações e compromissos comas reuniões noturnas, os estudos extras, o estágio, enfim, eu não tive muito tempo pra reparar em mim, em meu corpo e tudo mais.

-Querida, eles estão a ponto de ter um treco aqui, tente encurtar a história. – minha mãe pediu olhando aflita de seu namorado (alguém teria que me explicar essa história) para seu genro pra mim e tudo de novo.

-Claro, mãe. Então eu não tive tempo pra notar que tinha uma coisa errada comigo, nem que eu tinha deixado de fazer uma certa coisa a um tempo atrás. Hoje eu acordei cedo e ajudei a arrumar a casa, eu subi depois de um tempo e fui em direção ao banheiro, mas ele estava trancada, eu percebi que você – apontei pro homem de preto a esquerda – estava no banho, eu não sabia se você ia demorar e estava muito apertada, então eu fui pro meu antigo quarto.

Snape concordou com a cabeça, confirmando que estava mesmo no banho.

-Lá e vi um papel colado que fez ago ligar no meu cérebro, então eu notei que tinha algo errado e pedi a ajuda da minha mãe, contei pra ela o que estava acontecendo e nós fomos até a farmácia.

-E o que estava acontecendo afinal? – perguntou meu pai.

-Minha menstruação estava atrasada e eu tinha esquecido de tomar a poção contraceptiva. Os resultados só confirmaram. Eu estou grávida.

Eu esperei cinco segundos, dez, meio minuto, um minuto, três, cinco minutos até que alguém fizesse alguma coisa. E não foi uma das melhores reações. Meu pai riu. Não, ele gargalhou, de rolar na cama e chorar de rir.

Severo ainda olhava pra mim, mais precisamente pra minha barriga, sem nem piscar. O rosto sem expressão. Eu desejei poder ler os pensamentos dele naquele momento. Acho que ele sentiu meu olhar fixo nele, porque ele me encarou de volta. Meu mundo parou naqueles olhos negros hipnotizantes e confusos.

-Desculpa, eu… - eu sussurrei pra ele a ponto de chorar, então vi algo mudando em sua expressão. Ele se levantou e me abraçou forte e eu não consegui mais conter as lagrimas que queriam cair.

-Shhh… a culpa não é sua. Tudo bem. – ele sussurrava com os lábios no topo da minha cabeça – eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas, se não fosse por minhas escolhas erradas no passado você não precisaria passar por tudo isso.

-Não diz isso, você errou, mas se arrependeu do que fez e já se redimiu.

Percebi o silencio no quarto e estranhei ser meu pai paralisado agora.

-Minha filhinha. – ele olhou pro homem que ainda me prendia pela cintura e fez uma careta de ódio. – o que você fez com a minha menininha?

-Calma, pai.

-Eu vou MATAR VOCÊ! – então ele pulou no pescoço de Severo e os dois caíram no chão e começaram a brigar como dois adolescentes insanos.

-Parem!- eu e minha mãe pedíamos por vários minutos sem nos atrever a entrar no meio daquele monte de membros humanos se machucando.

Ate que eu tive uma idéia, era golpe baixo, mas faria os dois pararem. Olhei pra minha mãe e pisquei pra ela com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII… - eu comecei a gritar e deitei na cama segurando a barriga. – ta doendpo muito! AHHHHHHHHH…

Foi batata. Na mesma hora os dois pararam e correram pro meu lado, ambos preocupados e machucados.

-Acabou a palhaçada? – eles olharam surpresos pra mim. – que foi? Eu tenho sangue maroto e a cena estava ridícula, alem disso foi o único jeito de chamar atenção.

-Se você não estivesse grávida iria ver como é legal chamar a atenção dos outros assim. – disse Sirius muito irritado.

-Da próxima vez não se comportem como dois adolescentes querendo resolver tudo na força e eu não uso um golpe tão baixo assim. Agora por que vocês não se preparam pra daqui a alguns minutos, quando todos estiverem na cozinha pra ouvir a noticia?

Eu nem esperei eles processarem minha última frase e sai correndo puxando a mão da minha mãe.

Pedi pra todos os que permaneciam na casa, ou seja, uns quinze indivíduos sendo que a maior parte era composta por ruivos, pra irem pra cozinha.

Pra minha sorte (ou não) Dumbledore acabara de chegar a casa e foi pra cozinha também pra descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Todos estavam sentados lá, menos meu pai e meu marido, o que me preocupou muito.

As pessoas esperavam impacientes, mas nada daqueles dois aparecerem, então eu tive que começar sozinha.

-Eu não vou enrolar, porque sei que vocês tem muito o que fazer em pouco tempo, então preparem-se. Eu estou grávida.

A cena que se seguiu me lembrou muito de uma antes do inicio do ano letivo. Mais precisamente o dia que eu disse que iria me casar com Severo. Bagunça total. Pelo menos algumas pessoas faziam bagunça por estarem felizes com a notícia e não por estarem chocadas ou indignadas.

Recebi vários parabéns e muitos abraços. Alguns homens, que eu notei que estavam na roda de Dumbledore na noite anterior como o Sr. Weasley, por exemplo, me deram os parabéns, mas tinham uma expressão de preocupação muito mal escondida.

As garotas me fizeram ir pro quarto e me paparicaram muito, eu só estranhei meu pai e Severo não estarem lá e nem em lugar nenhum da casa. Por um momento eu pensei na possibilidade deles terem ido duelar em algum lugar, como um duelo de vida ou morte, mas não acho que eles sejam tão irresponsáveis assim. Talvez.

Minhas preocupações logo sumiram quando ouvi a voz do meu pai na porta exigindo entrar e depois a porta sendo quase arrombada por ele, revelando os dois homens da minha vida (Harry e Ron ainda são garotos, não entram na categoria dos mais velhos).

-Espero que essas bruxas tenham cuidado muito bem da minha filhinha e da minha netinha.

-Quem te iludiu dizendo que o meu filho é uma garota, Black?

-Que tal perguntar pra Mione, dizem que a mãe tem um tipo de sexto sentido que lhes diz se o filho é homem ou mulher. O que você acha, querida?

-Eu acho que não importa. Independente do sexo do bebê eu vou amá-lo do mesmo jeito e vocês também deviam pensar assim. E já adianto que não quero ouvir discussões sobre a casa em Hogwarts, times de quadribol e nem nada do tipo.

-Ela esta certa, qualquer tipo de briga pode afetar o bebê. – disse a Sra. Weasley usando todo o seu conhecimento na área. – e ela também não pode se estressar.

Eu já estava vendo que não iriam me deixar fazer nada até o bebê nascer. Meu bebê, meu filhinho o filhinha. Eu sorri e passei a mão na minha barriga.

**OI! Dessa vez eu não demorei tanto, kkkk. Bom, não sei se ficou bom, acho que a cena em que ele descobre que vai ser pai tinha que mto bem trabalhada, então eu fiz, apaguei e fiz de novo um milhão de vezes nos últimos dois dias. Nem um poko indecisa, né?**

**Mas i ai? O que vcs acharam? Afinal a opinião importante é de vcs. Fico bom, mais ou menos ou péssimo?Vcs conseguiram acessar os sites de imagens em todos os caps? Eles apareceram?se não pode flar q eu dou um jeito de aparecer.**

**N/B: Nossa esse cap ficou lindo não?  
>eu amo o sev, e olha o que a rafa deu de presente de natal a ele.. um baby!<br>E falando em Rafa... A dona Rafa sempre dando umas dicas do livro, minha amiga não sabe guardar segredo.. brincadeiro anjo, amo você!  
>Mas não fale que o Draco vai precisar de ajuda.. rsrs<br>Beijos a todas, espero que gostem tanto d capitulo quanto eu.  
>")<strong>

**Ana Scully Rickman: brigada, adoro saber que tem alguém lendo e gostando. É por isso que eu me esforço tanto.**

**Jessica Prince Snape Rickmann: as vezes fica um poko enjoativo o clima, ou nós não nos sentimos bem ao ler, pode acontecer, mas eu faço o meu melhor pra não acontecer. Eu vi sua fic, ta mto boa, deixei um comentário lá, mas é sempre bom reforçar, posta rápido lá tbm, eu to mto curiosa kkkk, brigada, boa sorte lá tbm.**

**Carol Snape: eu sei como é, eu tbm acompanho um monte de fics( eu tava contando deu mais de cem em três sites) e é mto bom qdo tem cap novo. Amei saber q alguém tbm faz isso com a minha fic! Nossa, ta apaixonada? Amou tudo kkkk. A reação dele foi dentro do esperado?**

**Bjssss, rafaela!**


	24. Cap XXIII: fim de ferias

_cap nao betado, assim q meu msn resolver funcionar eu troco. sorry!_

Fim de ferias:

_Eu já estava vendo que não iriam me deixar fazer nada até o bebê nascer. Meu bebê, meu filhinho ou filhinha. Eu sorri e passei a mão na minha barriga._

Os últimos dias que passei em casa foram como eu previ, ninguém me deixava sozinha pra nada, eu não pude fazer nem o esforço de colocar comida pra mim, minha situação estava tão critica que até Severo queria me dar comida na boca pra que eu não tivesse que levantar e abaixar o braço.

No penúltimo dia, Severo me disse que iríamos ver Eileen, pois era aniversário dela e ele tinha esquecido. Agora eu pergunto: onde eu vou arrumar um bom presente pra ela em cima da hora e ainda me arrumar? Eu mesma respondo: não tem como.

Eu já estava quase gritando com ele quando uma coruja aparece e deixa um embrulho em cima da cama. Era o presente dela que ele também esqueceu de mencionar que iria chegar a qualquer momento.

Ele prendeu o riso enquanto eu o fuzilava com os olhos. Peguei uma roupa e entrei no banheiro trancando a porta antes dele pensar em entrar.

Me arrumei em tempo recorde, dez minutinhos. (n/a: roupa dela: **/looks/1972207** ) Quando sai do banheiro, o morcego já estava pronto em um smoking preto e gravata verde musgo, nada sonserino.

Ele se virou de frente pra mim e se aproximou lentamente me analisando de cima a baixo. Obviamente eu corei e piorou quando ele me segurou pela cintura e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Acho que direi a minha mãe que tivemos um imprevisto e vou te prender aqui até nossa volta à escola.

Não pude segurar um barulho estranho, engasgado vindo da minha garganta seca.

-Bem que eu queria – respondi de olhos fechados – mas temos que ir, se não pelo aniversário dela pra contar a novidade.

Ele suspirou frustrado e eu sorri. O puxei pela mão e fomos até a chave de portal na lareira. Aparecemos na porta de Eileen que já nos esperava impaciente sentada numa cadeira de balanço na varanda.

-Achei que não viriam mais. Olá querida! Como esta linda! – ela me abraçou carinhosamente.

-Oi. Parabéns, esta muito bonita também. (roupa Eileen: **/looks/1972495/** )

-Oh, que isso, querida! Filho!

-Oi, mãe.

- Achei que tinha me esquecido.

-Claro que não. Parabéns.

Severo lhe entregou o pacote e ela toda alegre abriu. Tirou de lá uma bela caixa decorada de madeira e detalhes em prata. Dentro da caixa havia um par de brincos e um cordão, ambos de muito bom gosto, o que me fez suspeitar de quem comprou o presente. (jóias: **.** )

Ela nos levou pra dentro da casa, onde havia uma mesa posta. Aquilo tudo era pra nós três apenas? Tinha comida suficiente pro Rony comer e enjoar, e isso é muita coisa.

Durante o jantar, conversamos amenidades coisas sobre o dia a dia e ate mesmo sobre a guerra. Foi meio que um combinado silencioso de contar a novidade depois do jantar.

Nos sentamos no sofá ainda rindo de um caso que Eileen havia nos contado sobre a infância de Severo, traduzindo eu e ela riamos e ele ficava cada vez com a cara mais fechada, quando puxamos o assunto e incrivelmente quem começou foi Eileen.

-Então. Quando vão me dar um netinho?

-Mãe, temos que te contar uma coisa…

-Eu estou grávida. – completei.

Ela me encarou e ao filho também, deu uma olhada bem demorada na minha barriga e me abraçou chorando e dando parabéns.

-Nem acredito que serei avó!

-Pode acreditar, Eileen, estou de dois meses.

Ela abriu outro champanhe pra comemorar e me deu uma taça de cerveja amanteigada. Demoramos mais meia hora pra voltarmos pra casa, tivemos que repetir que eu precisava dormir pra acordar cedo no dia seguinte e arrumar a mala pra voltar à escola.

Chegamos quase meia noite em casa e todos estavam dormindo, corremos pro quarto pra não correr o risco de acordar alguém ou encontrar com alguém que resolvera ir até a cozinha ou ao banheiro.

Não demoramos a dormir também, mas antes de cair na inconsciência eu ainda ouvi alguém bater a porta e uma voz parecida com a do Professor Dumbledore pedir licença, mas não tive forças pra responder, nem manter os olhos abertos.

Abri os olhos em um lugar diferente. Era uma mansão também, mas era mais escura, sombria e arrepiante. Ouvi uma musica muito alta vinda do andar de cima, caminhei pelos corredores encontrando alguns homens pelo caminho e entrei em um quarto.

Logo percebi que era um sonho, ninguém podia me ver ali, no quarto muito sonserino, com pôsteres das Harpias, o time de quadribol, e muitos detalhes em prata no quarto verde.

Na cama de dossel verde e rústica um garoto dormia, ele tinha cabelos loiros finos e aparentava ter uns treze anos. Reconheci o garoto, Draco estava calmo, eu o observei até que o relógio bateu três vezes e ele abriu os olhos, olhou em volta e levantou da cama de smoking preto. Alisou as roupas e encarou a porta.

Ele foi saindo do quarto e eu fui atrás. Fomos por um corredor estreito, que eu nem tinha percebido antes, um corredor sem luz alguma e sem enfeites que nos levou a uma biblioteca, gigante e empoeirada.

Ele se sentou em um piano de cauda que havia ao fundo do cômodo, escondido entre as prateleiras de livros das trevas e ficou ali, ouvindo a musica que agora estava mais alta e acompanhada de risos e conversas altas.

Em poucos minutos uma garota entrou, ela estava em uma roupa trouxa e parecia ter a mesma idade dela, talvez um pouco mais nova. ( **/looks/1980832** )

-Boa noite! – ela disse.

-Oi. – ele respondeu observando suas roupas. – não tinha pano de chão melhor, não?

-Eu avisei que iria ser algo informal, você veio de smoking porque quis, eu vim confortavelmente…

-Trouxa – ele completou com certo asco na voz.

-Algum problema? Ou tenho que te lembrar quem sou? – ela perguntou fria.

-Por que você me chamou aqui tão urgentemente? – ele mudou de assunto se afastando no bando pra que ela se sentasse.

-Queria conversar… - ela disse se sentando e ignorando o olhar de "fala sério" dele. – As coisas lá em casa estão um saco! Meus _pais – _sarcasmo puro na palavra – não param de falar do lord e que eu vou ter que fazer isso e aquilo quando ele voltar. Hipócritas!

-Aqui também, eu já fico a maior parte do tempo no meu quarto, só saio pra comer e já não agüento mais.

Eles fizeram silencio, eu não entendia nada, por que eu estava ali e o que aquela conversa significava.

-Katty, você acha que vai poder ir pra Hogwars pro quarto ano?

-Acho que não, meus pais estão mais preocupados com arranjar um casamento do que uma escola pra mim.

Ele fechou a cara.

-Não vou deixar que façam isso com você, já estou tentando convencer meu pai a fazer negócios com os Lautner. Sei que seu irmão e seu pai são próximos aos meus avós.

-Bem informado, hein? Mas não esqueceu de perguntar se eu quero me casar com você não, ô anta loira?

-Não precisa, depois de tudo o que aconteceu semana passada eu tenho certeza que quer Katherine Lautner.

Eles se aproximaram e se beijaram. Quem foi que me trouxe aqui pra ver o Malfoy se agarrando com alguém? Se eu quisesse ver isso era só segui-lo a noite nos corredores de Hogwarts!

Mas então eu virei a cara e me vi no escritório da casa, Draco e seu pai discutiam e a senhora Malfoy não se manifestava na briga apesar de assisti-la com desgosto estampado na cara. Agora ele tinha uns quinze anos, ou dezesseis.

-O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO COM AQUELA… VADIAZINHA SANGUE-RUIM?

-NÃO FALA DELA ASSIM, ELA É BEM MELHOR QUE VOCÊ! NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE CHAMÁ-LA DE VADIA, NEM DE SANGUE RUIM, PRA SUA INFORMAÇAO, NÓS VAMOS NOS CASAR EM DOIS MESES, VOCÊ QUERENDO OU NÃO, SE ME IMPEDIR EU VOU TE ENTREGAR PROS AURORES!

-Chega Draco! – finalmente a mulher deu sinal de estar escutando a discussão. – você não vai fazer isso, sabe que se casar com ela _ele_ nos matara. Não quer ver sua família destruída, não é? – diante do silencio dele ela apenas sorriu triunfante – vá ao seu quarto e faça uma carta dizendo que está terminando tudo com ela.

-O QUE?

-Ou podemos acabar com o problema, tirando ela da história de outro jeito…

O mais novo saiu do cômodo irritado, batendo a porta. Acho que o barulho me despertou, mas isso é muito difícil, afinal era um sonho. O que me acordou foi o barulho de algo caindo perto da minha cama.

A cena era hilária: Severo, o morcegão das masmorras todo atrapalhado com uma bandeja de café da manha espatifada no chão e o lençol enrolado no pé sujo da comida, no chão onde provavelmente havia caído.

Eu não agüentei e ri. O ajudei a se limpar, graças a Merlim eu já tinha feito dezessete e pude usar a varinha.

-O que aconteceu?

-Eu vim com a bandeja e não vi a ponta do lençol no chão, escorreguei, cai e te acordei. Fim.

-Tudo bem, só tomar cuidado pra não machucar, agora vamos ter que descer e comer alguma coisa.

Fomos a cozinha onde estavam apenas os homens que a poucos dias me intrigaram com seus olhares. Os cumprimentamos educadamente.

-Ué? Não tinha subido uma bandeja de café da manha? Estão com mais fome?

-Não, é que eu derrubei a bandeja sem querer- eu disse, com um olhar de "quem rir morre" e quem quer encarar uma mulher grávida? Ninguém.

Aquele último dia foi agitado, todo mundo arrumava as coisas de última hora, então passamos pela casa toda pegando as coisas que espalhamos e as guardando nos malões sob o olhar atento de nossas mães.

A viagem de volta seria pela lareira, então resolveram adiantar a data e partimos assim que tudo ficou alguém em Hogwarts estranhou, não comentou nada, .afinal chegamos antes e com certeza não de trem.

Eu ia passar o dia com Severo, nas masmorras frias, em uma cama quente… deu pra entender, não é? Mas a lembrança do sonho me assustou, eu precisava descobrir o que significava, afinal o que aquilo tinha a ver com minha história?

Rodei Hogwarts inteira atrás do príncipe sonserino, mas só quando desisti e resolvi ir descansar na sala precisa que eu o encontrei. Ele estava todo largado em um sofá negro enorme, eu cheguei e me joguei do lado dele o assustando e me fazendo rir pela segunda vez no dia de um sonserino.

-Me assustou garota.

-Precisamos conversar. – eu o olhei seria de repente nos sentando rapidamente.

-Manda.

-Quem é e o que Katherine Lautner tem a ver com os meus sonhos?

-C-como v-você a-a co-conhece?

-Eu sonhei com ela hoje, ela, você e uma biblioteca gigante – ele revirou os olhos – e depois com você e seus pais falando dela.

Ele respirou fundo e se deitou de novo encarando o teto.

-É uma longa história…

-Então resumi.

-Eu a conheci em uma das festas dos meus pais, éramos pequenos, tínhamos onze anos, era natal. Ela estudava em uma escola qualquer pra bruxos, não muito conhecida. Nos tornamos amigos e ela me contou que na verdade era adotada, os pais, trouxas, tinham uma espécie de divida a cobrar dos Lautner, a família de sangues puros que a adotou.

"foi ai que eu comecei a duvidar dos ideais dos meus pais. Começamos a nos encontrar sempre que podíamos e trocávamos cartas todos os dias. Dai, um dia nos beijamos e ela sumiu por uma semana. Depois a coisa foi evoluindo e a amizade virou um namoro escondido.

"meus pais sabiam a origem dela, por isso eu estava demorando a pedir que fizessem algum negocio com os pais dela pra que futuramente nos casássemos ao invés de eu ficar com a Pansy e ela com um outro qualquer.

"quando meus descobriram, a quase um ano, cortaram os contatos com a família dela e eu fui impedido de vê-la. Tentamos nos corresponder, mas durante as ferias não deu, eu tinha minhas correspondências abertas na minha frente para impedir a comunicação.

"quando voltei a Hogwarts, tentei mandar cartas a ela, até que ela me respondeu e disse que não podia mais me ver, os pais a mandaram pra outro pais, na casa de um cara de quase trinta anos, onde ela iria se casar com ele e dar uma de boa esposa. Não me explicou mais nada, eu nem sei se quero ouvir, mas queria vê-la.

Eu me senti triste por ele, nunca imaginei ver logo ele soltar uma lagrima pensando em uma garota, mas ali estava, brilhante e melancólica descendo por sua bochecha. De um impulso eu o abracei prometi que o ajudaria e a essa garota, fosse quem fosse.

Acho que naquele momento prometemos que faríamos isso acabar bem. Pra todos os que estavam aqui e os que viriam. O que me fez lembrar do pequeno no meu ventre.

-Draco, ainda tem mais uma coisa: estou grávida.

Ele não soube o que fazer, apenas me encarou com uma expressão entre divertida, impressionada e preocupada.

Nós conversamos um pouco sobre isso e decidimos que não iríamos contar pra ninguém sobre os sonhos, apesar da nova condição da pessoa aqui. Claro que uma hora teríamos que contar mas não agora.

Eu voltei pro meu quarto sem jantar, dormi assim que deitei, mas acordei levemente quando senti mais alguém na cama me abraçando por trás e certo peso nos pés que eu sabia serem Bichento e meu amado mestre de poções.

Comecei a pensar em quando foi que ele se tornou amado, mas desisti assim que senti seus carinhos no meu cabelo e logo adormeci de novo, sonhando com um cara todo de negro me sorrindo e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

**Oi!**

**Primeiro: feliz natal a todos vocês, pessoinhas lindas e amadas do meu coração. Que vcs ganhem mtos presentes, passem uma noite especial e que o menino-Deus que vai nascer abençoe a vida de todo mundo. Espero que tenham gostado do meu presentinho aí em cima, esse cap demorado e cheio de 9dades.**

**Segundo( esse não é pra todo mundo não): estou sentindo a falta das reviews de um monte de gente, vcs desistiram da fic, ou só tão com preguiça de digitar alguma coisa ou ainda estão de ferias na praia e tem coisa melhor pra fazer?**

**Carol Snape: brigada, foi difícil escrever a cena, eu morri de rir aqui imaginando, foi um sufoco pra parar e escrever. Tbm to doida pra saber sobre o sexo do novo bb Snape kkk**

**Ana Scully Rickman: eu sei como é, minha net tbm vive falhando, eu costumo dizer q ela tem vontade própria, funciona qdo quer kkk sabe q agora q vc flou realmente lembra da briga dos gêmeos… kkk**

****Nathoca Malfoy: bem vinda! O q achou desse cap?****

**Bjss, feliz natal e talvez ano novo, se eu não postar outro cap até lá.**


	25. Cap XXIV

**N/A: o cap anterior ta todo certinho XD.**

_Comecei a pensar em quando foi que ele se tornou amado, mas desisti assim que senti seus carinhos no meu cabelo e logo adormeci de novo, sonhando com um cara todo de negro me sorrindo e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem._

Durante a semana que se seguiu a volta as aulas, eu me aproximei de Draco, tentando pensar em um jeito de o ajudar, alem disso eu precisava ficar com meus amigos e me corresponder com os que não estavam em Hogwarts, participar da AD e das reuniões da Ordem, acho que tudo isso mais as aulas e atividades extras na escola me separaram um pouco de Severo, a gente só se via direito na hora de dormir e por estarmos cansados nem conversávamos direito.

Por isso não combinamos de fazer nada no sábado, que seria fim de semana em Hogsmead. Eu fui com os garotos e ele foi como professor pra tomar conta dos alunos.

Na hora do almoço eu e os garotos fomos ao três vassouras, mas estava lotado, então tivemos que ir ao pior café do lugar: na Madame Padifoot.

Assim que entramos, os meninos na frente fazendo caretas, eles pararam e se viraram pra mim tampando minha visão pro resto da… coisa rosa de frufrus do salão.

-Acho melhor irmos pra outro lugar, aqui esta cheio também. – disse Harry.

-Eu não acho que esteja, a maior parte de Hogwarts esta no três vassouras, vamos comer aqui mesmo, não fiquem achando que eu gosto daqui, mas parece ser o melhor lugar no momento.

-Eu não acho. – rebateu Rony quase me empurrando.

-Eu também não. – completou Harry me tirando a força dali.

-Ei! Não importa – eu disse me desvencilhando deles e entrando no café – é aqui que vamos almoçar!

Completei a frase ainda olhando pra eles, pra logo depois me virar pra procurar uma mesa vazia. Eu devia ter escutado os dois e saído dali antes, assim não veria aquilo.

Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Severo Snape, estava sentando em uma mesa pra dois, com uma mulher tipo corpinho violão, loira de olhos azuis. Meu mundo parou e meu pulso acelerou rapidinho.

Como se não bastasse, aquelazinha estava quase no colo dele, totalmente se insinuando e ele não fazia nada, apenas continuava conversando com não precisava ver mais, sai correndo de lá assim que vi ela se aproximar pra lhe beijar.

Corri sem direção, ate que me deparei com a estrada de volta pra Hogwarts e meus amigos me encarando preocupados, eu não me importei com nada, apenas me joguei nos braços deles e comecei a chorar, acho que acabei dormindo, porque só me lembro de acordar na minha cama e de ter os dois me encarando preocupados.

-Tudo bem? – Rony

-Claro que não, né? – respondeu Harry por mim.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntei, com a impressão de que tudo tinha sido um sonho.

-Voce não lembra?

-Lembro, mas queria que fosse mentira. – disse deixando uma lagrima cair.

Eles ficaram sem jeito, então eu prendi as outras lagrimas e tentei parecer bem.

-A quanto tempo estamos aqui?

-A uma hora. Voce apagou e te trouxemos no colo.

-O que seria de mim sem vocês? – eu perguntei sorrindo.

-Uma garota chorando no meio da estrada sozinha? – Harry

-Ou uma menininha assassinada por um trasgo em seu primeiro ano?

-Ah! Obrigada! Eu realmente precisava lembrar daqueles dois trasgos agora!

-Dois?

-É, o trasgo do primeiro ano e o trasgo que eu chamo de marido!

-Trasgo? Não sabia que tínhamos regredido! – exclamou alguém da porta. Alguém que eu realmente não queria ver agora.

-Olha aqui seu seboso morcegao idiota… - começou Rony, eu sentia que a lista de ofensas dele estava só começando.

-Enfim, oh coisa! – interrompeu Harry – se você machucá-la mais ainda terá que se ver com nós dois e pode ter certeza que envolverei meu padrinho nessa.

-Do que vocês…

- Meninos, eu realmente agradeço, mas isso é algo que eu preciso resolver sozinha, dessa vez vocês não podem me ajudar a derrotar o trasgo. – eu sorri pra eless docemente, como se fossem crianças pequenas.

-Ta bem. Mas se ele for mais idiota ainda, é só chamar que a gente da um jeito nele.

-Claro, agora vocês vão pra cozinha e mandem um oi pros elfos pra mim.

Eles saíram ainda lançando olhares desconfiados pra nós dois. Eu aproveitei pra me acalmar, mas a lembrança parecia uma faca no meu coração.

-Por que eu sou um trasgo?

-Não sei, tente descobrir por si mesmo. Agora com licença, preciso me trocar.

-Pode se trocar, mas eu não saiu daqui ate me dizer o que esta acontecendo.

Eu respirei fundo, sentindo toda a magoa se tornar dor e a dor se tornar raiva.

-Por que não vai perguntar pra aquela loira? Ela parecia bem disposta a responder todas as suas perguntas e atender a todas as suas exigências, não acha?

-O que? Do que voce esta falando?

-Para de tentar esconder – eu disse recomeçando a chorar – eu vi voce com aquela mulher no café mais romântico de Hogsmead.

-Voce viu?

-Vi, tudo.

Ele pareceu nervoso. Esse tem culpa no cartório.

-Me deixa explicar, não era…

-O que parecia? – cara de pau!

-É.

-Eu não caio nessa.

Eu saí do quarto batendo a porta e corri pra sala precisa.

Passei o dia seguinte enfurnada na sala precisa, que estava como meu quarto na casa trouxa. Era lá que eu queria estar, com minhas almofadas e tudo o mais. Eu chorei até ficar com dor de cabeça, então dormi e chorei mais um pouco na parte da tarde.

-Posso entrar?

Eu quase morri do coração ao ouvir a voz de Draco da porta, ele entrou antes de eu responder e pareceu compreensivo por causa da minha cara inchada de choro.

-Oi. – minha voz estava rouca, eu me assustei com ela também.

-Eu acho que você devia conversar com ele. Eu conheço o meu padrinho e sei que ele tem uma ótima explicação pra lhe dar.

-Se veio aqui só por isso, perdeu seu tempo. Eu estou realmente mau, talvez depois que eu "esfriar" eu converse com ele, mas agora isso esta fora de questão.

-Eu não vim aqui só por isso, eu queria conversar com alguém que tenha o mínimo de maça cinzenta, porque os dois gorilas que andam comigo só sabem falar besteira e comer feito dois porcos.

Eu não me contive e soltei um riso, minha garganta arranhou e não foi o melhor riso da minha vida, mas pareceu melhorar um pouco as coisas.

Nós dois conversamos muito, até esquecemos a hora, então logo era noite e não queríamos parar, eu não queria parar de me concentrar na conversa pra não lembrar o motivo de eu ter ido parar na sala precisa.

Do nada, a luz apagou e nem nossos feitiços funcionaram. Ficamos por um minuto na completa escuridão. Estávamos sentados na minha cama, nos encolhemos e eu fiz o que toda criança (não que eu fosse uma) faz: nos escondemos embaixo da coberta.

-O que tá acontecendo? – eu perguntei assustada.

-Eu não sei. – ele me respondeu sussurrando, no mesmo tom que eu.

E tão de repente como a luz apagou, ela se acendeu, demoramos uns segundos nos olhando pra finalmente levantar.

-Hermione e…Malfoy?

Eram Harry e Gina que entraram na sala, mas eu não entendi o por que do apagão. Eu suspirei aliviada, pra logo me lembrar de tudo e recomeçar a chorar por ser uma idiota.

-Calma, ta tudo bem. – por incrível que pareça, quem me consolou e me abraçou, foi Draco. – parabéns Potter, consegui deixá-la pior ainda.

-Alguém me explica o que eu perdi? – Gina estava com uma careta confusa no rosto, eu me controlei pra contar.

Comecei a falar, mas um segundo evento estranho me parou.

Parada atrás de Harry e Gina, uma mulher sorria em minha direção, ela começou a caminhar e passando no meio do casal veio em direção ao garoto ao meu lado.

Eles se encararam, ele confuso.

Ela sorriu, ele sorriu de volta.

Ela o abraçou, ele retribuiu.

-Demorou a entender querido.

Eu a reconheci pela voz. Era a mulher que uma vez falara comigo nos meus sonhos.

-Oh! Ola Hermione! Espero que vocês estejam bem. – ela falou comigo e eu não sei se sobre eu e Severo ou eu e o bebe.

-Desculpe, mas quem é você? – Harry perguntou chamando atenção pra ele e pra ruiva ao seu lado.

-Sou a ancestral de Hermione. – ele fez uma cara de surpresa com não-estou-entendendo-nada – a maluca do feitiço?

-Eles não sabem disso.

-Não contou aos seus amigos?

-Não, não preciso preocupá-los à toa.

-O que exatamente você devia ter nos contado?

-Depois vocês conversam, só vim avisá-los que devem começar a se informar, a gravidez de Hermione é o ponto, depois dela o fim começa.

Que tipo de recado é esse? Eu não entendi nada, nem Draco, e com certeza nenhum dos outros dois também.

Antes das perguntas que eu queria fazer, ela desapareceu e me deixou com os dois grifinórios loucos pra saberem tudo.

-Vou contar, apenas chamem Ron pra ninguém ter que repetir a história.

Depois de muito tempo, os três grifinórios me encaravam enquanto eu terminava a história, com um ou outro comentário do sonserino do grupo.

-… Então é isso que esta acontecendo.

-Olha, Mione, pode contar com nós três pra qualquer coisa e a partir de hoje nós também viremos pra cá pra ajudar no que for preciso. – Gina decidiu por todos. E ai de quem contestar a ruiva, ela fica pior que a mãe.

Nos despedimos e Draco me levou até a porta do meu quarto. Eu não podia mais enrolar, amanha teria aula e eu tenho que arrumar minhas coisas, e definitivamente preciso de um banho e de uma boa noite de sono.

Respirei fundo e me senti tomada pela leoa que vive dentro de mim. Teríamos que conversar logo, então seria hoje mesmo, se a situação piorar, pelo menos eu tentei e vou ter certeza que não dá pra continuar, ai sim tomarei decisões sobre o que fazer.

Girei a maçaneta e me preparei pra conversa mais difícil e dolorosa da minha vida.

**Oi! Feliz 2012 pra todo mundo, espero que nesse ano eu possa continuar contando com a presença de vcs na minha vida, eu nem conheço pessoalmente, mas adoro todos vcs!**

**Eu já comentei que adoro parar o capitulo assim? Igual capitulo de novela? Dá um drama desnecessário, mas é legal. Tudo bem, chega de ser má e torturar vcs. Vou _tentar_ acabar o próximo capitulo sem esse drama todo.**

**(_voz de locutor de radio)_Como será essa conversa? Será que eles vão voltar? Ou vão se "separar" de vez? O que aquele recado quis dizer? O bb é menino ou menina? Qual o nome dele(a)? Para descobrir continue lendo "Salvando o mundo com um casamento" para descobrir as respostas pra essas e outras perguntas.(_toca a musikinha de fim da capitulo da novela das nove)_**

**Vamos aos coments então:**

**Ana Scully Rickman: ainda tem muita água pra rolar. As cenas do snape "normal" são msm as melhores, tbm adoro. Brigada pelo apoio, é um poko frustrante essa coisa dos reviews, mas td bem, eu sei q sempre vai ter alguém aqui e fico feliz em saber q vc não vai me abandonar kkkk.**

**Jessica Prince Snape Rickmann: kkkk de nada, brigada por postar a sua tbm, eu achei que eu era a única loka q vem mexer no site no dia mais cheio do ano, fico feliz de ter companhia kkkk**

**Nathoca Malfoy: precisa ficar com dó dele não, ele vai ter um final mto feliz, prometo, eu tbm adoro ele. A seu pedido: briga, se alguém tentar me matar vc me protege?kkkk**

**Bjss!**


	26. extra

oi gente!

isso nao é um capitulo, eu nao sou tao rápida assim kkkk

é só pq dia 9 foi niver do sevie e eu fiz uma simbolica homenagem a ele. é isso aqui e baixo, só nao sei se vai aparecer a imagem XD.

bjss


	27. Capa

oi gente, ainda nao é um capitulo kkkk, mas ele vem logo, prometo. por enquanto, espero q isso deixe vcs felizes:

deem uma olhadinha lá no meu perfil, vai ter dois links lá, ambos sao capas pra fic!

a maravilhosa Lizzy S. Rockmore fez as duas, nao tao o maximo? me contem o q acharam.

bjss, rafaela


	28. CAP XXV

_Girei a maçaneta e me preparei pra conversa mais difícil e dolorosa da minha vida._

Me surpreendi ao ver que ele não estava ali, em lugar nenhum. E eu não o vi naquela noite, esperei pela madrugada e nada, acordei na poltrona do quarto dele e ele não estava, fui pro salão principal tomar meu desjejum atrasada e vi que o professor de poções não se encontrava a mesa. Ele já devia ter ido pra sala de aula.

Durante o dia eu não o vi também, o próprio Dumbledore deu aula no lugar dele e me pediu pra esperar ao final.

-Hermione, o professor Snape – não pude deixar de achar estranho o fato do diretor ter dito professor Snape e não Severo – teve alguns problemas e precisara se ausentar por esta semana, eu não poderei assumir a diretoria e as aulas de poções, então precisarei que a senhorita… desculpe, a senhora dê aula para os primeiros, segundos, terceiros e quartos anos.

-O que? – eu não sabia o que era mais chocante, Severo sumir ou eu virar sua professora substituta. Resolvi começar pelo começo, o mais fácil. – eu não sei o que fazer com relação as aulas, senhor. Eu nunca fiz nada parecido, o máximo foi ajudar Harry e Rony a estudar.

-O professor nos deixou o planejamento pra no mínimo um mês, Severo é muito exagerado.

-OK. E , senhor? Posso saber qual problema ele teve?

-Acho melhor ele contar assim que ele voltar. Acredite nele, ele vai conseguir.

Isso não me animou. Tive a impressão de que não tinha nada de bom acontecendo. Acho que ele viu isso nos meus olhos, ou nos meus pensamentos porque logo me acalmou e me passou todo o planejamento pras aulas que eu teria que dar.

Alguns horários coincidiam com alguns dos meus horários de aula, então ele avisou aos professores o que estava acontecendo.

No dia seguinte eu levantei mais cedo que o costume. Logo a primeira aula do dia iria ser com o terceiro ano e seria a minha primeira aula. Eu estava muito nervosa, já tinha ruído todas as unhas das mãos e lido o roteiro da aula umas quinhentas vezes em meia hora.

Quando faltava uma hora pra aula eu fui devagar em direção a sala. Eu queria organizar tudo o mais perfeito possível.

Eu coloquei os livros que poderiam ser uteis em cima da mesa e separei os ingredientes necessários pros alunos fazerem a poção. Era um simples antídoto pra veneno.

Os alunos entraram e se sentaram me encarando com grandes pontos de interrogação em cima de suas cabeças. Eu fiquei olhando todos eles com um sorriso no rosto. A maioria me conhecia, afinal sou pouco mais velha, monitora e amiga do Harry.

Claro que eu sabia que ouviria piadinhas sem graça dos sonserinos, mas eu ignorei, sou casado com um deles, tenho algumas técnicas.

-Muito bem – comecei depois que eles estavam todos sentados – não sei se estão cientes, mas por motivos pessoais o professor Snape – vi umas garotinhas grifinorias tremerem diante do nome dele – não poderá dar aulas por um tempo. – todos eles comemoraram, ate mesmo alguns sonserinos, muito mais discretamente – por isso o diretor pediu que eu o substituísse.

Eles trocaram olhares e cochichos, eu esperei eles se acalmarem um pouco pra continuar.

-Primeiro pra quem não me conhece, sou Hermione Granger . também quero dizer que essa é uma aula perigosa, por isso vou exigir muita atenção de todos. Quero que se esforcem ao máximo, assim como eu também farei, pra aprenderem o máximo possível.

Aos poucos eu fui me soltando com os alunos e logo todos estavam totalmente entretidos com minhas aulas e eu estava muito animada. Eu ate era parada nos corredores de vez em quando pra responder perguntas deles que me chamavam de professora Granger. Eu estava adorando isso tudo. Eles eram tão fofos e carinhosos.

A semana passou muito rápido e eu só percebi isso quando entrei no quarto de Severo (eu resolvi usá-lo ao invés de dormir no meu) e ao me jogar na cama notei que tinha alguém me encarando da porta do banheiro.

-Severo! – eu gritei e me joguei nos braços dele que quase me deixou cair no chão – Voce não vai acreditar! O professor Dumbledore me pediu pra dar aulas no seu lugar, ai eu peguei as turmas de primeiro a quarto ano e foi muito legal, não sei porque voce reclama, eles são tão bonzinhos, até mesmo os sonserinos me respeitaram, foi incrível.

Ele me encarava surpreso de sobrancelhas erguidas com um sorrisinho de canto de lábios.

-Parece que voce se divertiu.

-É. – eu disse mais controlada. E corada.

-Eu odeio ter que fazer isso mas… voce se lembra do que aconteceu sábado passado?

-Lembro, mas eu estou disposta a apagar da minha mente, porque nós vamos ter um filho pra criar em poucos meses e não posso deixar que uma traição atrapalhe nosso relacionamento, isso pode prejudicá-lo e isso é a última coisa que eu quero. Mas se voltar a acontecer, não sou boba de perdoar de novo. É uma segunda chance não desperdice. E acho que quanto a confiança, voce vai ter que reconquistar.

Ele me encarou incrédulo, é, eu sei que fui dura, mas acho que ele mereceu.

-Esta bem, se quiser posso lhe explicar o que realmente aconteceu, então colocaremos uma pedra no assunto. – eu assenti com a cabeça – eu estava andando pela rua, até que Clarisse apareceu, aquela mulher é uma comensal, muito próxima do _Lord_, ela está passando os ideais dele pra outros países próximos.

-Se concentra na história, não quero saber o que ela faz. – eu começai a agir como uma criança mimada, mas eu não gostava nem um pouco desse assunto.

-Calma. Então nos encontramos e ela começou a se insinuar pra mim e não parava de dizer que talvez eu não fosse tão fiel assim e bla bla bla. Pra fazer ela calar a boca eu sugeri um café e ela me arrastou pro café mais cheio de frufru e rosa que eu já vi na minha vida.

-Isso eu concordo, eu odeio ir lá.

-Sério? Eu estava pensando em te lavar lá no próximo fim de semana – ele piscou o olho com carinha de inocente, eu o fuzilei com os olhos e ele continuou, agora mais serio – acho que voce chegou na hora que eu estava desligado da conversa, ou melhor do monologo irritante dela. Eu só "acordei" quando ela tentou me beijar. Eu tive a sorte de ter um terceiroanista da lufa-lufa burro o suficiente pra se machucar com um artigo da Zonkos bem nessa hora.

-Não devia falar assim dele então. E não gosto que ofenda eles, são muito fofos e comportados.

-Devia sim. Eu fui ajudar e ela foi embora. Eu vim pra cá e tivemos aquela discussão. Você sumiu por um fim de semana todo.

-Eu vou parecer muito infantil se disser que estava escondida na sala precisa?

-Sério?

-É.

-Ahn, não, - claro que não, só esta segurando o riso – acho até que tenha sido pouco diante da situação. –tentou completar – Achei que poderia esclarecer tudo ao menos na segunda, mas estive em uma missão.

-Pra ordem? – já estávamos sentados na cama.

-Não. Pro…outro lado.

Eu fiquei quieta. Meu coração apertou, eu aqui me divertindo e (tentando) odiando ele enquanto ele poderia ter morrido. Como eu sou egoísta.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Voce esta bem? – eu comecei a observar todo o corpo dele(e que corpo).

-Não, esta tudo bem. De verdade. Eu estou preocupado com o que vem agora.

-Como assim.

-Nada. – ele deixou escapar alguma coisa que não queria que eu soubesse. Eu o encarei dizendo pra me contar o que era com os olhos. – tudo bem, eu fui fazer a mesma coisa que Dumbledore me mandou antes do inicio do ano letivo.

-Que era…?

-Isso eu não posso contar, sinto muito, eu alterei muitas informações e se alguém se dignar a ir até uma das pessoas que eu "procurei" – ele fez aspas com os dedos – ira descobrir que tem informações erradas, mas mesmo assim, o resultado leva pro mesmo caminho, só que mais demorado.

-Como assim "procurou"? – eu imitei seu gesto.

-Eu não fui até aquelas pessoas de novo perguntar as mesmas coisas. Alem disso eu já corri riscos uma vez, não iria arriscar que aquele maluco atirasse no meu cérebro ou coração dessa vez.

-Como assim atirar de novo? – eu o encarava de cenho franzido.

-Um bruxo que provavelmente esqueceu que é um me atacou com uma arma trouxa. Foi só de esbarrão, não foi nada grave.

-Bom mesmo, ou eu ia até ele tirara a limpo essa história.

- Me defendendo? – ele agora tinha uma expressão de divertimento no rosto e eu é que falara de mais.

-Eu… - ele não me deixou completar, logo seus lábios estavam sobre os meus, em um beijo apaixonado, cheio de amor e desejo.

E foram esses dois sentimentos que preencheram a nossa noite: amor e desejo,sendo o segundo muito bem saciado.

Já estávamos na última semana de aula, as provas já tinham acabado, eu já estava com aspecto de grávida, mas a barriga, que eu achei meio grande de mais, era escondida por feitiços todos os dias, o que me incomodava.

Eu me impressionei com o fato de que essa bagunça toda ajudou e aproximar os meus amigos de Draco e agora até arriscávamos um oi ou tchau em publico, mas só porque estávamos em guerra, se não andaríamos o dia todo grudados.

A discussão até hoje na sala precisa era o que queria dizer aquela última mensagem. Não chegamos a conclusão nenhuma e já estávamos de novo indo pra lá quebrar a cabeça pra tentar descobrir o que tudo aquilo queria dizer.

-Gente. – eu chamei a atenção de todo mundo pra mim – por que não começamos do começo, dando uma olhada nos sonhos e tudo desde o começo pra encaixarmos pelo menos algumas peças desse quebra-cabeça?

Ficamos umas três horas ali tentando descobrir alguma coisa e conseguimos chegar a algumas conclusões.

1º: os sonhos eram uma espécie de visão, do presente ou do passado, que deviam dar uma direção naquilo tudo.

2º: com certeza eu iria precisar descobrir o que as ruínas do castelo tinham a ver com tudo isso e era minha avó que me ajudaria, então decidimos que iríamos esperar essa semana pra descobrir isso e manteríamos o Draco informado.

3º: seja lá o que for acontecer, vai ser muito ruim e vai começar provavelmente depois que eu der a luz.

Organizei as informações e decidimos ir jantar. O resto da noite foi divertida. Eu me distrai com as brigas bobas e as discussões do Rony com a Gina por causa dela e do Harry.

Apos o horário de recolher, meu amado marido me levou pra um passeio no jardim. Eu estava bancando a durona ainda, ele ficava todo nervoso, com medo de eu realmente não querer mais que sequer olhasse pra se acha que eu vou deixar um homem desses escapar.

-Então, - ele começou – as aulas estão acabando e daqui a alguns dias teremos de voltar pra casa.

-É. – aonde ele queria chegar?

-E eu estava pensando que nós não poderemos morar na casa dos seus pais por muito tempo. – eu não estava entendendo aonde ele queria chegar – por isso eu fui dar uma volta – hãm? O que isso tem a ver com não poder morar com meus pais por muito tempo? – e encontrei uma casa a venda. – não creio! – Achei que voce iria gostar, então comprei.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Ual!

-Mas, eu pedi pra sua mãe decorar tudo, afinal, ela conhece bem voce e o seu gosto e…

-Que noticia maravilhosa, amor! – eu me empolguei toda e aproveitei que tínhamos parado pra pular no colo dele e dar um monte de beijos no rosto a minha frente.

Dois minutos depois, eu tinha descido do colo dele e ele me encarava de um jeito estranho.

-Que foi? – perguntei com um sorriso.

-De que voce me chamou?

**Ê! Mais um capitulo. Curtinho, mas acho q bom, não? E tem pouco tempo.**

**Eu tenho uma noticia ruim: na quarta, dia primeiro começam minhas aulas,no dia seguinte o inglês e eu estou indo (obrigada) na academia, então se eu sumir, peço q entendam. Vou tentar manter um ritimo, uma ou duas vezes por semana.**

**Jessica Rickmann: brigada, flor! Eu nem comento, sua pergunta foi respondida e nem digo nada do comentário kkkk as fadinhas vieram, elas tbm foram ai na sua casa? Espero q sim! Todas amamos ele! Vc conseguiu ver as fotos? No meu PC não rolou. ****L**

**Nathoca Malfoy: claro! Uma cena daquelas é péssima! Ela é um poko complicada, mas se eu flar mto eu entrego o resto da fic, que esta mais ou menos no meio, mais pra mais. A loira do café e a ex do draco vão ser importantes, opss… kkk ele se explicou direitinho, né?**

**Ana Rickman: tcharam! Perguntas respondidas! É, a explicação não foi mto ruim, aceitável?;) eu adoro os finais, eu me sinto uma escritora de novela mexicana kkkkk, brigada.**

**Bjss e por favor: COMENTEM!**


	29. Cap XXVI  inicio das ferias

_-De que voce me chamou?_

Boiei agora. Eu revi minhas ultimas frases e desejei ter um buraco no chão pra me engolir no momento.

-Por que? – isso, boa Hermione, se faz de desentendida, assim se ele te cortar ou der um passa fora voce finge que não entendeu.

-Eu não sei se ouvi bem mas voce me chamou de "meu amor"?

-Ahn… - já era o disfarce de não sei do que voce esta falando, a tonta aqui corou e abaixou o olhar, assinatura de uma culpada total.

Eu sinceramente queria levar um tiro, ou um _avada_, a segunda opção era a mais provável. Acho melhor despistar e correr, ou seria melhor eu… minha onda de raciocínio foi por água abaixo quando senti os lábios dele nos meus, ele me beijou ate precisarmos, infelizmente, de ar.

Claro que não parou por ai, não pensem besteira, estávamos nos jardins de Hogwarts e não ele não iria fazer nada ali comigo, ou não? Mas enfim, ele desceu uma trilha de beijos elo meu pescoço em direção ao meu ouvido, deu uma mordidinha no meu lóbulo, fazendo meus joelhos cederem, o que não fez diferença, porque ele estava me segurando pela cintura.

-Eu adorei – sussurrou, me fazendo arrepiar toda. – Por que voce não repete no meu ouvido quando chegarmos no quarto? Assim já comemoramos da casa, hum?

Pedindo assim, quem negaria? Eu que não.

Garanto que só não chegamos antes no quarto porque eu não posso correr, lembrem-se que estou grávida de sete meses.

(n/a: eu to contando como se ela tivesse grávida de dois meses quando descobriu no natal e como essa cena é em março, eu acho, ela teria sete meses e vai dar nove meses em agosto que é o último mês de ferias).

O resto do ano que faltava passou rápido de mais pra mim, eu mal tive tempo de piscar e ajeitar as coisas em Hogwarts, como os meios de comunicação seguros e varios códigos pras cartas alem de arrumar meus quartos (sim, porque eu tinha o meu de fachada e ainda usava o de Severo).

No último dia de aula, na verdade não de aula, porque elas tinham acabado a muito tempo, apenas o último dia no castelo como alunos do sexto ano, eu e todos os garotos, mais as namoradas, fizemos uma última reunião na sala precisa.

-Como não nos veremos por muito tempo, - eu comecei – e só nos falaremos por cartas e patronos em horários combinados, todo mundo lembra os códigos? Porque nenhuma informação pode ser perdida.

-Claro que lembramos, - rebateu Draco mal-humorado – voce ficou repetindo eles nas nossas cabeças desde que criamos. Será que eu posso ir, eu tenho coisas a arrumar ainda e é quase hora do café da manha.

-Vai, doninha – zombou Ron - não é nada legal ver sua cara feia antes de ir embora.

Draco se levantou, se despediu de todo mundo com um aperto de Mao, me deu um abraço e já ia saindo quando se virou pro ruivo pra responder.

-Tambem vou sentir sua falta cabeça de fósforo.

Todos caímos na gargalhada, inclusive e principalmente os dois. Ficamos ali por poucos minutos depois até o relógio soar e nós lembrarmos que ainda não tínhamos comido nada.

Fomos na maior lerdeza do mundo segundo Ron, mas pra quem estava no sétimo andar, chegar ao primeiro em dez minutos, com a minha barriga, até que estava de bom tamanho.

Por falar na minha barriga, eu estava com aparência de uns oito meses segundo Madame Pomfrey, o que assustou todo mundo, minha barriga tava enorme! Eu pensei nisso pelo café todo, enquanto ia ao meu quarto buscar meus pertences e enquanto ia ate a sala de Dumbledore.

Apesar de eu e Harry discutirmos com todo mundo, insistiram que não podíamos voltar de trem, ele pelo motivo de sempre, "o-ser-supremo-sem-nariz", e eu porque havia uma mínima possibilidade de a minha pessoa passar mau no caminho e não ter nenhum profissional qualificado por perto.

Eu não me sentia carregando um bebe, eu me sentia _um bebe_! Como se um curandeiro pudesse me ajudar se acontecer qualquer coisa comigo no caminho. Humpf!

Sem escolha, eu fiz minha enorme e pesadíssima mala flutuar a minha frente enquanto eu levava o transporte do Bichento na mão e o próprio ia a minha frente como que me guiando.

Eu dei a senha a gárgula e entrei na sala de cara fechada, minha cara piorou quando eu vi que era apenas eu, Harry e os dois Weasleys que iríamos de lareira, nem Luna ia!

-Podemos ir agora que Hermione chegou. – disse Gina que estava gostando tanto quanto eu da situação.

-Vamos logo, eu estou com muita fome. – adivinha? Ron. Ele não tem fundo naow

-Voce acabou de tomar o café da manha Ron – Harry ralhou por mim, provavelmente achando que eu iria matar o ruivo se falasse qualquer coisa – tenta se controlar pelo menos até cumprimentar sua família!

Eu o agradeci com o olhar e me preparei pra entrar na lareira. Deixei o malão ao lado do deles e coloquei bichento no trasporte azul dele.

-Eu vou primeiro, quanto mais rápido melhor. – eu avisei, eu tava com raiva e eles entenderam o recado. "Hormônios da gravidez a todo vapor, cuidado", estava escrito na minha testa.

Eu peguei o pó de flu e estava entrando na lareira quando senti a mão de um futuro defunto tocando meu ombro e me impedindo.

-Voce não sabe pra onde iremos, deixar que eu faço isso.

Ate então eu não tinha notado ele ali, tamanha raiva, mas Severo não se importava com toda a vontade de estraçalhar alguma coisa que ele via no meu olhar, ele tirou o pó de flu da minha mãe e nos colocou dentro da lareira. Eu acenei pra todo mundo de mal-humor enquanto ele nos mandava pra sabe se lá onde.

Não sei o que rolou, mas no meio da caminho eu me senti tonta, como voce pode rodar em duas direções ao mesmo tempo? A lareira ia pra um lado e eu pro outro, em nem sentir o homem ao meu lado. Eu fechei os olhos e não consegui abrir de novo.

Eu senti um cheiro forte de… álcool? O que estava acontecendo?

-Filha? – era a minha ame me chamando? Será que ela não sabia que eu estava dormindo?

-Hum. – foi minha brilhante resposta.

-Voce esta bem querida? Já consegue me entender?

-Me deixa dormir, mamãe.

-Querida, se voce não descer em um minuto e mostrar que esta bem, os nossos dois homens vão vir ate aqui e te levar pra um hospital qualquer e obrigar os médicos a te internarem.

-O que aconteceu?

-Voce esta grávida, meu amor, não pode ficar andando por ai por esses meios mágicos sem ter nenhuma tontura ou enjôo. Já esta melhor?

-Estou. Vamos lá, porque não quero passar as ferias num hospital. Alias, como eles não estão aqui em cima?

-O seu pai foi fácil, eu ameacei fazer uma greve e ele desceu rapidinho, mas seu marido, bem, digamos que ele acha que eu não sou uma sogra tão boa assim.

Dessa ate eu fiquei com medo.

-O que a senhora fez?

-Ah! Nada de mais, só avisei que se ele não saísse, eu poderia querer descobrir como se castra bruxos.

-MÃE! – eu realmente não achava que minha ame era tão má assim até ouvir isso.

-Que? Eu não faria isso, quero mais netos e vocês dois são os únicos que podem fazer isso por mim.

Agora eu corei.

-Vamos pular essa parte e descer? Até porque, eu já sei o que voce vai dizer. – ela me cortou quando eu abri a boca.

-Agora não adianta descer, poupemos o trabalho.

-Porque…?

-Porque eles vão entrar aqui em cinco… quatro… três… dois… um.

A última palavra foi abafada pela porta sendo escancarada. Por ela passaram dois homens hiper preocupados. Ambos ficaram aliviados ao me ver sorrir pra eles e depois olhar pra minha mãe dizendo um "eu disse" com o olhar.

-Voce esta bem? – Severo se preocupou em passar as mãos pelo meu corpo pra verse tava tudo certo.

-OK! Ver isso vai alem do meu controle paterno. – explodiu meu pai – sei que são casados mas não preciso ver isso em minha própria casa comigo presente. Não podem esperar que eu saia como filha e genro normais?

-Por que não deixamos ele sozinhos então? Assim eles não vão estar na sua presença. – ela se virou e piscou pra nós dois, depois virou pra ele de novo e colou o corpo no dele – e eu acho que voce merece uma recompensa por ter se comportado, o que acha senhor Black?

-Adorei a idéia.

Eu iria ficar traumatizada! Meus pais, daquele jeito na minha frente, isso era… constrangedor!

-Ah! Vão pra um quarto antes! Eu não preciso disso. – eu disse fazendo os três rirem, pois é, até meu marido – Pra isso que serve um quarto só pros dois nessa casa, não?

-Acontece, meu amor, que vocês é que estão no nosso quarto.

Eu olhei em volta e corei de novo. É verdade. Eu quis um buraco pra não veros dois no momento.

-Já que é assim, vou levá-la pro NOSSO quarto – disse Severo me abraçando por trás – se me der licença Black, irei seguir seu conselho e virar um genro "normal". Está tudo pronto, Sarah?

-Claro, há muito tempo, só esperando vocês.

-Então nós vamos, vou aparatar com ela, tem algum problema?

-Só não deixar nenhuma parte pra trás. Normal, o máximo é ela se enjoar ou desmaiar de novo, é só não entrar em pânico.

A estranha conversa dos dois acabou e ele me levou até a saída.

Aparatamos logo que colocamos os pés pra fora, nem deu pra respirar antes. Mas tudo bem, talvez tenha sido melhor, porque eu nem mesmo senti muita vertigem.

-Voce esta bem? – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

-Estou.

Eu olhei ao redor e só vi o vazio. Era uma campina, um manto verde cobria o terreno que ia até muito longe, até quase onde não podia se enxergar mais. Era cercado pó uma floresta, que não parecia sombria. Parecia um conto de fadas, mas eu não entendi qual é a do lugar vazio.

-Por que voce me trouxe pra cá?

-Olha pra trás, Hermione.

Eu me virei e não acreditei! Era a coisa mais linda do mundo. Eu nem sabia descrever o que era aquilo pra mim. Era a casa mais bonita que eu já tinha visto na vida.

(n/a: a casa: **.** imaginem ela bem grande, ok?)

-O que achou?

Meus olhos estavam marejados e eu não conseguia falar o quanto gostei dali, ele deve ter interpretado errado, já que começou a dar varias desculpas, dizer que poderíamos comprar outra se eu não tivesse gostado…

-Severo – eu o chamei suavemente olhando pra seus lindos olhos (n/a:owwwnn) - a casa é perfeita, o lugar é perfeito e eu adorei. Se voce comprar outra e vender essa eu acho que arranco sua cabeça fora.

Eu ri e ele me acompanhou. Ficamos ali mais uns minutos admirando a casa e nos olhando, não sei ele, mas eu estava imaginando meu bebe correndo e aprontando por aquele lugar enorme, nós dois indo atrás pra que ele não caia e se machuque… a vida maravilhosa que teríamos ali.

-Quer conhecer por dentro?

-Claro!

Ele me levou ate a entrada e eu logo vi umas poltronas e uma mesinha do lado de fora, entramos em uma sala de estar com uma sala de jantar e a cozinha. Entramos em um corredor que nos levava a um quarto, uma lavanderia, um banheiro e outro quarto do lado esquerdo e no direito a dois quartos, sendo um deles, o de casal, com um banheiro dentro.

(n/a: planta da casa **./Main#AlbumZoom?gwt=1&uid=12488058621129773587&aid=1328091160&pid=1328116360935** )

Nos demoramos mais nos quartos da direita, seriam o nosso e o do nosso filho. Minha mãe apenas não tinha colocado cor nenhuma, por não sabermos qual o sexo do bebe.

Quanto ao nosso quarto, bem, era todo bege, com detalhes em verde e vermelho, claro.

-Nossa, sua mãe fez um ótimo trabalho.

-Fez mesmo. Mas sabe, eu estou aqui pensando e… não acha que a cama ta muito vazia, não?

-Como assim? – ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Podiamos encher ela, o que voce acha?

-Como se enche uma cama? Voce bebeu o que Hermione?

-Na verdade, eu estou pensando em encher ela, assim. – eu o beijei com todo o desejo que me queimava por dentro. Nós caímos na cama, eu por cima dele.

-Hermione, não acho que isso seja certo.

-O que? Nós somos casados a quase um ano, como pode não ser certo?

-Não é isso, apenas estou preocupado com a sua… situação.

-Voce não me quer mais desse jeito porque eu estou grávida?

-Não, Hermione, não é isso.

-Tudo bem, eu te entendo, voce não sente nenhuma atração por uma bola ambulante, não é? Eu te entendo de verdade, não precisa dar qualquer desculpa, - enquanto eu falava, sentia as lagrimas aparecerem e pra não deixar ele as ver, eu me levantei e fui saindo de costas pra ele, ainda falando coisas que nem eu achava que faziam sentido.

-Ei! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, volta aqui, vem?

Severo me chamou mais eu não virei, as lagrimas começaram a cair. Eu não sabia que iria doer tanto ser rejeitada por ele, era uma dor quase física. E se eu não voltasse a ter o corpo de antes? Ele não iria mais querer olhar pra mim e iria aceitar a oferecida da loira de farmácia!

-Hermione, olha pra mim. – ele me virou pra ele delicadamente – eu apenas tenho medo de machucar voce ou o bebe, não quero lhe causar dor – e secou minhas lagrimas – a coisa que eu mais queria era poder te ter e estreiar a cama nova, mas não posso.

-Voce ainda me quer?

-Claro que sim, não sabe como esta sexy com essa barriga.

Eu ri e o encarei. Se ele queria, eu queria e não faria mau ao bebe, por que não?

-Voce não vai nos machucar, se doer eu falo e nós paramos.

Ele me abraçou e deitou na cama, nos beijamos tentando encontrar uma posição confortável, o jeito foi ele se deitar e eu sentar em sua cintura.

O beijo foi ficando quente, as roupas eram tiradas com rapidez e logo as mãos traçavam caminhos pelos corpos conhecidos.

O mundo se resumia a nós dois ali e mais nada, não existia guerra, não existia maldade nem mais ninguém, apenas nós dois, na nossa casa, nos amando intensamente.

Quando ele me invadiu, eu percebi que estava mais sensível, era um pouco dolorido, mas nada que eu não pudesse agüentar.

Ficamos naquele ritmo por muito tempo, não sei por quanto exatamente, mas foi perfeito. Eu me sentia feliz, o desejo por mais estava estampado em nossos rosto e o ritimo daquela dança sensual foi aumentando, eu sentia cada vez mais próxima a satisfação total e não consiguiamos parar.

Tempos depois, ele apertou minha cintura mais forte e eu o senti jorrar dentro de mim, assim como me senti o apertando. Chagáramos no clímax do prazer.

Eu me retirei de cima dele e me deitei ao seu lado, dando um casto selinho em seus lábios. Apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito suado, nós dois sorriamos como dois bobos.

Assim que sua respiração se normalizou e eu não ouvia mais as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, ele se levantou e me pegou no colo, me levando pra grande banheira que havia no banheiro junto ao quarto.

Ficamos ali até os dedos enrugarem sem falarmos nada, ele me lavou e me secou, demorando na barriga, ainda sem conversarmos, ele me pegou no colo de novo e me deitou na cama, trouxe um cobertor e nos cobriu.

Adormeci com ele me abraçando e fazendo carinho na minha barriga e cabelos.

**Ê! Fim de mais um capitulo! Eu gostaria muito de saber o que vocês acharam dele.**

**Eu acho que não demorei muito, eu consegui escrever grande parte ainda nas ferias, terminei apenas a última cena hj, milagre, perdi três hrs de sono, mas por vcs vale a pena.**

**Eu peço desculpas mas não ira ter as respostas dos reviews nesse cap. Os professores já me mataram de escrever e meus dedos estão doendo mto, mas eu li todos eles e adorei cada um, muito obrigada a td mundo q comentou, saibam q estão no meu S2.**

**Agora é serio, eu vou parar de digitar se não eu perco meus dedinhos. Kkkkk**

**Bjss galera, ate o próximo.**


	30. Cap XXVII:Menino ou menina?

Menino ou menina?

_Adormeci com ele me abraçando e fazendo carinho na minha barriga e cabelos._

Acordei no dia seguinte, com beijos por todo o meu rosto, eu dei um sorrisinho que logo aumentou ao lembrar que estava na _minha _casa, sendo despertada por beijos do _meu _marido e esperando o _meu_ filho nascer pra termos a nossa família completa.

-Bom dia! – ele me disse parando a sessão de beijos nos meus lábios.

-Bom dia!

-Dormiu bem?

-Muito. Acho que nunca dormi tão bem assim. E voce? A cama esta tão ruim que levantou cedo?

-Não,pelo contraio, mas eu resolvi lhe fazer uma surpresa no nosso primeiro dia em casa. Está com fome?

-Faminta! Voce drenou todas as minhas forças ontem a noite.

-Então, acho que é minha obrigação devolve-las com um ótimo – ele se virou pro criado e pegou algo – café da manha na cama!

Ele me mostrou uma bandeja com frutas picadas, sucos, pão, queijo, biscoitos e bolos. Parecia tudo ótimo, mas eu não tinha certeza quanto a conseguirmos comer tudo aquilo nem mesmo com ajuda de um batalhão.

-Quem mais voce chamou pra comer com nós dois?

-Voce tem que se alimentar bem, alem de voce mesma ainda tem nosso filho que também tem que se alimentar, e a minha função é manter os dois muito saudáveis.

-Tudo bem, senhor Snape,mas eu acho que meu estomago não vai agüentar tanta comida de uma vez só.

-E se eu te ajudar?

-Talvez.

Nós comemos e conversamos sobre coisas bobas, nada de preocupante passou por nossas cabeças. Passamos a manha namorando na cama.

Passamos o resto do dia passeando pela propriedade, Severo me acompanhou até a metade da tarde, me deixando com um de seus livros na varanda e saindo pela lareira.

Como ele não deu nenhum sinal de ter a marca queimando nem era hora de reuniões na ordem, deduzi que ele fora a Hogwarts resolver algo com Dumbledore ou algo sobre sua profissão, afinal, por fachada ou não, ele ainda é um professor.

Eu li o livro todo e acabei quando começou a escurecer, então eu entrei e resolvi preparar um jantar pra comemorar nosso primeiro dia na nossa casa.

Pra minha sorte e surpresa, os armários e a geladeira estavam cheios dos mais variados tipos de comida e ingredientes possíveis. Eu escolhi algo bom e simples, uma macarronada com almôndega. A procura dos ingredientes, eu encontrei manteiga, Nescau e leite condensado e resolvi fazer a sobremesa preferida do meu sonserino.

Eu caprichei mais que o normal, seria a primeira vez que ele iria comer uma comida minha, feita especialmente pra nós dois.

Enquanto eu fazia a comida, fiquei pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Eu tinha me casado com quem eu menos imaginava, estava no meio de uma guerra, grávida, tinha agora uma família pra cuidar, além disso tinha a confusão toda que os meus sonhos estranhos causaram e o estranho recado que minha ancestral tinha nos dado, alias, os dois recados estranhos.

Eu estava com uma má impressão quanto a isso tudo, mas eu só iria ter certeza de alguma coisa quando meu bebe nascesse, então isso significa esperar.

E ao pensar no meu bebe e lembrei que ainda não tinha feito qualquer tipo de exame pré-natal. Isso me preocupou um pouco, poderia haver algum problema e eu não estou sabendo, eu comecei a morder o lábio inferior preocupada, quando senti dois braços me abraçando por trás.

-O que faz minha linda esposa ficar tão pensativa assim? – me arrepiei com a voz de Severo no meu ouvido, seguida de uma mordidinha no pescoço.

-Eu não fiz nenhum exame quanto ao bebe, amor – respondi tentando me controlar – estou preocupada.

-Pode ir amanha com sua mãe no St. Mungus então.

-Eu queria que voce fosse comigo – eu fiz bico.

-Eu não posso, já é arriscado voce ir sem mim, se eu for, estaremos assinando nosso atestado de óbito.

-Mas e se formos em um hospital trouxa? Eu conheço um que é super confiável e ninguém nos reconhecerá, podemos ir, fazer os exames e voltarmos pra casa na parte da manha e depois passamos na ordem pra contar os resultados pros meus pais, que devem estar curiosos.

-Tudo bem, mas eu vou aparatar com voce a qualquer sinal de perigo, mesmo que estejamos em frente a um trouxa.

-Não, se for pra voce ficar emburrado. Podemos chamar Madame Pomfrey, tenho certeza que ela entenderá nossa situação e nos ajudará.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa incompreensível e foi em direção ao quarto. Pouco depois eu ouvi o barulho de chuveiro, terminei a comida e pus a mesa, depois fui até o quarto ver se ele ficou muito bravo.

-Severo? – eu entrei devagar o vendo sentado na cama, com os cotovelos nos joelhos e o rosto escondido nas mãos – voce está bravo?

-Não, Hermione – ele continuou na mesma posição – eu só… estou sendo o trasgo que sempre fui.

-Voce não é um trasgo, pode até ser cabeça dura, mas não um trasgo.

Eu me aproximei e tentei me ajoelhar na frente dele, mas a barriga não permitiu, então eu tive que me sentar ao lado dele.

-Por que não vamos jantar e depois discutimos isso, deitados aqui nessa cama confortável?

Ele levantou e me puxou suavemente pela mão. Fomos assim até a cozinha, ele puxou a cadeira pra mim como um verdadeiro cavaleiro, depois se sentou e eu nos servi. Comemos em silêncio, apenas olhado nos olhos um do outro, mas não era uma situação ruim, era confortável, e foi ali que eu me senti em casa pela primeira vez.

-Se eu soubesse que alem de todos os seus atributos, voce ainda cozinha tão bem, não teria relutado tanto em me casar com voce.

-Ainda em que Alvo adiantou isso tudo, eu acho que teria algum dia visto como voce é de verdade e me apaixonado, mas talvez demorasse muito.

-Talvez não, eu teria que continuar te tratando mau, então voce só veria o meu lado mau e com certeza não ficaria nem mesmo tentada a se aproximar de mim.

-Prefiro acreditar que acabaríamos juntos, mas mudando de assunto, voce pode ir a Hogwarts contatar Madame Pomfrey pra saber quando ela pode vir?

-Ela está na ordem, eu me esqueci de falar, Alvo levou ela lá hoje e explicou a função de todo mundo, por isso eu demorei, se não me engano, ela está livre pela manha, posso passar por lá depois do café da manha e ver se ela pode vir.

-Seria maravilhoso, só não seria melhor do que uma coisinha que tem ali na cozinha.

Eu me levantei e fui até lá tão rápido quanto podia, peguei o brigadeiro que eu tinha colocado em uma travessa e o levei pra mesa. Assim que viu o que eu trazia, os olhos de Severo brilharam.

-Especialmente pra voce.

Ele me deu um selinho e atacou o brigadeiro. Eu também teria comido, se meu estomago não tivesse revirado só de olhar.

Fomos dormir cedo, eu havia ficado muito enjoada, então ele apenas me deu uma poção e deitou comigo de conchinha na cama.

Assim que acordamos no dia seguinte, eu fiz nosso café da manha enquanto ele se arrumava, comemos e eu fui me arrumar enquanto ele ia chamar a depois os dois chegaram e começaram s feitiços.

-O que exatamente a senhora vai fazer? – eu perguntei curiosa.

-Uma vez sabe-tudo, sempre sabe-tudo. – comentou Severo levando um belo tapa meu no braço.

-Primeiro – respondeu ela recompondo as feições do rosto diante da surpresa de um gesto tão pessoal – eu vou verificar a saúde de vocês – então ela me fez deitar na cama e fez o feitiço – tudo bem, não há nada de errado com vocês. Agora eu vou verificar mais especificamente os pontos vitais, sistemas nervoso e circulatório, - ela fez outro feitiço e oito pontos vermelhos sangue brilharam em cima de mim – MERLIM!

-O que foi?

-Vou fazer o feitiço de novo. – ela repetiu o feitiço e arregalou os olhos ao ver os pontos vermelhos de novo em cima de mim, eu me preocupei com isso.

-Por Merlim, Poppy, o que é?

-Voces tem quantos cômodos na casa?

-Como assim? – perguntou Sev impaciente.

-Quantos cômodos? – repetiu.

-São quatro quartos, dois banheiros… - eu comecei.

-Ainda bem – ela me interrompeu. – respirem fundo, que eu vou explicar tudo antes que Severo me azare.

-Entao fale logo!

-Voces não terão um bebe…

-Como? Teremos o que então? Cachorrinhos?

-Não me interrompa, Snape! – ela o olhou feio - Vocês terão três bebes.

-O QUE? – eu perguntei arregalando os olhos.

-Esses pontos, cada um representa um dos sistemas, e é um ponto pra cada sistema de cada pessoa. Se são oito, dois são seus e os seis que restam são dos seus bebes.

-Merlim! – eu levei as mãos a boca não sabendo exatamente o que estava sentindo. – três?

-Sim, Hermione, três.

Eu senti algo aquecendo em meu peito. Eu teria três filhos, eu senti meu coração inchar de alegria e não pude segurar o sorriso. Olhei pro paralisado homem ao meu lado, ele encarava minha barriga como se pudesse ver os três bebes ali dentro, nossos três filhos.

-Você esta bem, Sev? – ele me olhou lentamente.

-Querem saber o sexo das crianças?

-Já é possível? – eu estava me roendo de curiosidade.

-Sim, um feitiço simples. Três pontos como esses irão aparecer em cima de você. Irei analisá-los e posso lhes dizer quais são os sexos. Pronta? – ela me perguntou percebendo que o pai não iria falar nada.

-Sim, pode fazer.

Ela apontou pro meu ventre e os três pontos apareceram. Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas de alegria, eu procurei, inconscientemente, as mãos de Severo que continuava imóvel, apenas o suave mover dos ombros indicava que ainda estava vivo.

-Temos aqui… - Poppy começou a analisar os pontos, observou um a um com muita atenção – um menino, - ela voltou a olhar o ponto seguinte – uma menina – e observou novamente – e um menino.

Eu apertei os dedos do pai dos meus filhos levemente. Eu estava tão feliz ali, eu já imaginava os rostinhos deles, se teriam os cabelos lisos ou ondulados como os meus, cabelos claros ou escuros, olhos negros ou castanhos, pele claríssima como a de Severo ou um pouco mais bronzeada como a minha.

Ainda mais, seriam bagunceiros, quietos, inteligentes, estudiosos? Educados eu garantiria que fossem, que entrassem em Hogwarts…

-Pelo jeito está tudo bem por aqui, eu vou deixá-los se acostumando com a idéia e vou avisar Molly que irão almoçar lá, como me pediu, Severo. Parabéns pra vocês.

-Obrigada. Vou lhe acompanhar até a lareira. – eu comecei.

-Não precisa querida, vocês dois tem muito o que conversar. Até mais tarde.

-Até.

Ela saiu e o silencio reinou no quarto. Eu olhava de Severo pros meus bebes, dos meus bebes pra Severo.

-Voce está bem?

-Estou, apenas… três.

-É – eu disse sorrindo – dois meninos e uma menina.

-Voce já pensou em algum nome?

-Tenho algumas idéias, mas não sei, quero sua ajuda.

-Eu não sou bom nisso.

-Vamos pensar em três nomes lindos.

Eu me levantei e o abracei, não era preciso palavras, sabíamos que tudo iria ficar bem e que nossos filhos ficariam bem.

-Temos que ir pra cede almoçar. – ele disse ainda sem me soltar – sua mãe vai gostar da noticia.

-Eileen também, podemos chamá-la pra jantar aqui e contar a novidade.

-Vou escrever pra ela. Mas agora temos mesmo que ir.

-Entao vamos.

-Eu tenho mesmo que te soltar pra isso?

-Tem. – eu respondi rindo – vamos logo, quanto antes formos, mais cedo estaremos de volta.

Ele me virou de costas e me abraçou por trás, fomos assim até na lareira, viajamos juntos, porque ele não quis me soltar. Pra piorar a situação dele, toda a ordem estava reunida na biblioteca e nos viu chegar daquele jeito, agora todo mundo vai ficar de piadinha com isso.

-Bom dia a todos! – eu cumprimentei educadamente.

-Dia – alguns responderam, outros acenaram com a cabeça e alguns nem se deram o trabalho de nos olhar.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não. – responderam Harry e Ron olhando pra todo mundo como que pedindo pra concordarem com eles.

-Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley, o que aconteceu? – pra estar todo mundo ali, foi algo muito ruim, como um ataque e deve ter sido de alguém da ordem e pode ser que não tenha sobrevivido e… - Quem foi?

-Quem foi, o que, Mione? – Harry tentou esconder.

-Quem foi atacado? E não ouse mentir Harry. – eu já tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

-Tonks e Lupin. – quem respondeu foi Moody.

-E-eles estão bem? E os bebes? – as lagrimas caíram agora, Severo apertou minha cintura mostrando que estava ali. Lembra o que eu disse sobre ficar tudo bem? Esquece.

-Ninguem sabe. – Ron respondeu – Sirius foi lá vê-los e encontrou a casa destruída e chamou alguns membros da ordem, mas quando eles chegaram, não havia corpos, nem nada, estamos esperando noticias.

Eu agora chorava copiosamente, Severo me abraçou e eu escondi o rosto manchado de lagrimas em seu peito.

-Hermione, isso não faz bem pros bebes, vamos á na cozinha e voce toma um chá, tudo bem? – Severo estava preocupado e pelo jeito andou conversando com Madame Pomfrey.

-Bebes? – pela primeira vez desde que cheguei a sala ouvi a voz dos meus pais.

-Depois conversamos sobre isso, - ele respondeu sem me soltar – Sarah, me ajuda com o chá?

-Claro, vem filha.

Eles me levaram pra cozinha e eu tomei o chá, apesar de não fazer muito efeito. Eu estava preocupada com minha amiga, os bebes e Remo também, e o chá apenas fez eu parar de chorar.

-Mas que história é essa de bebes? – minha mãe tentou mudar meus pensamentos de direção.

-Era isso que viemos contar, não é apenas um bebe, são três! – eu contei sorrindo levemente pensando nos meus filhos.

-Deus! Três? Que maravilha! Já escolheram os nomes?

-Não, estávamos pensando.

-Ainda bem que tem espaço pra todos eles na nova casa de vocês.

-É. Ainda na vimos nada, nomes, padrinhos, quartos, roupas, nada.

-Aos poucos vocês vêem tudo isso. Acho que seria melhor se ficassem aqui nos dois últimos meses, seria mais seguro.

-Na verdade, acho eu seria melhor já mantê-los lá em casa mesmo, depois pra ir até lá com eles pequenos pela lareira ou qualquer outro meio bruxo pode ser perigoso por serem pequenos.

-Eu vou deixá-las conversando e vou ver se já tem alguma novidade. – Severo me beijou, acariciou minha barriga e foi à biblioteca.

Ficamos conversando por um bom tempo, eu consegui me distrair, mas ainda estava preocupada, até que um membro, que eu não conhecia, da ordem entrou lá e nos chamou de volta a biblioteca, eu me assustei e fui o mais rápido possível.

**Oi! Nossa, quem mais gostou do cap levanta a mão! Eu adorei escrever esse. Eu fiz um rascunho gigante, mas no fim mudei um monte de coisa, mas acho q ficou melhor. **

**Depois de muito pensar eu não cheguei a lugar nenhum qto aos nomes, se tiverem alguma sugestão mandem, ajudem essa pobre alma q não temo mínimo dom pra nomes kkk**

**Jessica Rickmann: pessoas sem noção pra começar o ano letivo numa quinta ou(no meu caso) numa quarta feira! Vc é professora? Brigada, flor. Nem tem como ter alguma aula boa, kkkk, mas msm assim o q vale é a intenção kk**

**sayonaraf: q saudade d vc! Td bem, eu entendo seu sumiço, vlw por ter dado sinal d vida kkk é legal saber q vc não desistiu d mim, msm q não possa comentar, to sempre esperando vc ok? Boa sorte aí na facul, então.**

**Bjss pessoal!**


	31. Cap XXVIII  Acho que esta na hora!

Acho que esta na hora

_Ficamos conversando por um bom tempo, eu consegui me distrair, mas ainda estava preocupada, até que um membro, que eu não conhecia, da ordem entrou lá e nos chamou de volta a biblioteca, eu me assustei e fui o mais rápido possível._

Quando eu cheguei lá, vi que um patrono tinha acabado de se desfazer no meio da biblioteca.

-Severo, Sirius e Alec, vocês vão comigo até lá, os outros podem voltar pra suas casas, sinto muito termos lhes dado este susto e obrigada por terem vindo. – ouvi a voz de Dumbledore mas não o vi.

A biblioteca foi se esvaziando de vagar e logo vi meu pai com meu marido e o cara que nos chamou na cozinha seguindo Dumbledore pra fora da casa. Eles não nos viram ali, nem explicaram nada.

Eu resolvi ajudar as mulheres no almoço, algo pra me distrair. Fizemos o almoço, comemos, arrumamos a cozinha e nada deles chegarem, eram umas quatro da tarde quando tivemos noticias.

A porta da frente se abriu do nada, passos foram ouvidos e a porta foi batida, o barulho da pancada seguido de choro de bebes, o que fez todos irem ver o que estava acontecendo, nos deparando com a família Lupin sendo escoltada pelos homens que saíram mais cedo.

Fiquei paralisada por um ou dois minutos. Tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Tonks parecia dez anos mais velha e Remo estava todo sujo, cada um segurava um dos gêmeos que estavam um pouco sujos também, mas pareciam melhores que os pais. Os bebes choravam assustados

-O que aconteceu? Vocês estão bem? – eu perguntei indo em direção a todos eles.

-Estamos. – Remo respondeu meio abatido – apenas precisamos de um banho e acalmar as crianças, nós explicamos tudo depois, pode ser?

-Claro! Podem descansar, eu os chamo na hora do jantar. – disse a senhora Weasley.

Eu voltei pra cozinha junto com os outros e ficamos ali em silencio até a hora do jantar. Eu estava menos preocupada agora e deixei meus pensamentos voarem. Eu estava pensando em nomes pros meus filhos e imaginando como eles seriam.

Eu estava quase escolhendo um nome pra cada um dentre milhões de opções quando Molly nos chamou pra jantar e meu estomago de voltas. Era agora que iríamos descobrir o que aconteceu de verdade na casa dos Lupin nessa manha.

Pra meu desagrado, ninguém falou nada o jantar inteiro e quando iriam começar a falar…

-Crianças, pra cima. – disse a senhora Weasley – Voces não vão assistir a reunião de hoje.

Os garotos e Gina olharam decepcionados pra ela e eu não sabia se ela tinha falado ou não comigo.

-Hermione, melhor voce não ficar aqui também, - disse Severo com cuidado e escolhendo as palavras – voce pode acabar ficando nervosa e isso não é bom pros bebes.

Muito contrariada eu subi também, eu e Gina levando nossos afilhados pra os colocar na cama. Ficamos vinte minutos olhando pra cara uns dos outros muito irritados até que Gina explodiu.

-Se vamos ficar aqui, pelo menos podemos fazer algo útil.

-Como o que? – perguntou Ron.

-Não sei, podemos fazer uma espécie de reunião também, pra resolvermos pelo menos alguns dos nossos problemas, traçar planos, essas coisas.

-Boa idéia Gina! Sabe de uma coisa? Podemos escrever uma carta pro Draco contando tudo o que esta acontecendo e aí eu aproveito e conto que estou grávida de trigêmeos e…

-O QUE? – os meninos me interromperam e me lembraram que eu não tinha contado ainda.

-Pois é, eu estou com três bebes aqui dentro – e coloquei a mão na minha enorme barriga – vocês voa ser tios de dois meninos e uma menina!

-Que lindo Mione! – Gina veio me abraçar e acariciar minha barriga – Já escolheram os nomes?

-Não. São tantas opções… eu to indecisa quanto a isso e Severo acho que nem lembra dessas coisas, ele tem muito no que pensar com a guerra e tudo mais.

-Voces estão se dando bem?

-Claro, ele não é tão carrasco assim, é só fachada, mas tem um gênio muito difícil e eu achei que ele ia ter um troço quando a Madame Pomfrey disse que teríamos gêmeos.

Nós rimos e começamos uma carta detalhada em códigos. Deu muito trabalho e terminamos só mais ou menos as oito e meia da noite. Foi mais ou menos a hora que meu marido foi me buscar pra irmos a casa de Eileen.

Chegando lá, ela já estava pronta pra dormir, mas nos recebeu muito bem, preparou um chá e sentou na sala, como se não tivesse a ponto de cair de sono.

Conversamos sobre banalidades por um tempo até que, impaciente, Severo contou a novidade. Aí foi mais meia hora da vovó babando nos netinhos e mais uma vez o chato e rabugento quase me arrastou pra casa com a desculpa de que eu tinha que descansar.

E pela milésima vez ele me carregou, me ajudou no banho e me colocou em nossa cama com o maior cuidado do mundo. Ele me abraçou por trás e ficou acariciando meus cabelos, mas eu estava pensativa de mais pra relaxar o suficiente pra cair na inconsciência.

-Severo – eu sussurrei – voce ainda ta acordado?

-To – ele respondeu sussurrando também – por que? Algum problema?

-Não, eu só queria conversar um pouco. Toda essa tensão de hoje me deixou um pouco com medo do que vai acontecer, eu preciso relaxar a mente nesse sentido pra não ter pesadelos e incomodar nossos bebes.

-E o que voce quer conversar?

-Nós não podemos os chamar de bebes por muito tempo. Devíamos pensar em um nome pra cada um, não acha?

-Concordo, mas eu não… olha Hermione, eu achava que iria ficar sozinho pro resto da vida e depois que iria morrer nessa guerra, o que não é descartável ainda – eu abri a boca pra protestar, mas era verdade, doía, mas eu não podia fazer nada, por enquanto – se eu não achava que iria me casar, quem dirá ter filhos e menos ainda trigêmeos.

-Mas agora voce tem e não vai se livrar tão fácil de nenhum de nós quatro, ouviu senhor Snape?

-Claro que não! Vocês foram as melhores coisas que me aconteceram em muito, muito tempo – ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e eu senti meus olhos encherem de lagrimas – o que eu estou dizendo é que eu não sei lidar com nada disso, eu não tive nenhum exemplo na infância e não sou um exemplo muito bom de pai, porque eu acho que um pai de verdade é alguém que cuida, da apoio e conselhos e não alguém que vive bêbado e sai destruindo socos, chutes e afins pela casa quando perde um emprego.

-Voce faz isso? – perguntei pra dar uma aliviada na tensão que tomou conta dele ao lembrar do próprio pai – porque se faz eu vou ir embora agora!

-Eu não, mas…

-Sem mas. Voce é um homem bom, tem muita noção do certo e errado, garanto que vai dar um ótimo pai e o que me deixa mais aliviada é que voce não vai ficar incentivando os meninos a serem os galinhas da escola.

Nós rimos um pouco e eu o senti relaxando as minhas costas.

-Eu também estou com medo, amor, eu não sei se vou fazer as coisas certas e estou com medo de ser uma péssima mãe e…

-Hermione – ele me interrompeu suavemente – como voce pode achar que eu serei um bom pai e não ter certeza mais que absoluta de que voce vai ser uma ótima mãe? Tenho certeza de que nossos filhos não teriam mãe melhor.

-Sevie! – eu já chorava de emoção a essa hora.

-E eu sinceramente não sei um nome se quer, posso até mesmo te ajudar a escolher, mas não faço a mínima idéia. Mas é melhor voce dormir agora, precisa descançar depois de um dia tão agitado.

-Vou tentar.

-Quer uma poção? Talvez uma pra relaxar já ajude.

-Eu até aceitaria, mas não quero que voce saia dai de onde voce esta, então deixa pra lá. Vamos apenas dormir.

Eu estava mais relaxada e quase cai no sono, se não fosse pela coisa mais linda que eu já senti. Com o toque do meu amado, os três bebes dentro de mim chutaram minha barrriga.

-Severo! – eu gritei o assustando. – sente isso!

-Que fo…? - ele parou de perguntar ao sentir o movimento dentro de mim. – são…?

-São!

Ele se sentou ao eu lado e se inclinou para colocar a cabeça no nível da minha barriga.

-Oi bebes! – ele começou e eu quase chorei – não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu sou o papai de vocês. E quero muito que vocês saiam dai pra ver como a mamãe é linda. – ele beijou minha barriga e os bebes se agitaram ainda mais. Ele continuou conversando com a minha barriga e eu soube que nada poderia ser mais perfeito que aquilo.

O sono foi instantâneo, depois disso tudo eu decidi esperar ver o rostinho de cada um pra decidir um nome.

Passaram-se mais dois dias de pura monotonia. Troquei várias cartas por dia com todo mundo, pra passar um pouco do tédio que a casa ficou quando Severo ia a escola resolver os assuntos do próximo ano letivo.

Claro que não podia ficar tudo calmo por muito tempo, não? Então na segunda noite veio a bagunça total.

Severo apareceu tempestuoso em casa, ele aparatou na porta de entrada e correu ao estoque de poções em nosso quarto, onde eu estava lendo um livro de feitiços, e tirou vários frascos de poções diferentes lá de dentro, voltando rapidamente pra sala com tudo aquilo na mão.

Eu me assustei e fui atrás dele pra descobrir o que estava acontecendo.

Ainda bem que minha barriga e seu peso não me deixam caminhar normalmente, porque se não eu teria visto uma péssima cena, pior do que a que eu presenciei.

Draco Malfoy estava jogado no meio da sala de estar, sangrando de vários pontos diferentes, gemendo de dor e quase desacordado. Nem quando nos odiávamos eu teria ficado feliz com a cena, agora então, eu tentei ajudar a melhorar o aspecto dele, mas foi proibida por ser "esforço de mais pra voce e prejudicial aos bebes".

Fui fazer algo de útil e arrumei um dos quartos não utilizados pra que Draco pudesse usar quando estivesse melhor.

Quando terminei, voltei a sala e Severo já tinha acabado os curativos, o loiro estava apenas dormindo e foi levado pro quarto que eu arrumei.

Eu e Severo jantamos juntos e nada foi dito ou explicado sobre o ocorrido, ele me contou das mudanças em Hogwarts e que Dumbledore pretendia recontratar Lupin pra DCAT, contei meu tedioso dia e dormimos agarradinhos, com nossos braços sobre minha enorme barriga.

Acordei sentindo falta dos braços ao meu redor e ouvindo sussurros na casa. Me levantei e coloquei o robe por cima da minha camisola que ficou um pouco curta por causa dos meus bebes, fui com a varinha em punho até a sala e me deparei com os outros dois ocupantes da casa já de pé e conversando.

-Bom dia! - cumprimentei – Madrugaram.

-Bom dia, Hermione.

-Dia.

-Agora é a hora que vocês me explicam o que o Malfoy esta fazendo aqui? – eu resolvi fingir que não era amiga do Draco, melhor não arriscar nada, ainda mais que isso envolvia meus três filhos.

-Não precisa mais disso, Mione. – disse um bem entediado Draco Malfoy – Já era o disfarce, eu não tive escolhas e acho que faria de novo.

-O que aconteceu Draco?

-Voces não se odiavam profundamente? – perguntou Severo perdido nessa conversa.

-Até alguns meses atrás sim.

-E eu tive muitos motivos muito bons pra não te contar. E o que aconteceu? – eu me sentei por causa do cansaço.

-A avoada da Luna foi seqüestrada e levada pra mansão, não vou nem dizer o que aconteceria com ela nas mãos deles, então, quando eles iam mata-la eu consegui fugir com ela. Mas todo mundo viu, minha cabeça está a premio, vale tanto quanto a sua e a do Potter.

-Ela esta bem? E voce?

-Sim, sim. Não se preocupe.

-Entao eu vou fazer um bom café da manha e vamos conversar direitinho. Os garotos já estão sabendo?

-Estão, ele me viram chegando com ela na cede da ordem, onde o meu padrinho me encontrou e trouxe pra cá.

-Otimo, me poupa tinta e pergaminho. Voce vai ter que ficar aqui, não é? – eu dirigi a pergunta a Severo que observava a conversa com muito interesse.

-Vai, até tempo indeterminado. – respondeu meu marido com uma expressão super sexy com aquela sobrancelha levantada – o que é até bom, já que assim ele vai ficar de olho em voce. – ele completou dando um olhar autoritário a Draco.

-Eu não preciso de baba! – eu disse irritada – mas vou precisar da ajuda do Draco pra uma coisa, mesmo, por isso vou deixar que ele fique.

-E o que…?

-Nada que não possa esperar até no mínimo depois de comermos.

Comemos tranquilamente e depois os homens foram dar uma volta pra conversar, eu fiquei dentro de casa mesmo, não ia me meter nisso, por enquanto eu tinha que pensar na loucura toda que iria acontecer e eu nem sabia como ou onde iria ser, só sabia que tinha a ver com a minha família e começaria em pouco tempo, depois do nascimento dos meus filhos.

Eu contei tudo a Draco, como eu não podia fazer por cartas e nós dois ficamos com dor de cabeça por esforçar tanto a mente a tentar encaixar os fragmentos de informações.

E os dias se arrastaram assim. A medida que minha barriga crescia, menos eles me deixavam saber sobre a guerra, me esconderam até mesmo os jornais que chegavam via coruja. Eu já estava meio irritada com isso, mas os momentos ao lado de Severo, que estava mais carinhoso e atencioso comigo quando estava em casa, m e deixavam mais calma e compreensiva.

Finalmente eu completei oito meses de gravidez, com dores no corpo todo e cansada até a alma. Eu me sentia a mulher mais feliz do mundo!

E era nisso que eu pensava naquele fim de tarde, deitada na minha cama esperando que os homens estivessem prontos pra comer alguma coisa antes da reunião da ordem. Eu acariciava minha barriga, como havia se tornado um habito e conversava com meus pequenos que chutavam alegremente e se agitavam dentro de mim.

Eles estavam mais agitados que o normal, mas eu acho que é porque eu estava preocupada sem noticias.

Mas de repente eu senti uma dor e uma pressão no quadril, seguido de um líquido. Eu não podia ter feito xixi na cama como uma criança, meus olhos arregalaram e eu comecei a pensar racionalmente.

Com certeza a bolsa tinha estourado, então tenho que chamar a madame Pomfrey para fazer o parto. MEU DEUS! MEUS BEBES VAO NASCER! Calma, Hermione! Voce tem que se controlar.

Não tem a menor chance de eu me levantar no momento, então teria que pedir que Draco ou Severo a chamasse.

Ouvi a voz do loiro no corredor, sinal de que ele já saiu do banheiro, mas Severo ainda estava no chuveiro.

-Draco! – gritei controladamente, como se não estivesse acontecendo nada.

-Que foi? – ele gritou de volta.

-Vem aqui por favor! – esperei até ele chegar a porta do quarto e bati a mão no espaço vazio da cama ao meu lado, o chamando pra se sentar ao meu lado. – preciso que me faça um favor.

-Pode pedir.

-Quero que se controle e siga as minhas instruções. Não grite nem nada do tipo, isso é o essencial pra que de tudo certo.

-O que foi Hermione? – ele estava preocupado.

-Quero que vá a lareira e chame minha mãe e a senhora Weasley. Peça-as pra trazerem a madame Pomfrey. Diga que esta na hora.

-Hora de que? – percebi que ele iria ficar chocado e paralisado se eu falasse.

-Elas vão entender. Vai o mais rápido que puder.

Ele saiu correndo ao mesmo tempo que o chuveiro era desligado. Menos de cinco minutos depois, Severo saiu do banheiro totalmente vestido. Eu o encarei e disse o mais calma possível.

-Amor. Senta aqui do meu lado.

-Que foi? – ele se sentou e me encarou carinhoso e preocupado.

-Não precisa se preocupar, pedi Draco pra ir chamar quem precisa.

-O que aconteceu, Hermione?

-Sevie, a bolsa acabou de estourar.

Ele me encarou paralisado.

**MERLIM! FINALMENTE ACABEI ESSE CAPITULO! **

**Quem mais gostou? E agora? Gente, eu nunca tive um filho(eu tenho só 14 e sou bv -_-), então não sei como é quando a bolsa estoura, eu acho que seja assim, mas eu prometo que vou fazer uma entrevista completa com a minha mãe(mesmo que eu tenha que responder mil perguntas como "por que voce quer saber?" e tals) pra fazer o próximo o mais próximo da realidade possível, ok?**

**Só pra avisar: eu comecei a postar a fic no Nyah também, entoa se virem por lá NÃO É PLAGIO! **

**E os reviews já foram resondidos XD!**


	32. O parto ou Sevevero

O parto/ Severo enlouquece!

Ele me encarou paralisado.

-Severo? Você esta bem? – eu já tava me segurando porque sabia que se eu me apavorasse ia ser pior.

Minha cabeça estava a mil, eu estava mais do que nervosa, mas parecia um poço de calma e tranqüilidade. Por isso é bom ter convivido com um dos melhores atores que eu conheço no mundo, alias, ter me casado com ele me fez aprender alguns truques.

-Eu… o que? Quer dizer… os bebes…?

-Madame Pomfrey já esta vindo. – interrompeu Draco ofegante da corrida – O que foi que aconteceu?

-Os bebês estão querendo sair. – eu respondi com um sorriso e lagrimas nos olhos, em parte pela dor, mas mais pela alegria.

-Ah! – ele sentou calmamente na cama do lado oposto do padrinho. E eu contei mentalmente: três, dois, um… - O QUE?

-Calma, está tudo bem, mas parece que o papai aqui – eu falei apontando pro meu lindo e paralisado marido – entrou em choque.

-Deixa comigo.

-Draco, não… AAAIIIII!

-Hermione! – Severo em um segundo estava segurando minha mão e tentando descobrir se estava tudo bem comigo e com nossos filhos.

-Foi só outra contração, está tudo bem, é natural. Acho que ficará melhor quando Madame Pomfrey chegar.

-Me diga o que fazer pra parar de doer, eu posso te dar uma poção ou…

-Não, pode afetar os bebes ou o parto, melhor não, amor, espere um pouquinho só.

-Como você consegue Mione? – Draco – Qualquer um nesse momento estaria surtando, aliás, nós estamos - ele apontou dele pro homem ao meu lado.

-Quem disse que eu não estou surtando? Só que, como sempre, se eu surtar, ninguém mais vai fazer nada, apesar de eu estar tendo um treco aqui, vocês dois estão piores que eu, vocês estão muito pálidos, acho melhor se sentarem e relaxarem um pouco. E não se apavorem porque acho que vem outra contração.

Eu tive mais duas contrações antes da Madame Pomfrey e as mulheres chegarem e expulsarem os dois do quarto com muito custo.

-Severo Snape! Se você não sair agora eu vou lhe azarar e colocá-lo na ala hospitalar até o feriado de natal sem receber nenhuma visita nem noticia. Fui clara?

Esse foi o último aviso da medi bruxa antes de bater a porta na cara do moreno e do loiro que ainda insistiam em ficar no quarto.

-Muito bem, querida, como você esta?

-Eu? Nervosa e ainda sentindo a ultima contração.

-Respire fundo. – mandou a mulher apontando a varinha para a minha barriga.

Apareceram umas luzes coloridas em cima de mim, mas eu não entendi nada, na verdade, eu nem prestava mais atenção, estava muito nervosa e me concentrei apenas no carinho que minha mãe fazia em minha cabeça.

Eu ouvia parcialmente o que as três mulheres diziam. O frio na barriga insistia em se fazer presente, mas eu me concentrei no pensamento de Severo na sala a poucos metros dali.

Quando mais uma onda de dor me invadiu, Pomfrey me colocou na posição certa, que me deixou um pouco envergonhada, apenas mais um sentimento no meio da confusão que estava minha cabeça.

Eu só percebia minha mãe sentada ao meu lado, segurando minha mão, Molly ao lado da medi bruxa para ajudá-la e a própria medi bruxa a minha frente pronta pra fazer o parto dos meus bebês. Lágrimas de emoção me enchiam os olhos e eu me sentia mais sensível do que nunca.

-Hermione, quando a próxima contração vier, eu quero que você empurre com toda força que conseguir. Nós vamos trazer essas crianças aqui pra fora, entendeu?

-Entendi.

Mal acabei de falar eu senti a dor vindo e comecei a empurrar, com uns gemidos de dor. Eu estava descobrindo a pior dor do mundo e a maior alegria vinha logo depois.

Eu fiz isso mais algumas vezes, com pouco tempo entre as contrações, e ouvindo muitos incentivos durante seus intervalos. A dor era quase insuportável. Eu não agüentava mais, até que eu ouvi um barulho que fez tudo valer à pena: o choro de um bebê.

-É menino!

PDV. Severo

Quando Hermione disse que estava entrando em trabalho de parto eu não soube o que fazer, eu queria ficar do lado dela, mas fui enxotado pra fora do meu próprio quarto por aquele projeto de medi bruxa caduca.

E agora aqui estou. Na minha sala com Draco, Potter, Black, Lupin, Weasley, Lovegood, a garota Weasley e Arthur. Estou me segurando pra não ficar andando de um lado pro outro de ansiedade, não quero dar esse gostinho pra essa cambada de desocupados, que infelizmente são amigos da minha esposa.

E quando eu estava achando que pior não ficaria, comecei a ouvir os gemidos de dor de Hermione. Eu não consegui me segurar mais e levantei. Alguém mais precisa de uma bebida?

Sem controlar minha ansiedade eu comecei a andar de um lado pro outro. Os gemidos de dor estavam mais altos e mais fortes, já eu, me sentia cada vez pior.

-Como era aquela história de ficar calmo mesmo, hein Severo?

Eu lancei um olhar mais do que mortal pro lobo sentado confortável em meu sofá. Ele riu mais ainda.

-Relaxa homem. Vai dar tudo certo.

-Lupin, por que você não para de uivar e fica na sua?

Eu vi, satisfeito, os adolescentes prenderem o riso, mas os adultos também estavam rindo, então, não foi tão bom assim.

Eu estava quase esganando um deles, ou invadindo o quarto, quando eu ouvi. Era forte e alto, e não sei por que, mas achei o som mais lindo do mundo. Era o choro de um bebê. O choro do meu primogênito.

PDV. Hermione

Eu estava toda dolorida, suada e cansada, mas eu tinha forças suficientes pra querer vê-lo.

-É um menino lindo, Hermione! – disse Molly.

-Quero vê-lo. – eu estava meio rouca, mas não teve importância, já que Molly trouxe meu pequeno pra perto de mim enrolado em uma toalha azul, ele estava sujo de sangue, tinha uns fios pretos de cabelo na cabeça e se agitava no braço da mulher ruiva.

Eu nunca me senti tão feliz na minha vida. Quando olhei o rostinho do meu filho, eu entendi o que os pais vivem dizendo: eu daria a minha vida pelo meu bebê, eu iria batalhar ainda mais nessa guerra pra que aquele ser inocente continuasse puro e feliz.

Fui tirada de meus devaneios por mais uma onda de dor. Vi Molly sair correndo com meu bebê nos braços e um pouco depois aparecer ao lado de Madame Pomfrey outra vez.

-Mais uma vez, você consegue!

Eu forcei de novo e de novo. Eu me sentia mais forte depois de ver meu primeiro bebê. Eu já tentava descobrir se seria meu outro príncipe ou se seria minha princesinha que iria passar na frente.

Eu tentei segurar mais os gemidos de dor pra não assustar o pequeno que parecia dormir em algum lugar do quarto.

Na minha humilde opinião, dessa vez foi mais doloroso e muito mais demorado, apesar de Madame Pomfrey ter falado muito menos vezes que era pra eu respirar, o que indica que foi um pouco mais rápido.

Eu ouvia de novo minha mãe me tranqüilizando, eu conseguia sentir algo se mover em meu ventre além da dor.

Apos aquele sofrimento todo, depois da dor insuportável, eu dei um ultimo empurrão, o mais forte que eu pude, acho que eu nunca tinha feito tanta força na minha vida como nesse dia.

E ouvi um maravilhoso e emocionante choro de bebê, do meu outro filho que tinha acabado de sair de dentro de mim. Isso me trouxe mais lágrimas aos olhos.

-Tudo bem, filha? – me perguntou minha mãe com receio por conta das lagrimas que escorreram de meus olhos sem permissão nenhuma. – Respira fundo, meu amor, já esta acabando e depois você vai ter muito tempo com seus bebês, meus queridos netinhos.

-Eu to bem, mãe. Só estou muito… feliz!

-Eu sei querida. – ela beijou minha testa e se virou pras outras mulheres no quarto.

-Parece que seus meninos são mais apressados que sua princesinha, Hermione. Eles não se encaixam ao cavalheirismo elementar do "primeiro as damas".

Eu ri e me aproximaram meu outro filho. Sério como pode caber tanto amor dentro de alguém? Eu não sabia, mas eu sentia uma coisa tão forte, tão elementar, resultado da minha paixão com meu marido. Esses três seriam a alegria da casa. Eles seriam as crianças mais mimadas e mais bem amadas do mundo bruxo. E se dependesse desse meu amor, a guerra não mais existiria.

Suspirei observando o rosto lindo do meu segundo filho. Então abriram a porta e vi alguém entrar como um furacão.

PDV Severo

Os sons de dor vindos do quarto pareciam insuportáveis pra mim, eu já não tinha nada pra fazer pra me distrair, eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Minha mãe estaria tendo um treco aqui… MINHA MÃE!

É hoje que Eileen Snape me mata, eu me esqueci de chamá-la exatamente quando seus três netos estão nascendo! Parabéns Severo, seu idiota. Assinou seu atestado de óbito.

Corri pra lareira, com todo mundo me olhando como se fosse eu o tonto do Potter. De alguma forma, eu odeio ser o centro das atenções. Talvez eles tenham pensado que eu poderia fazer alguma besteira. Bobagem.

Parei em frente à lareira morrendo de medo, por fim resolvi chamá-la pra vir aqui, já que não quero sair dessa casa enquanto meus três filhos não nascerem.

-Por que você me fez vir até aqui Severo? Podia ter me dito o que quer que fosse pela lareira!

-Mãe, não grite, ou vai piorar a situação.

-O que? E por que sua casa ta cheia deste jeito?

-É que… Hermione entrou em trabalho de parto e…

Os possíveis gritos que ela ia dar (e ela ia, já que seu rosto ficou vermelho) foram abafados por um choro de bebê, meu segundo filho salvou os tímpanos de toda a casa.

Minha mãe soltou lagrimas de emoção e correu até o quarto pra ajudar as outras mulheres.

-Que foi? – pergunto ao perceber que os outros presentes na casa me encaram.

-Adorei sua mãe! – exclama Black e cai na gargalhada.

-E eu a sua - respondo de mau humor.

PDV. Hermione

Pra minha surpresa total, uma Eileen com olhos molhados de lagrimas e com um enorme sorriso entrou no quarto, ela parecia ter saído de casa as pressas.

-Eileen! –exclamei um pouco fraca, guardando forças pra minha princesinha que não tem tanta pressa quanto os irmãos.

-Oh! Meu Merlin!

-Eu… - segurei um gemido de dor – ela esta saindo!

-Me de aqui. – disse Eileen à senhora Weasley- Não sou muito boa com partos, mas sei cuidar muito bem de bebês.

-Esta bem, o primeiro está logo ali, tem outras duas camas ao lado.

E eu não prestei atenção em mais nada. As contrações recomeçaram e eu fiz mais força ainda.

Achei que depois de duas vezes seguidas eu teria me acostumado, mas parecia pior ainda, eu me sentia exausta, achei que desmaiaria a qualquer minuto, na verdade, quando Madame Pomfrey disse que já estava quase no fim, tudo começou a escurecer.

Ouvi o choro da minha pequena e consegui sorrir e vê-la mais ou menos dentre a escuridão que fazia a minha volta, e logo em seguida eu não senti mais nada.

**Desculpem a demora, mas eu fiquei um poko enrolada aki em casa e tem escola e td mais, entao meu tempo tava curto, mas eu infelizmente nao posso prometer um cap logo, pq eu sei q nao vai dar, mas acho qnao vou demorar tanto quanto esse.**

**e respondo os reviews esse fim de semana, ok?**

**bjss**


	33. Capítulo XXX

_Ouvi o choro da minha pequena e consegui sorrir e vê-la mais ou menos dentre a escuridão que fazia a minha volta, e logo em seguida eu não senti mais nada._

Não sei quanto tempo passou enquanto eu desmaiava, mas acho que foi um bom tempo, já que fui acordada pelo chorinho de três bebes limpinhos e arrumadinhos, que gritavam de fome.

Eu me sentia melhor e tenho certeza que me deram alguma poção fortalecedora ou algo do tipo enquanto eu estava apagada.

Levantei e olhei pros três rostinhos chorosos a minha frente e sorri mais feliz do que eu jamais pudesse pensar que seria. Naquele quarto só faltava o homem da minha vida pra estar tudo perfeito.

Mas pela segunda vez alguém entrou no quarto feito um furacão e eu não pude deixar de rir com a cena.

PDV Sevie:

Eu já não aguentava mais esperar, até que por fim ouvi o chorinho de mais um bebe, o último. E depois disso, passaram mais uns cinco minutos até as mulheres saírem do quarto.

-Nasceram, são três bebes muito lindos – começou Sarah.

-Mas nada de entrar lá, Snape! – brigou aquela medibruxa velha quando eu me levantei e fui em direção ao corredor.

-Por que eu não posso entrar no meu próprio quarto? – perguntei indignado. Claro que a pergunta que eu queria fazer não era essa, era: "por que eu não posso ver minha mulher e meus filhos?", mas acho que todos aqui já viram de mais, não preciso de mais isso no meu currículo.

-Porque Hermione está descansando, quando os bebes acordarem de novo e chorarem com fome voce pode entrar. – respondeu a medibruxa.

-E só pra garantir eu vou ficar aqui pra tomar conta de você. – disse minha mãe.

Então o tempo passou num borrão, vi todos me parabenizando e indo pela lareira pra suas casas ou pra sei lá onde, até que ficaram apenas Draco e minha mãe comigo. Meu afilhado tentou me ajudar ainda e propôs uma partida de xadrez, mas depois da sexta partida que ele perdeu desistiu. Minha mente funciona bem sob pressão, se não eu não seria um espião, ou estaria morto logo na primeira guerra.

Pouco depois ouvi um chorinho, sendo seguido de mais dois e levantei da poltrona onde estava sentado quase caindo ao começar a correr em direção ao quarto.

Abri a porta desesperado e morrendo de curiosidade pra me deparar com a mulher mais linda do mundo em pé ao lado do berço triplo conjurado por uma das mulheres. Ela se virou pra mim e riu. Agora sim eu me sentia como um bruxo normal, sem problemas e o homem mais feliz do mundo, até mesmo consegui abrir um pequeno sorriso.

Pov. Hermione

Severo estava com uma cara de desesperado muito engraçada, e olhou pra mim e pros bebes com uma cara de bobo que nunca pensei ver no rosto do tão temido professor de poções. E me surpreendi quando ele abriu um pequeno sorriso e se aproximou me abraçando pela cintura e me dando um selinho.

-Eles são lindos! – eu sussurrei com os olhos brilhando de orgulho por meus filhos. Como a menina estava a minha direita deduzi que estavam em ordem de nascimento da esquerda pra direita.

Os três pararam de chorar assim que ouviram minha voz e olhavam pra mim e Severo com curiosidade no rosto, todos três com bochechas fofinhas.

O mais velho tinha a pela muito clarinha, os cabelos muito negros e lisos, não tanto quanto os do pai, mas lisos e olhos castanhos escuros. Ele era agitado, não parou de balançar os bracinhos e perninhas nem por um segundo.

O do meio era o mais sério, tinha cabelos castanhos lambidos, pele no mesmo tom do irmão e olhos muito escuros, ele se balançava um pouco e estava corado do recente choro e era a replica quase perfeita de Severo.

A menininha tinha a pele um pouco mais escura que a dos irmãos, apenas um tom mais escuro, fios de cabelo com cachinhos delicados e castanhos. Os olhos negros eram a única coisa que a diferenciava de mim, era quase a minha miniatura.

-São, os bebes são muito lindos.

-Bebes… não podemos mais chamá-los de bebes, temos que escolher os nomes. – ele fez silencio, possivelmente sem jeito com a situação. – você pensou em algum nome? Por que eu não tenho a mínima idéia de qual escolher.

-Não sei, fale alguns que você pensou assim vemos qual o melhor.

-É. Já sei! Quando eu era pequena, eu e minhas amigas escolhíamos o nome das nossas bonecas olhando pro rosto delas e vendo qual combinava mais.

-Pode ser.

-Vamos começar pelo mais velho?

-Vamos, mas qual é o mais velho?

-Esse lindo agitado aqui - parecendo entender que falávamos dele, o pequeno abriu um sorriso desdentado ainda sem parar de se mexer.

-Ele tem cara de…

-Thomas

-Andrew - dissemos juntos.

-Thomas ou Andrew Snape? – Severo perguntou.

-Thomas Andrew Snape. – respondi balançando um pesinho dele de leve.

-Nosso outro principezinho pode se chamar… Daniel.

-Gostei, mas só Daniel? Thomas Andrew e Daniel? Que tal Daniel… Jason, não.

-Calma. E Jason Daniel Snape?

-Isso! É perfeito, não acha Jason? – dessa vez eu passei a mão na barriguinha dele, fazendo ele se contorcer um pouco com cócegas.

-E nossa menina? Essa eu deixo pra você – ele disse – sou péssimo nisso.

-Ah! Não é não! Mas se você prefere assim, eu gosto de Elisabeth e de Marie ou talvez Charlotte. – parei uns segundos sorrindo pra ela pra enfim decidir – Charlotte Elisabeth Snape!

Nós sorrimos um pro outro, até que eles começaram a chorar de novo, com fome.

-Me ajuda a alimentar nossos pequenos esfomeados?

Eu peguei o pequeno Thomas e o coloquei no braço de Severo. O homem estava com uma cara de dar dó, ele estava muito sem jeito, mas conseguiu pegar o neném no colo. Enquanto isso eu tentava pegar Daniel e Charlotte no colo.

Eu me senti a pessoa mais abençoada do mundo inteiro ao sentir meus filhos em meus seios se alimentando. Nem mesmo o grito de adeus de Draco acabou com o momento, ele foi embora junto com Eileen.

Eu observei Severo olhando com admiração pra mim e pros nossos filhotes, ele deve achar que está sonhando, já que a pouco tempo atrás ele achava que iria morrer nessa guerra sozinho e talvez até mesmo ser dado como traidor do lado que serve com tanto custo.

Talvez essa intromissão de Dumbledore tenha mesmo sido uma boa idéia. Se não fosse por isso eu não estaria com minha família aqui, tão feliz e tão perto de acabar com essa guerra.

Os bebes demoraram um pouco pra dormir, mas logo conseguimos colocá-los nos berços que Severo conjurou.

-O que quer fazer agora? – perguntou ele – Quer descansar mais?

-Não, - respondi depois de pensar um pouco – eu quero tomar banho primeiro, me ajuda?

Ele sorriu e me pegou no colo, arrancando um riso baixo de mim. Levou-me até o banheiro e me lavou. Ele me tocava como se eu fosse uma rara obra de arte ou uma porcelana muito fina e frágil que se quebra ao menor toque rude. Eu me sentia especial, única e amada.

O que nos restava de noite foi muito bem aproveitada, eu dormi umas quatro horas seguidas, antes dos bebes acordarem com fome. Mas isso já eram umas sete horas da manha, horário que eu estava acostumada a acordar.

Eu levantei com um pouco de esforço e percebi que Severo não estava no quarto. Atendi a todos os meus filhotinhos e precisei procurar por pó de floo pela casa inteira pra conseguir falar com minha mãe e pedir umas fraudas, já que não tínhamos comprado ainda.

Meia hora depois estavam todos os três trocados, limpinhos e dormindo de novo. Thomas e Daniel com uma manta azul cada um e Charlotte com uma manta rosa.

Quando Severo apareceu mais tarde ele trouxe todo o povo da ordem. E quando eu digo todo, eu quero dizer TODO mesmo.

A casa estava cheia e as pessoas se revezavam pra ver um bebes e me entregar presentes pra eles. Claro que eu ficava cada vez mais orgulhosa a cada "eles são lindos" e 'own "… que fofos" que eu escutava.

E numa boa essa semana toda passou assim, o bom era que eles não choravam muito a noite, o que fez Draco querer voltar.

Eu principalmente amei quando Draco disse que ia voltar, porque eu coloquei todos três no quarto do lado do dele e ele me ajudava a tomar conta deles quando eu tava no banheiro ou na cozinha e quando Severo saia. Severo foi chamado só duas vezes pra missões vindas do outro lado.

A vida parecia muito mais tranqüila e um mês passou muito lento ao lado da minha família.

**EBA! Terminei mais um cap! **

**Desculpem a demora, mas a escola tava me sugando, e foi época de prova, então (… mas eu entrei de ferias semana passada e já tenho mais uns dois caps prontos mais ou menos na minha cabeça, então vcs terão mais um cap rapidinho;)**

**Ah! Quero coments de td mundo e quero a opinião d vcs sobre os nomes, ok?**


	34. Desculpa!

Oi gente! Voces vao querer me matar e com toda razao, vou explicar o q aconteceu:

Eu escrevo a história no notbook do meu pai, só que minha prima foi viajar e me pediu emprestado, porque o dela nao dava pra levar, já que estava quebrado. Entao, eu muito inteligente, salvei os meus documentos num pendrive, pra poder digitar e postar pra voces.

Isso foi mesmo uma boa ideia, até porque o capitulo anterior saiu do pendrive, mas a minha inteligencia toda fez o favor de perder o pendrive a umas duas semanas e eu nao acho de jeito nenhum, entao, vou ter q esperar minha prima voltar pra poder postar o proximo capitulo, o que só deve acontecer na segunda ou na terça feira dessa semana que vai começar agora.

Milhoes de desculpas pessoas, mas a cabeça de vento aqui realmente fez esse favor.

Prometo postar um bonus ou alguma coisa assim, ok? E acho que voces vao gostar do proximo capitulo, só conto uma coisa: o titio Lord Sem-Nariz Voldemort vai agir e fazer todo mundo pirar geral :)

Desculpem de novo, mtos bjsssss


	35. Capítulo XXXI - tragedia

_A vida parecia muito mais tranqüila e um mês passou muito lento ao lado da minha família._

Mas claro que não podia ficar assim.

No meio das férias, logo após o jantar n'A Toca, Severo e Draco me deixaram com os bebes em casa e foram pra mais uma interminável reunião da ordem.

A casa estava silenciosa e eu estava entediada. Resolvi me deitar em meu quarto e ler um pouco, mas como já estava virando rotina, Thomas começou a resmungar alto de seu berço no quarto do lado e logo viria o choro de Jason.

Fui ate ele antes de acordar os outros dois, mas não teve jeito, Jason já estava com os olhinhos abertos e me se preparando pra chorar a plenos pulmões quando os peguei no colo e levei comigo.

-Meus príncipes, quietinhos… vão acordar a irmã de vocês assim! – eu já tinha me acostumado a segurar dois de uma vez e conversar com eles.

Conjurei um berço grande o suficiente pros dois e os coloquei lá. Peguei uns bichinhos de pelúcia que ficaram no meu quarto e estava fazendo os bichinhos flutuarem em cima do berço, ora alto ora baixo.

Os dois gargalhavam, tentando pegar os bichinhos com as mãozinhas tão pequenininhas. Eu estava rindo, a brincadeira, a principio sem graça alguma, conseguia fazer a diversão deles, incrível como crianças, ainda mais os bebes, se divertem com tão pouca coisa, com coisas tão bobas.

Depois de um tempo, fui dar uma espiada em minha princesinha, ela já estava dormindo quietinha a um bom tempo. Meus filhos são lindos, tanto que eu poderia ficar ali vendo ela dormir ou eles brincarem por dias e não me cansaria.

Sorrindo fechei a porta e voltei pro quarto, mudando a brincadeira, agora eu fazia caretas e ria junto com eles de cada uma.

Depois de brincar muito eles voltaram a dormir e eu voltei a ler meu livro na cama. Me concentrar não era difícil, o ruim era ler, entender tudo e não esquecer do mundo, conseguir ouvir qualquer barulho e transformar as palavras em imagens.

Eu já sabia que iria acontecer, mas não consegui evitar, mergulhei no livro e nem percebi quando cai no sono, com o livro no colo.

Só acordei com um movimento na cama, q me deixou assustada, dei um pulo com medo.

-Calma, sou só eu Hermione – sussurrou Severo mal humorado.

-O que aconteceu, ta tudo bem? – estranhei a hostilidade dele, ele não é assim a muito tempo comigo.

-Claro, o que poderia ter acontecido? Volta a dormir, a noite foi longa. – suspirou cansado.

-Eu só vou dar uma olhada na Charlotte e já volto pra cama.

Saí de mansinho do quarto enquanto ele se arrumava na cama e fechava os olhos, cansado e tenso. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas alguma coisa muito ruim é, algum problema grande…

Fui devagar até o quarto dos bebes ainda pensando no estado de Severo quando parei de repente antes mesmo de abrir a porta. O vento que passava por baixo da porta não estava ali antes, a janela estava fechada e não havia como o vento entrar de outro modo e gelar meus pés.

Meu coração apertou dolorosamente e eu entrei igual um furacão no quarto, só pra encontrar uma cena que pra mim parecia de terror.

Acortina delicada da janela estava jogada de qualquer jeito no chão, a própria janela estava escancarada, algumas coisas estavam caídas, gavetas fora do lugar e o que mais me chocou: o berço, onde antes repousava uma linda garotinha, estava vazio. Meus joelhos amoleceram e eu me apoiei no portal pra não cair no chão, paralisada.

-SEVERO! – gritei com uma pequena reserva de forças.

Ouvi o barulho dele vindo correndo, não tirei os olhos do berço.

-O que foi? – ele colocou uma mão em meu ombro.

-Charlotte... – sussurrei com lagrimas nos olhos – onde ela está?

-Como assim onde? – confuso, entrou no quarto e paralisou ao entender sobre o que eu falava. – O que aconteceu aqui...?

- Não sei! Eu peguei os meninos e os levei pro quarto, mas ela dormia tão bem que preferi não mexer nela, acabei dormindo enquanto lia e agora... – comecei a me desesperar.

-Calma... shhh... – ele me abraçou apertado e as lagrimas caíram. – Vamos encontrá-la.

-Severo, foram eles? – perguntei com medo – Foi por ordem de Voldemort?

Ele apenas me apertou mais, pensando em uma resposta, parecia me esconder algo.

-Hermione...

-Severo Snape, o que está acontecendo? – tentei manter a calma mesmo me sentindo desmoronar.

-Não consigo esconder isso de você mesmo, então vou contar. O Lorde das Trevas descobriu sobre as crianças, não sei como, mas descobriu e o pior de tudo: não falou nada, não me castigou nem nada do tipo, pareceu algo próximo de contente. Ele esta planejando alguma coisa, acho que agora temos alguma idéia do que possa ser. – ele me olhou com um misto de emoções no rosto, todas sombrias.

-Severo… - comecei a chorar desesperada – o que vão fazer com nossa menininha?

-Não sei – ele me abraçou – mas aqui não é mais seguro, temos que ir pra outro lugar. Agora.

-O que…? – assustei – Ir? Sair da nossa casa?

-Sim, se ficarmos aqui, podem voltar e acabar fazendo mau aos meninos, ou a voce…

Concordei com a cabeça e ele foi chamar Draco pra arrumarem tudo, eu não consegui fazer nada, nem sair do lugar.

Doía, muito, eu não sabia o que fazer, pela primeira vez, a sabe tudo não sabia nada.

Finalmente os dois homens acabaram de arrumar tudo e eu consegui me mexer, colocando um pouco da minha mente pra funcionar, fui ate Jason e Thomas e peguei ambos no colo sorrindo pra não assustá-los.

O destino era a mansão Black, que já deveria estar quase vazia, a não ser por seus moradores e por alguns que sempre preferem ficar lá depois das reuniões a voltar pra casa.

Quando entramos vimos que ainda tinha sons de conversa e risos na cozinha, uma discussão animada rolava por lá e eu podia apostar que eram os meninos discutindo sobre quadribol como sempre.

-…Como não Harry?! Pirou? Claro que… MIONE! – gritou Ron no meio de uma frase assim que me viu na porta.

-O que a Mione tem a ver com a vassoura mais rápida do mundo? - Perguntou Gina rindo deitada no ombro de Harry.

-Oi. – falei com a voz falhando um pouco, antes de qualquer um responder a ruivinha.

-Mione! – agora todos os Weasleys, Harry, Luna, meus pais, Dumbledore e até alguns outros membros da ordem vieram nos cumprimentar.

Não demorou muito pra perceberem que tinha alguma coisa errada, foi Dumbledore quem percebeu primeiro que de três bebes, estávamos com dois.

-Severo, o que aconteceu? – perguntou o ancião com a testa enrugada.

-Alguns comensais – a menção da palavra, todos prestaram atenção até de mais – atacaram a casa enquanto a reunião acontecia. Hermione estava com Thomas e Jason no nosso quarto dormindo e Charlotte ficou sozinha no quarto. Parece que a levaram.

A mascara fria em seu rosto me mostrava quão bom espião ele era, mas eu por algum motivo, vi atrás daquilo, por trás do vazio em seus olhos, e lá estava a dor da perda, a raiva por não saber como fazer alguma coisa pra salvar nossa filha.

Com a agitação, os meninos acordaram em meu colo, um pouco assustados e eu tive que subir pra fazer os dois dormirem de novo. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, quem me ajudou foram Harry e Ron, como era nos nossos primeiros anos em Hogwarts, eles levaram as malas pra cima atrás de mim e conjuraram uns berços confortáveis pros dois pequeninos em meus braços.

-Mione… - começou Harry com cuidado. Tentei sorrir pra eles, acalmá-los, mas as lagrimas vieram ainda mais fortes e me joguei no abraço q os dois me deram, me apertando segura entre eles.

Eu me sentia péssima, estava cansada e já não tinha mais lágrimas pra deixar cair, então, eles sentaram comigo na cama e ficaram lá, me mimando um pouco, até que a bem vinda inconsciência chegou.

Eu passei três longos dias andando feito um zumbi pela casa, tentei me fingir de feliz no primeiro dia, mas não enganei ninguém, então parei com isso, a única hora em que eu conseguia ficar um pouco feliz era quando cuidava dos meus dois menininhos lindos, que estavam muito agitados e brincalhões.

Numa das minhas caminhadas sem rumo pela casa, encontrei uma porta que não reconheci, era mais velha que o normal e estava silencioso lá dentro.

Não achei que fosse um problema entrar e dar uma olhada no que estava lá dentro, fosse o que fosse, entoa apenas girei a maçaneta e empurrei a porta, com a varinha nas mãos.

Era uma espécie de sótão pra coisas empoeiradas e sem graças, que irritaram meu nariz logo de cara, mas antes de eu sair dali, uma coisinha brilhando dourada no meio da poeira chamou minha atenção.

Andei até ele com cuidado, já aprendi como objetos simples podem ser perigosos no mundo mágico, só parei quando me abaixei bem do lado do brilho dourado que se revelou um simples e bonito colar, apenas um cordão com um pingente em forma de coração e grosso.

Estendi a varinha e apontei pra ele verificando se possuía magia negra ou qualquer coisa que pudesse me ferir, não era possível ninguém nunca ter visto ele ali nem mesmo durante as limpezas da casa.

Depois de varias tentativas de achar alguma coisa no cordão eu o peguei com cuidado e atenta, mas nada aconteceu, era apenas um cordão, um cordão simples e bonito, jogado no sótão de uma casa velha e empoeirada.

Ouvi minha mãe me gritar com pressa do térreo e percebi que ela só poderia estar na cozinha, onde passava grande parte do tempo, quando não mimava os netos.

Esse pensamento me fez sorrir, mas lembrei de minha pequenina e lagrimas vieram, lagrimas que eu prendi com toda minha força e fiz voltarem pro lugar de onde saíram antes de concluírem o caminho que queriam por meu rosto.

Desci as escadas correndo só pra ver uns dez membros mais velhos da ordem sentados em volta da mesa da cozinha observando as mulheres cozinharem e batendo um papo leve, que vi ser só pra aliviar a tensão de algo muito ruim que acontecia.

O jantar foi servido em silencio repentino, não me incomodei, não andava com humor nem muita cabeça pra conversa fiada, só comi em silencio e subi pra alimentar meus filhos antes de fazê-los dormir.

Quando eles estavam calmos e no décimo sono Severo apareceu no quarto abatido. Me abraçou forte sem falar nada, o que me assustou e me fez perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

-Temos uma reunião da ordem agora e você precisa estar presente, eu não posso explicar ainda, mas temos que descer agora mesmo.

Ele não me deu tempo pra responder e já foi me levando escada abaixo com pressa e voltando a ficar com sua mascara de espião. Cheguei toda descabelada na cozinha, eu tive q correr pra alcançar o ritmo de Severo e não sair rolando até o pé da escada.

Na cozinha tinha uma enorme discussão, eu ano estava entendendo nenhuma das palavras gritadas e nem pude entender, porque quando eu entrei, eles ficaram em silencio profundo, parecia que estava em um enterro.

E do nada, alguém, que eu não conhecia, começou a falar.

-É melhor mantermos a fachada, não temos como perder uma vantagem dessas…

-Mas estamos falando aqui não só de uma vantagem, tem muitas vidas envolvidas – minha mãe rebateu.

-Por que não discutimos isso depois? – meu pai perguntou olhando disfarçadamente pra mim.

-A questão não vai ser discutida, a decisão já foi tomada e pelo que eu sei, só quem deve pensar sobre sou eu e o diretor. – Severo disse seco.

-O que esta acontecendo? – perguntei sem entender.

-Nada – respondeu o homem ao meu lado rapidamente me puxando mais pra dentro da cozinha.

Estreitei os olhos sem entender nada, mas ano disse uma única palavra sobre o assunto, mais tarde eu pergunto pro Severo e ele me conta, acho que tem alguma coisa mais séria pra ser discutida aqui.

-Muito bem, então vamos ao que interessa? – disse uma voz conhecida no canto da cozinha que eu só percebi quando vi. Nick! – Porque eu nunca vi a Mione com uma cara mais morta que essa ai dela…

-NICK! – gritei com ele – Muito delicado você…

-Eu sei. – ele disse sorrindo travesso.

E aí a reunião começou de verdade, pelo jeito os comensais estão atrás de alguma coisa que faz parte de uma espécie de ritual por aí, não entendi muito bem, mas pelo que eu percebi minha filha estava no meio disso tudo, então não importa como temos que achá-la antes da próxima lua cheia.

Ninguém fazia a mínima idéia de onde meu bebezinho poderia estar e eu menos ainda e agora isso era uma das maiores prioridades pra acabar com uma das armas pra salvar o mundo.

Assim que acabaram de dar a noticia, Nick avisou que iria me carregar pra cama antes mesmo de eu me despedir de todos e me pegou no colo. O mais estranho foi Severo ter acentido de leve com a cabeça pra ele.

-Mas antes de subirmos, deseje boa sorte ao seu marido, não dá pra saber se você vai ver ele de novo…

-Como assim?! – estranhei a fala de Nick procurando os olhos de Severo.

-Nada!

-Ele – falaram juntos - vai se arriscar a voltar lá naquele covil de cobras mesmo com a ameaça de morte…

-O QUE?

-… pra conseguir alguma coisa do paradeiro da Charlotte.

-SEVERO SNAPE! – eu me soltei do colo do meu amigo – COMO ASSIM VOCÊ VAI VOLTAR LÁ NESSAS CONDIÇOES?!

-Hermione, se acalme.

-ME ACALMAR O CARAMBA!

-Podemos falar disso lá em cima, a sós?

-NÃO TEM O QUE FALAR! VOCÊ NÃO VAI LÁ!

-Hermione… - ele dizia no tom baixo e controlado que usava quando estava nervoso e eu gritava desesperada e brava.

-HERMIONE NADA! E NÃO FALA ASSIM COMIGO! – eu sabia que estava vermelha e com lagrimas nos olhos – Eu já perdi minha filha, não quero perder meu marido também…

Todos seguraram as respirações depois disso e a expressão dele se suavizou, desabei em uma cadeira e ele se ajoelhou na minha frente falando o mais baixo possível.

-Eu não posso ficar aqui sem fazer nada enquanto a Charlotte está desaparecida – ele me olhava nos olhos – eu vou sim até lá, mas eu tenho experiência nisso, ninguém vai me pegar, eu prometo, eu vou voltar, ta bom?

-Não, não ta bom, mas você vai mesmo assim, não vai?

-Vou.

-Cuidado, por favor, muito cuidado.

Ele me abraçou forte e não pude mais me segurar, não importava se tinha mais alguém vendo, se iriam fazer caretas ou qualquer coisa, só importava nós dois ali e o longo beijo cheio de carinho e algo mais.

Sem aviso ele me pegou no colo e fomos até nosso quarto onde os meninos dormiam tranqüilos, sem a menor noção do que estava acontecendo. Severo pegou os dois no colo e deu um beijo na testa de cada um.

-O papai vai atrás da irmã de vocês e volta logo, tomem conta da mamãe. – eu sorri observando a doce cena e peguei os dois no colo quando ele disse que teria que sair e fiquei ali parada com eles perto da cama.

Sorri pra ele preocupada e com um ultimo e longo olhar ele saiu do quarto, um olhar de despedida.

**Autora com medo de aparecer por aqui e ser assassinada! Amores da minha vida! Nem tem como pedir desculpas por esse sumiço todo! Sou uma autora muito desleixada, eu sei, não devia ter abandonado vocês assim, mas minha vida tava (e ainda ta, só que um pouco menos) uma bagunça e eu não conseguia tempo nem inspiração pra isso.**

**Mas por insistência de algumas pessoas por aqui(é, vocês miguxas doidas do meu coração) eu consegui terminar. **

**E gente, vocês não tem noção de como me inspiraram com seus lindos reviews pra terminar esse capitulo! Muito obrigada mesmo, espero que vocês tenham gostado, ta um pouco diferente…**

**Larissa: oi anjo! Por causa de tanta insistência eu corri pra conseguir terminar ;) obg por insistir tanto :D e eu não vou desistir dessa fic nunca! É meu xodó *-***

**Daniela Snape: oi flor! Ta ai o capitulo tão aguardado kkk ele ficou bom?**

**Nat: mil perdoes pela demora toda amore, mas d vdd, minha vida pessoal tava me deixando louca! Kkkk eu já to postando esse e começando o próximo pra demorar menos, ta bom?**

**gabi Prince ramos: oi linda! Obg, mas desista de se ver livre dessa autora aki kkk, não largo meu filhote por nd! ;)**

**Renata: os nomes são msm perfeitos, neh? Espero q esse cap não tenha te decepcionado flor.**

**Jessica Prince Snape Rickmann: obg amore! E como fikou esse cap minha linda?**

**GiseleRibeiro: obg flor linda do meu s2, esse cap fikou triste, neh? Tbm to morrendo de saudades amg, to loka pra flar com vc! **

**karinepira:oii q bom q vc gostou tanto do capitulo anterior e dos nomes linda, não precisa se reocupar com a fic ser abandonada, ta bom, eu vou terminar ela e ainda pretendo fazer uma segunda temporada ;)**

**Bjss amores da minha vida!**


	36. Capitulo XXXII

Capitulo:

_Sorri pra ele preocupada e com um ultimo e longo olhar ele saiu do quarto, um olhar de despedida._

Meu sorriso morreu quando ele saiu e a preocupação tomou seu lugar, agora não era apenas minha filha, mas meu marido também, eu não podia fazer nada alem de rezar pra que eles estivessem bem, uma coisa que eu aprendi com meus pais desde pequena e me ajudou muito durante esses anos todos em perigo, rezar sempre me acalmava e me fazia pensar mais claramente.

Me sentei na cama e comecei algumas orações decoradas enquanto balançava meu bebe levemente.

De repente uma coisa veio a minha cabeça, um velho colar que estava no momento esquecido entre minhas coisas, um colar que eu achei perto do quadro da minha avó rabugenta, uma velha relíquia de família da qual ela deveria conhecer.

Deitei meu pequeno no berço de novo e corri para a sala velha com o colar nas mãos, o pó incomodou meu nariz, mas eu ignorei e acendi a luz naquela sala suja até encontrar o quadro da minha avó me olhando de cima a baixo com uma cara fechada de dar medo até em Severo Morcegão das Masmorras Snape.

-O que faz aqui sangue ruim? – me comprimentou a doce senhora.

-Não sou sangue ruim, apesar de não me incomodar esse apelido, vovó – sorri de lado com a cara de terror que ela fez – meu pai, Sirius, não fala nada bem da senhora, mas eu preciso de sua ajuda…

-Ora! Aquele imprestável tem uma filha! – exclamou surpresa e algo se acendeu no fundo de seus olhos e ela sussurrou pra si mesma – minha única neta e herdeira.

-Por favor, eu não sei o que isso ajuda, mas eu sinto que pode ajudar minha filha, portanto preciso de sua ajuda.

-Filha? Isso? Minha ajuda? Ora, seja mais especifica menina! – ela reclamou mas não parecia mais tão rabugenta assim comigo.

-Bom, minha filha foi seqüestrada – meus olhos lacrimejavam – e meu marido, Severo Snape, foi atrás dela, mas eu não sei onde eles podem estar e encontrei uma coisa aqui há pouquíssimo tempo que acho que pode me ajudar, mas eu não sei qual o significado dessa relíquia de família.

-E o que seria esse objeto, essa relíquia de família? Me mostre!

-Aqui está. – aproximei o colar do quadro dela e o iluminei bastante para que ela o examinasse.

-Merlim! – ela parecia espantada com a visão do objeto e me olhou agora de forma profunda, com algo quente em seu olhar, não saberia explicar nem se quisesse, mas foi um olhar que me deu esperança de salvar minha família.

-Que foi?

-Querida, esse é um relicário realmente muito valioso da nossa família, ele foi utilizado como chave para impedir que as trevas penetrassem na primeira mansão Black, mas os próprios integrantes da família, com o tempo, se tornaram adeptos da magia negra, o que acabou levando a ruína de nossa antiga casa, mas ninguém deu importância, agora não tem mais nenhuma pessoa capaz de entrar nas ruínas daquela casa sem ter terríveis alucinações com um passado distante e perigoso do qual você não ficará sabendo através de mim,

-Uau! Será que minha pequena está lá? – refleti distraída.

-Quem pegou sua filha?

-Os comensais, por ordens de Voce-sabe-quem.

-Entao acho que posso te ajudar com uma pequena informação.

-Serio? – meu sorriso voltou, estava nervosa e ansiosa agora.

-Sim, tem um velho livro na biblioteca que serve como chave de portal para essa mansão que eu lhe falei. Talvez se voce der uma olhadinha por lá encontre, ou ele lhe encontre, não sei, peça ajuda aos seus amigos. – com um piscar de olhos travessa ela se acomodou em seu quadro e começou a cochilar, ou fingir, não tenho idéia.

Meu coração estava acelerado e eu corri pra cozinha, torcendo pra reunião não estar acontecendo por lá e processando as informações que minha avó me deu em tão pouco tempo.

Alguem lá em cima ouviu meus pedidos e a reunião estava no fim aparentemente e todos olharam pra maluca esposa do morcegão entrando descabelada, sem ar e corada de camisola na cozinha lotada.

Meu pai fechou a cara pra uns aurores novos na ordem que assobiaram pro meu "comportado" vestimento de dormir.

-Desculpem a intromissão, eu não sabia que ainda estavam aqui – disse apressada – mas eu preciso muito falar com vocês. – encarei meus cinco amigos presentes na reunião. – é uma coisa muito importante e urgente, não posso nem sonhar em adiar.

-Com lincença – eles pediram juntos levantando apressados já percebendo do que eu estava falando e saíram se espremendo da cozinha, acho que a ordem precisa de uma sala de reuniões maior do que a cozinha de uma MANSÃO.

Claro que a lotação era um bom sinal, sinal de que existem muitas pessoas boas dispostas a lutarem pela liberdade e igualdade, mas cá entre nós, Dumbledore podia ter um pouco de senso e realmente aumentar o espaço, não?!

Balanço a cabeça tirando esse pensamento inútil dela e me concentrando no que era realmente importante, minha filha e sua segurança.

Ninguém falou nada até chegar ao meu quarto, o de solteira, já que no de casada meus filhotes dormiam e eu não queria acordá-los e nem nenhuma interrupção no que eu tinha pra contar.

-Ta bom Mione, to morrendo de curiosidade, o que voce tem pra contar? – perguntou Ron se jogando na cama. Revirei os olhos pra folga do ruivo, mas ignorei e comecei a contar tudo, desde achar o colar até a conversa com minha avó, tudo nos mínimos detalhes, com direito a uma discussão e quase guerra de travesseiros no meio do relato.

Quando eles me deixaram finalmente terminar ficamos nos encarando por vários minutos, cada um assimilando a história ao seu modo.

-Acha que sabe onde estão todos eles Mione? – perguntou sério Harry.

-Acho que posso encontre-los se eu achar a casa certa e se conseguirmos achar o tal livro, bom, então sim, eu vou saber.

-E o que estamos fazendo aqui ainda?! – Draco perguntou já se levantando pronto pra sair.

-Acho que alguns da ordem devem ir com a gente – disse Luna devagar e baixo – podem ter muitos comensais por lá e não damos conta de muitos, já que somos apenas seis.

-Concordo com ela, mas não vamos levar todos, por merlim! – Gina fez careta – apenas os mais próximos.

-Ta bem, vamos então voltar pra cozinha e esperar a reunião acabar pra achar o tal livro.

Todos concordaram comigo e voltamos pra lá, mas antes, claro, eu resolvi colocar uma roupa decente, porque me descuidar de novo com isso e ainda sair de casa pra resgatar minha filha de camisola curta não dá, né? Acho que Severo morre e depois me mata se isso acontecer… obrigada por ele não estar na cozinha antes Merlim!

Nos sentamos onde podíamos esperando a reunião acabar, o que pra mim demorou uma eternidade, estava ansiosa pra sair e encontrar o pedaçinho da minha família que faltava, eu podia sentir o vazio que eles deixaram, se alguma coisa acontecer com minha filha ou com o homem que eu amo… não quero nem pensar nisso.

Quando finalmente o diretor deseja uma boa noite a todos e as pessoas vão se dispersando eu quase grito de alegria. Dou um olhar que diz claramente pra ficarem pra alguns dos adultos e relaxo um pouco na cadeira esperando até todos os outros saírem com um pouco de impaciência.

A adrenalina começa a correr por minhas veias novamente assim que estamos em nossa reunião privada e eu explico a história editada pra quem ainda não tinha escutado e eles ficam, bem, acho que chocados, não sei e no momento não estava interessada em saber.

-Eu vou lá pra cima ver meus netos e pode se despreocupar que irei tomar conta deles meu amor – minha mãe se adiantou e me deu um beijo na bochecha me apertando em seguida – se cuide mocinha, cuidado filha. – e aí ela fez algo que impressionou a todos, incluindo meu pai. Ela o puxou pela blusa pra ficar em pé e lhe deu um beijo de cinema que foi correspondido a altura. – e você volte vivo e inteiro.

Encarei os dois de boca aberta. Eles estão juntos mesmo? UAU! Eu to feliz, com isso, nem acredito, achei que eles não iam se tocar que ainda gostam um do outro, mas pelo jeito eu que to atrasada na historia. Eu comecei a rir discretamente enquanto minha mãe saia vermelhinha da cozinha.

-Que foi? – me perguntou meu pai com um sorriso bobo e as sobrancelhas levantadas.

-Nada – eu dei uma boa gargalhada – q avião voce ganhou hein pai? – todo mundo me acompanhou na risada e por incrível que parece o grande Sirius Black corou.

-Já chega, não? Temos que ir resgatar minha neta agora e acabar com aqueles comensais filhos da…

-Sirius! – repreendeu a sra. Weasley – olha a boca, temos crianças por aqui!

-Desculpe Molly – ele revirou os olhos pra ela e se levantou.

- Vamos lá achar o tal livro rápido gente, o tempo é curto. – Remo disse já saindo acompanhado por todos nós.

A biblioteca tem tantos livros e tantos livros antigos que poderiam ser uma chave de portal que tornava a tarefa ainda mais difícil. Cada um começou a vasculhar uma estante diferente e nada por uns cinco minutos.

Eu segurei o cordão com força, já sentindo a esperança se esvaindo de mim, podíamos ficar aqui a noite inteira e talvez o livro nem pudesse ser encontrado.

-Seria legal se o livro voasse até a gente, não? – comentei com um suspiro.

-Seria filha, mas acho que ele não vai fazer isso. – assim que meu pai terminou a frase uma das últimas estantes começou a tremer muito e de repente um livro de couro velho e empoeirado saiu de uma das prateleiras e caiu com um baque em cima do tapete, bem no meio da biblioteca enorme aberto bem no meio e não era um livro pequeno.

Nos encaramos assustados, o colar entre meus dedos começou a esquentar e me queimar até que eu me aproximei devagar do livro e ele foi esfriando. Pra mim era mais do que claro que era o objeto que estávamos procurando.

-No três todos seguram o livro juntos, tudo bem? – perguntou Dumbledore e vi as cabeças concordando com ele – um – meu coração batia a mil – dois – nos aproximamos mais ainda – três!

Quando encostei a Mao no livro, não pude ver nada alem de borrões passando por mim numa velocidade que me deixou tonta e enjoada, eu nunca gostei de chaves de portal por isso, sem contar que eu já sei que a aterrissagem não vai ser nada legal também. Por vários minutos eu permaneci de olhos fechados e nada de chegar ao nosso destino.

Depois de um tempo senti que estava caindo e abri os olhos gritando. Finalmente chegamos em cima de uma montanha e aos pés dela as ruínas de um castelo. A imagem me pareceu bem familiar mas eu não sabia o motivo.

Meus amigos se levantavam cambaleando perto de mim, nada acontecia lá em baixo, aparentemente.

-Calmo de mais – alguém sussurrou atrás de mim, mas eu só conseguia me concentrar em saber quando eu estive aqui, porque disso eu tinha certeza, eu já estive aqui ao menos uma vez.

Então uma névoa começou a se formar aos meus pés e alguém me puxou pra trás.

-CUIDADO!

-O QUE É ISSO?

-VARINHAS EM PUNHO!

Varias vozes gritavam ao meu redor e eu me sentia perdida.

-Eu já vim aqui antes – sussurrei.

E a nevoa se transformou em um fantasma, um fantasma de uma mulher, um fantasma conhecido e que trouxe um sorriso e apreensão pra todos os jovens ali.

-Ola queridos – ela sorriu docemente pra nós seis – vejo que vieram acompanhados.

-Sim senhora – Draco respondeu tomando a frente. – Sabe onde estamos?

-Oh sim! E Hermione também sabe – ela piscou pra mim – te trouxe aqui uma vez, se lembra pequena?

-O sonho – respondi – sim, claro, me lembro. Eles estão aqui, não é? É esse o lugar?

-Voce sabe que sim – ela me olhava firme. – não posso guiá-los, esse lugar me traz muitas lembranças, lembranças que me impedem de retornar ao meu antigo lar.

Fiquei curiosa, mas o olhar em seu rosto era tão triste que eu não poderia perguntar o que aconteceu.

-Vá querida, está na hora, é o fim hoje. – ela sorriu de novo para nós seis – cuidado e confiem em velhos conhecidos, principalmente voce, Draco – em um segundo ela desapareceu.

-Voces ouviram, vamos em frente – eu disse mais confiante que nunca.

**OI AMORES DA MINHA VIDA! COMO ESTÃO VCS? TO COM SDD! Ok, chega neh? Kkkkk eu demorei mto dessa vez? Eu acho q comparada a ultima eu nem demorei tanto assim, mas eu tive um surto de criatividade uma dessas madrugadas mto bom, pq eu escrevi o cap quase td de madrugada :D**

**Eu terminei ele ontem, mas como hj é um dia especial decidi deixar pra postar agr e desejar os parabéns pro nosso querido professor de poções, nosso amado Severo Snape! Ele merece td de bom, nn é gente? ;)**

**Respondendo a vcs:**

**Larissa: sua confiança no sevie é mto linda *-* me emociona! Serio msm, vamos torcer pra ele salvar a filhinha dele antes de acontecer alguma coisa, neh flor? To esperando sua opinião sobre esse cap, ok? Obg pela compreensão flor, é msm mto complicado as vezes, mas vale o pequeno sacrifício ^_^ não some nn, ok? Se nn sinto mta sdd kkkk bjsss**

**Daniela Snape: oq vai acontecer com ela eu não posso contar pra não estragar a história kkk mas o significado do colar já está explicado nesse cap msm, oq achou? Opinião sincera pf flor! ;) bjinhos!**

**Patronus Moonstone: oi flor! Matou as saudades? Rsrsrs espero que o capitulo tenha sido satisfatório ;) bjsss **

**Amandinha Snape: eu tava a tanto tempo sem postar que eu terminei e já postei direto amoré, nem deu tempo de te avisar msm kkkk e essa é outra att relâmpago! O cap foi msm mto emocionante, chorei escrevendo, assustei até minha ame coitada kkkkkk esse é mais misterioso e tenso… oq achou? Bjsss amore**

**Gabi Prince ramos: oi amore! Fika calma e prepara o coração, pq os próximos caps serão complicados pra td mundo! Tentei ir mais rápido, mas não consegui ****L espero que o cap pelo menos compense a demora ;) bjkssss**

**Makele: acompanhe pelo lugar que achar melhor pra vc amore ;) veremos o que vai acontecer com eles no proximo cap e sua pergunta vai ser respondida flor. Obg linda, pode deixar que não vou desistir nunca dela ok? bjssss**


	37. A batalha final

CAPITULO DA BATALHA FINAL (FINALMENTE!)

Nos separamos em determinado ponto , não por querer, mas porque Draco viu alguém se esgueirando pelas sombras e por um motivo abstrato do além resolveu segui-la e não avisar as outras pessoas. Eu não tive muito tempo pra isso também quando fui atrás do loiro tentar ajudar em alguma coisa, nem Gina e Luna que estavam perto de mim pelo mesmo motivo.

Então estávamos seguindo uma garota, é, tinha muitas curvas pra ser um homem e deu sim pra reparar na parca luz das ruinas, sem saber pra onde, podendo ser uma armadilha. E tudo porque o Malfoy resolveu seguir um rabo de saia, é mole?!

A garota parou em frente uma porta e entrou apressada, se esquecendo de inclusive fechá-la de novo, o que facilitou nossa entrada e o susto da menina.

-Paradinha ai ou não respondo por mim – o loiro disse em uma voz fria que deu medo ate em mim.

-Dra-drac-co? – Ela se virou devagar tremendo e de olhos arregalados.

-Kate? – ele perguntou. Eu conhecia esse nome de algum lugar...

-Merlim! Essa é a menina que você me falou? – perguntei me lembrando da história que ele havia me contado na sala precisa há tempos atrás.

-Alguem pode me explicar? To boiando completamente! – Gina olhava pro casal.

-Agora não cabeça de fogo! – ela exclamou voltando a si – primeiro preciso de ajuda, ou aquele velho estupido vai conseguir. Preciso tirar uma pessoa de dentro do castelo, agora, mas preciso de uma escolta, roubaram minha varinha e um bebe não sabe se defender.

-Bebe? – Luna se manifestou – estamos procurando um bebe, a filhinha fofa da Hermione.

-Entao vieram mesmo atrás da Snape? Ótimo, a batalha vai começar a qualquer instante, o Lord Careca está vindo pegar o Potter e quer usar a garotinha como uma espécie de ritual macabro antes da luta.

-Entao vamos logo! Quero minha filha!

Ela me olhou um segundo e em seguida entrou em outra parte do cômodo, voltando em seguida com um embrulho nos braços e uma bolsa de bebe.

-Tem forças pra leva-la? – perguntou e eu já chorava ao ver minha pequena bem e cochilando.

Apenas assenti, louca pra segurá-la em meus braços novamente, coisa que de pronto aconteceu. Ela estava ainda mais linda se possível.

-Para de babar e vamos Mi, ou estaremos todos mortos – Draco disse delicadamente enquanto me guiava pra fora dali com Kate nos mostrando o caminho da saída e minhas amigas nos escoltando.

O caminho até uma saída escondida foi feito em silencio, quebrado apenas quando paramos de andar.

-Kate, vai com as três pra um local seguro que elas sabem onde é, eu vou ficar e ajudar a Ordem com o que eu puder, avisem o resto dos membros e quem mais puder ajudar.

Claro que queríamos discutir isso de as damas não poderem participar da luta e tudo mais, mas ele não nos deu tempo e logo uma chave de portal nos levou direto pra casa dos Black.

Kate parecia um pouco assustada, mas era bem corajosa, até mesm quando minha mãe apareceu com uma vassoura na mão nos ameaçando.

-Mãe, calma, viemos trazer a Lotte e já estamos indo de volta pra lá, a batalha final já deve estar acontecendo.

-Mas de jeito nenhum! Vocês vão ficar aqui mesmo!

-Mas senhora! Eles precisam de toda ajuda possível!

-Sem mais nem menos, vocês não vao e ponto final! Tentem contatar outras pessoas, se ocupem com outras coisas, mas para aquele lugar eu não deixo vocês voltarem!

Percebi que não haveria discussão com a minha mae, sempre foi assim, então um plano começou a se montar na minha cabeça, claro que todas nós não poderíamos voltar, alguém tinha que distrair minha mãe.

-Já que é assim, me ajuda a cuidar das crianças enquanto as meninas arrumam tudo por aqui pra cuidar dos feridos? Tenho certeza que o hospital e a escola não serão suficientes pra caber todo esse povo.

-Claro meu bem, vou encher a banheira.

Esperei ela subir até não ouvirmos mais o barulho dos seus passos pra falar novamente.

-Kate, já que está sem varinha terá que ficar aqui, já já te explico onde fica tudo na casa. – ela concordou apesar de não muito feliz – Luna, Gina, peguem a chave de portal de volta, vocês vao ser necessárias lá, vou enviar patronos pro pessoal e logo logo terão mais reforços. Se encontrarem Severo, avisem que nossa pequena está segura.

-Pode deixar Mione, não faça besteira – elas me deram um abraço e eu ativei o portal, aproveitando e mandando os patronos pra quem eu me lembrei, o que não era mauita gente, mas pedi pra que chamassem todos que pudessem.

-Melhor subirmos, do jeito que sua mãe falou ela não deve demorar a descer pra ver se ainda estamos aqui.

-Claro, sinta-se em casa. Vai ajudar com os bebes?

-Se não se chatear... eu fiquei esse tempo todo cuidando da Lotte e realmente me apeguei a ela, mesmo que vocês não tivessem ido até la eu teria arrumado um jeito de sair com ela daquele inferno. O cara de cobra ia usa-lá pra um ritual antigo que envolvia coisas nada boas.

Estremeci pensando no que podia acontecer, mas resolvi não me ater a esses pensamentos, o que importa é que ela está bem!

-Entao depois de arrumarmos os três eu te mostro a casa, tudo bem? – perguntei sorrindo.

-Perfeito!

Subimos com alguns comentários meus sobre os lugares onde passamos e quando ela viu os outros dois anjinhos ainda meio sonolentos eu achei que ela ia leva-los pra casa e apertar ate não poder mais.

Cuidei dos três com ajuda da minha mae e de minha mais nova amiga e com a cabeça longe, na batalha que estava acontecendo. Como estariam todos? Meu pai, Severo, meus amigos, as pessoas que vi por varias vezes andando pelos corredores dessa casa... sera que voltaria a vê-los?

Depois de dar de mamar aos bebes, nos sentamos na cozinha e o silêncio misturado com a ansiedade de saber o que acontecia por lá deixava o ar pesado. Meu peito ficava cada vez mais apertado e eu só via o rosto de Severo, ouvia sua voz e sabia de algum jeito que alguma coisa tinha acontecido. Eu rezei, pedi pra qualquer um que estivesse me ouvindo, por favor! Que ele esteja bem! Por favor! Repeti esse mantra diversas vezes, até ouvir algumas pessoas entrando apressadas e gritando por ajuda.

Estava prestes a chorar, mas quando ouvi que todos estavam feridos, alguns muito, outros menos, mas todos tinham manchas de sangue seco, engoli as lagrimas.

-Meu Deus! – minha mae correu com uma caixa(enorme diga-se de passagem) de primeiros socorros, atendendo alguns que tinham ferimentos leves, como cortes pouco profundos, hematomas e coisas do tipo, arrumei uma varinha e Kate me ajudou com ossos quebrados, os que já haviam sido atendidos ajudavam com poções e feitiços mais avançados que nós três não sabíamos.

-Os com ferimentos mais graves estaoem Hogwarts e no St. Mungus – disse alguém domeio do povo – a medibruxa da escola está pedindo ajuda.

Terminei de consertar um nariz quebrado e fui em direção a lareira chamando quem quisesse ir pra escola também. Alguns aurors e medibruxos em treinamento se manifestaram, então fomos pra sala do diretor.

Ao chegar lá vi Harry e Gina em um canto, Rony e Luna na janela e Draco estudando um mapa. Pareciam bem apesar de alguns cortes, tipoias e roupas rasgadas. Dei um abraço em cada um, aliviada poe estarem bem e fui pra enfermaria tentando manter longe o pensamento de que Severo e meu pai poderiam estar lá, talvez em uma das macas...

Se a sede da ordem estava uma bagunça, nada se comparava a ala hospitalar, nunca antes tao cheia. Madame Pomfrey e outras pessoas que eu nunca vi antes, corriam de um lado a outro atendendo 5 ou 6 pessoas de uma vez.

Logo começamos a ajudar, tinha gente até sem partes do corpo, mas eu procurava no rosto de todos os únicos que eu realmente queria ver. Meu pai e meu marido não estavam em lugar algum! Disse a mim mesma que isso era bom. Eles podiam apenas estar com os aurors, mas se concentrou no trabalho e mandou seu coração sossegar um pouco.

Quando já não havia o que ela pudesse fazer ali com o pouco de feitiços de cura que sabia, quando todos os papeis necessários estavam organizados e a noite já havia voltado, me permiti sentir novamente e depois de uma passada rápida em casa pra cuidar de meus pequenos e garantir que estava tudo bem lá a medida do possível, voltei a Hogwarts a procura de Madame Pomfrey ou Dumbledore para achar a parte que faltava de minha familia.

-Hermione, querida! A medibruxa me viu – preciso que venha comigo e mantenha a calma, está bem? – seu olhar era de piedade, o que me causou angustia.

-Está bem, tem a ver com meu pai e Severo,, não tem?

-Infelizmente sim, criança.

Me mantive em silencio durante a curta caminhada até uma sala separada da Ala Hospitalar. O lugar era bem escondido e discreto, o que era bom por um lado. Mas qualquer pensamento saiu da minha cabeça quando entramos. Não podia ser! Por favor, não!

Havia uma mesa, uma cadeira, um armário de poções e dois homens ali. Meu pai logo se levantou e veio me abraçar. Ele parecia abatido, mas não ferido. Isso me tranquilizou, mas o olhar dele de preocupação me deixou mais preocupada ainda com o homem deitado na maca. Severo estava desacordado e com vários vidros de poções ao seu lado.

-O que... o que aconteceu? – perguntei com os olhos rasos d´água e ainda abraçada ao meu pai.

-Ele defendeu um dos membros da ordem e Bella viu. Ela gritou sobre saber que ele era um traidor e começou a duelar com ele. Ela disse que... – ele engasgou na explicação – que tinha matado minha neta e foi aí que Severo enlouqueceu. Ele se descuidou e ela o atacou dizendo que ainda iria matar os meninos. Ele ainda não acordou.

Me sentei ao lado dele entorpecida enquanto os outros dois falavam. Parece que sabem tanto sobre o feitiço quanto sobre o paradeiro de Belatriz. Mas era grave, já que além do feitiço desconhecido ele ainda bateu a cabeça com força ao cair no chão.

Depois disso não me lembro de mais nada. Eu fiquei mais um bom tempo com ele e corri em casa pra ver meus pequenos. Comi qualquer coisa, fiz uma pequena mala com coisas minhas e dos meus filhos e fui com os três pra escola.

Não disse uma palavra durante esse tempo todo, com medo de voltar a chorar e assustá-los apesar de minha vontade ser de gritar o mais alto possivel. Parece que meu pai contou pra minha mãe, já que ela não me perguntou nada.

Madame Pomfrey concordou em trasferí-lo pro nosso quarto já que lá seria mais fácil de eu observá-lo e cuidar das crianças.

Minha rotina virou cuidar das crianças, cuidar de Severo e dizer pra todos que iam me ver que eu estava bem, apesar de ser a maior mentira da minha vida. Depois do quinto dia eu parei de contar o tempo.

Uma manhã, depois de dar as poções a Severo e aproveitando que Tonks ofereceu pra levar as crianças n'A Toca junto com os gêmeos dela pra passearem, sentei na cama ao lado dele e segurando sua mão resolvi conversar com ele, assim talvez o buraco em meu peito diminuísse.

-Severo, não sei o que fazer sem você aqui. Acho que nunca vi essas masmorras tao cheias assim, e cheias de grifinórios. Quando acordar você vai pirar e mandar todo mundo caçar um rumo bem longe dos seus preciosos aposentos – ri triste imaginando – mas pra isso você tem que sair dessa cama, abrir os olhos. As crianças, apesar de pequenas também sentem sua falta, ontem só sossegaram quando deitei com eles do seu lado. Tá difícil cuidar deles sem você aqui, a verdade é que não sei mais como seguir minha vida sem você, eu preciso de você meu amor. Volta pra mim, por favor, não me deixa aqui sozinha.

Sequei uma lagrima que escapou e fui guardar os vidros vazios de poção no laboratório me sentindo uma tola. Aproveitei pra por minha camisola pra lavar e voltei apenas de langerie pro quarto, já que não era a intenção trocar de roupa e a outra única pessoa presente além de meu marido estava desacordada.

Encarei alguns segundos o espelho do quarto, notando, espantada, as olheiras e a palidez doentia de meu rosto por não sair das masmorras há um bom tempo, até que uma voz, que saudade dessa voz, falou em tom mais do que chocado.

-O que faz vestida desse modo em meus aposentos senhorita Granger?!

**NÃO ME MATEM! Gente, eu sei, milhões de perdões! Eu demorei pakas pra conseguir escrever algo que eu gostasse, já que prefiro drama e romance a batalhas e não consegui escrever uma batalha que ficasse mesmo boa. Gostaram? Ainda tem alguém ai?**

**Bom, infelizmente tenho uma noticia não muito animadora. Não sei se alguém conhece PISM, mas é um vestibular seriado e esse ano, no meio de dezembro, estarei fazendo a prova do módulo um e gente, é bem puxado, tenho um mês pra ver a matéria do ano todo, por isso não creio que haverá novos capítulos antes de no mínimo 20 do mês que vem **** mas eu vou concluir a fic.**

**Outra coisa que eu tenho que noticiar é que está chegando ao fim, acho que terão mais 5 caps no máximo, ainda to pensando em uma continuação, mas não sei se vai rolar...**

**Reviews:**

**Daniela Snape: ta aí flor, desculpa a demora gigantesca de novo. O que achou? **

**Larissa: ahhhhh! Não entrou em colapso não, neh flor? Ainda ta viva?! Caramba, três reviews num mesmo capitulo?! Nem sabia que era possível kkkkkk obrigada por todos eles flor. O que acha desse capitulo?**

**Guest: ta aí mais um capitulo, gostou?**

**É isso flores do meu jardim, até a próxima e obrigada por não me abandonarem! BJKS!**


	38. Mulher e filhos(!)

Mulher e filhos (?!)

_-O que faz vestida desse modo em meus aposentos senhorita Granger?!_

Paralisei e o encarei. Surpresa era pouco, estava em choque! Fiquei feliz por ele ter acordado, completamente do nada, mas a pergunta em tom sério, me assustou.

-Severo! – Despertei do choque e corri pro seu lado, ignorando o pequeno medo de que aquela pergunta podia ter um grande significado.

Antes que eu sentasse ao seu lado na cama e checasse seu estado ele deu um pulo e se pôs de pé em um movimento brusco, o que não o fez bem, já que cambaleou e iria bater, de novo, a cabeça no chão, mas eu tentei o segurar e com dificuldade o forcei ao menos sentar-se confortavelmente na cama.

-Não preciso de sua ajuda, Granger – e então descendo os olhos por meu corpo completou – e faça o favor de se vestir garota!

-Deixe de ser cabeça dura ao menos agora Severo Snape – senti lagrimas nos olhos, mas as forcei a voltarem pra sei lá de onde elas saíram – como está se sentindo? Tonto? Enjoado?

-Estou perfeitamente bem, agora trate de responder o que faz nos aposentos de um professor.

-Ah, Merlim! – uma lagrima escapou. – você não se lembra mesmo. Fique quietinho aqui Sev... Digo professor, vou chamar Madame Pomfrey.

Deixei-o deitado e corri na lareira gritando para que a medibruxa se apressasse e no curto período de espera me espremi em um vestido qualquer que, para surpresa de Severo, saiu do nosso guarda roupas compartilhado. Seu olhar me deixou apreensiva, era o olhar frio de ódio reservado para os grifinórios, principalmente o trio de ouro formado por mim, Harry e Ron.

-Ah! Severo! Que bom que acordou! Senhora Snape seu pai pediu pra avisá-lo caso isso ocorresse, chame-o pela lareira sim?! Enquanto isso vou fazer uns exames e então a senhora precisa descansar, já que passou tantas noites em claro cuidando desse teimoso e das crianças. Too um chá e amamente os bebes antes de retornar, assim?

-Tudo bem – respondi atordoada – as há algo que preciso dizer...

-SENHORA SNAPE?! Que droga tá acontecendo aqui?!

-Como assim Severo? Olhe o palavreado! Ela e sua esposa e mãe de seus filhos, merece respeito e por ser casada com você carrega seu nome, nada mais natural.

-Madame, iria exatamente dizer que acho que meu marido não se lembra mais de ter uma esposa, ele pode ter perdido a memoria.

-Merlim! Chame o diretor e seu pai log, precisarei de ajuda então. – me virei pra atender seu pedido – e querida: vá descansar.

Sai dando uma ultima olhada em meu marido ainda chocado. Decidi caminhar um pouco e fui andando até a sala do diretor que me recebeu com um olhar bondoso e me permitiu utilizar sua lareira tanto pra me comunicar com as pessoas na Toca tanto pra voltar pras masmorras.

-Oi! – gritei com apenas a cabeça na lareira – alguém por aqui?

-Mione! – Harry apareceu sorridente.

-Não posso demorar muito – falei – peça minha mãe pra arrumar as crianças e virem imediatamente, direto pros aposentos de Severo.

-Vou chamar o pessoal. Ele esta bem?

-Ele está consciente – respondi fugindo da pergunta, eu não sei se ele está bem.

Voltei pro quarto chegando segundos antes de meus pais que ainda babavam nos netos.

-Querida! – mamãe me abraçou preocupada com meu estado, eu devia estar parecendo um zumbi – Harry disse que Severo acordou! – ela cedeu espaço pro meu pai e eu não pude deixar de notar os olhares entre eles.

-Sim, Madame Pomfrey está o examinando com Dumbledore no quarto.

Como se fosse sua deixa, Alvo saiu do quarto deixando a porta aberta dando ao homem lá dentro uma bela visão de todos nós incluindo do carrinho de bebe onde meu menino mais velho esperneava.

-Thomas, amor da mamãe! – o peguei no colo – mamãe também estava com saudade, mas desse jeito vai acordar o Jason e a Charlotte.

Parecendo entender ele parou de chorar e agarrou uma mexa do meu cabelo com os olhinhos pra dentro do quarto, observando o pai, ambos extremamente curiosos. Resolvi fazer um teste e me aproximei com meu mais velho da cama.

-Severo – disse com a voz calma como a que utilizei com a criança – você sabe quem é esse?

Entretido com o olhar do pai, Thomas largou meu cabelo pondo uma mãozinha na boca e a outra estendendo pro rosto dele, em sua bochecha.

-Não, mas... Por que ele é tão parecido comigo? Por que os três são?

-São nossos filhos – ele arregalou os olhos – este é Thomas, o outro menininho é o Jason e a pequena é a Charlotte.

-Filhos? – perguntou espantado – Isso é um sonho estranho ou uma alucinação?

-Não, é real. É tão difícil assim acreditar que você se casou e tem filhos? Ou o problema é você ter casado comigo?

-Não há nada de errado com a senhorita, mas não entendo como eu me casei com uma aluna.

-Bem você estava em perigo e então Dumbledore criou um plano que por mais louco que fosse deu certo. Você e meu pai tentaram impedir, mas acho que puxei a cabeça dura dos Black.

-Black?

-Hermione é minha filha e foi uma surpresa até mesmo pra mim, acredite – disse meu pai entrando no quarto – então você não dorme pendurado de cabeça pra baixo – fez graça.

-Sirius Black! Comporte-se! – mamãe deu um tapa no braço dele entrando no quarto com o carrinho – Como se sente querido?

-Então o cachorro está na coleira – retrucou Severo irônico, mas ao voltar a falar com a sogra usou um tom menos irônico – estou bem, mas quem é a senhora? Alias por que estão todos invadindo meus aposentos?

-Sou Sarah, mãe da Hermione. Logo irá recuperar as lembranças e ficará menos perdido.

-Espera! Mas se a senhora é a senhora Granger, como está em Hogwarts? Trouxas não podem vir aqui.

-Usei a lareira com o Six – respondeu pegando Jason no colo.

-Como vim parar aqui exatamente?

A partir daí meu pai contou tudo que ocorreu na batalha final com alguns comentários meus até que ficou tarde o suficiente pra eles irem embora e o silencio constrangedor permanecer no quarto.

-Eu preciso deixar as crianças dormindo aqui, já que não há outro berço pra eles na escola, mas vou dormir no sofá, não se preocupe. – minha maior vontade era me deitar ao seu lado e matar as saudades e apagar todo o medo que senti e ainda sinto em mim, mas ele nem se lembra, não iria força-lo.

-Não posso permitir que uma dama durma em um sofá, se tudo que diz é verdade então está acostumada a dormir ao meu lado não?

-Sim, mas...

-Então está decidido, dormirá aqui – não retruquei quanto a isso.

-Olha os meninos enquanto eu dou um banho na Charlotte, por favor? – ele tinha um olhar de pânico no rosto, mas não negou.

Cuidei de minha princesinha lhe dei de mamar e após ela dormir a coloquei no berço rosinha no canto do quarto, sob o olhar atento do mestre de poções.

Depois de Charlotte foi a vez de Jason, eles sempre dormem mais rápido que Thomas. Quando Coloquei meu primogênito na banheirinha eu já estava preparada pra levar um banho junto e não foi diferente do que eu imaginei.

O tempo todo Severo me observou sem uma palavra.

-Pronto meu anjinho, agora vamos pra cama sem acordar seus irmãos.

Dez minutos depois de andar pelo quarto cantando uma cantiga de ninar finalmente ele dormiu e eu pude me arrumar também pra deitar.

Dormir ao lado de Severo sabendo que ele estava acordado e que não se lembrava de mim e de tudo que passamos foi difícil, passamos por coisas de mais pra acabarmos assim. Mas eu não vou deixar tudo pelo que lutamos morrer, nem que eu tenha que reconquistá-lo e mostrar a ele cada uma das minhas lembranças, eu vou ter meu marido de volta!

**Oi amores! Demorou um pouquinho mas chegou! Espero que gostem. Quero agradecer a todo mundo pelos recadinhos de boa prova que recebi e contar que eu fui muito bem :D Alem disso feliz Natal pra todo mundo e um ótimo 2014 muito atrasados kkkkkkkkk **

**(Floreios e Borroes)**

**Mónika Black: obrigada flor, infelizmente ele perdeu mas será que ele vai continuar assim ou vai se lembrar? ^^ **

**Thaiana Tolkki Snape: kkkkk sou só um pouquinho malvada, amo deixar vocês curiosas.**

**Bjss amoras e até a próxima!**

**(FFnet)**

**Mylla-chan: o que achou do capitulo flor?**

**Patronus Moonstone: fico feliz em saber e adorei a ideia da comemoração kkkkkkkk quem sabe mais pra frente ;)**

**Daniela Snape: nem tao rápido mas está ai o capitulo, espero q a demora tenha valido a pena.**

** .73: kkkkkkk ainda ta viva flor?! Se morrer de curiosidade ai que não vai poder ver os próximos, não?**

**Lais Santtanna: EBA! Bem vinda de volta flor! Espero ver muitos comentários, hein?! Não me abandone mais *-* kkkkkkk **

** .7:obg flor, infelizmente ele perdeu msm a memoria :/ tadinho.**

**Larissa: amore vc ta pior que eu então kkkkkk boa sorte na reta final ai, que bom que vc gostou, escrevo pensando em vcs e nas opiniões, o sevie ta desmemoriado, mas pelo menos os babys tao bem, vamo pensar pelo lado positivo neh? kkkkkk**

**Bjss amoras e até a próxima!**


	39. Desmemoriado

POV Severo:

Senti meu corpo dolorido e com dificuldade eu fui abrindo os olhos. Não me lembrava bem da noite anterior, devo ter bebido realmente além da conta, tudo culpa do "Trio de Ouro" da Grifinória. Potter havia se metido em encrenca de novo com Umbridge ou algo do tipo.

Resolvi levantar e tomar uma poção de ressaca, mas o que vi ao levantar a cabeça me deixou sem reação. Uma mulher estonteante, com belas curvas, de costas pra mim, debruçada no meu guarda roupa vestindo apenas roupas intimas. Os cabelos volumosos me lembraram alguém... Hermione Granger_. O que eu fiz ontem à noite? _

-O que faz vestida desse modo em meus aposentos senhorita Granger?!

Ela se virou e seu rosto expressava sua surpresa, alegria e emoção.

-Severo! – ela veio se sentar ao meu lado escondendo a expressão amedrontada.

Me levantei de um pulo e vi o mundo rodar, minha cabeça pesou e eu teria ido ao chão se a pequena moça não tivesse me segurado e me ajudado a sentar.

-Não preciso de sua ajuda Granger – disse mal humorado notando seu corpo naquelas poucas vestes tão próximo a mim, eu perderia a cabeça a qualquer momento desse jeito – e faça o favor de se vestir garota!

-Deixe de ser cabeça dura ao menos agora Severo Snape – seus olhos marejaram – como está se sentindo? Tonto? Enjoado?

-Estou perfeitamente bem, agora trate de responder o que faz nos aposentos de um professor.

-Ah, Merlim! – ela deixou uma lagrima escapar – você não se lembra mesmo. Fique quietinho aqui Sev... Digo, professor, vou chamar Madame Pomfrey.

A garota me deixou na cama e correu pra lareira, não escutei muito bem o que disse, mas ela já havia me dito o que iria fazer. Enquanto a medi bruxa não aparecia ela tirou um vestido do meu guarda roupa e se enfiou nele. Eu não consegui reprimir o ódio por mim mesmo, o que raios está acontecendo?

-Ah! Severo! Q eu bom que acordou! Senhora Snape seu pai pediu para avisá-lo caso isso ocorresse, chame-o pela lareira, sim?! Enquanto isso vou fazer uns exames e então a senhora precisa descansar, já que passou tantas noites em claro cuidando desse teimoso e das crianças. Tome um chá e amamente os bebes antes de voltar, sim?

-Tudo bem, mas há algo que preciso dizer...

-SENHORA SNAPE?! Que droga tá acontecendo aqui?!

-Como assim Severo? Olhe o palavreado! Ela é sua esposa e mãe de seus filhos, merece respeito e por ser casada com você carrega seu nome, nada mais natural.

Paralisei com essas informações, estava em choque e pude ouvir apenas palavras desconexas da conversa delas que não me fizeram sentido algum.

Depois que Granger saiu do quarto a medi bruxa me lançou uma serie de feitiços de cura e diagnóstico enquanto murmurava pra si mesma sobre como era triste eu não me recordar da minha família.

Graças a Merlim não fiquei sozinho com ela muito tempo e logo Alvo apareceu.

-Severo! É bom ver que você acordou meu filho!

-Alvo! – respondi saindo de meu torpor – essas bruxas enlouqueceram! Estão dizendo que estou casado com Hermione Granger e que temos filhos – fiz uma careta – isso não é possível, visto que até ontem mesmo ela e aqueles dois inconsequentes que chama de amigos estavam aprontando com Umbridge novamente.

-Elas não estão loucas meu caro, acontece que isso tudo realmente aconteceu, mas você foi atingido por uma das maldições de Bellatrix e não se recorda. Verá que não tem como negar que as crianças são suas. – o velho sorriu como se estivesse comentando sobre as belas flores da primavera. – Por falar na sua bela família, acho que estão nos aguardando.

Alvo se retirou do quarto deixando a porta aberta sem me dar chance de responder. Eu pude ver perfeitamente Hermione, Black e uma mulher próximos a um carrinho de bebe onde um casalzinho dormia tranquilo e um outro menininho reclamava a plenos pulmões.

-Thomas, amor da mamãe! – Granger pegou o único bebe acordado no colo – Mamãe também estava com saudade, mas desse jeito vai acordar o Jason e a Charlotte.

O bebe, Thomas, parou de chorar na mesma hora e virou sua atenção pra mim. Nos olhávamos com curiosidade, eu admirava as nossas semelhanças quando Granger o trouxe pra perto de mim.

-Severo – ela disse com calma – você sabe quem é esse?

Tentei forçar minha memória enquanto o pequeno colocava uma mãozinha em meu rosto e a outra na boca, eu realmente tentei, mas nada me veio à cabeça.

-Não, mas... por que ele é tão parecido comigo? Por que os três são?

-São os nossos filhos – ela respondeu e eu arregalei os olhos, eu tenho três filhos?! – Este é Thomas, o outro menininho é o Jason e a pequena é a Charlotte.

-Filhos?! Isso é um sonho estranho ou uma alucinação? – perguntei não vendo outra explicação.

-Não, é real. É tão difícil assim acreditar que você se casou e tem filhos? Ou o problema é você ter casado comigo?

-Não há nada de errado com a senhorita, mas não entendo como eu me casei com uma aluna.

-Bem você estava em perigo e então Dumbledore criou um plano que por mais louco que fosse deu certo. Você e meu pai tentaram impedir, mas acho que puxei a cabeça dura dos Black.

-Black? – o que Granger tem a ver com os Black?!

-Hermione é minha filha e foi uma surpresa até mesmo pra mim, acredite – disse Black entrando em meu quarto – então você não dorme pendurado de cabeça para baixo – tentou fazer graça.

-Sirius Black! Comporte-se! – a mulher desconhecida entrou no quarto ralhando com ele – Como se sente querido?

-Então o cachorro está na coleira – comentei, afinal, mesmo que tenhamos mil anos as nossas rixas não terão fim – estou bem – respondi em um tom mais amigável – mas quem é a senhora? Alias por que estão todos invadindo meus aposentos?

-Sou Sarah, mãe da Hermione. Logo irá recuperar as lembranças e ficará menos perdido.

-Espera! Mas se a senhora é a senhora Granger, como está em Hogwarts? Trouxas não podem vir aqui.

-Usei a lareira com o Six – respondeu pegando Jason no colo.

-Como vim parar aqui exatamente? – perguntei a ninguém em especial, me conformando que eu realmente era marido e pai agora.

Black contou tudo o que aconteceu na última batalha com os comentários da Grifinória que não saiu do meu lado, eu dividi minha atenção entre a história que eles narravam, as crianças que se distraiam com a avó e meus próprios pensamentos.

Quando Black e Sarah voltaram pra casa um silêncio constrangedor se estabeleceu no quarto.

-Eu preciso deixar as crianças dormindo aqui, já que não há outro berço pra eles na escola, mas vou dormir no sofá, não se preocupe. – ela quebrou o silencio com cautela. Eu estava prestes a concordar, mas não poderia deixar uma dama, ainda mais sendo mãe dos meus filhos, dormir no sofá.

-Não posso permitir que uma dama durma em um sofá – retruquei com mil pensamentos passando ela minha cabeça – se tudo que diz é verdade então está acostumada a dormir ao meu lado, não?

-Sim, mas...

-Então está decidido, dormirá aqui. – ela não respondeu diante do meu tom de "fim de conversa".

-Olha os meninos enquanto eu dou um banho na Charlotte, por favor? – como assim olhar os meninos? Eu não tenho o menor jeito com crianças! Controlei meus nervos e concordei com seu pedido.

Fiquei observando com curiosidade ela cuidar com todo o carinho do mundo dos três bebes, primeiro Charlotte, depois Jason e por fim Thomas. Quando ela foi dar banho no mais velho os outros dois já dormiam tranquilamente.

Segurei um sorriso que queria sair ao ver o menininho dando um banho na mãe e rindo disso. Me parecia impossível não gostar dos três pequenos.

-Pronto meu anjinho, agora vamos pra cama sem acordar seus irmãos.

Ela sussurrava uma cantiga de ninar trouxa pro pequeno e eu estava hipnotizado pela cena, era simplesmente incrível. Mais rápido do que eu queria a música acabou e Thomas adormeceu.

Ter uma aluna dormindo ao meu lado me pareceu menos estranho do que eu havia imaginado, eu tentei um milhão de vezes me lembrar de verdade de tudo que me contaram, mas eu não consegui me lembrar antes de acabar dormindo.

**Olá meus amorecos!**

**Capitulo curtinho, mas espero que vcs possam gostar tanto quanto eu gostei dele! Qro comentário hein?!**

**Preciso agradecer aos comentários do cap 37, eu não pude responder pra conseguir postar mais rápido, mas eu li todos com muito carinho! Então muito obrigada à Mylla-chan, Patronus Moonstone, Daniela Snape, Larissa, .7, Lais Santtanna e **z**.73. **

**Quant aos comentários do cap 38 eu preciso agradecer à karinepira, Mylla-chan, Sakura Malfoy Chan 2, Renata(ultimamente tem sido bem difícil escrever pq quase nn tenho tempo, mas me esforço pra não demorar tanto e por enquanto eu só tenho essa fic msm aqu, no floreios e borrões e no nyah além de uma one-shot q também está aqui, qdo eu resolver postar outra eu te falo, ok?), Daniiela Snape, Dama Layla(eu acho mto show a morte da bela, mas não tenha tanto ódio dela assim, acho q no fim das contas ela vai acabar ajudando os dois, mesmo q não queira kkkkkk), Geraldina(nunca vou abandonar nem vcs nem essa fic, é meu baby rsrsrs), Arya Morgana Dumbledore(menina, vc tava lendo minha mente?! Eu estava quase acabando esse cap qdo li seu review! Pode pedir coisas do tipo sempre que quiser, vou dar meu máximo pra atender os pedidos ;) )**

**Bjss e até o próximo!**


	40. Surpresas!

_Dormir ao lado de Severo sabendo que ele estava acordado e que não se lembrava de mim e de tudo que passamos foi difícil, passamos por coisas de mais pra acabarmos assim. Mas eu não vou deixar tudo pelo que lutamos morrer, nem que eu tenha que reconquistá-lo e mostrar a ele cada uma das minhas lembranças, eu vou ter meu marido de volta!_

Por um milagre os três bebes não acordaram uma única vez durante a noite, por isso acordei assustada na manhã seguinte ao sentir Severo se mexendo ao meu lado, eu achei por alguns instantes que todo o dia anterior não teria passado de um sonho.

Me levantei depois de ver que ele ainda dormia. Chequei os bebes e fui tomar banho antes que os quatro acordassem. Saí do banheiro já pronta para enfrentar mais um dia e encontrei Severo conversando com os bebes. Isso acabou virando rotina, descobri dois dias depois que ele o fazia pra que eles não chorassem e eu pudesse ter algum tempo para cuidar de mim mesma.

Depois de poucos dias Severo se sentiu confortável o suficiente para dar uma volta com as crianças no jardim sozinho. Como eu estaria sozinha por pelo menos uma hora, decidi relaxar um pouco na banheira, coisa que mesmo com a ajuda de Severo eu não fazia a muito tempo.

A água estava tão boa que eu perdi a noção do tempo em meio às músicas que tocavam no rádio bruxo próximo à mim e quando eu finalmente saí do banho ao som de uma música bruxa qualquer nem prestei atenção se eles tinham ou não voltado, afinal pra mim só haviam se passado alguns poucos minutos.

Eu me mexia levemente ao som de uma música que se não falasse de coisas que eu agora sabia serem reais como poções do amor e encantamentos poderia facilmente ter saído dos bailes dos anos 60, era uma música animada, dessas que não te deixam parado. Assim que a música acabou eu vi Severo com os bebes parado na porta do quarto me observando enquanto eu corava levemente por estar de toalha em sua frente. Se não fosse o carrinho de bebe parado a sua frente, o qual ele apertava como se sua vida dependesse disso, eu poderia dizer que voltei no tempo e por isso não pude segurar uma risadinha.

-Desculpe – disse assim que vi que ele continuava sem reação – é que essa cena me lembra algo que parece ter acontecido à uma vida atrás. – ele arregalou os olhos – Severo, você está bem?

-Eu... sim, eu... – ele balbuciou por uns instantes ainda perdido – Apenas me lembrei de algo. Ou acho que me lembrei... – a última parte eu quase não ouvi já que um grito à interrompeu assustando nós dois e os bebes que começaram a chorar.

-Sua memória está voltando! Devemos comemorar! – mamãe exclamou entrando e o abraçando brevemente antes de pegar um dos netos no colo, assim como fizemos eu e Severo.

-E o que você lembrou, Ranh... quer dizer, Snape? – meu pai invadiu nosso quarto e se jogou na NOSSA cama. Detalhe: eu ainda estava de toalha, mas tudo bem, são apenas meus pais.

-Eu estava na Ordem – Severo começou ignorando meus pais e olhando pra mim.

-Na minha casa, uau. – meu pai revirou os olhos – você fazia muito isso nos últimos tempos, espião de Dumbledore, sabe...

-Quieto, Sirius! – mamãe ralhou – continue Severo, o que aconteceu?

-E eu estava irritado com Alvo, mas não sei bem o motivo...

-Novidade – meu pai sussurrou recebendo um olhar feio de mamãe.

-...acho que tinha algo a ver com você – ele ainda falava olhando pra mim mas parou por um momento olhando pros meus pais.

-Continue Severo, ignore Sirius que está sendo um cachorro mal no momento. – minha mãe disse arrancando um pequeno sorriso dele e um resmungo do "au au" da família.

-Acho melhor Black se retirar – Severo corou levemente.

-Por que? – Sirius se sentou ainda na NOSSA cama.

-Você não vai gostar dessa parte – meu pai, teimoso, negou e continuou no quarto.

-Se tem algo a ver com minha filha e na minha casa, então eu quero saber.

-Eu avisei... Eu bati na porta e chamei pela senhorita por um longo tempo, até que me impacientei e abri a porta, esperando encontrar o quarto vazio e ele realmente estava. Mas a senhorita estava no que eu imaginei ser o banheiro, então resolvi esperar, não sei o que deveria fazer ali, mas sabia que não podia ir embora sem fazê-lo. – ele franziu a testa de leve, lembrando dos detalhes – eu já estava quase indo quando a porta abriu e então você saiu do banheiro, junto com uma música trouxa que eu não conhecia e estava... bem como você estava fazendo agora a pouco, só que mais exagerado – eu corei me lembrando de como fiquei com vergonha no dia em que concordei em nos casarmos, quando aconteceu o que ele narrava.

-Você se lembra o que aconteceu aquela noite? – perguntei me referindo à reunião.

-O que aconteceu aquela noite?! – meu pai estreitou os olhos enquanto eu e mamãe rolávamos os nossos.

-Foi uma reunião da Ordem – Severo respondeu e fechou os olhos – quando Dumbledore pirou de vez e propôs, ou melhor, nos obrigou a casar, não foi?

-Quase, já que eu aceitei de bom grado a tarefa – sorri com lágrimas nos olhos e teria o abraçado se não estivesse com Thomas em meus braços. – Sua memória está mesmo voltando – sorri ainda mais dando um estalado beijo em sua bochecha.

-Ouvi algo sobre memórias voltando? – Tonks perguntou aparecendo com os gêmeos e Remos à porta do quarto e eu ainda de toalha;

-Severo recuperou a memória? – Dumbledore perguntou também entrando no quarto. E eu continuava de toalha.

-Se Severo recuperou a memória então temos de dar uma festa para comemorar! – a Senhora Weasley entrou também seguida dos outros Weasleys e eu permanecia de toalha.

-Concordo e poderia ser lá na sala precisa, posso pedir Dobby e Monstro pra nos ajudarem! – Harry opinou entrando e abraçando Gina, seguido de uma Luna sorridente e um futuro casal Malfoy que me olhou maliciosamente notando que eu AINDA ESTAVA DE TOALHA!

Pra que privacidade, não é mesmo?! Quando se tem amigos como os meus essa palavra nem existe!

Severo estava tão sem reação com tanta coisa que assumiu sua postura de espião e apenas levantou uma sobrancelha ainda ninando Charlotte em seus braços. Aquela cena seria cômica em alguns minutos, mas no momento eu estava me irritando e eu não andava muito equilibrada.

-Agora já chega! Meus pais invadirem meu quarto quando eu estou de toalha tudo bem, dá pra relevar, mas daí à toda Ordem da Fênix fazer isso já é demais! – estourei mais que vermelha de vergonha – Todo mundo pra fora, esperem na sala que nós já vamos até lá explicar o que está acontecendo, até lá tomem um chá e meninas, olhem as crianças por favor que eu e Severo precisamos conversar, além do que, não sei se foi mencionado, mas eu ainda não pude trocar de roupa! – todos me olharam surpresos – O que estão fazendo aqui ainda?! – perguntei sem levantar o tom de vos.

-Credo, a Mione estava parecendo o Snape, só faltou tirar pontos da Grifinória – ouvi um dos meninos comentar enquanto os outros riam baixinho saindo do quarto.

As meninas levaram as crianças junto com minha mãe e saíram por último do quarto. Eu e Severo nos olhamos por uns segundos até eu cair na gargalhada e ele disfarçar uma risada.

-Sabe que não precisa mais se conter, não é? – perguntei recuperando o fôlego.

-Fiz isso por tanto tempo que se tornou parte de mim, Hermione. – respondeu sincero.

Sorri me aproximando sem tirar os olhos dele.

-Estava com saudade de ouvir você falar meu nome. – também fui sincera.

-Parece que logo serei o marido que você merece, se o que dizem for verdade, e também o pai que essas crianças precisam, assim que recuperar minhas memórias.

-Elas não podiam ter um pai melhor, você até troca fraudas – ri acariciando seu rosto. Ele arriscou por suas mãos em minha cintura fazendo meu coração arder de amor – e você é o marido que eu mereço.

-Não sou. – respondeu – Eu ainda te vejo em parte como minha aluna, até um mês atrás pra mim é isso que você era, todo o ano que passamos juntos não existiram em minha mente, Hermione.

-Eu sei, Severo, não estou cobrando que se lembre e é por isso que você é perfeito, porque mesmo ainda me vendo como uma garotinha irritante da Grifinória você se esforça...

-Não te vejo como uma garotinha – ele soltou aparentemente sem querer – e isso me enlouquece. Você é uma mulher e uma mulher forte. – A esse ponto nossos corpos estavam colados e nossos olhos não se desgrudavam – que merece ser feliz.

-Sabe que não precisa da sua memória para me fazer feliz, não sabe? – sussurrei – Mesmo que não se lembre, podemos criar novas memórias, uma nova história.

Não ouve resposta verbal, ele apenas me beijou como eu desejava desde que ele saiu a procura de nossa filha. Era um beijo de rendição, ele dizia tudo que sentíamos naquele momento, era calmo e eu não queria que acabasse nunca, eu queria seu toque eternamente em minha pele, não queria sentir a sensação de perdê-lo de novo.

Suas mãos não saíram da minha cintura e as minhas estavam em seus cabelos. Não houve necessidade de mais nada além do outro por um bom tempo, até precisarmos respirar. Então ele beijou todo meu rosto delicadamente encostando sua testa a minha ambos de olhos fechados.

Abrimos os olhos no mesmo momento e sorrimos cumplices. Sem querermos nos desgrudar.

-Vou deixa-la se trocar. Enquanto isso eu impeço aqueles loucos de darem uma festa pro mundo bruxo inteiro apenas por causa de parte de uma memória.

Sorri enquanto ele se aprumava e saia. No fim das contas eu percebi que estava certa, havia algumas coisas que eram importantes de serem lembradas, mas outras muitas, a maioria, poderiam ser refeitas ainda melhores que da última vez.

**SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG**

Finalmente, depois que aquele povo todo passou horas festejando, todos se foram e eu poderia dormir! Eu queria sim comemorar, afinal isso era o sinal de que a memória do meu marido voltaria, mas daí a ficar das três da tarde até uma da madrugada já era exagero. Só acho.

-Vai tomar um banho, Severo, eu arrumo as crianças no berço enquanto isso, vou lhes dar mama de uma vez antes de acordarem daqui à poucos minutos.

-Não quer ajuda?

-Não precisa, vai lá, nem vou demorar, você vai ver.

Ele deu de ombros e foi tomar o banho, imagino que tudo que aconteceu hoje foi de mais para ele, mais que pra mim ou qualquer outro, afinal foram dois grandes passos, uma lembrança velha e uma nova para digerir e eu conheço ao menos minimamente o homem com quem casei, ele precisava de espaço no momento para si próprio.

Amamentei as crianças e, como tinha dito, não demorei quase nada, antes dele sair do banheiro eu já tinha acabado. Me troquei e deitei, lendo uma revista qualquer de poções que estava largada ao lado da cama.

Acho que cochilei uns segundos porque assim que abri os olhos de uma piscada especialmente longa tive uma ótima visão que me acordou instantaneamente. Pelo visto esquecer de levar roupa pro banheiro era o tema do dia.

Severo estava de costas pra mim, vestido só com uma boxer preta (e não, não é a única cor que ele tem no armário) procurando sua calça de moletom no guarda roupa. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não tinha uma visão tão privilegiada do meu marido, me senti uma garotinha boba, já que corei como uma adolescente e tive um impulso de me esconder embaixo do edredom e dar risadinhas da minha própria infantilidade momentânea.

Pelo visto ele notou que era observado, pois se virou me pegando no flagra o observando. Sustentei seu olhar e vi quando ele resolveu se aproximar.

Lhe dei espaço na cama para que se sentasse, ou deitasse, se quisesse. Ele escolheu a primeira opção então eu me juntei a ele ainda em silêncio, ambos sentados em nossa cama, com poucas roupas, no meio da noite, quando nem mesmo os bebes poderiam atrapalhar o momento.

Não sei quando exatamente aconteceu o beijo, mas logo erámos um só, dessa vez nos beijamos de forma selvagem, perdendo o folego, recuperando sem nos desgrudarmos, suas mãos vagavam por meu corpo sem rumo certo, assim como as minhas no corpo dele.

Porém, ele nos parou.

Eu sorri lhe dizendo que compreendia.

E eu realmente compreendo. Era muito pra um único dia, pra um único Severo Snape. Lhe dei um selinho e ele apenas se aconchegou em baixo da coberta. Deitei em seu peito como queria fazer à dias e então adormecemos, tranquilos pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

**Oi pessoas! Como estão vocês? **

**Então, eu sei que demorei, eu reescrevi esse capítulo um milhão de veses e nunca parecia bom o suficiente, acho que agora eu acertei, esse já entrou pra minha lista de favoritos rsrsrsrs quero saber agora o que vocês acharam, valeu a pena esperar um tantinho (ok, um tantão) mais pra ler?**

**Quero agradecer a todo mundo que me cobra o capítulo, sério, façam isso pq ai eu me sinto culpada o suficiente pra me obrigar a escrever o melhor e o mais rápido possível pra vocês!**

**Apesar de estar sem dedos estou empolgada, acho que já vou começar o próximo que (cry) está mais perto da reta final, calculo ai uns cinco capítulos ou menos pessoas, bom, eu tinha planos de fazer uma continuação, mas não acho que eu tenha qualquer ideia legal pra uma continuação a altura, mas gostaria de opiniões, como já dizia alguém famoso ai: "nós escrevemos pros leitores e não pra nós mesmos, então, vocês que mandam galera!"(mais que adaptado, minha versão kkkkkkkk)**

**Pros meus amores do FFnet:**

**Geraldina:êêêê! To de volta! Tuts...tuts...tuts... kkkkkkk ignora, é o sono ;P morre não viu flor, ou você não vai descobrir o final!**

** .7: então, o word não deixa seu nome ficar com inicial minúscula, parece uma prof de português daquelas chatas kkkkkk adorei! Minha cara fazer isso ai também, sair dando pulinhos e etc, obg pelos elogios flor, asism meu ego vai lá em cima rsrsrs quanto a memória dele, jé está voltando, mas eu ainda não sei o quanto ele vai lembrar... *risada do mau***

**Renata: oiii! Espero que possa comprir e ultrapassar suas expectativas, quanto à postagem, eu posto nos dois(três com o floreios e borrões) juntos, mas como no nyah eu comecei a postar depois acho que estou ainda meio atrasada lá #ficaadica;)**

**Daniela Snape:ownnn você já disse, mas pode repetir qtas veses quiser que eu não me chateio kkkkkk o que achou deste capítulo amore?**

**Pros meus corações do F&B:**

**Rosalie Snape: você sempre exagera amg kkkk mas obg :***

**Yara123: eu também adoro qdo tem PDV do Sevie, é legal de escrever, vou tentar colocar mais alguns por ai, mas o ruim é que com o tempo fica meio repetitivo, verei o que faço ;)**

**Thaiana Tolkki Snape: senti sua falta menina! Não me abandone por favor! Seu desejo é uma ordem, então, aí está mais! Pois é, o cara mais temido da escola com uma família linda dessas, o mundo da voltas (mas ele bem que merece, neh?)**

**Bjos minhas flores!**

**Obs: estou pra sugerir essa fic linda que eu sou muito suspeita pra falar há mó tempão, mas como tenho nada de memória só tô mandando agora kkkkk deem uma olhada que a fic é realmente boa gente(tirem os espaços do link ;) : fanfic. potterish menufic. php? id= 46286**

**Se não aparecer, me mandem uma MP que eu mando o link por lá pra quem se interessar.**


End file.
